Love Never Dies
by SilverKitsune2017
Summary: AU. Hinata supposed that she had always loved him, even when they were children. Even after Sasuke's grief and rage threatened to consume him and they were placed on Team Seven together. Even after he deserted the Leaf and became a Missing Nin, she still loved him. When he asked her why, her answer was simple. "Because love never dies." Though she meant every word of it.
1. Chapter 1

Love Never Dies

 **Author's Note:** What would happen, if Hinata had been put on Team Seven instead of Sakura? This story will have two main parts. The first arc will encompass their childhood until Shippuden and the second arc will be everything that happens from Shippuden and beyond. Boruto never happened because it will eventually diverge radically from canon. If any of that bothers you, you might want to turn back now. For those of you still here, I hope you enjoy this story and reviews are always appreciated.

 **Disclaimer:** I own nothing and make no profit off of any of my stories.

Chapter 1

 _Today had been amazing._ Sasuke actually got to go on a mission with his big brother. A very important mission too! They had to collect paw prints for his paw encyclopedia.

"You did very well today." Itachi smiles at Sasuke as they make their way towards the Uchiha District.

Sasuke was riding on the elder Uchiha's back. His big brother sometimes indulged him by giving the raven haired boy 'piggyback rides.' Those were fun. Sadly, he was getting less and less of those lately.

Still, he smiles as the Sun shines down at them. "Thanks!" There wasn't a single cloud in the sky. It was truly a beautiful day and nothing could go wrong as far as Sasuke was concerned.

"I'm sure Mother and Father will be very proud when they see the new addition to the book." Yeah! Maybe, his father would finally notice him. "It's never easy to catch a cat. Even Kages sometimes have trouble with that." Like how he noticed Itachi. "They can be very stubborn creatures sometimes. Well most of the time, actually."

Sasuke nods in understanding. Itachi didn't seem to be in particular hurry to get where they were going. Which wasn't like him. His brother usually didn't waste time.

"I know. Is that why the Inuzukas have Ninja Dogs instead of Ninja Cats?" Sasuke tilts his head. "Because they're easier to control?"

Itachi chuckles and shakes his head in amusement as the entrance of the Uchiha District came into view. "I suppose that is one interpretation." What was the other? "The Inuzukas are deeply connected to their animal comrades to such an extent, you could make the argument that it is nearly a spiritual bond. It'd be very difficult to achieve such a connection with a feline because they're such independent creatures."

Independent. Itachi was very independent. He had graduated the Academy early and had even become a Jonin already. Maybe, that was the reason.

"Is that why you and Father haven't been talking as much?" Sasuke frowns at the thought. "You don't even speak to each other when you walk by the hallway anymore."

It didn't make any sense to him. Their father had always favored Itachi. So why was his big brother giving Fugaku the cold shoulder? Were they mad at each other?

Itachi smiles serenely at Sasuke. "Foolish little brother, you don't need to trouble yourself over such things." Yes, he did and he was not foolish! "It's natural to have disagreements sometimes, even with those you care about most. It's part of growing up."

"Okay." Sasuke smiles. If Itachi said everything was okay, then everything was fine. "Do you think Mother will make tomato soup tonight?" He really liked tomatoes.

Itachi didn't seem to mind eating them, but his brother loved cabbage. Sasuke had no idea why. It was disgusting, but he sometimes ate it just because Itachi did.

Maybe, that was why he was such a good ninja? Sasuke had heard some people say you are what you eat. His mother ate a lot of sweets and she was a sweet person and his father preferred sour and salty foods. Yeah. There might be something to that theory.

"I guess we'll just have to see." Itachi nods at him.

The Uchiha District was big. "Itachi, how come we have our own District?" Most of the other Clans that were like theirs, tended to live together. No one else had an entire District though.

The closest that Sasuke knew of were the Hygas. They had an estate. Which frankly should have qualified as a castle in his young mind.

There was a pause that made Sasuke a bit nervous. "Because the Second Hokage thought it would be a good idea." Itachi usually didn't take that long to answer things, but apparently Sasuke had been worried for nothing.

If the Second Hokage thought they should have their own District, that must mean they were special. That and they were in charge of the Military Police Force. They were an important Clan.

"We're home." Itachi smiles, after he knocks on the door and walks inside.

Mikoto laughs as she walks over to them and shakes their head. "Itachi, I think that you may be the only ninja in the world that actually knocks." Like bells. His mother's laughter always sounded like bells to Sasuke.

The Uchiha Matriarch was right though. Most ninjas didn't bother to knock. Well at least not as far as Sasuke could see.

"It's just good manners." Itachi smiles and sets Sasuke down. "Sasuke was hopeful that we would be dining at least in part on tomato soup tonight."

The sound of proud footsteps is heard. The young Uchiha wasn't really sure how footsteps could sound proud, but he just knew that Fugaku Uchiha's did.

His father shakes his head. "Sorry, Sasuke." The ninja shrugs gracefully. "It seems we're out of tomatoes."

Mikoto looks out the window and smiles. "Well it's a nice day, I don't mind heading to the market to pick some up quickly." Yay! That meant he was going to get his tomato soup, after all.

It probably wouldn't take his mother long to get back. Oh and if he was really lucky, maybe his big brother or father would train with him after dinner. Mikoto preferred Genjutsu, but she had offered to help Sasuke with his shuriken practice before. So there was a slight chance she might be able to talk his father into joining the rest of the family for some training, if that happened.

Fugaku shakes his head and places something in Sasuke's hand. "I want you to go and buy as many tomatoes as you can afford with this." Mikoto looked ready to protest, but his father was apparently very determined about this. "It'll be good for the boy to start doing little things like this on his own."

Mikoto sighs and crosses her arms. Sasuke for a moment, wondered if she would actually swat Fugaku with the wet gloves she was still wearing. He'd seen her do it once and it was funny. His mother must have just gotten done doing some dishes or something.

"Oh alright." She smiles at Sasuke. "If you're not back in an hour, I'll have Itachi or Shisui come and get you."

Sasuke smiles back and nods. "Okay, but I think buying tomatoes will be easier than chasing damn cats." At least that's what his father said about them.

The Uchiha Matriarch looks positively scandalized for a moment. "Sasuke! Where did you hear that language from?" Oh. Maybe, damn was a bad word.

"Father." He laughs before scooting off as quickly as his little legs could carry him.

* * *

Hinata smiles as she hands some money to the woman at stand selling flowers. "T-Thank you." She had wandered off from her guards to look at all the different shops and booths that lined the Market District.

Her father had given her an allowance and said that she could spend it however she liked. The flowers were so pretty that the young girl couldn't resist them.

"You're welcome, Lady Hinata." The bubbly blonde smiles at her. "Be sure to give my best to Lord Hiashi."

Hinata smiles back and nods vigorously. "I will." The blunette had foolishly thought that would be the end of her 'Market Adventures' for the day.

It only took about five minutes for her to be proven wrong. "Hey, guys! Check it out! It's the Princess of the Freaks." Almost as soon as she left the market and was on the path towards her home, she ran into some Academy Students.

They didn't look friendly and their words were even less. Hinata feels her lower lip quiver slightly at their words, but otherwise says nothing as she tries to walk passed them.

"Hey!" One of the bigger one's pokes her in the chest. "I was talking to you, Princess Freak." Hard enough that Hinata wondered if she would bruise from it. "What are you too good to talk to us because of those freaky eyes of yours?"

Hinata was going to respond to that, but the biggest of the lot wasn't the only one talking now. "I bet she does." A red headed boy was now joining in. "You know, my family says that they're aliens. I mean look at those eyes. They're almost pure white."

The red head was now getting in her face and Hinata takes a step backwards. There were three of them and one of her and they were all a lot bigger than her.

"They aren't aliens." A third rolls his blue eyes. "They're just inbred freaks that think they're better than us cause of their weird eyes."

Hinata wasn't really sure what inbred meant, but she knew when she was being insulted. "That's not true!" They weren't freaks. "We don't think that! I just want to go home."

That's when they all gathered around her. They were all talking so fast, that she couldn't answer their questions and they were starting to shove her.

So she did the only thing she could do in a situation like that. She shoves one of them off her using the Gentle Fist. "Leave me alone!" He went flying back a couple feet.

"What did that freak do to you?" The red head looks at the largest one in alarm.

Their leader's eyes narrow. "She used that weird technique her family does, but that's not good enough." He snaps his fingers. "We'll show her whose boss!"

This wasn't good. Hinata was preparing to defend herself further when several shuriken went flying towards them and end up pinning the Academy Students to nearby trees.

"Three against one isn't fair." That's when another boy walks over to them.

She knew him a bit, but not well. Hinata was pretty sure his name was Sasuke. One thing was for sure though. He was an Uchiha. That symbol on his back was from the Uchiha Clan.

"Oh great." The blue eyed one yanks himself free from the shuriken by ripping his sleeve and the others follow suit. "It's another freak."

Uh oh. Hinata had never really talked to Uchihas before, but her father had always said they were known for two things. Their Sharingan and their fiery tempers.

Sasuke's eyes narrow. "We're not freaks." His fists were also clenching.

"Y-Yeah." Hinata nods firmly. "W-We should probably be going though." She gently tries to pull Sasuke away from them.

Maybe, they'd leave her alone now. It was three against two, but it was obvious that Sasuke was armed. That might be enough to make those boys think twice before picking a fight.

The big one's eyes narrow right back at Sasuke. "I don't think so." He smirks. "The freak got lucky with his cheap shot. Those Demon Eyes aren't a match for us though!"

Demon Eyes? Did they really think that they were demons? They weren't though…

Sasuke looks at Hinata. "I want you to run on the count of three." Wait. What? He couldn't be serious.

"I'm not leaving you here alone." There was no way that she was going to do that.

Sasuke gives her a look. "One." He was out of his mind, if he seriously thought Hinata was going to leave him alone here.

That's when the three Academy Students start laughing. "Oh that's cute." Though it was Blue Eyes who was the meanest. "He's trying to save the Princess Freak." He rolls his eyes. "Isn't that sweet? Maybe, they'll have freaky babies together when they grow up."

Sasuke twitches at that. "Two." Hinata wasn't going anywhere though.

These guys might actually hurt Sasuke. Besides, two heads were better than one. Right? Wasn't that why ninjas usually worked on squads in the first place? Wasn't that why a Clan was considered stronger than any one individual? There was strength in numbers.

"Get him!" The other three boys charge at Sasuke.

It was apparently too late though. "Three!" Because Sasuke had finished counting. "FIREBALL JUTSU!" The other child was now breathing fire at his enemies like he was a dragon.

There were screams, but the boys seemed okay. They all stopped and rolled onto the ground in a panic. Probably to keep the flames from spreading. Stop, drop, and roll. That's what her father always said to do when your clothes got on fire and it seemed that the bullies knew that rule too.

"I'll get them!" Hinata smiles at Sasuke as she darts over to the other children who were still rolling around. "Gentle Fist!" A few quick hits was enough to stun them just long enough to take out the ribbons she had in her bag.

"Where did you get those?" Sasuke blinks at her in confusion.

Oh right. Her ribbons. "My father gave them to me for my birthday." She blushes as she finishes tying them up. "I thought that they'd work to tie them up so they wouldn't cause more trouble."

It had seemed like a good idea to her at the time. What else was she going to tie them up with?

"Great idea." Sasuke smiles at her.

Hinata smiles back shyly and fidgets a bit. "You really think so?" No one had ever said something like that to her before.

* * *

"I hope that you realize you're being absolutely paranoid." Shisui shakes his head as he walks alongside Itachi. "He just went to buy tomatoes. How much trouble could he possibly get into?"

He admired Shisui. Itachi truly thought that his cousin was a source of inspiration, but he clearly didn't know Sasuke as well as Itachi did. If he did, Shisui wouldn't need to ask that question.

Itachi snorts as they continue on their way towards the market. "A lot." That answer should be self-evident, but he didn't mind elaborating. "There is a reason why I call Sasuke my foolish little brother." He chuckles the thought. "He's adorable, but he's also very foolish."

He wasn't exaggerating either. One never knew what was going to come out of Sasuke's mouth or where he would wander off too next. Itachi wasn't being paranoid here. He was just being practical.

 _"Great idea."_ That's when Itachi hears Sasuke's voice.

There was a slight pause, before it became even more glaringly obvious that his foolish little brother wasn't alone. _"You really think so?"_ He was with someone. A girl, judging by the voice.

It also didn't escape Itachi's notice that he could smell smoke. Smoke from a fresh fire. Fire which was their family's favorite weapon of choice. It didn't take a genius to realize who had started the recently put out fire.

"I guess you were right." Shisui shakes his head and sighs. "He wasn't even gone twenty minutes before he got into a fight."

Of course, Itachi was right. He knew his little brother better than anyone. Perhaps, even better than Sasuke knew himself.

Itachi snorts at that. "Well perhaps next time, you'll listen to me." He sighs as he notices three boys were tied up in ribbons. "We should probably see what happened." With that being said, Itachi darts over to the children with Shisui at his side.

They had been hidden by the trees, but that was no longer the case. As soon as Sasuke saw him, he smiles at Itachi and runs over towards him. His foolish little brother wasted no time at all in glomping him.

"Sasuke, what on Earth have you gotten yourself into this time?" He shakes his head in disbelief.

* * *

A few minutes later, Sasuke smiles at Itachi as he recounts the entire tale. "I was going to buy some tomatoes, like Father said to." He still had every intention of buying them by the way. It was just that he had gotten distracted.

Hinata blushes and looks at her feet. She was really shy, Sasuke observes. Still, the other Academy Student knew how to tie damn good knots because those three weren't going anywhere. She'd make a great ninja one day. Once she got over her shyness.

"Sasuke was helping me." Her voice was little more than a mumble. "They were all being very mean…" She gestures towards the boys on the ground.

"Well we certainly can't have that." Shisui shakes his head as he looks down at the troublemakers. "What do you have to say for yourselves?"

They were stupid, Sasuke decides. How these three had ever gotten into the Academy was utterly beyond him.

The sullen youths glare at Shisui and Itachi. "We were just showing the Mini Freaks that they aren't better than us." Sasuke snorts at that. "Till he started spitting out fire and cheated. Then he got his little freaky girlfriend to tie us up!"

"You're lucky that Sasuke is far more merciful than I am." Itachi's eyes bleed crimson red. "I wouldn't have stopped at just fire. Be that as it may, I imagine that Hinata's bodyguard is likely looking for her." He shakes his head and sighs. "Hinata, where was the last place that you saw them?

Bodyguard? Wait. Itachi knew Hinata too? Hmm. That was news to Sasuke. He didn't think the Hyuga and Uchiha Clans socialized much.

"Alright." Hinata smiles. "Shouldn't we get their parents though?"

She was nice, Sasuke thinks to himself. He wouldn't have cared what happened to them. They should just stay there until they learned their lesson or someone bothered to untie them. It would serve them right for being mean.

Shisui laughs softly and shakes his head. "You don't need to concern yourself with that." He smiles at her. "I'll make sure that they get where they belong. You should go with Sasuke and Itachi. They'll help you find your bodyguard."

Hinata hesitates for a moment. Just a moment though, before she nods and the three of them head off in search of her bodyguard.

* * *

Hiashi Hyuga was positively furious at the moment. He couldn't believe this. How could a trained member of the Hyuga Household be so irresponsible?

"You let my six year old daughter wander off by herself in the middle of crowded market?" This was simply unacceptable. "Knowing that anyone could kidnap her for a ransom or try to steal her eyes?"

The man was bowing lowly. "I only looked away for a few seconds to examine some of the merchandise." His display of submission wouldn't save his hide though. "I swear to you, that I would never knowingly endanger Lady Hinata!"

Maybe, he hadn't done it knowingly. The man had still done it though. There could be no excuse for such failure.

Hiashi was about to tell him as much when suddenly, Itachi Uchiha Flickers in front of him. "Forgive the intrusion." He bows politely. "It seems that Lady Hinata wandered off and was accosted by some bullies."

Not only that, but Itachi wasn't alone. His brother was with him and so was Hinata. Thank the Gods and Goddesses. His eldest daughter was actually safe. No thanks to this bodyguard's incompetence.

"Hinata, are you injured?" Hiashi looks her up and down from head to toe. "Are you in any pain?"

Hinata shakes her head. "I'm a-alright." She rushes over to his side and smiles shyly at the younger Uchiha. "S-Sasuke helped me, but I had to use your ribbons to tie them up. They were saying a-awful things about our families."

Oh. So that's what this was about. Children who were envious their Clan's abilities. Thank goodness, it wasn't any more serious than petty jealousy.

"This does not happen often." He looks at Itachi and Sasuke. "Though it seems that I am in your debt. Should you and your parents wish it, I would like to invite you to the Hyuga Estate to discuss how to repay you for your kindness."

Sasuke blinks and tilts his head. "You don't need to repay us." That was sweet. The child honestly had no idea, how relations between different Clans work.

Oh well. He would learn with time. The boy must have been about Hinata's age, Hiashi supposed.

"Of course, I have to." He smiles at Sasuke. "You gave me back something very precious." Hiashi looks down at Hinata. "My daughter. It would be highly improper of me not to reward you and your brother in some way." The Hyuga Patriarch sighs. "Given your ages though, it's only right that I speak to your parents about the matter first though."

Itachi didn't seem worried about the dinner invitation. "That's most gracious of you, Lord Hiashi." This man was important. Sasuke rarely heard his brother call someone a Lord before. "We will of course, inform our parents about your invitation and respond to it as soon as possible." He smiles at him. "Now, if you'll forgive us…my brother and I do have some shopping to do."

Oh that was right. Sasuke almost forgot about his tomatoes!

"I understand." He looks at Hinata and the bodyguard. "Come, we are heading back to the Estate at once." With that being said, the three Hyugas disappear almost as quickly as they came.

* * *

"Do you think that Father will arrest the bullies?" Sasuke looks at Itachi hopefully.

Itachi chuckles and pokes Sasuke's forehead. "Sasuke, Father wouldn't waste a cell on them." He smirks at the other Uchiha. "Not after you already took out the trash so effectively. Come on, let's go get your tomatoes and head home."

Sasuke tilts his head at Itachi. Uh oh. The elder ninja wasn't entirely sure that he liked where this was going.

"Shouldn't I get them by myself?" Sasuke looks at him innocently. "That's what Father wanted me to do."

Itachi laughs softly. Yes, one never knew what was going to come out his foolish little brother's mouth next. "I think that he'll make an exception in this case, after he hears about your grand shopping adventure today."

He smiles at the thought and stoops towards the ground. Sasuke deserved this after such a long day. His little brother was growing up so fast. Itachi might as well indulge his childish whims as much as he could before it was too late.

"You can ride on my back, if you like." Sasuke really did love his piggyback rides.

As expected, his little brother threw himself onto Itachi's back. "Great!" Well if nothing else, Sasuke was certainly fast. That would come in handy, when he was an official ninja later on. "We should hurry though. Father hates it when dinner is late."

That was true. Fugaku Uchiha wasn't known for his easygoing nature at the best of times, but it only got worse when he was hungry. Then he was was more fearsome than even the most ferocious grizzly.

"That's true." Itachi smiles as he sprints them back towards the Uchiha District. "It would be rude to keep Father waiting." Not to mention, it wouldn't be very fair to their mother. No one wanted to deal with a hungry and grumpy Uchiha!


	2. Chapter 2

Love Never Dies

 **Author's Note:** Thanks for the reviews. I have to admit that I am a little torn on which direction to have this story take. So if you're interested, check out the viewers' choice below and cast your vote. Either way, happy reading.

 **Viewers' Choice:** Feel free to weigh in on whether or not you want the Uchiha Massacre to happen. If there is no Massacre, I do have a curveball in mind to explain why Sasuke goes to the Sound. So Sasuke's personality will mirror canon fairly well, but with an adjusted timeline. **Majority will rule.**

Chapter 2

A short while later, Sasuke was one very confused Uchiha while sitting at the dinner table. Everyone was looking at him so seriously and it was all because of what Hiashi had said.

"He invited us to the Hyuga Estate?" Sasuke had never seen his mother make that face before.

One of utter and complete shock. It would have been funny, had the child not been so worried. Was it a bad thing that Lord Hiashi had invited them over?

Itachi nods as always managing to keep his composure. "Yes, he wanted to thank us for helping his daughter out of an unpleasant situation with some local boys." Sasuke could probably count the number of times on his hand that his big brother had actually lost his temper or been scared about anything.

One day, he was going to be a powerful ninja just like Itachi. Just hopefully, without cabbage and forehead fetishes. Sasuke wasn't entirely sure what a fetish was, but that's what Shisui called Itachi's quirks.

"Was the girl hurt?" Fugaku frowns as he looks at Itachi. "It's rare, but not entirely unheard of for jealous children to target other children with bloodlines, especially ones that are so visible like the Byakugan and Sharingan."

Sasuke had never had that problem before today. The thought made him want to spit out some fireballs though. They had picked a fight with Hinata because they were jealous of her eyes and probably would have done the same with him, if given a chance.

"She wasn't hurt." Shisui shakes his head. "The boys were more bluster than anything else, but the situation did escalate." Now, it was Sasuke's turn to frown at that.

What did he mean by escalate. "Do you think they would have killed her?" His eyes widen in horror.

She seemed like a nice girl. Not like those crazy girls at the Academy who were always chasing him and giggling at Sasuke for no reason. He still didn't have the slightest idea what was so damn funny all the time.

"I doubt things would have gone that far." Itachi pokes his forehead. "Besides, you should never underestimate a Hyuga. The two Clans don't like to mention it often, but we do share a common ancestry." They did?

That thought was enough to get Sasuke's attention. "If that's true, how come we've never talked to them before?" He'd known Hinata at the Academy, but he doubted they'd exchanged more than a hello before.

There was a stunned silence in the room that told Sasuke something very important. He probably shouldn't have asked that question.

"Well it's not that we're their enemies." Fugaku shakes his head and smiles at Sasuke. "It's more that there's a natural competitiveness that exists between two Clans like ours." A natural competitiveness? "Because we both have eye related bloodlines, that means for many years and to this day…we do compete for similar missions."

Mikoto nods at that and decides to clarify. "To my knowledge, we've never made a formal declaration about it." That didn't sound good. "Though there is an unspoken agreement that we just stay out of each other's way when possible. It's worked out fairly well for everyone involved."

Oh. That was kinda sad. It reminded Sasuke of lions and leopards. They were so similar, but they'd carved out different niches.

"I think they want to be friends now." Sasuke smiles. "So maybe, we don't have to stay separated anymore."

Fugaku actually laughs at that. "That's not how this works, Sasuke." Which was quite the rare occurrence. The young Uchiha couldn't recall many instances of the proud patriarch issuing belly laughs like that.

It seemed like there was a lot that Sasuke hadn't been told yet. He'd figure it out though. A clan with a Ribbon Girl in it, couldn't be that bad. Could it?

"What do you mean?" Sasuke looks at his father intently.

It wasn't Fugaku who answered though. "Hiashi Hyuga is a traditional Clan Head." Itachi sighs and crosses his arms as though he was distressed about something. "The fact that our family helped his daughter means that the Hyuga Clan is technically in our Clan's debt."

Sasuke understood now. This wasn't about being friends. This was about something bigger and that annoyed him.

"He doesn't have to worry about repaying it." He shakes his head. "I don't want anything. What is he worried that Hinata is going to have to give me her ribbons?"

That comment draws pearls of laughter from his mother. The bells were ringing again and it didn't sound like they were going to stop anytime soon.

Mikoto smiles and places a kiss to Sasuke's forehead. "I'm sure you would look adorable in those ribbons, but no." She sighs as though she wanted to apologize to him for something. "That's not what he wants. Hiashi likely wants to grant us some favor now before we collect at a more unfavorable date."

So this is what Itachi had meant by Clan Politics. Sasuke had never really understood what that phrase meant before now, but in that moment…he did and the young Uchiha didn't like it.

"So what are we going to do?" Sasuke sighs.

Not one bit. This should be between him and Hinata. Maybe, Shisui and Itachi as well. They had helped too, but no one else needed to butt in.

Fugaku swallows a spoonful of tomato soup quickly and sighs. "I'll send a message to Hiashi and inform him that we'll be visiting the Hyuga Estate tomorrow." That was depressing. "After that, we'll see what happens. You're not in trouble, Sasuke. You did the right thing."

Well that was a relief. Normally, Sasuke would have been over the moon at such high praise from his father, but not this time. No. This time, he felt well Sasuke wasn't really sure what he felt. He just knew that it wasn't good.

* * *

The next day, Hiashi sighs as he reads the scroll again. He didn't know why he kept reading it. It wasn't as if the words were going to change, but well he couldn't stop himself.

 _ **Dear Lord Hiashi,**_

 _ **Our sons have informed us that you invited my family to the Hyuga Estate. If this is correct, send us a message back with what time would be most convenient for us to visit you.**_

 _ **If this is not correct, you needn't do anything. If we receive no response by sunset, our family will just assume that Itachi and Sasuke's information was inaccurate.**_

 _ **Sincerely, Fugaku and Mikoto Uchiha, Clan Heads.**_

There was nothing outrageous in those words. They might be a bit detached and aloof, but that was precisely how Hiashi would have responded in the same situation. So he didn't hold that against them.

"Generations of history, overturned by some neighborhood bullies." The lavender eyed man sighs at the very thought.

The Hyugas and Uchihas had managed to successfully coexist for a long time. Their Clan had been fortunate because the Senjus and Uchihas had never forced them to choose sides during the previous conflicts, but that might be at an end now.

Hiashi could hear the whispers here and there. The Uchihas had grown too isolated and they might very well pay the price for that soon, if their current course wasn't reversed.

That's when he hears a knock on the door. "Lord Hiashi, everything is ready." Well that and a young child's voice.

He didn't need to activate his Byakugan to see who was on the other side of the doorway. It was Neji. His nephew.

Really, it was a shame that the boy had been born a Branch Member. "Such potential wasted." Hiashi sighs softly and shakes his head.

His only saving grace was that Neji wouldn't have heard him say that. Mere minutes had determined his own fate and that of his brother's. Had Hiashi been born even a short while later, he would be a Branch Member and Hinata would not be the Heiress. Such was the way of things in their Clan.

"That's wonderful." Hiashi nods. "Please go and see that Hinata is ready. I want her to look presentable this evening."

Again, he didn't need to activate his Byakugan to see what was happening on the other side of that door. "Yes, Lord Hiashi." His nephew was bowing to him and scurrying off to carry out his orders.

What he was about to do was a gamble, but it was one that could pay great dividends. Possibly. Though it would be a long game and one that he had no idea if the Uchihas were willing to play.

* * *

Later that night, Hinata blushes as she pours some tea for their guests. For some reason, Neji had insisted that she wear her best kimono tonight.

Now she knew why. The Uchihas were here and it was hard not to blush. They were all staring at her.

"Thank you for the invitation." Fugaku nods as he takes the tea. "Oh and thank you for the tea as well." He smiles at Hinata.

That was a bit reassuring. Hinata wasn't sure if she was in trouble or not, but everyone in the room looked worried. One could cut the tension in the room with a kunai.

Hiashi nods at the other patriarch. "Of course. After all, your sons and clansmen did help my daughter out of a potentially dangerous situation." So her father hadn't been lying, after all?

Was this really all just an elaborate thank you? If that was the case, why was everyone wearing such pained expressions. They all reminded her of fishes out of water.

"Lavender flatters you." The Uchiha woman smiles at Hinata.

She had to be Sasuke's mother. "Thank you." So this is what Sasuke would look like as a woman, Hinata thinks to herself.

Hiashi glances towards Hinata and then at Sasuke. "Perhaps it would be best, if the two of you took your food and played outside. The servants will look after you." Oh no. Not this again.

Hinata knew exactly what that meant. This was 'Grownup Time.' They weren't allowed to hear what was about to be said next and her father just wanted to politely excuse her.

"Yes, Father." Hinata finishes pouring the tea and bows to him. "S-Sasuke, please follow me." She extends her hand to him. "It's e-easy to get lost on the Estate, if you aren't used to it."

Sasuke smiles and takes her hand. "Alright." Though he looks back at the adults as they walk off together.

That was how the bluenette knew. Sasuke knew what the grownups were up to too and he wasn't happy about it either.

"Does your Clan really h-have its own neighborhood?" Hinata smiles at him as they walk outside. "I've heard you have a District."

It might have been a stupid thing to talk about, but Hinata was at a loss for what else to say. Besides, she was going to be the Head of the Hyuga Clan. She might as well practice her skills as a hostess.

* * *

Itachi wasn't sure how to feel about all this, especially the fact that Shisui had stayed behind to watch over the Uchiha District. That was still adorable though. There was simply no other word for it. Watching his foolish little brother walk off hand in hand with the Hyuga Princess was adorable.

"Shall we dispense with the pleasantries?" Itachi sighs and shakes his head. "If I may be so bold, I doubt that you merely invited us over for tea."

Hiashi nods at that. The man was a skilled leader. He likely just wanted to pay off the debt and be done with it, but there was always the chance that he had other intentions.

"Very well." He taps his fingers on the table as though organizing his thoughts. "Since you've done me the courtesy of speaking so frankly, I'll respond in kind." Good. "I know that your Clan has become isolated and we know that doesn't bode well for your family."

Itachi feels his eyes narrow as his parents' do the same. It was never a good sign when one choose to open negotiations in that sort of manner. Hiashi definitely wanted something more than to pay off his 'debt.'

Mikoto glances towards the window and smiles at the children playing. "That may be true, but your own Clan will be in quite an uncomfortable position in a generation or two without outside blood." His mother seemed to have her own theory about what Hiashi wanted and Itachi was inclined to agree with her.

Sasuke had gone to Hinata's aid unprompted. He was also the second son of the Clan Head. Meaning, it would be acceptable for Sasuke to marry into the Hyugas since Itachi was already slated to be the next male Clan Head after their father.

It would all work out rather neatly. At least, that was the case on paper. The reality of the situation might be far more different.

"Yes, I'm aware of that." Hiashi purses his lips together so tightly that it was frankly a miracle that they didn't become sealed together permanently. "Which is why I believe there is a potential for our Clans to help each other in a way. Possibly in the distant future."

His father looked less than thrilled about it, but he was a logical man. "Only, if they both agree without any sort of expectations thrust upon them to do so." Itachi could clearly see him mulling it over.

Mikoto nods at that and suddenly, Itachi Uchiha didn't envy Hiashi Hyuga in the slightest. His mother could and would get out her frying pan, if she got angry enough (or at least 'borrow' one of the Hyuga frying pans to display any sense of displeasure she might feel).

"Of course." Hiashi nods. "I wouldn't force Hinata to marry someone she didn't wish to." He shakes his head at the thought. "I've seen far too many loveless arranged marriages for my taste."

Maybe, he wouldn't arrange it. He'd still likely encourage Hinata though. Not that that was necessarily a bad thing, Itachi thinks to himself.

The two did seem to like each other, but they were both so young. Having a playmate as a child was a far cry from behind husband and wife.

"In that case, I suppose it wouldn't hurt to have Sasuke visit the Hyuga Estate and Hinata to visit the Uchiha District occasionally." Fugaku nods and adds as an afterthought. "With proper supervision, of course."

Itachi sighs at that and nods as well. "Mostly because the Leaf's children tend to have an awful habit of wandering off and getting themselves into all sorts of trouble." Was this common to all children or just Leaf children in particular, Itachi ponders to himself.

Hiashi smiles a bit exasperatedly at that and nods. "True enough." He taps his fingers against the table some more. "Well let's see how they take to each other and perhaps, this can be the beginning of a new era for our Clans as it pertains to our relationship with one another."

* * *

"Yeah." Sasuke smiles at Hinata as she shows him around the Hyuga Grounds. "We have our own District. We even have our own training fields, hot springs, and we can grow food." He goes quiet for a moment. "Once in awhile, boars are a problem though."

Hinata squeaks at that. Oh wait. Maybe, that was the wrong thing to say. She was probably scared of boars.

"Don't worry though." He smiles. "The Clan takes care of them and now that I now the Fireball Jutsu that should scare them off."

Hinata nods shyly at that. "T-That's good. It wouldn't be fun to be g-gored by a boar." Yeah. That much they could definitely agree on. "We have lots of fish ponds, sculptures, and many flowers." The bluenette smiles at him.

Sasuke could see that. This place was more like a palace than a family home. The Uchiha District was almost like a mini village, but this place was another world.

"Well it's very pretty." The raven haired boy nods at her.

That's probably something a girl would care about. Right? If something was pretty?

Actually, Sasuke wasn't really sure. This was the longest conversation that he'd ever had with a girl who wasn't related to him. Mercifully, his own Clan didn't giggle at him as much as the girls outside his family did.

Hinata smiles at him. "We train here as well." Ah. That was good. It was important to train. "I've gotten a lot better at the Gentle Fist."

Sasuke tilts his head at that. That seemed counterproductive. Why use your fists gently in a fight? Didn't make any sense to him.

"Well that's good." Sasuke smiles at her. "Once you get that down, you can try a harder fist."

Hinata laughs and shakes her head. "No, that's what my family calls our technique." Right. That still made no sense. "Y-You don't have to hit too hard to do a lot of damage b-because it attacks the other person's insides."

That sounded painful. "Oh. Well remind me not to get you mad." Sasuke smiles as he looks down at the flowers. "These are really pretty." He scoops up a red rose and puts it in her hair.

"Okay." Hinata nods and then blinks when he does that. "Y-Yes, they are. We're not really s-supposed to pick them though." Her cheeks were now turning just as red as the rose in her hair.

Sasuke wasn't really sure how she was going to be a Clan Head when she was this shy. Oh well. She had time. Maybe, Hinata would get over her stuttering. The blushing was cute though.

"You remind me of a doll." He smiles at her. "Like one of those porcelain dolls that some of the older women in our Clan collect."

He wasn't really sure why they did that. Sasuke supposed that it was just because the dolls looked pretty.

Hinata blinks and giggles. "Well you're like a cat." Her giggle was different than the other girls' though. It was much less annoying.

He still didn't know why he reminded her of a cat, but there were worse animals to be compared to. Still, Sasuke felt entitled to an explanation as he adjusts the rose in her hair.

"Why do I remind you of a cat?" He smiles at her.

Hinata blushes and smiles. "Well you have nice hair like a cat's fur, you're fast and strong, you don't really care about the rules." She touches the flower to prove her point. "Oh and you look r-really funny when you're annoyed."

Sasuke blinks. That was probably the most she had said to him in one go thus far. He was kinda impressed.

"Oh." What was he supposed to say to that? "I guess that mostly makes sense, but don't go around trying to annoy me because you think it's funny." He sighs at that. "I already have an Itachi."

* * *

"Ahhh-Choo!" Itachi sneezes back inside the estate.

Mikoto shakes her head in amusement and smiles at her eldest son. "Perhaps, you're allergic to some of the flowers or something." It was good to see him doing normal things like sneezing.

Unfortunately, he had been forced to grow up entirely too fast. Itachi should be just getting out of the Academy and a Genin. Not an ANBU Captain, but he was and there was nothing that could be done about it at this point.

"I don't think so." Itachi frowns at the thought.

Fugaku chuckles and takes a gulp of his tea before adding his contribution. "Well you know they say when you sneeze, it means someone is talking about you." That was utter nonsense.

"That's an old wives' tale." Itachi and Hiashi shake their heads, but then stare at each other.

Mikoto smiles as she stands up and stretches. "Perhaps, a tour would be beneficial." She was trying to feign being casual, but Itachi didn't know if Hiashi actually bought it or not.

This was a dangerous game. Two of the Leaf's most powerful Clans were now intermingling and that might or might not end badly for everyone involved.

"Naturally, we'll give you a tour of our home as well." Fugaku smiles at Hiashi.

His father wasn't trying to be friendly. Fugaku Uchiha was negotiating, Itachi realizes. One didn't allow the 'enemy' or at least a 'rival' into their home and give them the keys to the kingdom so to speak.

The Uchiha Patriarch was offering a fair exchange. The only question was whether or not, Hiashi would accept it.

"That sounds like a fine idea." He nods at them as he stands up. "Come. I shall give you a brief tour." His lavender eyes now looked slightly warmer than before. "The children will likely want to play with one another for awhile. So we have time."

Yes, time. That was one thing they definitely had a lot of. Hinata and Sasuke were only six. Who could really say what the future would hold for either of them?


	3. Chapter 3

Love Never Dies

 **Author's Note:** Thanks for the reviews. You guys are all amazing and I would list you all, but that would be a super long author's note. Special shoutouts to our international reviewers Kika Uchiha and Aime. I'm also very happy to see DarkCherry again. Anyway, I hope that you all enjoy this chapter .

 **Viewers' Choice Results:** The votes are in and it was a tie at the time I updated this. So if you like you can participate in a tiebreaker vote. Either way, I will decide which route to take by the next update. I do hope that you all will continue reading, even if you didn't get the result you wanted. With that in mind, happy reading.

Chapter 3

A year had come and gone since that fateful day that the Uchihas helped Hinata with those bullies. A lot had changed since then, but one thing remained the same.

"Stop giving her those dirty looks." Sasuke glares at some of the other girls.

Sasuke was still well Sasuke, even when he looked like a chipmunk. Her friend had been in the middle of eating a ridiculous amount of tomatoes when he noticed some of the girls glaring at her. So he really did look like a chipmunk or a squirrel with the way his cheeks were puffed out.

The Hyuga girl honestly didn't know how he could speak so clearly with his mouth full. Maybe, it was an Uchiha thing.

The other girls look crestfallen at the scolding. "We weren't glaring at her." Hinata couldn't help, but feel a bit bad for them. Still, they really shouldn't lie. They had been glaring at her.

"Hinata?" Sasuke looks at her.

Oh no. Not this again. "S-Sasuke, it's fine." She smiles at him. "I really don't mind. They can look at people h-however they like." Preferably, without Sasuke puffing up like an angry alley cat.

He sighs and nods as he goes back to eating. Well if nothing else, Sasuke did back off when she stuttered enough. Stutters were useful.

Still, even if it was a bit scary sometimes, it was sweet. Sasuke wanted to 'protect' her. He didn't need to worry though. Hinata was getting much better at the Gentle Fist as time went on. She didn't need rescuing anymore.

"Alright." Sasuke smiles at her. "If you don't mind, we'll ignore them."

Well that was one crisis resolved for the day. Though Hinata knew the truth, there would be at least one more before the day was over. It was inevitable really because if Sasuke was an alley cat, Naruto was the dog.

"That's weird." Hinata could hear someone a few feet away say. "I thought Sasuke liked long hair."

Hinata feels her cheeks burn at that. They were likely redder than a rose at this point, but she couldn't help it. Just as Naruto and Sasuke would always fought every day without fail, someone would comment on her and Sauske.

"Has your father actually smiled yet?" Sasuke looks at her encouragingly. "I mean it's not your fault if he hasn't. He can be a glacier sometimes."

There were times when it was complimentary or speculative. 'If the Hyuga and Uchiha Clans merge, they'll be unstoppable.' There were also times that it was less so. 'Why does Sasuke like _**her**_ ,' or 'Should we rescue her from him? Uchihas are known for their tempers."

Sasuke's words still register in her mind though and Hinata felt compelled to defend her father. True, Hiashi Hyuga might not be the warmest man alive, but he was still her father.

"He smiles sometimes." Hinata shakes her head. "B-Besides, Glaciers are beautiful and strong. It's n-not a bad thing to be a glacial."

The raven haired boy nods in understanding, after finishing his meal. "I wasn't saying that it was a bad thing. My father is a volcano, but I'm still glad that he smiles at you sometimes." Sasuke sighs as he watches Hinata eat. "My father is starting to notice me a bit more now, but Itachi is growing more distant."

That didn't sound good. Itachi was the next heir to the Uchiha Clan. If he was distancing himself from the rest of his family, that didn't bode well.

"He loves you, Sasuke." Hinata smiles at him as she puts her food down for the time being in favor of talking to her friend. "Just like my father loves me. It's just not easy b-being the head of a Clan and Itachi is probably just busy with missions." Like they would be someday.

They might only be Academy students now, but that wouldn't last forever. Hinata could only hope that she'd fulfill her dream somehow. She wanted to be kind like her mother and strong like her father. It was the latter of which that was proving more difficult.

"Maybe, you're right." Sasuke nods at her. "They're probably just busy, though you're wrong about one thing." She tilts her head in confusion at that. "Your father definitely isn't ugly, but you're the beautiful one."

Hinata's could feel her eyes widen comically at that and suddenly she felt like she was spinning. "W-What?" Really, really fast. She felt so dizzy.

"I said that you were the beautiful one?" Sasuke blinks as he looks at her.

Right. That's what she thought he said and that was all that it took to make everything go dark. Hinata Hyuga had fainted again.

* * *

"We should be going." Itachi smiles at Shisui. "The Academy is getting out after lunch today."

For one day, the Uchiha in question had decided to ignore the impending crisis. Itachi would be no good to anyone, if he couldn't keep a clear head.

His cousin nods at him and it was at that moment that Itachi knew that they had come to an unspoken agreement. "Alright. Let's go pick up Sasuke and his little princess." They wouldn't speak of their troubles for the rest of the day.

This must have been what having a twin was like, Itachi muses. There were times when Shisui seemed almost able to read his mind. Luckily, Sasuke was too young for such things. He didn't want his innocent brother being ensnared in the tangled web that Itachi couldn't even get himself out of yet.

"Yes, lets." Itachi laughs as they head towards the Academy together. "They seem to be getting on marvelously." Leave it to his foolish little brother to find a bride before he even hit puberty. "Though interclan relations are still a bit frosty."

"Frosty, but they're warming." Shisui shrugs at him. "We should probably drop Hinata off first. We didn't get permission from Hiashi to take her to the Uchiha District today."

Itachi nods in acknowledgement at that. "You're right." With that thought in mind it didn't take them long to travel to the Academy.

It took even less time to realize that something was amiss. A large circle of children had gathered around a few people in the center and they were now chanting a disturbingly familiar chant. 'Fight!' One that hadn't changed since the inception of the Academy. 'Fight!"

"Again?" Shisui shakes his head in disbelief. "They're fighting again?"

Yes, that did seem to be the case. Sasuke had found himself a blonde rival and was currently engaged in a schoolyard scuffle. It was almost cute in a way, but still Itachi was going to have to step in.

"Sasuke, Naruto, stop it." So that's exactly what he did by Flickering over to them.

Shisui was soon at his side, having used the very same technique. Which frankly was a relief. Backup was always useful in situations like these.

The two boys were shocked enough by their sudden appearance that they stop rolling around. "That's better." Even the other children went quiet.

They weren't stupid. All of them could see his and Shisui's headbands. They were official ninjas. To the aspiring ninjas, that probably made them akin to Gods in their eyes as far as Itachi could tell.

"That bastard made Hinata faint!" Naruto flails in indignation. "Again!"

That wasn't terribly surprising. "Sasuke, is this true?" It wouldn't be the first time that this had happened.

It wasn't that his foolish little brother meant to overwhelm the girl. It was just that the Hyuga Princess almost obscenely shy. It didn't take much to make her blush and only a bit more to make her faint. Hopefully, she would grow out of the habit someday.

Blushing was one thing, but fainting was another. Fainting could be dangerous in certain circumstances. Thankfully, that wasn't the case today or else Hiashi Hyuga would try have all their heads mounted on a pike.

"Well yeah." Sasuke's cheeks were now turning redder than Itachi's Sharingan. "It wasn't on purpose though."

Shisui chuckles as though he found the entire affair incredibly entertaining. "Of course, it wasn't." He smiles and takes Sasuke's hand. "Well let's get you and your princess home then." The ninja looks around until his eyes settle on Naruto. "Please do tell Iruka Sensei, that Itachi and Shisui Uchiha escorted Sasuke and Hinata home."

Itachi had to give his cousin this much. He was most assuredly an excellent planner. No one could ever doubt that.

"Fine." Naruto glares at Sasuke. "Stop being such a bastard to her though. That's the third time this week that you've made her faint."

Sasuke was now glaring daggers at the other ninja in training. "I'll stop being such a bastard, when you stop being such an idiot!" Oh boy. Now, his foolish little brother didn't even realize when he was also insulting himself. This was getting out of hand.

Naruto did though. The blonde was certainly quick to pounce on that unexpected opportunity.

"So you admit that you're a bastard then." Naruto grins and Sasuke glares at him.

Itachi sighs and scoops Sasuke up, throwing him onto his back. "Sasuke, we're going to take you and Hinata home." Immediately. "So stop fighting with Naruto."

Sasuke sighs and nods as Shisui tries to rouse Hinata. "Lady Hinata, please wake up." She wasn't moving, but that was normal for her. Usually, she'd wake up after only a couple minutes.

That and there was one trick that always worked. It was definitely fighting dirty, but Sasuke was starting to worry.

"She's really ticklish." He smiles at Shisui. "So if you do that, she'll likely wake up more quickly."

Shisui chuckles at that and proceeds to tickle Hinata. Sure enough, the bluenette begins laughing hysterically and her eyes flutter open.

"Told you so." Sasuke smiles smugly.

His foolish little brother really was too adorable sometimes. Well if nothing else, Sasuke did seem to know his wife. No arrangements seemed required in this case. In time, it looked as though it would develop naturally.

Shisui laughs and pats Sasuke's head. "Yes, you did." He looks at Hinata in concern. "Do you feel well enough to walk, Lady Hinata?"

She nods shyly. "I think so." There was still a rosy blush adorning her cheeks. "It'd probably be better. I'm not sure how happy Father would be, if he saw an Uchiha carrying me the way Itachi does Sasuke." Leading Itachi to wonder what the Hell Sasuke had said to her this time.

He doubted it was anything too outrageous. They were only seven, but this was Hinata. It wouldn't take very much prodding to make her faint.

"That's true." Shisui offers her hand. "Still, you can lean on me if you like and if you truly feel that you can't make it, let me deal with your father's displeasure."

Hinata smiles and takes his head. One day, Itachi was quite certain Shisui would make an excellent father. He just hoped that Shisui would actually live long enough for that to be the case.

Itachi mentally smacks himself as the four of them continue on their journey. He had vowed not to worry about such things today. So he wouldn't.

* * *

A short while later, Hiashi Hyuga shakes his head as he sees the Uchiha Boys coming towards the main entrance. They were certainly a bold lot. He had to give them that much.

"I suppose that I should assume there was another scuffle and you took it upon yourselves to bring Hinata home early?" This wasn't an everyday occurrence, but it happened with some regularity.

Itachi nods at that. "It's not Hinata's fault." He smiles at Hiashi. "Boys will be boys and we thought it was best to just bring her home since they were leaving after lunch anyway."

It was a reasonable enough argument. Still, he didn't particularly care for such things being decided without him.

"Very well." Hiashi looks at Hinata. "Since you only had half a day at the Academy, let us make the most of your free afternoon with some additional training." There was absolutely no point in wasting that much of the day.

Hinata smiles at him as she bounds over to her father and bows. "Yes, Father." If nothing else, his daughter was a polite and obedient child.

She would need to grow bolder, of course. Hinata was still quite shy, but that's what she had the Uchiha Boy for. He'd be a good influence on her in time. Once he grew out of the 'need' to fight with the Uzumaki boy all the time.

"Well all's well that ends well." Shisui grins as he bows at Hiashi. "Lord Hiashi, if it's all the same to you, we'll head back now."

Shisui was a friendly sort, but he understood the rules. "Of course." He nods at them. "Give my best to your family." One didn't just leave without asking a Clan Head's permission unless it was an emergency. Few things were considered ruder than that.

The negotiations were going about as well as could be expected. Generations of largely ignoring each other was difficult to overcome in a year, but Hiashi did have high hopes for the potential alliance.

"We will." Itachi nods. "Come along, Sasuke."

The boy quickly darts over to his brother and sets off with his kin. He'd be a good match for Hinata, if it held anyway. Unfortunately, even Hiashi's eyes couldn't see the future.

"Alright." Sasuke smiles at Hinata. "See you in school tomorrow." With that being said, the children exchange their goodbyes and the Uchihas quickly make a tasteful departure.

* * *

Later that night, Fugaku sighs. He could see it. It might not strike today, but sooner or later everything would come to a head.

"You're worried." Mikoto walks over to him in the kitchen.

He'd be an idiot not to be. Fugaku had thought that the alliance with the Hyugas would quell the rumblings, but it hadn't. If anything it might have increased it.

He tries to force himself to smile at his wife as he pours a glass of sake though. "So are most of the people in our Clan." Except for the children, like Sauske. Mercifully, they still seemed relatively oblivious to what was going on.

Fugaku didn't count Itachi in the children camp though. He might have been thirteen, but he was an ANBU Captain and had seen far more blood than even a ninja had a right to see.

"We could try talking to the Hokage." Mikoto crosses her arms and sighs.

That would be futile. Fugaku knew that wouldn't go anywhere and so did his wife. Still, it was nice that she pretended otherwise.

It wouldn't matter in the end though. "It's not necessarily the Hokage that we have to worry about." The man had never had a taste for making such calculated decisions. "The rumors and other power movers in this village might be more than enough for them to strike."

They would have to strike first. There was just no alternative. It was that or eventually it would come to a head.

When that would happen was difficult to say. Perhaps, they could prolong things until Sasuke was at least a Genin or even older. If they tried, but it wouldn't change the end result.

"Sasuke's too young." Mikoto frowns. "If we do move forward, he's too young to fight. He can produce a fireball or two and throw kunais well, but he's far from ready." That was true and that was one of the reasons why Fugaku was so hesitant to do this.

He sighs and pulls Mikoto closer to him. "I would rather none of this be happening at all, but we know that it's inevitable." If they won, he would be Hokage and their Clan would be safe. If not, well the end result would have been the same anyway.

It was hard to say who was truly to blame? Their Clan for allowing things to get this far, the current administration, or perhaps the roots of the problems lay much further back.

If Fugaku had to blame anyone, it would most likely be Tobirama or Hashirama. The former for isolating them and the latter for being such an idealist that the man likely had never dreamed that things would turn out this way.

"I know you're right." She frowns more at the thought. "Perhaps, we should take Sasuke to the Uchiha Fortress before the fighting starts."

Yes, that would be ideal. "We'll have to leave someone with him to protect him, but we can't have it be Itachi." Sadly, their son was one of their best fighters. They couldn't afford to lose him.

"I will stay with him then." Mikoto shakes her head and sighs. "Shisui would be another good choice, but it'd be foolish to have him stay behind either." She bites her lower lip warily. "That and if this doesn't work, it increases the odds that at least one of us will survive and be there for him."

Fugaku didn't like the sound of that, but she was right. There was really no way of knowing who would emerge victorious and even if their Clan one, one or both of them might die in the struggle.

"Very well." He kisses the top of her head. "That's exactly what we'll do. Let's put this unpleasantness behind us for the rest of the night at least."

That's when he hears something fall nearby and blinks. "What unpleasantness?" It was Sasuke.

Fortunately, it looked as though the boy hadn't heard anything else. Good. He didn't need to know. Not yet. Let him have his innocence for just a little while longer.

"Oh nothing that you need to concern yourself with for tonight." Mikoto smiles as she walks over to Sasuke and sweeps up the broken dinner plate. "Watch your feet. You wouldn't want the glass to cut you."

His wife had always had a way with words. Sadly, words wouldn't be enough to stop what was coming and they both knew that. For tonight though, their family was safe.

Fugaku just had no way of knowing how much longer that would last. Days, weeks, months, or years? It was hard to say, but he knew one thing without a shadow of a doubt. Time was running out.

"Yes, Mother." Sasuke smiles at her as if he didn't have a care in the world.

Oh it would be nice to be that way again, Fugaku muses. To be completely unburdened by the effects of village politics and everything else. It was cruel that his sons wouldn't be allowed to stay that way, then again almost no one was allowed that luxury.

"Good boy." Mikoto returns his smile. "What did you want?"

His youngest son's smile never wavered. "I was just thirsty." Fugaku could only hope that would still hold true in the days to come.

One way or another, this limbo wouldn't be allowed to continue. Either the Uchihas would take over the Leaf or it would be the end of their Clan. The time for talking was over.

"Oh well let's get you some water." She nods as she pours him a cup. "After that, you really should go back to sleep. You have school tomorrow."

After all, a ninja must know when to strike. If a ninja didn't know that, they wouldn't survive very long.

"Yes, mother." Sasuke nods.

"Good night, Sasuke." Fugaku smiles at his youngest child. "Sleep well." He watches as Mikoto escorts Sasuke off back to his room.

If only every other problem could be solved as easily as Sasuke's thirst. Oh well. There was nothing for it. It was time to start planning their takeover of the Leaf in earnest.


	4. Chapter 4

Love Never Dies

 **Author's Note:** A lot of people weighed on the viewers' choice. With your help, I've finally come to a decision about this plot point. The results have been listed in the chapter notation below. Oh and to the guest reviewer who apologized for their long review, you don't have to apologize for that. I love getting both short and long reviews. Finally, if you notice anything out of order for the timeline or altered details, that was done for the sake of the plot.

 **Chapter Notation: WARNING DON'T READ THIS IF YOU DON'T LIKE SPOILERS.** For those of you interested though, the pro massacre vote won the tiebreaker. I do apologize to those who wanted all the Uchihas to live, but a decision had to be made. I do have other stories where the Uchihas lived tough. With that in mind, happy reading.

 **Chapter Revision:** I went back and edited the flashback scene.

Chapter 4

A few weeks later, Sasuke was deliriously happy. He was eating dinner with his best friend and her family. Lord Hiashi had actually said he could come over after he and Hinata got done at the Academy without supervision.

"Do you have any tomatoes?" Sasuke smiles brightly at Hinata and Hiashi.

The Hyuga Patriarch chuckles and nods. "Neji, please pass some tomatoes to Sasuke." Probably because the lavender eyed man knew how much Sasuke loved them.

A sullen looking boy begrudgingly passes Sasuke the bowl of tomatoes. He was likely trying to keep his face neutral, but the Uchiha boy wasn't oblivious. He knew why Neji was giving him that dirty look.

"Here you are." Neji nods before going back to his dinner.

Hinata fidgets a bit. "Neji, you really shouldn't g-glare at our guest like that." It was a nervous habit of the bluenette's. One that like her stuttering, apparently wasn't going away anytime soon.

It didn't matter though. Not really. Neji was just jealous because he was in the Branch House and Hinata wasn't.

To a certain extent, Sasuke could sympathize. It was hard for him to be in Itachi's shadow sometimes because he was the younger brother, but he still loved Itachi. So Neji shouldn't give Hinata such a hard time in his mind.

"I'm not glaring at our guest." Neji's face slips into an impassive mask.

Hiashi raises an eyebrow. "You're no longer glaring at him, but you were just a moment ago." Damn right, he was. "While you technically didn't lie Neji, you were being rather disingenuous. That is not a good way for a member of the Hyuga Clan to conduct themselves."

That was true. Hyugas shouldn't act like that. Though Sasuke still didn't like this Main House and Branch House business.

Neji sighs and bows his head. "Yes, Lord Hiashi." That was so cold, Sasuke observes. The boy couldn't even call Hiashi his uncle?

That would never happen in the Uchiha District. Sasuke's own father might have favored Itachi because he was the eldest, but never had Fugaku demanded that Sasuke address him as Lord Fugaku.

This place was so cold. Sasuke hadn't been kidding when he told Hinata that her father was a glacier. He really need to get her out of this hive of ice bees before the princess turned into one of them.

"Don't worry." Hinata smiles at them all. "It's alright. I'm s-sure that Neji didn't mean any harm."

Sasuke wasn't so sure about that. Still, he nods. Mostly because he didn't want to upset her further. Neji apparently didn't care about that though because he was now glaring at Hinata.

Hiashi nods and sighs as he reaches for his tea. "That's much better." His gaze was so ancient, wise, and well cold to Sasuke. "There is no reason for any of us to have an unpleasant dinner."

That's what had been happening at his own house more and more though. Sasuke knew something was going on, but the details were fuzzy. Ever since Shisui died, things had been getting worse.

 _He had been standing behind the corner of the hallway when he saw three Uchiha Police Officers walk inside the house. Things only spiraled from there._

 _"Shisui's suicide note was found." One of the officers glared at Itachi. "You're the only other person who missed the meeting besides him."_

 _Itachi's Sharingan activated and for a second, Sasuke was really worried there was going to be a fight. "If you're accusing me of something, why don't you speak more frankly?" There wasn't though. The other men took a step back._

 _His brother was too strong. They'd never win any fight against Itachi and they knew it, but that wasn't what disturbed Sasuke most. No what worried him most was those men actually thought that Itachi had killed Shisui._

 _"Well if there's something you'd like to say, now is the time." A particularly grumpy looking one glared at Itachi. "We just think that it's rather odd how Shisui threw himself into a river like that and you happened to be the only other person missing at the time."_

 _Tears streamed silently down his cheek like rivers at the thought of his late cousin. It wasn't hard to see what they were implying and Sasuke had really liked Shisui. The other man had always been willing to train with him when he wasn't busy and he had been Itachi's best friend._

 _Itachi would never do something like that. Shisui was too precious to him. So why couldn't these men see that? What had happened to his Clan, the young Uchiha wondered to himself._

 _Itachi's eyes spun in anger. "I would watch who you're talking to." Sasuke had never seen his brother look that furious before. "This isn't the Academy. Implying such things isn't something that I will take lightly. The man was my cousin and a dear friend."_

 _"So dear you haven't shed a single tear for him." They all sneered at him. "But we shall take that into consideration." With that being said, they all made their way out the door._

 _They didn't get far though. Itachi attacked them. Swiftly and brutally. All of them were on the ground within seconds and it was on that day that Sasuke saw another side to his brother. The dangerous side._

"Yes, there's no reason not to have a pleasant dinner." Sasuke sighs.

What else could he say? Sasuke could hardly tell Hiashi what was on his mind. Besides, his brother wasn't a murderer. Was he?

* * *

Danzo watches Itachi warily. The man struck him as a true ninja who would do what was necessary to protect the village, no matter the cost. Though there was always that nagging doubt in the back of his head.

"You know that this has to be done." Danzo tries his best to look sympathetic. "If your family is allowed to live, they will strike the Leaf." He places his hand on Itachi's back. "Whether they win or lose is almost irrelevant. The Leaf would be vulnerable and other village would take advantage of it."

His best hope was to appeal to Itachi's sense of morality. If he could do that, the Uchiha in question might very well solve all Danzo's problems for him.

As much as he would love to put them all to death, the elderly ninja was no fool. The Uchihas had helped to found the village and they were now making inroads with another powerful Clan. The Hyugas.

Itachi sighs and looks away briefly as if trying to collect his thoughts. "I can see why this is necessary and I will do what needs to be done on one condition." Excellent. Danzo was really making progress then.

"What is your condition?" Whatever it was, the ROOT Leader was feeling rather confident that it was a price well worth paying.

What could the thirteen year old possibly ask for that wouldn't be worth it? The Uchihas were a powerful family. That was why they were in charge of the Leaf's Military Police Force. It wouldn't be easy to kill them all, but Itachi could manage it and it would be such a delicious irony.

The pride of the Uchiha Clan would be the one to end it. It would all work out rather neatly. If only Itachi's condition was slightly reasonable, they could strike a bargain.

Itachi's eyes were red as blood as his demonic gaze seems to bore into Danzo's very soul. "Sasuke is to be spared and so is the Hyuga Clan." It was almost enough to make him squirm. "Sasuke is only seven. He has no knowledge of the coup and the Hyuga Clan hasn't been briefed on our family's plans."

Danzo nods at that. "Very well. One child's life seems an easy enough consolation." He pauses and adds. "I wasn't planning to kill the Hyugas. My spies haven't uncovered anything that would indicate they're part of the Coup."

It might be good to have Sasuke live on anyway. That way, the Leaf wouldn't have to lose the Sharingan completely. Well other than the Sharingans that Danzo was planning to acquire for himself after the Massacre.

"Then we have an agreement." Itachi's eyes still were that eerie shade of red. "Sasuke must never learn the truth." The one that Danzo knew he would dream about for many years to come, when this was all said and done. "It will be easier on him and the Leaf that way."

"You're right." The elder ninja nods in agreement. "It will be much easier for everyone involved."

Itachi sighs and looks down at his hands. Likely, the boy was imagining them soaked in the blood of his own kin.

"Sasuke will avenge our family and be the hero." Itachi smirks at the other man. "With my death, the Leaf's dirty little secrets will be safe. I would rather him see the good side of this village than the disgusting roots such as yourself."

Danzo was going to respond to that, but Itachi Flickers off before he could. Damn brat. Well, at least he was going to kill the Uchiha Clan and make Danzo's life a lot easier. Not to mention, there was no reason to let all those Sharingans go to waste.

* * *

A few hours later, Hinata found herself frowning at that as she and Sasuke finished some training. It was just kunai throwing, but it had been mostly fun.

There was only one problem. "Sasuke, what's bothering you?" She looks at the other Academy student as he gathers his kunais. "You've been r-really quiet today."

Not that Sasuke was ever super loud, but he did talk. That and more than once, she had seen a rather far away look in her friend's eyes. One that certainly wasn't a happy one to boot.

"Don't worry about it." Sasuke smiles as he walks over to her and places a white rose in her hair. "Just…family stuff."

That didn't sound good. Hinata knew that family stuff could be extremely complicated. Just look at her and Neji.

She shakes her head at that. "Y-You'd tell me if something was wrong, right?" Why did she have such a bad feeling about all of this?

"I would." Sasuke nods as he hands her the kunais she had been throwing only a few minutes ago. "Like I said, it's family stuff. You don't need to worry about it. I'll see you at the Academy tomorrow."

Maybe, she was worrying over nothing. Sasuke probably was just feeling self-conscious about Itachi again.

"Alright." Hinata nods at him. "Do you want me to go with you?" She looks over her shoulder at the rapidly darkening sky. "It's starting to get dark and it might not be safe to go a-alone."

She didn't know why tonight, she didn't want to leave him alone. Hinata just knew that she didn't. It felt like something really bad was about to happen, but she couldn't put her finger on what.

Sasuke shakes his head and smiles. "I think I can handle walking home alone." He actually grins at her. Apparently, he had forgotten whatever was troubling him earlier. "If Itachi can graduate the Academy at my age, that seems like the least I can do."

Oh yes. There it was. Sasuke was very competitive with his older brother. While it was obvious that her best friend idolized Itachi Uchiha, it was also clear that Sasuke found himself lacking in comparison.

It was something that Hinata had been trying to help him with, but she could never find the right words to say. Whenever she tried, Sasuke would always suggest more training or another game for them to play. Since she didn't want him to get mad at her, Hinata usually went along with it.

"O-Okay." She nods at him. "Stay safe though."

Sasuke nods at that as he turns to head off. "I will and tell your father that I already left, if he asked." That was all Sasuke said before he darts off.

Hinata bites her lower lip. "Byakugan." She couldn't resist using her bloodline to 'follow' him in a way. Unfortunately, her range was only so far and it wasn't long before Sasuke completely disappeared into the night.

* * *

 **Warning Sad Scenes Part 1 of 2**

They were all dead. Every last one of them, except for Sasuke. Even Itachi's accomplice had left, but Itachi knew that he couldn't leave.

He needed to brace himself. Sasuke would be coming home soon and he needed to put on his greatest performance. He needed to turn every drop of affection Sasuke held for him into a poison.

"One that will make him strong enough to kill me." Itachi sighs as he sinks into the shadows.

Sasuke had to see the bodies before Itachi revealed himself. It was cruel, but necessary. The more that he could make his foolish little brother hate him, the better off he would be.

The younger Uchiha had to kill him. Once that was done, Itachi might finally know some peace and Sasuke could move on with his life. Hopefully, he'd be able to start a new chapter in the Uchiha Clan's history.

Itachi sighs at that thought as he looks down at his hands. "It doesn't matter how many times I wash them, they'll never be clean after this." His hands would forever be stained with blood.

Something that happened to nearly every ninja, but most ninjas didn't kill their kin. Most ninjas didn't listen to their parents thank them for murdering them. Most ninjas didn't traumatize their brothers in the way that Itachi was about to.

It would only be a few minutes now, but Sasuke's life was about to change forever. Eventually, it might be for the better. For now though, Itachi knew that he had to steel his resolve and wait.

* * *

 **Warning Sad Scenes part 2 of 2**

"I wonder why she wanted to come with me so badly." Sasuke shakes his head as he sprints into the Uchiha District.

He had run the path from the Hyuga Estate to the Uchiha District so many times before, that it was now second nature to him. He knew the route almost as well as he did from his home to the Academy.

Something was wrong though. "Why is everything so quiet?" Sasuke looks around and blinks.

It was empty. He didn't see a single person in the streets. Granted, it was getting late. Still, there was always someone out and about. There were simply too many people in this District for the streets to be completely empty at any given time.

"Mother?" Faster and faster. "Father?" With every step he takes, Sasuke could feel his heart growing with more dread. "Itachi?" Someone had to be here. Surely, someone would answer him soon? Is anyone here?"

He frowns when he receives no response and arrives at his house's door. "Maybe, they're just asleep." Yeah. That had to be it.

Sasuke laughs at the thought of his parents sleeping this early and heads inside. As soon as he enters the living room, the young Uchiha calls out to his parents and his brother again. Once again, there was no answer.

"Maybe, they're just really asleep." Sasuke nods at that thought as he sprints off to his parents bedroom and what he saw makes him scream in horror.

His parents bodies were laying on the floor. On the bloody floor. There was so much red spilling onto it, that it was almost hard to tell what the original color was.

"Mother!" He rushes over towards to them. "Father!" They needed help. "Help! Help! Anyone!" Sasuke wasn't a doctor, but he knew that his parents definitely needed one.

"Sasuke, stop yelling." Itachi emerges from the shadows. "You can't help them. They're dead."

Tears were streaming down Sasuke's face. They couldn't be dead. They just couldn't be. Their mother and father were alive. They just needed to get to the hospital and then they'd be okay!

"They're not dead!" Screaming.

Sasuke was now screaming at his brother, but he couldn't help it. "We need to get them to a doctor." A doctor could fix this. They just had to hurry. That was all.

Itachi's Sharingan activates and the young Uchiha blinks. Why was his brother activating his Sharingan? Why wasn't Itachi helping him get their parents to the hospital?

"No medic can bring back the dead." Itachi shakes his head. "I should know because I was the one to kill them."

 _'I was the one to kill them.'_ Those words couldn't possibly have come out of his beloved older brother's mouth and yet, that look in Itachi's eyes spoke volumes.

"WHY?!" Why had Itachi done this?

Sasuke had known for awhile that things weren't entirely right between his brother and father. He'd never thought that it would come to this though. There had to be a reason.

Itachi smirks and looks at him as though Sasuke was truly pathetic. "I did to prove my own strength." He shakes his head. "What better way to do that than to kill the strongest Clan in the Leaf Village?"

"To test your own strength?" Sasuke's eyes narrow. "That was the reason why you murdered everyone?! Why you killed our mother and father?!"

Itachi looks completely unaffected by his words and Sasuke feels something burn inside him. His beloved older brother was a monster. A cold-blooded killer.

"Yes." He nods. "That's preciously why. You're too pathetic to bother killing now though." Itachi shakes his head. For all the world, it looked like the older Uchiha was merely disappointed at some grade Sasuke had gotten on a test.

He had to get out of here. Sasuke had to get help. So he did the only thing he could. He tried to run.

It was no use though. He only made it onto the street before Itachi Flickers in front of him. He was going to die. Well if that was the case, he'd at least go down fighting or at least that had been his plan.

"Tsukuyomi!" It only took one word to send Sasuke to his own personal Hell.

Over and over again, Sasuke was assaulted by images of the murder and Itachi's taunts. He was stuck inside some strange dream world that Itachi had created just for him or so he thought anyway.

"You're truly pathetic." Itachi finally releases him. "You're not even worth killing like all the rest. You might be though." Sasuke was now barely coherent. "If you nurture that hatred growing inside your breast, you might be a worthy opponent. When that time comes, come and find me." His cruel smirk never wavers. "Until then, I'll allow you to escape with your life. No matter how meaningless it is."

Itachi said nothing else to him as he disappears. Like a thief in the night. Because that's what his brother was now. A murderer and a thief. He had killed their entire family and stolen Sasuke's childhood. All in one day.

 **End of Sad Scenes Part 2 of 2**

* * *

The next day, Hinata knew something was wrong. Her father looked so sad. Something awful must have happened.

"Hinata, if you like we'll go to the hospital to offer Sasuke our condolences." Their condolences? Why would why need to offer that?

The bluenette shoots her father a confused look. "Why? What happened?" There had already been a funeral for Shisui. So that couldn't be it.

Hiashi sighs and embraces Hinata. If the young girl had been worried before, she was now terrified. Hiashi Hyuga was not a man prone to showing affection so openly.

"Something horrible." He looks at her with concern. "It seems that Itachi Uchiha nearly wiped out the Uchiha Clan." No! That couldn't be true! "He only spared one person. Sasuke. Sasuke is still alive and he's in the hospital."

Why would Itachi do such a thing? Hinata had only known him as Sasuke's kind, older brother. Certainly, not the sort of person who would do something so awful.

Hinata could feel tears streaming down her cheeks at the very thought. "We need to go and see him." Sasuke really shouldn't be alone right now.

"I thought that would be your answer." Hiashi sighs as he offers Hinata his hand. "Come. Let's go to the hospital. I'm certain that Sasuke could only benefit from seeing his friends now."

The Hyuga Heiress nods in agreement as numbly allows her father to lead her off. She had absolutely no idea what she was going to say to her friend when she saw him, but Hinata knew one thing. She had to say something. Hinata couldn't possibly leave him alone right now.


	5. Chapter 5

Love Never Dies

 **Author's Note:** Thanks for the amazing reviews. I do want everyone to know that I read everyone's reviews, including guest reviews though. Oh and in case anyone is interested, I went back and revised the Shisui Flashback Scene in Chapter 4. The plot has not been altered, but I feel the scene is more meaningful now. With that in mind, I hope you all enjoy this chapter.

 **Chapter Notation:** For those who were curious about Hiashi's age. He was 41-42 in Part One. So he's about 36-37 here. Anyway, nothing about this story is set in stone yet. So do feel free to weigh in on what you would like Sasuke to eventually do about his living situation. Happy reading.

Chapter 5

Hiashi Hyuga considered himself to be an experienced ninja and not prone to letting sentimentality get the better of him. He had been exposed to far more death than he cared to remember, but this wasn't something he was prepared for.

"Do you think they'll really let us see him?" Hinata looks up at her father with tearful eyes.

An entire Clan had nearly been wiped out. Only two Uchihas remained in the entire world as far as he could tell. Itachi and Sasuke. One an innocent child and the other a butcher.

Hiashi sighs as he holds Hinata's hand and they walk inside the hospital. "It's not a question of if, Hinata." It was only a question of whether or not, the Hyuga Patriarch would have to make them. "It's a question of when."

It was one thing to see your comrades die on the battlefield. They had all known what they were getting into. Everyone was at least to some degree prepared for that possibility, but it was something else entirely to see that look in your daughter's eyes.

To see the water hover around her eyes. It wouldn't take much to let those droplets flow and spill onto the floor like a waterfall and for once, he'd let her do it. Hiashi would let his daughter cry because her friend had just lost his entire family.

"Yes, Father." Hinata gives a shaky nod.

Considering the situation, he was rather impressed that Hinata was maintaining her composure to such a degree. Perhaps, that was a good sign. She might make a suitable Clan Head yet.

With that thought in mind, he heads towards reception desk. "I need Sasuke Uchiha's room number." It was best to get straight towards the point.

That boy needed his friend and well, Hiashi didn't want to make Hinata wait to see Sasuke either. The longer they were separated, the worse off this would be.

"I'm afraid that he's not allowed to see any visitors at this time." The receptionist sighs as she hugs her chest. "The poor boy has been through an awful ordeal." Hiashi couldn't help, but feel a flash of pity for the woman in question. "I'm just following the Hokage's orders." Not that that would stop him.

He nods at her. "Of course, you are." Well, Hiashi would just have to deal with the consequences later. "Which is why I deeply apologize for what I'm about to do and I will fully accept the consequences of my actions later on."

He hears Hinata gasp as he goes to lock up the woman's chakra points, but that didn't stop him. No, what stopped him was another ninja's arm blocking his strike.

"It's not like you to lose control of yourself in such a way." The owner of the arm was unmistakable. "Given the circumstances though, I would say that it's more than understandable." Hiruzen Sarutobi.

Hiashi's eyes narrow. "Yes, well as I said I am fully prepared to accept whatever disciplinary measures you deem necessary." Though it still wasn't going to stop him.

Hinata was watching them both fearfully. His daughter was more than intelligent enough to realize he was defying the Third Hokage. An action that ordinarily wouldn't end well for anyone. Not even him.

"No disciplinary action is necessary." He smiles at him serenely. "You weren't intending to hurt this woman and obviously, your emotions got the best of you. Though I am glad the two of you are here."

Hiashi frowns at that. He wasn't getting punished? What was the elderly ninja planning then?

"You are?" Hinata tilts her head in confusion.

She was the picture of innocence. Just as Sasuke had been only the night before. They had both been like freshly fallen snow.

Completely unmarred by the ugly world around them. There was a key difference now though. Sasuke's snow was no longer pure white. It was drenched in red. With the blood of his slain family.

The Third Hokage nods and smiles. "Yes, I believe that Sasuke would benefit greatly from having his friends around at this time." Exactly, Hiashi's thinking. Though it surprised him that Sarutobi was willing to rescind his order so easily.

"Yes!" Hinata nods her head anxiously at that.

He smiles and offers the child his hand while Hiashi follows them. Well, the Hyuga Patriarch supposed that the Third Hokage had always had a soft spot for children.

* * *

Sasuke clenches his fists. He had just woke up only moments ago to find out that his nightmare was in fact reality.

"I can't believe it." A nurse sighs. "That noble Clan is really gone? They were all wiped out just like that?"

He wanted to scream at her. Sasuke wanted to get out of his bed and throw fireballs at the nurses who were speaking about his family. He wanted to lash out, but the Uchiha knew that such an endeavor wouldn't be fair.

Another sigh is heard. "Yes, that poor boy." It wasn't their fault that his family was dead. "I can't imagine being in his position. Seven years old and all alone?" It was Itachi's and no one else's, but her words struck a cord with him.

Sasuke was alone now. Everyone was dead, except for Itachi. He was now an orphan.

The Uchiha Clan was now a Clan that was down to two human members. One of which was responsible for the Massacre that had nearly driven their line to extinction. All that was left was him, Itachi, and some Ninja Cats.

"Yes, it's all terribly sad." That's when Sasuke hears the voice of the Third Hokage. "Now, if you'll excuse us, we'd very much like to speak with Sasuke."

"Oh yes, of course!" The nurses scurry off like mice and Sasuke sighs.

That was until he saw the ancient Hokage amble into the room. Not only that, Sarutobi wasn't alone. Hinata and Hiashi were with him.

Immediately, he looks away from Hinata. She didn't need to see him like this.

"Sasuke, I'm so sorry." Hinata rushes over to him.

So naturally, the bluenette did the worst thing she could have done at the moment. He didn't want her to exposed to this. To any of this. What he wanted was to rip his brother limb from limb and watch him breathe his last. Just as Itachi had done to their parents and everyone else.

 _"You're truly pathetic."_ Itachi's words were burned into Sasuke's memory with a cruel clarity. " _You're not even worth killing like all the rest. You might be though."_ That bastard. _"If you nurture that hatred growing inside your breast, you might be."_ How was anyone capable of such evil? _"Until then, I'll allow you to escape with your life. No matter how meaningless it is."_

He turns his head towards her. "Hinata, you should go." It wasn't her fault, but Sasuke wasn't going to make her a target.

Itachi had killed everyone that he had ever loved, who wasn't a Hyuga. What if he came back? What if Hinata and her family were next?

"We can't leave you like this." She tries to hug him.

Sasuke makes some half-hearted effort to push her away. He feels something hot and wet slide down his face from the effort and dimly realizes that he was crying, but it had to be done.

He wasn't going to let her get killed next. That bastard might come back and just being near him meant put them in danger.

"I'll be alright." He looks at her, trying to blink back his tears. "You should go home. Be with your family."

Before someone like Itachi came along and stole it from her. Hinata was still the Hyuga Heiress. She still had a Clan. Sasuke wouldn't take that from her.

The Third Hokage shakes his head. "Sasuke, you'll be released from the hospital relatively shortly." Good. "You do have a few days to decide what you'd like to do before that though. I highly doubt that you want to go back to the Uchiha District, but arrangements can be made."

He hadn't even thought of that possibility. Should he go back? Someone should be there to watch over his Clan's lands, but at the same time it felt like disturbing the dead. How could he ever sleep in that place again? Knowing that it was the same house where Itachi had murdered their parents?

"You could stay with us." Hinata smiles at Sasuke. "I'm sure Father wouldn't mind."

She was kind. Far too kind to get mixed up in any of this. Which is why Sasuke knew he shouldn't take that offer.

The raven haired child shakes his head. "I wouldn't want to impose." He'd have to get colder to ensure Hinata's safety. "Besides, I doubt your Clan would be too happy to have an Uchiha living with them."

To be honest, he wasn't really sure about that. Where would he even fit? He was neither a Main House, nor a Branch Member.

"You wouldn't be imposing." Hiashi actually smiles at him. "Our Clans were friends. The least that I can do for your parents is to ensure that you're well looked after."

Friends might have been a stretch. Sasuke didn't understand all the dynamics of the relations between the Clans, but he knew that the Hyuga and Uchiha Clans mostly tolerated each other because of him and Hinata.

Without them being friends, they likely would have just ignored each other. Sure, the relations had slowly been warming. Still, that was a far cry from accepting him as one of their own.

Sarutobi nods at that. "I think you'd do well to consider Hiashi's offer." He smiles at Sasuke. "You'd be safer and I know that I for one, would feel much better knowing that you weren't alone at a time like this."

Something inside Sasuke snapped at that moment. "If Itachi could kill our Clan, what's to keep him from doing the exact same thing to the Hyugas?!" Fire was burning through his veins.

Rage. He'd heard of the emotion before, of course. Sasuke had just never truly experienced it before the Massacre.

Foolishly, the boy had thought he was enraged by Hinata's bullies. That hadn't been rage though. That had just been anger. This burned hotter and made him want to strike something. Anything.

"S-Sasuke." Hinata looks at him with pleading eyes.

Which only made things worse. He was scaring the bluenette and Sasuke knew that. It was for her own good though.

"Hinata, it'd be better, if you stayed away from me." He looks away from the now crying girl. "I don't want what happened to my family to happen to you."

He couldn't take it anymore. Sasuke yanks himself free from his hospital bed and runs. The time for tears was over. It was now the time for blood. He just had to get stronger first and then he'd kill Itachi.

Hiashi's eyes widen in horror. "Sasuke, wait!" The man was chasing him, but Sasuke was too fast.

He was smaller and more agile. Itachi was a Clan Slayer, but the monster had taught him well. He was able to slip behind a corner and out of Hiashi's sight.

That didn't stop him from hearing the Third and Hinata come running after him though. "Hiashi, the boy needs some time." Sarutobi sighs and shakes his head. "I'll put up guards around the village to ensure he doesn't do something foolish like going after Itachi in this state. He won't get far."

Sasuke clenches his fists at that. Even now, he was thought of as a child. He'd show them all soon enough though. One day, he'd lay Itachi's head at the Hokage's feet and teach the man not to underestimate him.

"Very well." Hiashi sighs and shakes his head. "I can't imagine what he's going through at the moment, but that does ease my mind slightly. Surely, Itachi wouldn't be foolish enough to attempt anything at the moment. Everyone is looking for him."

Hinata wasn't doing nearly as well as her father. "B-Byakugan!" She was now sobbing.

A fact that makes Sasuke wince. Damn it. He needed to get out of her range and fast.

"Hinata, leave him be for the moment." Hiruzen Sarutobi looks at her kindly. "Sasuke just needs some time to think everything over. He'll be back."

He didn't need to peek to now what was happening now. Hinata was still crying, but she'd likely give a brave nod. For the moment, Sasuke was free and that was good enough for now.

The youngest Uchiha refused to let anyone else see him like this. He needed to get out of here and he needed to get stronger. With that thought in mind, he runs like a bat out of Hell towards his District. Maybe, he'd be able to come up with a plan once he was there.

* * *

A few days later, Hinata bows to her father. "May I please go to the marketplace?"

She did feel bad about 'lying' to her father. Though technically, it wasn't really a lie. She was asking if she could go and she would. It was just that the marketplace wasn't the only destination, she had in mind.

"Of course." Hiashi nods at her. "As long as you take a guard with you."

Hinata shakes her head quickly. "There's no need for a guard." She forces herself to smile bravely at the Hyuga Patriarch. "Not with everyone on the look out with Itachi. I doubt the Leaf's ever been better protected."

Her stutter was gone for now. Any other time, Hinata would have been extremely proud of herself for getting that all out in one go. Not now though. Not when Sasuke was obviously suffering so much.

"I suppose you're right." He nods at her. "Well stay safe and if you're gone for more than an hour, I will send someone after you."

That wasn't much time, but she could make it work. Hinata just had to see Sasuke. It was really that simple.

She nods at the lavender eyed ninja in understanding. "Yes, Father." Hinata smiles at him as she bounds towards the door. "I understand. I'll be back soon."

That was all she said before heading to the market. She honestly, had no idea if Sasuke even had food in his District at the moment. So first, she'd do some quick shopping.

"I'll take those tomatoes." Hinata smiles at the vendor. "Oh and some canned food, water, and things to make sandwiches."

She didn't really know what to get him. The bluenette just knew that canned food was supposed to last awhile, sandwiches were easy to make, and Sasuke really did seem to love his tomatoes.

"Of course, Lady Hinata." The vendor smiles at her and quickly fills a bag with her order. "Here you are."

Hinata beams at the man and pays for it quickly. "Thank you." Now, she just had to hurry back to the Uchiha District.

It really was the only logical place he could be. Hinata hadn't seen Sasuke anywhere since the Massacre and all the village exits were too heavily guarded for the boy to slip through.

"He's the best at the Academy." Hinata nods to herself as bobs and weaves through the semi crowded streets of the Leaf. "That doesn't mean he can sneak passed ANBU though."

In the old days, the Uchiha Military Police Force would be helping the ANBU with this task. Not anymore. They were gone. Only Sasuke and Itachi were left and that left her with a feeling of dread.

Would Sasuke even want to talk to her? "He has to." She frowns at that thought while running. "It's not a question of if, but when." Much like her father, Hinata wasn't going to give up that easily.

* * *

Sasuke sighs back in his house as his young body gives out despite his best protests. He'd been training almost nonstop since he got out of the hospital. It was really the only thing keeping him sane, but he wasn't delusional.

"It's not enough." The Uchiha shakes his head in disgust. "It's never going to be enough."

A Ninja Cat looks at him. "You shouldn't push yourself so hard." The feline refused to leave his side.

In a strange way, Sasuke was grateful. Though he couldn't help, but be annoyed. Did the cat want to be killed by Itachi too?!

"I have to get stronger." He shakes his head quickly.

The furry creature fluffs his legs and purrs comfortingly. "You're not going to get stronger, if you die of exhaustion first." It made him feel slightly better, but it felt like the cat was waiting for something.

Sasuke hadn't been sure what it was, until he felt it. "Chakra." Hinata's. Hinata was coming to the District.

So that's what the feline had been waiting for. The Ninja Cat didn't' want to leave him alone either.

"Go and see her." The cat looks at Sasuke. "She wants to help you. I'll stay here for a few days to ensure that you do."

Sasuke was about to tell the cat off, when the sly feline slinks off before the Uchiha could do so. Damn it. Why did cats always have to be so sneaky?

Probably for the same reason that he could now hear Hinata rushing towards his door. "3, 2, and dodge." Sasuke sighs as he does precisely that and the Hyuga girl ends up hugging air.

"Sasuke!" Hinata whirls around and comes face to face with him.

The boy blinks in confusion when he notices what was in her hands. A bag? Had she been shopping?

"Hinata, I told you that it would be better for you to leave me alone." He was too dangerous to be around. "What are you doing here?"

Shockingly enough, the bluenette stood her ground. "D-Doing what is smart and doing what is r-right aren't always the same thing." She shakes her head determinedly as she thrusts the bag into his hands. "You should s-stay with us and you should probably eat." She smiles at him shyly. "I brought you some food."

She had to be some kind of saint. He had ran off on her and yet, Hinata still came back and was offering him food and a place to stay. Honestly, Sasuke was half shocked that angel wings hadn't sprouted from her back yet.

"Food is probably a good idea." Sasuke was starving. "Thanks. Though I still don't want to put your family in harm's way."

It must have been the millionth time he thought it, but it was still true. If Itachi could kill the Uchiha Clan by himself, what was to stop him from doing the same to Hinata's family? He couldn't do that to her.

She shakes her head quickly. "Sasuke, I-Itachi is really strong. You need to get bigger before you could beat him." That was infuriating, but true. "So you should keep going to the Academy and g-get stronger there. You could stay with us and m-maybe we could teach you the Gentle Fist or something."

Hmm. The Gentle Fist was a pretty amazing technique and Itachi wouldn't anticipate it. Still, he wasn't a Hyuga.

"Even if your family wanted to, I doubt I could learn it." He points to his eyes. "I don't have the Byakugan."

She shakes her head quickly. "No, but you're really good at learning things quickly. So you c-could probably manage a basic form of it." Yeah. That might be true. "Please, Sasuke."

It was still too dangerous though. He was going to have to be mean to scare her off. Yeah. That was it.

"Hinata, no." He gives her a hard look. "I'm not coming with you."

That's when the girl actually smacks him. "I k-know that you think you're protecting us by staying away from us, but you aren't." Surprisingly enough, it actually hurt. "I-Itachi already knows we're friends. So what difference does it make?"

Well, he hadn't thought about it like that. The Hyugas were likely a target whether or not Sasuke lived with them.

"I'll go with you for now." Sasuke sighs and crosses his arms. "I'm not going to make any promises though."

Hinata nods and seems satisfied with that. "Good." Because before he knew what was happening, Sasuke Uchiha found himself being drug through the Leaf by one determined Hyuga Heiress.

Strangely enough. He was okay with that. Sasuke was okay with the stares and whispers, all because she was there.

He knew the truth though. Hinata's touch might drive away the horrors of the Massacre away during the day, but at night it would be a far different story. That's when he would relive the Massacre a thousand times in his dreams before dawn.


	6. Chapter 6

Love Never Dies

 **Author's Note:** Thanks for the reviews. I hope you all enjoy this chapter because I have always wished other Clans would have gotten more screen time in the anime.

 **Chapter Notation:** Some of the Clan Culture snippets will be canon, but other parts are just 'Head Canon.' Things that may or may not be canon, but I view them as being at least semi plausible. Sasuke is also clearly not in his happy place and his thoughts are all over the place, but I think that's only to be expected given the situation. Happy reading.

Chapter 6

 _This place was nothing like home._ It had been precisely a week since Sasuke had come to the Hyuga Estate and that's about summed up his new existence.

"Sasuke, I admire your determination." It was Hiashi. "I truly do, but this kind of training is counterproductive."

Not only was the layout and architecture nothing like the Uchiha District, the Hyugas were nothing like his slain family. They were always so damn practical and aloof. Nothing like his passionate and stubborn Clan.

Sasuke quickly shakes his head. "I need to get stronger." Strong enough to ensure that Itachi was never able to hurt anyone else again. "I won't get stronger, if I rest all day."

"You've scarcely done anything, but train since you came back with us." The Hyuga Patriarch's gaze softens as he tentatively rests his hand on Sasuke's small shoulder. "You're going to exhaust yourself and that wouldn't do you any good. I believe that you should wash up and go back to the Academy." He nods at Sasuke sympathetically. "Hinata will be leaving in an hour. So you have time to make yourself presentable."

The youngest Uchiha knew that he was likely gaping at Hiashi like a fish, but he couldn't help it. The man couldn't possibly be serious. Did he actually expect Sasuke to go back to the Academy like nothing had happened?

"I don't want to go." He shakes his head. "I don't want their looks of pity and I can get stronger here anyway." They'd only baby him there.

The aspiring ninja knew that he needed to learn far more than how to throw a kunai properly. Which was likely all the Academy was going to teach him in the near future that was any practical use.

Hiashi sighs and shakes his head. "Those aren't looks of pity, Sasuke." Yes, they were. Sasuke knew what pity looked and sounded like. "They're looks of sympathy. People are just sorry for your loss." He could still remember what those nurses had said with a vividness that cut through him like a knife.

A rusty and dull knife. One that would likely give him a fatal infection. Something that Sasuke was sure that Itachi had planned.

"He planned everything." The boy slams his fist into the nearby wall. "Itachi pretended to love me while he was planning to kill them all!" In the process of doing so, he hurt his fist far more than the wall, but Sasuke didn't care.

Physical pain was such a minor thing. It was nothing compared to losing almost everyone. Everyone, but Hinata.

Hiashi shakes his head and narrows his eyes. "If you truly want your revenge one day, you'd do well to attend the Academy as you were intended to do." Sasuke had never seen such a harsh look from the Hyuga Patriarch directed at him before. "After all, is that not where Itachi learned his own skills? For better or worse, that Academy makes people strong."

That was a good point. The Academy must have done something right. Otherwise, Itachi wouldn't have been capable of such savagery.

"Alright." Sasuke sighs as he crosses his arms and tires to ignore the pain in one of his hands. "I'll go, but they better not give me those stupid looks."

Hiashi chuckles at that and removes his hand from Sasuke's shoulder. "You're definitely an Uchiha." The boy wasn't sure what the patriarch meant by that, but he soon clarifies. "You've got the fiery temper of your Clan. Now go and get ready for school."

Sasuke sighs and nods as he heads off. He'd show Hiashi his fiery temper later. He'd burn Itachi's eyes out and make him swallow a fireball. A really big and hot fireball. The kind of fireball that could burn down even the Forest of Death.

* * *

About an hour later, Hinata blinks when she sees Sasuke waiting outside the Hyuga Estate for her. "Sasuke?" She'd barely seen him at all since the Uchiha had moved in with them.

"I'm going back to the Academy." He looks at her.

His hair was still a bit wet. He must have only decided to come with her on the spur of the moment because it was obvious her friend hadn't even had time to fully dry that unruly hair of his.

She beams and quickly embraces him. "That's wonderful!" It was the first time in what felt like forever that Hinata truly thought that Sasuke might actually pull out of his depression. "I'm so happy that you've decided to come back to the Academy and I'm sure that the others will be too."

Hinata was in fact so happy, that her stutter briefly disappears. A fact which makes her even more happy. Maybe, things were finally going to get better now.

"I don't care what the others think." Sasuke shakes his head. "I'm not going back for them. I'm going back to get stronger." He didn't sound like her Sasuke anymore. "So I can kill Itachi."

Hinata sighs sadly and nods at him. "I know that you'll do it one day." She just hoped that Itachi didn't have the last laugh in the process.

What if Sasuke never snapped out of his depression? What if he never moved passed his angry? Would he even be her Sasuke anymore? Was the boy who had saved her from those bullies gone forever?

"You're right." Sasuke nods as he begins walking ahead of her. "I will."

If Neji didn't hate her for being a Main House Member, Hinata would have asked her cousin for advice. He was very smart. Instead, the Hyuga Heiress was left wondering what she was going to do.

If only she had known what was going to happen, maybe Itachi could have been stopped. Maybe, Sasuke's family would still be alive and Sasuke would still be Sasuke.

"I still can't believe it." She winces at the thought. "He always seemed so nice." How could Sasuke's nice older brother turn into a monster overnight like that? It didn't make any sense to her.

The other Academy student glances back at her as they continue their walk. "It was all a lie." That's when Hinata notices Sasuke was trying to hide one of his hands. "He only pretended to be nice. Itachi fooled everyone."

Immediately, she reaches for his hand on instinct. Had he hurt it somehow? Probably. Sasuke had been training basically nonstop since he arrived at the Hyuga Estate.

"I know." She whispers as Hinata inspects his hand. "Sasuke, you're hurt. You should really bandage your hand."

It was pretty red. It looked like had hit a wall or something. Which knowing Sasuke, might very well be exactly what had happened.

"I don't need bandages." He gives her a hard look as if daring Hinata to argue with him. "I don't need bandages. I don't need hugs and kisses to make me feel better anymore." Sasuke pulls his hand away from her. "That's kid stuff. What I need is for Itachi to be dead. That way he can't hurt anyone else."

Hinata was about to respond to that, but the raven haired boy races off in front of him. It was a struggle for her to keep up, but Hinata manages it.

"He's fast." The bluenette sighs as they bob and weave through the increasingly crowded streets of the Leaf. "Very fast, but he's also going to get himself killed."

Sasuke was strong. She'd never doubted that, but Itachi was a lot older. He was bigger. He had more training and Itachi had nearly wiped out an entire Clan all by himself.

Sasuke was a strong boy. Itachi Uchiha was a monster. Monsters loved to attack children and it usually didn't end well for people like them when the monsters got hungry.

* * *

A few minutes later, Iruka sighs as he heads outside. "It's way too early in the morning for this." He could already hear the chants starting.

"Fight!" Someone was fighting. "Fight!" For once, he was sure that it wasn't Sasuke and Naruto, but he was proven wrong almost as quickly as he thought that.

"I DON'T NEED YOUR PITY!" Sasuke tries to punch a fast blonde.

That blonde's name was Naruto Uzumaki. Yes, Sasuke Uchiha had apparently returned to the Academy and he was very angry.

Not that the boy didn't have a reason to be, but Iruka couldn't allow this. He was a teacher and it was his job to keep all his students safe and clearly, the Academy children were not all safe when Sasuke was attempting to slug Naruto.

"Please stop!" Hinata as always was stuck with the role of peacemaker.

Honestly, there were times that Iruka pitied that girl. Then again, she was basically the only one that Sasuke really listened to. Without her, the Chunin was quite certain the Academy would have been burnt to the ground already.

He knew that Sasuke had already learned how to make fireballs and Iruka knew Naruto. He'd never give up. Those two would destroy the entire building, if left to their own devices.

Naturally, he couldn't allow them to do that. "She's right!" Iruka was going to have to put his foot down. "Stop this right now!"

The two boys look at him rather startled. Surprisingly enough, they both get off each other quickly. It must have been the shock of being discovered so quickly that was causing their unexpected compliance, Iruka muses.

"I was just telling him that I was sorry about his family." Naruto grumbles as he glares at Sasuke. "He's the one that threw first punch. I was just trying to be nice."

Oh boy. Naruto wasn't in the wrong here, but Iruka didn't have the heart to seriously punish someone like Sasuke. A boy who had their entire world torn apart only a short while ago.

His actions were illogical, but Iruka hadn't been logical when his parents died either. This was a cruel world. There were far more orphans in it than there realistically should be.

"Naruto, I know that you meant well." Iruka sighs as he looks around at the crowd of children that had gathered around. "Still, I would like for everyone to go inside. Everyone except for Sasuke Uchiha."

The children's eyes were now all going as wide as saucers, but there was very little that he could do about it. He needed to speak with Sasuke and he needed to do it while the kid was alone.

Having an audience would only make things worse. Iruka knew what had caused the boy to snap. Sasuke felt like he was being pitied.

"Yes, Iruka Sensei." Fortunately, the children all scurry back into the Academy as Iruka sighs and shakes his head.

This wasn't going to be easy, but it had to be done. Somehow, he had to comfort Sasuke while ensuring the boy understood that he couldn't go around punching everyone who expressed sympathy towards him.

* * *

"He's such a jerk." Naruto sighs as he sits next to Hinata.

He couldn't believe that Sasuke had actually attacked him for saying that he felt bad for the guy. That was a new level of bastardlyness, even for the Uchiha.

Hinata quickly shakes her head though. "He's just in a lot of pain right now." Her lower lip quivers and Naruto winces. "H-He'll be back to normal soon." The girl was obviously close to tears and there wasn't anything he could do about it.

The bluenette didn't deserve to be on the receiving end of Sasuke's grief. Naruto knew that she was because of the lip quiver. Hinata had never been very good at hiding her feelings.

Which was weird because most of the Hyugas were. Well at least as far as he could tell. Wait. Naruto was getting distracted here and that just wouldn't do at all.

"Yeah." Naruto shakes his head at the thought. "Whatever normal for Sasuke is."

Hinata huffs at that. "He's very normal!" Naruto liked Hinata and everything, but she was definitely wrong about that.

Sasuke was anything, but normal. Seriously, who got mad at people for trying to help them, anyway?

* * *

Hiashi shakes his head back in the Hyuga Estate. Sasuke was losing himself to his grief. He could already see the signs.

"Keeping that boy around is dangerous." An elder strides over to him. "You know it's true, Hiashi. There's not a soul in this place that doesn't feel bad for what happened to Sasuke, but we can't keep him here."

An elderly man by the name of Ryo. Though Hiashi knew it wasn't only Ryo who held this opinion. He was just the only one brave or foolish enough to voice it to him directly.

More likely than not, foolish was the more accurate description though. A fact that Ryo was about to be made aware of. For Hiashi Hyuga wasn't a man who would tolerate such disloyalty.

"You're a fool." He glares at Ryo. "Do you honestly think it makes a difference whether Sasuke stays with us or not?" Well perhaps coward would be more accurate. "Itachi is well aware that the Hyuga and Uchiha Clan were growing closer. If he wishes to target us for being too close to Sasuke, he's going to do it whether or not the boy is in our care."

A man who would slaughter nearly his entire family, well he wasn't a man who was acting rationally. Ryo was an idiot to believe that Itachi would ignore the Hyuga Clan as long as they kept their distance from Sasuke.

"How dare you call me a fool?" The other man snarls at him. "Have you no respect for your elders?"

Hiashi rolls his eyes at him. It was a childish move on his part, but he couldn't stop himself from doing so. The man brought it on himself.

"I usually respect my elders." Hiashi nods at him and frowns. "That's true, but that is because usually with age comes wisdom. That clearly isn't the case with you."

"I'LL TEACH YOU SOME RESPECT!" Ryo comes flying at him.

It did him little good though. Hiashi slams his fists into the other man's chest and sends him flying backwards. He should have known better really. There was a reason why he was the head of this family.

The idiot was just fortunate that Hiashi was feeling merciful today. "I could have you killed for being a traitor. Attacking the head of our family is not something that is easily overlooked." It was tempting actually. Hiashi would love to see the fool pay the ultimate price for his stupidity. "Given your age and that you were overcome by your fears though, I shall overlook your unacceptable behavior this one time. Do not make me regret that decision."

With that being said, Hiashi gives the other man the greatest insult he could think of. The Hyuga Patriarch walks off before the other man could utter even a single ward his in defense without sparing Ryo so much as a backward glance.

* * *

"Sasuke, I know that you're in a lot of pain right now." Iruka smiles at him in what Sasuke supposed was supposed to be a reassuring way. "So you're not in trouble for the fight, but you really shouldn't fight with someone who is only trying to make you feel better."

What right did Iruka have to pretend he understood? His entire family hadn't been killed by his brother.

"May I go inside, Iruka Sensei?" Sasuke might have listened to Hiashi's speech, but he didn't want to have to listen to another one.

No one truly understood. No one except maybe Hinata. Who was likely going to be Itachi's next target.

Iruka sighs and shakes his head. "Only if you promise me that you won't pick anymore fights with your classmates." That was a tall order. Naruto asked for it more often than not and his other classmates for the most part were little better.

Still, if it meant not having to endure anymore pitying looks from his Sensei for the time being, Sasuke would go along with it. It was a small price to pay to avoid another lecture.

"Yes, Iruka Sensei." He nods at him. "I promise that I won't pick anymore fights." Today at least. Iruka would be watching him too closely.

That and it wasn't like Sasuke started them. The other kids started it by looking at him that way.

The Chunin sighs and walks inside with Sauske. "Good." He smiles at him. "Alright everyone." He heads towards the chalkboard. "Settle down and open your history books to page 36."

Sasuke tries his best not to sulk as he sits down next to Hinata. "I'm sorry for worrying you." As much as he wanted to pretend otherwise, giving her the brush off wouldn't save her.

Itachi already knew they were friends. That meant sooner or later his brother was going to come from her. There was no need to make her upset in the meantime.

"You better be sorry." Naruto gives him a dirty look. "It's not cool to upset Hinata like that!"

The idiot was so lucky that Sasuke had already promised Iruka Sensei, that he wouldn't pick anymore fights. That guy was itching for fight. One that Sasuke was eager to give Naruto, but he couldn't. Not now, anyway.

Sasuke just snorts at him. "I wasn't talking to you, Loser." The blonde really needed to mind his own business.

"Well that's fine." Naruto's dirty look was now far closer to a glare. "Because I was talking to you. Stop being such a jerk."

He didn't care what Naruto thought about him. The only thing that mattered was killing Itachi. Well that and apologizing to Hinata.

Maybe, Sasuke should have waited until they were back in the Hyuga Estate though. That way, he wouldn't have had to put up with Naruto's annoyingness.

"Stop trying to play the hero." Sasuke rolls his eyes. "It's so annoying."

Hinata shoots Sasuke a pleading look. "No more fighting, alright?" She smiles at him shyly. "Save it for Itachi."

Right. She was right of course. Itachi was the one who had to be killed. Naruto just needed to be whacked around a lot.

"Alright." He shakes his head. "No more fighting." At least not for now.

There would be plenty of time to fight with Naruto, after Itachi was dead. Besides, upsetting Hinata now would ruin the entire point of apologizing to her in the first place.

"Good." Hinata smiles at him.

It was such a sweet smile that he was even willing to overlook all the whispering that was going on. His classmates weren't subtle. Most of them didn't deserve to become ninjas, but Hinata was different. She had always been different.

"I can't believe that he already came back to school." Ino looks at Sakura.

Ino and Sakura were two of the gigglers. Why they giggled around him so much, Sasuke would never know.

Sakura shakes her head and sighs. "Yeah. Me neither." Pft. Sasuke almost hadn't come back, but they didn't need to know that. "I'm surprised they let him come. It can't be easy dealing with that."

That being the death of most of his Clan at the hands of one of their own. Still, it could have been worse. At least, they weren't treating him completely like a helpless baby.

"Yeah." Sasuke nods at Hinata. "We'll both have to get stronger though. Okay?"

Hinata had to get stronger. Just like he did. It was the only way to beat Itachi and keep her safe.

"Okay." She smiles at him.

That smile that shouldn't exist in the same world as Itachi Uchiha did. It was so innocent. Sasuke's wasn't anymore though. His smiles had died on the night that Itachi had cut down their family members without a second thought. No, there would be no more smiles until Itachi Uchiha was dead and Hinata was safe.


	7. Chapter 7

Love Never Dies

 **Author's Note:** Thanks for the reviews. I know that a lot of people are interested in Sasuke's and Neji's relationship and so we'll explore that more in this chapter. I will be attempting to keep Neji IC. So for all Neji fans, remember he'll become 'nicer' later on. With that in mind, I hope you all enjoy this chapter.

 **Chapter Notation:** Several years have passed since Chapter 6 and the Rookie Nine have all graduated the Academy. Happy reading.

Chapter 7

 _Hinata had done it!_ She had graduated from the Academy and today, the Hyuga Heiress would be placed on her team. Well as soon as she got there anyway.

"You shouldn't have taken the graduation exam." Neji shakes his head. "It would have been easier on you, if you had bowed out before graduating and taken another path." Which was proving to be far more difficult than she had ever imagined.

The bluenette bites her lower lip at her cousin's cruel implication. "I p-passed." That Hinata wasn't really worthy of being a ninja in the same way that Neji was. "So I deserve to w-wear this headband just as much as you do!"

Hinata still had another hour before she had to be at the Academy. Though Neji's words made her want to run out of the grand estate that she had grown up in more than anything else ever had.

"Hinata, what kind of ninja can't even get through a sentence without stuttering?" He raises an eyebrow and shakes his head. "You don't need to be a ninja in order to be our heiress. Your current path will only bring you humiliation and dishonor our family's reputation."

 _ **Swish and thud!**_ There was no warning as several kunais go flying and pin Neji to the wall. Kunais that Hinata recognized as belonging to Sasuke Uchiha.

"Uchiha, what the Hell are you doing?!" Neji half snarls at him as he yanks his hair free from the wall.

The kunais had logged themselves in some of Neji's hair. It almost seemed like blasphemy in a way. Her cousin did have lovely hair, even if he was saying some very unlovely things.

Sasuke rolls his eyes at that. "She might stutter, but at least Hinata isn't the one who wasn't nearly killed just now." Oh no. This was going to be even worse than Naruto's and Sasuke's fights at the Academy. "You're an official Genin and have been for awhile. If you had been out in the field, I could have killed you all because you couldn't resist taunting her."

"You dare to mock me?!" Her cousin's lips were now curled back in a full snarl.

Gone was the cool genius that Hinata had known for most of her life. He had been replaced by something or someone else entirely. Neji was acting like an angry animal.

Sasuke shakes his head as he opens the door. "Yes, I dare." He gestures for the bluenette to leave. "You might as well get going, Hinata. We're being assigned teams today." He casts a backwards glance at Neji. "There's no point in sticking around here anyway."

Hinata wasn't sure what to say or do, but her feet move on their own. Before she really knew what was happening, she was outside and Neji was charging straight at Sasuke.

"GENTLE FIST!" With their family's trademark technique.

Sasuke didn't have time to completely dodge. He was struck in his back and lands on the ground. Neji soon joins him though.

"Stop it!" Hinata watches in horror as the boys roll around and around with each other.

Neji was older than Sasuke. So he had the advantage in weight, but the Uchiha was angry. In fact, it was hard to tell who was more furious. Sasuke or Neji.

The sounds of footsteps alerts Hinata to the fact they were no longer alone. "Stop this at once! Byakugan!" Another Hyuga rushes over to them. "Or I shall inform Lord Hiashi of this nonsense immediately!"

That did the trick. Both boys break apart as if burned. For good reason though. No one wanted to deal with Lord Hiashi Hyuga when he was angry.

"Yes, Sir." They both sigh in resignation.

Hinata shoots the Branch Member a grateful smile. "Thank you." That was one disaster mostly adverted. "Sasuke, we should get going or we're going to be l-late." She smiles sweetly at him.

Well at least that's what Hinata wanted to do. She could only hope, that she didn't look too nervous. Neji's words had struck a nerve, whether she wanted to admit it or not.

"You're welcome, Lady Hinata." The Jonin nods his head in acknowledgement. "Come, Neji. There is much work to be done today." With that being said, the pair quickly make disperse, leaving Hinata to wonder where they had gone.

"You're right." Sasuke nods as he gets up and follows her. "It wouldn't do to be late and if nothing else, seeing you get assigned to your Genin Team is sure to irritate Neji." He smirks at that.

Hinata nods in agreement as they walk off side by side. Shed wasn't really sure how to feel about that smirk. On one hand, it was good to see Sasuke express any positive emotions these days. On the other hand, it didn't bode well for the future.

They were both known as prodigies. If they truly ended up hating each other and fighting seriously, someone could get hurt and badly. Someone might even die and Hinata couldn't let that happen.

"I hope that you two can be friends some day." The bluenette nods at Sasuke as they flit towards the Academy. "You've both got a lot in common and I think that you could get along well, if you gave each other a chance."

Sasuke was easily able to match her pace. Which was only to be expected. Hinata had seen his test scores. She knew what he was capable of.

The raven haired ninja rolls his eyes at that. "He got good grades, but that's about all we have in common." It was funny how expressive Sasuke could be, when he wasn't trying to be. "Other than that, we're nothing alike. I can't believe that you would defend him after he said such things to you."

Hinata frowns at that thought. Yes, Neji had been cruel. He was her cousin though and there was no denying that he had the potential to become an amazing ninja. It was just that he was so bitter about being a Branch Member, she barely recognized him a anymore.

"He's just unhappy about the cards Fate dealt him." The bluenette shakes her head as they wind through the busy streets of the Leaf.

She could hear some people laughing and whispering about them. They had always done so, but now the whispers were more detailed than they had ever been before.

"There goes the Uchiha Boy." An elderly shopkeeper, Bira, shakes his head in amusement. "With the Hyuga Girl as always."

Bira was married to a woman called Amira. Both of them were elderly with graying hair and a bit on the plump side. Friendly civilians, but they loved to gossip.

"They'll end up married one day." Amira nods as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "Mock my words."

Well Hinata would never mock someone's words, but she squeaks at them. Her face flushes as red as a tomato and suddenly, the bluenette was trying her best not to trip over her own feet.

Sasuke blinks as he catches her. "Hinata, they're just gossiping." He shakes his head. "You alright?"

Well, she was highly embarrassed. That didn't matter though. They still had to get to the Academy.

"Yeah." She nods quickly. "I'm fine." That might have been a bit of a lie, but honestly she didn't want to risk fainting.

Not today. What if she 'slept' through them getting assigned their teams? That simply wouldn't do at all? Neji would never let her live that down and her father would be so disappointed!

"Good." Sasuke shakes his head and takes her hand. "Let's get going then." He didn't get her any time to protest as he drags her along after him.

Well, if nothing else…they definitely weren't going to be late now. Sasuke had always been rather light on his feet. Speed definitely wasn't an issue for him.

* * *

A short while later, Iruka shakes his head and smiles as he looks at his class. Well the children who used to be in his class anyway. They were all graduates now, even Naruto.

"Welcome." That last part had shocked Iruka, but he couldn't be more happy about it.

Still, he had his concerns for this class. Particularly about Naruto and Sasuke. Naruto because he had the Nine Tailed Fox inside of him and Sasuke because he had a lot of rage inside him.

It was all understandable of course. If Iruka's family had been killed by his brother, he'd want to kill the man as well. Though revenge was a double edged sword. More often than not, it ended up destroying both parties involved.

"Good morning, Iruka Sensei." They smile brightly at him.

Their eyes were so bright and filled with hope for the future. Well most of them, except for Sasuke's. Iruka shakes his head at that last part.

He was fidgeting a bit with the math, but it had to be done. The Chunin was actually afraid of what might happen, if he separated Sasuke and Hinata.

"I'm sure that you'll all very excited for today." He grins at his class. "It's the day where you'll be assigned to your Genin Squads."

Not that either of them were likely to protest whatever they were assigned. It was just that Hinata seemed to be the only person who had any real influence on Sasuke at the moment.

Well other than Naruto. Those two fought like cats and dogs, but Iruka just couldn't fudge the math enough to keep them off the same team. Maybe, they'd eventually learn to get along. Oh who was he kidding? Kakashi was going to have his hands full.

"Yes, Iruka Sensei!" They all beam at him.

Well again, most of them were beaming at him. All except for Sasuke. He mentally sighs again and braces himself.

This was going to be the start of a new era in the lives of all these children. On this day, they would cease being children for all practical purposes though. For it was on this day, that they would become official ninjas and be trained to kill.

He frowns at that though, but proceeds. "Alright." It still didn't sit right with him, that such a thing was bound to happen sooner or later. It was a rare ninja that got through their entire career without having to kill someone.

Still, there was nothing he could do. For now, Iruka would have to content himself with the fact that he had trained them all well and the rest was up to them. Well them, their teammates, their new Senseis, and dumb luck.

"So let's get started." He smiles. "There will be three Genin in every squad and you will all have a Jonin assigned to you as well."

It was important to have an elite ninja on such teams. Just in case things went south and to pass along their vast knowledge. He was 'only' a Chunin himself. Jonins were simply in another league all together.

* * *

Itachi shakes his head at Kisame. "Honestly, we should be searching for the Tailed Beasts." Not hiding in a bar somewhere.

His partner could be such a child sometimes. While that trait was certainly occasionally amusing, it could also be irritating. Itachi had no desire to earn Pain's ire.

"We are searching for them." The blue skinned man grins at Itachi. "This is a bar. Alcohol tends to loosen people's tongues quite a bit." He laughs at his teammate. "You would know that if you didn't have such a big stick shoved up that ass of yours."

Vulgar. Positively vulgar. Itachi would say that Kisame was raised by wolves, but that would be an insult to wolves. Besides, it was far more likely that the other man had been raised by sharks.

He rolls his eyes at the other Akatsuki. "I'm well aware of that." Itachi just didn't think some drunk was going to lead them to a Tailed Beast.

Speaking of beasts though, Naruto was still in the Leaf. So was Sasuke and his little Hyuga Princess.

"He probably has nothing to do with her now." Itachi sighs to himself.

Well at least, he thought it was to himself. It turns out that Kisame heard him. Kisame was also Kisame and naturally, decides to get nosy.

"Who has nothing to do with who?" The Criminal Ninja smirks at him. "Sounds like there's quite the story there."

To which, the Uchiha glares at his partner. "That's none of your concern." The last thing he needed was for Kisame to take any sort of interest in Sasuke. It was bad enough that Itachi had ended his childhood, but Itachi absolutely refused to have his baby brother caught up in the affairs of the Akatsuki.

Kisame grumbles and mutters something about Itachi being no fun. Which was just fine by Itachi. He could live without being considered fun. What would be more difficult though was having the Akatsuki care much about Sasuke.

Of course, they knew that he had a brother. That was simply a matter of public record. That didn't meant that he was going to feed into their curiosity.

"Just do your job." Itachi sighs. "Pain will be most displeased, if we return…empty-handed."

Kisame shivers slightly at that and for very good reason. They all knew what Pain was capable of.

Still, Itachi's original point remained. Sasuke was incredibly foolish, but sweet. He likely had decided to 'protect' Hinata by ignoring her. Which was a shame. They had been so cute together.

* * *

So today was the day, that they were going to be assigned teams. Sasuke didn't really care to be honest. He just hoped that whoever Iruka put him with would stay out of his way.

Sasuke's only had two goals. To kill Itachi and to restore his Clan. After that, well everything else was negotiable.

"Ino, Choji, and Shikamaru, you will be on the same squad." Iruka smiles.

The young Uchiha was only vaguely aware of who Iruka was assigning to what team. If they weren't on his team, why should he care? Even if they were, Sasuke still didn't care that much.

At least, that's what he thought until Iruka did something incredibly uncharacteristic of himself. "Team Seven will be Sasuke Uchiha, Naruto Uzumaki, and Hinata Hyuga." Sasuke had never seen Iruka be sadistic before, but there was no denying that is exactly what the Chunin had just done.

How could he have put him on the same team as that Loser? Even worse still, Iruka had put HINATA on his team! His one weakness.

Living with the Hyugas was one thing. Itachi would have to be rather foolish to come inside the Leaf Village and attack another Clan like had done before.

"You can't be serious!" Naruto was already protesting. "Why do I have to be on the same team as a weak ninja like Sasuke?"

Sasuke at this point, twitches slightly. He didn't care. Let the Loser run his mouth. He had more important things to worry about. Like Hinata.

"It was required to put the ninjas with the highest and lowest scores on the same time to balance them out." Iruka rubs the back of his head sheepishly. "So I'm afraid that there can be no reassigning your teams."

That thought brought a slight smirk to Sasuke's face. It was amusing to see Naruto get put in his place. Still, he had absolutely no idea what he was going to do about Hinata.

Naruto was now sputtering as Iruka passes out sheets of paper to people. "This contains the time and location of where you're all expected to meet your new Senseis." He smiles at them. "So please don't be late. You wouldn't want to make a poor impression on them."

Sasuke nods as everyone begins dispersing. Oh well. He was apparently going to have to stock up on earplugs. He'd need them with Naruto's loudmouth. At least Hinata was quieter.

About ten minutes later, Naruto laughs as he prepares a boobytrap for Kakashi. This was going to be so much fun.

"You're such an idiot." Sasuke gives him a dirty look. "There is no way that anyone with a half a brain is going to fall for a cheap gag like that."

Pft. It was not cheap. This was going to be hilarious.

"You'll see." Naruto laughs, feeling quite pleased by his own cleverness.

Though he had to admit, he didn't see this coming for his team. He could have really done without the Bastard, but Hinata was okay. She seemed nice.

The blonde just didn't understand why Sasuke was his shadow. It wasn't like he could have a crush on anyone. That would imply he was actually happy some of the time.

Hinata blinks as she looks up at the top of the door. "I w-wouldn't do it." What? Why not? This was going to be great. "He might get angry."

Right. That was a fair point. Still, Naruto was willing to take that risk. He'd be a very sorry ninja, if he was too afraid to even pull a prank on his Sensei.

"Well yeah." Naruto nods at her. "He might, but that's okay."

Sasuke shakes his head. "If the guy actually falls for that, they might as well send him back to the Academy." Exactly. This was how they'd know that Kakashi was worthy of teaching them.

Finally, he and Sasuke were on the same page about something. It was a freaking miracle! Maybe, Naruto should have done a bit of gambling today. It was apparently, his lucky day.

Would his luck hold out though? Naruto supposed he was about to find out because at that very same moment, the door knob begins to turn…


	8. Chapter 8

Love Never Dies

 **Author's Note:** Thanks for the reviews. I hope that you all enjoy this chapter. Oh and do feel to weigh in on how closely you want this story to line up with canon. **Though I do warn you, this story is not going to line up 100% with canon as far as timelines and certain events go.**

 **Chapter Notation:** Obviously, we'll have some main plot points that are going to be touched on no matter what such as the Chunin Exams, Sasuke going to the Sound, and so forth. Though there will be some flexibility. It's possible some characters might be saved from the fates they had in canon and Hinata's presence will have an impact as well. Happy reading.

Chapter 8

Kakashi blinks as something lands on his head when he walks through the door. It was no mystery who had left the 'trap' for him though. Even without Naruto's reputation as a prankster, the fact the blonde was pointing and laughing at him would have given it away.

"I don't know how to say this tactfully." Kakashi shakes his head and sighs. "But my first impression of all of you is that you're all foolish. You're Genin now. It's time to start acting like it." He tries to make himself presentable again.

Their reactions were predictable. Sasuke looked irritated and ready to protest that. Hinata looks absolutely mortified and Naruto was now flailing at being called an idiot.

"Ninjas do not play such childish games, but come on." He turns around and opens the door more. "We'll begin your first day of training with me. Though at this rate, I suspect it will also be your last."

Kakashi tries not to chuckle as the three Genin follow him outside. They were all quiet as mice. The only sound he heard was the sound of their footsteps. Good. They were finally going to take their training seriously.

"Now, I'll make this very simple." Kakashi pulls out two bells. "If you want to continue your training with me, you _**must**_ retrieve one of these bells from me by sundown or I will send you back to the Academy."

It was a tradition that had been passed on to him from his Sensei and from his Sensei's Sensei. The Bell Test was perhaps the easiest way to see if young ninjas understood the value of teamwork and shared sacrifice.

"Do you have any questions?" He smiles at them.

S-Sensei, there's only two bells." Hinata looks at him like a frightened doe. "But there are three of us."

Good. The Hyuga girl was beginning to understand what was at stake here. Of course, those eyes didn't miss much. The Byakugan was famous for a reason, after all.

"You're correct." He smiles at them serenely. "At least one of you is going back to the Academy no matter what you do. You're permitted to use whatever kinds of attacks you deem necessary to retrieve a bell, even potentially lethal ones."

Hinata gasps at that and so does Naruto. Though Sasuke's eyes widen in shock as well. This was a promising sign. It meant that they were listening.

"As I was saying, you may begin." He glances towards the Sun. "You've got until sundown and it's still morning yet. So give it your best shot." With that being said, he quickly dashes off.

* * *

Sasuke's eyes narrow at that. "He's allowing lethal attacks." He looks at them. "This isn't a game anymore. It's a battle."

As soon as those words left his mouth though, Naruto went rushing at Kakashi. Like the idiot he was, he went with a full frontal attack and he paid the price for it. He was soon given the boot (or should say the first) in a very awkward place.

"I do give you points for bravery, but I'm a Jonin." Kakashi chuckles at him. "Direct attacks like that won't work on me."

Naruto flew through the air for a few seconds, but eventually lands rather painfully on the ground. Hinata being Hinata, immediately rushes over to help him and Sasuke sighs.

"She'll make an excellent ninja one day, but her kind heart is going to get her in trouble." He shakes his head at that thought.

There was just no getting around it. As much as he hated to admit it, it was probably a good thing that he had been put on her team. He could protect her this way and Itachi already knew that he cared about her.

"Are you okay?" Hinata smiles at Naruto.

Of course, the Loser jumps to his feet. "Yeah. I'm fine." He grins at the bluenette. "It'll take more than that to stop me from getting a bell, believe it!" Naturally, just to be even more irritating the blonde also strikes a 'heroic pose.'

Sasuke hears the sound of a page being turned and a chuckle. "That's adorable." Kakashi was _laughing at him!_ "I don't know what's more entertaining my book or watching you sulk in jealousy."

He was not sulking and he was most certainly not jealous over the Loser. Hinata liked him better anyway. They lived together and Naruto had barely managed to graduate and he was the one who had pulled that stupid prank. He was way smarter and Hinata knew that.

"I'm not jealous!" Sasuke summons his fire. "But I am going to get a bell. Fireball Jutsu!"

The flames roar to life and make the silver haired ninja set down his book. Much to Sasuke's satisfaction. That would teach the bastard to underestimate him. Maybe, next time he wouldn't be stupid enough to taunt an Uchiha either.

Kakashi manages to avoid getting burnt, but only just. "Alright. It seems as though I'm going to have to get serious now." He sighs as if mourning the loss of reading his smut. "I'm not even going to read my book until this is over." Sasuke's heart really bled for him.

"That's better." Sasuke smirks at him as he charges at Kakashi. "Let's see how you handle this!"

In hindsight, it had been a stupid thing to do. Charging at a Jonin like that as if he was Naruto, but Sasuke could feel the adrenaline pumping through his body. Besides, Kakashi wouldn't think he'd be stupid enough to attack him dead on and he had the element of surprise on his side.

"I didn't think that you'd actually attack like this." Kakashi blocks Sasuke's punches and kicks. "I expected better from you, but let's see how long you last."

Yeah. Sasuke had as well, but he was so distracted by Kakashi that he didn't notice something important. His 'Sensei' did though.

A flash of blue and a blur of a bulky jacket was all he saw as Hinata tries to hit Kakashi. "Gentle Fist!" From behind.

It almost worked, but the Jonin whirls around and was about to strike Hinata. Kakashi had a Sharingan. Not a Byakugan, but his battle senses were honed so well…he might as well have had the same eyes as Hinata!

"Well you're a bit smarter than your friends, but that won't help you much." Kakashi was about to strike her when Naruto starts screaming.

"Get away from her!" The idiot was running straight towards Kakashi, Sasuke, and Hinata.

He'd never get there in time though. Sasuke had to act fast. So he did the only thing he could do. He grabs his kunai and slams it into Kakashi's back.

"Kakashi Sensei! Sasuke!" Hinata gasps, but it didn't matter.

Instead of a howl of pain or even blood, Kakashi just disappears. He disappears and turns into a log. Damn it.

Sasuke couldn't believe that he had fallen for the oldest trick in the book. "A Substitution Jutsu." He sighs and looks around determinedly to figure out where Kakashi actually went.

"Are you both okay?!" Naruto makes it over to them. "I saw that Kakashi Sensei was going to attack Hinata and then the bastard stabbed him!" Yeah. That about summed it up.

"Hinata, use your Byakugan and find him." Sasuke looks at her. "He's gotta be nearby!"

It was too late though. Well at least for him and Naruto. They both get grabbed and buried underneath the ground by Kakashi. Hinata flits out of his reach at the last second though.

"It was a good try, but you'll have to do better than that." Kakashi chuckles as he Flickers off.

* * *

A few hours later, Naruto was at his wits' end. They had been trying to get those bells for what seemed like ever and he was so hungry. Kakashi was evil. He told them not to eat breakfast today to make sure they were hungry on purpose.

"Oh well." Naruto laughs as he begins eating some food he had bought for him. "What he doesn't know, won't hurt him."

The blonde hadn't seen Kakashi for awhile. So it was probably safe to sneak a quick bite or two. After all, Hinata or Sasuke were probably fighting him somewhere.

"This is awesome." Naruto grins as he shovels more food into his mouth. "My favorite kind of Ramen."

Yeah. Everything was going perfectly until Kakashi pops up out of nowhere and ties him to a damn post.

"I told you not to eat anything." Kakashi glares at him as Naruto notices Sasuke and Hinata were watching him from a 'safe' distance. "You deliberately broke the rules. Ninjas who break the rules are scum."

That was a little harsh in Naruto's mind. He had just been hungry, but all he could do was lower his head and listen to Kakashi scold him. Yeah. He had broken the rules, but he was still going to find a way to get a bell.

Kakashi turns around and looks at the other two Genin. "If either of you try to help him, you'll fail." His eyes narrow and the sound of his voice makes Naruto's blood run cold. "This time, I won't send you back to the Academy. You'll simply not be ninjas anymore. No more second chances."

"You can't d-do that!" Hinata shocks everyone by saying.

Hell, even Kakashi looked stunned by her outburst. It wasn't enough though. No. Kakashi was bound and determined to be a jerk about this, Naruto supposed.

"I can and I will." He glances at the Sun which now wasn't nearly as high in the sky as it used to be. "So you'd better figure out something soon or all of you will fail." That was all Kakashi said as he takes off like a bat out of Hell. The guy was as fast as lightning.

Sasuke and Hinata look at each other and him with serious expressions. They were so doomed.

"We need to feed him and untie him." Sasuke sighs. "The only way we're going to get those stupid bells is to work together."

Naruto almost couldn't believe what he was hearing. Sasuke was actually being nice to him? Had Hell frozen over?

"B-But Kakashi Sensei said that we'd stop being ninjas, if did that." Hinata looks torn.

Naruto couldn't blame her. She obviously didn't want to lose her ninja status, but Hinata was too nice to leave him high and dry.

"He's too strong for any of us to take out alone." Sasuke sighs as he looks at Hinata. "Even if we work together, the odds of success are low." It was like the blonde wasn't even there! "So we have to try."

Hinata nods as she feeds Naruto and Sasuke starts working on the knots. Though it wasn't hard to see that Sasuke was less than happy about the Hyuga Heiress basically hand feeding him.

He really was such a jealous bastard sometimes. It wasn't like Hinata was actually his girlfriend or something! Besides, Naruto liked Hinata and everything, but it wasn't like he was in love with her.

"You've a-almost got it." Hinata smiles as she continues feeding Naruto and Sasuke works on untying him.

Sasuke nods at that. "Good because we need to get him out of there." He frowns. "Then we need to come up with some kind of plan because Kakashi won't be easy to beat."

* * *

A few minutes later, they had nearly untied Naruto and the blonde was fed. Pretty soon, they were going to face Kakashi or so they thought.

"WHAT DID I TELL YOU ABOUT HELPING HIM?!" It seemed that Kakashi had other ideas.

The roar in their Sensei's voice makes Hinata shiver with dread. They were going to be kicked out of the program now. Her father would never forgive her. She'd disgraced her Clan!

"We're feeding him because the idiot was starving." Sasuke stands up and gives Kakashi a defiant look. "He can't fight when he's hungry and we're a team. We're one."

Hinata didn't know what astonished her more. The fact that Sasuke was actually talking back to a Sensei like that or that he was doing it for Naruto's sake. Those two had always fought like cats and dogs.

Kakashi puffs up and looks as though he was about to get really angry. "You're one?!" To which Sasuke and Naruto nod with determination and Hinata does her best to follow their example.

They were so doomed, but at least they were doomed together. Maybe, that would help ease the humiliation of her getting kicked out of the program.

"Good. I'm glad you feel that way." Without any warning, Kakashi's entire demeanor changes as if he hadn't been about ready to end their ninja careers. "While it's accurate that those who break the rules are bad ninjas, those who would leave behind a friend are even worse people."

Why did Hinata get the impression she was missing something? Still, she lets out the breath she had been holding in. They had passed.

"We passed?" Sasuke blinks.

Naruto grins and wiggles out of his loosened ropes. "Of course, we did!" The blonde was now jumping up and down with so much excitement it was a wonder, he didn't cause an earthquake. "We're Team Seven and we're awesome. You better believe it!"

* * *

Hiashi was very concerned to say the least and Iruka apparently felt the same way. He knew this because they both approached the Hokage at the same time.

"I can't believe that you put my daughter on Kakashi's team!" Hiashi's eyes narrow at the elderly ninja.

He was known as a 'God among Ninja,' but clearly he had lost his mind somewhere during his old age. Kakashi had never passed anyone. Everyone knew that. Sarutobi might very well have ended Hinata's entire ninja career!

Sarutobi gives them both dark looks. "I imagine that you also have concerns about Team Seven?" That was almost enough to make the proud patriarch bulk, but he couldn't. No. This was for Hinata's sake and he would do anything for his daughter.

"I have my concerns." Iruka sighs as he bows his head respectfully. "It's just that Kakashi has never passed anyone to my knowledge and it seems unfair to put Naruto on his team."

Sarutobi shakes his head and smiles. "I had to assign Sasuke to Kakashi's team because Kakashi is the only other person in this village with a Sharingan." That made sense, but it didn't explain why Hinata had to be on Kakashi's team. "That and it's based on a student's academic performance to ensure a balanced team."

Begrudgingly that did make sense. Hiashi knew Naruto was not doing well academically and Sasuke had always excelled. Hinata did quite well on her written exams, but her lack of confidence meant her physical test results were always lower than they could have been. Though they'd always been acceptable.

"I will not have her sent back to the Academy because of his ridiculous test." Hiashi rolls his eyes at the Third Hokage.

Sarutobi actually has the gall to chuckle at him. "Don't worry." He smiles at the two anxious men. "They won't be sent back. Have faith in them, I'm sure they'll pass." Hiashi had never wanted to strangle anyone as much as he wanted to strangle Sarutobi in that moment. The damn fool had gone mad in his old age.

* * *

"Well now that that unpleasantness is over, how about we all get to know each other better?" Kakashi smiles. "Tell me about yourselves? Your names, your dreams, your hobbies, your likes, your dislikes, and so forth."

Hinata pauses for a moment. "M-Maybe, it would be best, if you went first so we could get a better idea of what to say." She blushes.

The girl was really too adorable to be a ninja in Kakashi's mind. Oh well. She'd grow into it, he was sure. Hinata certainly hadn't hesitated to attack him in order to 'protect' Sasuke.

"Alright." Kakashi smiles. "My name is Kakashi. I don't particularly feel like discussing my hobbies or dreams. Though I do dislike and like a lot of things."

It was amusing to see their reactions. Everyone was outraged. It was just ridiculously easy to tease Genin sometimes.

"I'll go next!" Naruto beams. "My name is Naruto Uzumaki. You better remember it too because one day I'm going to be Hokage. I really love Ramen and dislike bastards who think they're better than everyone else!" He glares at Sasuke.

Perhaps, it was a good thing Hinata went next to diffuse what Kakashi was sure would have been quite the entertaining catfight to say the least. "My name is Hinata Hyuga." She smiles at them. "I like swimming and cinnamon rolls. I dislike d-disappointing people. My dream is to be kind like my mother and strong like my father."

"That was very nice, Hinata." Kakashi nods and then turns his attention towards Sasuke. "Sasuke, it's your turn."

He honestly was almost afraid of what was going to come out of Sasuke's mouth. Hinata and Naruto were both still so disturbingly innocent and the youngest Uchiha definitely wasn't. At least not anymore.

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha." Alright. So far so good. "I hate a lot of things and I don't particularly like much of anything, other than tomatoes and Hinata." He pauses for a moment. "Her family is mostly okay though, except for Neji." Oh boy. This was going to get ugly quickly. "As for my dreams, I don't have any of those because I'm going to make them happen. My goals are to kill my brother for what he did to our family and to restore our Clan."

Well that went a bit better than Kakashi was expecting. Still, it was disturbing to hear a twelve year old talk about how much they wanted to kill their brother. Not that Kakashi could blame him. He'd probably have wanted to do the same thing, if he was in Sasuke's sandals. That didn't make it any less disturbing though.

"Right." He shakes his head and sighs. "How about we all go out for some food and then you can head home. I know that it's been a very long day." Food was the magic word apparently because his students certainly perked up as soon as he said that.

"Where are we going?" Hinata smiles at Kakashi sweetly.

Kakashi shakes his head in amusement. "Just the Ramen Shop will do." He smiles at them. "It will be my treat."

"You're going to regret saying that." Sasuke smirks as Naruto runs off ahead of them towards the Ramen Shop. "That idiot can eat his weight in those noodles." Sadly for Kakashi's wallet, the CopyCat Ninja had a sneaking suspicion that the raven haired ninja was right about that.


	9. Chapter 9

Love Never Dies

 **Author's Note:** Thanks for the reviews. Oh and in case anyone was wondering, I've decided to bring Hanabi into this story. I'm not sure how big her role will be though. I hope you all enjoy this chapter.

 **Chapter Notation:** This is something of a transition chapter. I wanted to show some 'average days' in the life of Team Seven before we jump into everything with Zabuza and Haku. Happy reading.

Chapter 9

Sasuke's life was growing increasingly annoying. If it wasn't for Hinata, he probably would have hurled more than one fireball at Kakashi, Naruto, and Neji by now. Speaking of the Hyuga Princess, Hinata should be down soon.

"Is this really how you plan to become stronger?" Neji walks over to him.

Not soon enough though. Wonderful. He was going to start his day off with Neji's 'delightful' morning greetings.

The youngest Uchiha rolls his eyes at the other Genin. "How I grow stronger is none of your concern." Sasuke smirks at him, deciding to hit below the belt. "Besides, don't you have a team of your own? It wouldn't be very 'youthful' to be late to training. Now would it?"

Neji actually twitches at that jab. Good. That one had landed. Sasuke mentally congratulates himself for annoying the Hyuga Prince before breakfast.

"No, it would not." Neji snorts. "Though I suppose I'm fortunate. I have a Sensei who actually knows how to read a watch and arrive on time." Alright. That one stung.

Sasuke had only been a Genin for a couple of weeks, but in that time he had learned to very important facts about Kakashi. The Jonin was _**always**_ late to everything and he was a pervert. Seriously, Sasuke still couldn't believe that he read smut in front of twelve year olds.

"Well at least my Sensei doesn't wear ugly green spandex!" Sasuke hisses at him.

It was childish. Why was he comparing Senseis with Neji? It didn't matter what the Hyuga thought of Kakashi. All that mattered was Sasuke would benefit from Kakashi's instruction and in the end, he'd get strong enough to kill Itachi.

Neji rolls his eyes at that. "At least my Sensei doesn't hide his face behind a mask!" A surprisingly juvenile gesture from the aloof prodigy, but he was right. Kakashi did wear a mask.

"I don't care if he wears a mask!" Alright, maybe it was a bit annoying though. "He's going to make me stronger and then I can avenge my Clan. He could wear a sparkly pink tutu for all I care! Just as long as he teaches me the techniques I need to kill Itachi, it doesn't matter what he wears!"

Okay. So in hindsight, Sasuke realizes that was hypocritical. He had just teased Neji about Gai's lack of fashion sense and now, the Uchiha was saying he didn't care about Kakashi's mask.

Neji had that affect on him though. The other boy always managed to piss him off. Him and his stupid princess hair.

"Such a double standard." Neji clucks his tongue at Sasuke disapprovingly. "Taunting me about what my Sensei wears, while not holding your own instructor to the same standard that you hold mine to."

Sasuke didn't have a real response to that. So he just settles on glaring at Neji. Maybe, if he glared hard enough, the other boy would spontaneously combust or something.

"As I was saying though, I don't see how you chasing cats is really going to help you get strong enough to kill Itachi." Sadly, that didn't appear to be working. "He's a monster, Sasuke. You're better off letting the Leaf handle him."

Well, Neji was right about that much. Itachi was a monster, but Sasuke was going to be the one to kill him. He was the only one who had the right to slaughter that damn butcher.

"Careful, Neji." Sasuke smirks at the Hyuga. "It almost sounds like you care." He flicks the other Genin's forehead, just to piss him off. "This is an Uchiha thing. I don't comment on your Clan's affairs. So stay out of mine!"

Neji glares daggers at him. "I just don't want Lord Hiashi to be upset, when you get yourself killed." Ha. A likely excuse. "I don't care what happens to you, but don't you have a second goal? How are you going to restore your Clan, if you're dead?"

Sasuke frowns at that. It was something that he had considered. A nagging doubt that lingered in the back of his mind.

Maybe, he should wait and have children before challenging Itachi. That way the Clan would live on no matter what, but then he'd dismiss it. That monster would just target his nieces and nephews before Sasuke ever tracked him down.

"It's very simple." Sasuke's voice takes on a venomous tone. "I'm going to kill Itachi and then I'm going to restore my Clan!"

Hanabi nods as she walks down the stairs. "That's right." She smiles at Sasuke. "I know that you can do it, Big Brother!"

Hanabi was Hinata's younger sister. Ironically, she was five years younger than the Hyuga Heiress. Which meant the sisters had about the same age gap between them as he did with Itachi. Something that kinda disturbed Sasuke.

Hinata would never become like that butcher though. He knew that for a fact. That didn't stop the parallels from unnerving him sometimes though.

Neji gapes at Hanabi. "What did you call him?!" The veins around his eyes were now beginning to twitch with fury. The other Genin might actually activate his Byakugan unintentionally, Sasuke realizes. "The Uchiha is NOT your brother! He's not even a member of our Clan!"

Hyugas were kinda strange in Sasuke's mind. The term brother or sister could be used rather loosely sometimes. More or less, your 'brothers' and 'sister's could mean anyone from your biological siblings all the way to your distant cousins.

One thing was painfully obvious though. Sasuke simply didn't make either cut when it came to Hanabi in Neji's mind. He was an Uchiha. Not a Hyuga. Something that he'd have to remind Hiashi's younger daughter of later.

"Well not yet." Hanabi smiles. "But he's going to marry Hinata someday, so that will make him my Brother-In-Law." Sasuke and Neji both blink at this. "So it's just easier to call him my big brother." She grins at them.

 _Thud!_ _ **Thud!**_ That little comment causes both of them to land on their asses. Whatever Sasuke had been expecting Hanabi to say, it wasn't that.

It was also at that precise moment, that Sasuke hears some footsteps racing towards them. "S-Sorry, I'm late." Hinata smiles as she comes into view. "I couldn't find my sandals."

This was humiliating. He had just fallen over and Hinata was now looking at him and Neji in concern. Damn it. She was going to ask what they were doing on the ground.

"Are you both alright?" She smiles at them as she offers the two boys her hands. "You should be more careful. D-Did you trip over something?"

Hanabi giggles and beams. "No, they didn't trip over anything." Sasuke feels his face burn in humiliation. "I think Big Brother is just kinda shy."

Hinata looks at Hanabi in confusion as he and Neji get up. Damn it. Sasuke needed to get Hinata out of here before Hanabi caused the Hyuga Heiress to faint.

"Nevermind." He tugs on Hinata's hand politely, but insistently. "We should get going. We don't want to keep the Loser and Kakashi waiting."

"Okay." Hinata smiles as she allows herself to be drug off. "Though you really shouldn't him that! Naruto is our t-teammate!"

Sasuke shakes his head at that. Hinata would be the death of him one day. How was it possible for anyone to be that innocent and kind?

"Hinata, I've always called him that." The youngest Uchiha leads her to the bridge. "Besides, he calls me, Bastard. It's fair."

"W-Well he shouldn't call you that either!" Hinata nods at him.

Like he said, the girl was way too nice. Didn't she understand that was just how boys talked to each other?

* * *

About an hour later, Kakashi chuckles as he comes into view. It seemed that Naruto, Hinata, and Sasuke had been waiting for him.

"I'm sorry that I'm late." He smiles at his Genin Team. "I'm afraid that I got lost on the road to life and helping an old woman cross the street."

"YOU LIAR!" Naruto and Sasuke both twitch and point at him.

They really were too adorable sometimes. He should have taken on a Genin Team sooner. It was quite amusing to tease them all.

Ignoring their outburst, he smiles. "Today, we're retrieving a woman's cat." He knew what was coming, but that didn't make it any less funny.

"Oh come on!" Naruto whines and Sasuke nods in agreement. "We're real ninjas now. Can't we have a real mission?" The boys were obviously chomping at the bit to get a more 'serious' mission. "Chasing after cats is kids stuff!"

Hinata didn't seem to have an issue with it though. The Hyuga Heiress was a shy little thing. It was hard to believe that she actually lived in the same estate as Sasuke sometimes.

"Well, I suppose that you have a point." The silver haired man smiles at them. "So I'll make you a deal."

That certainly got their attention. Suddenly, three pairs of eyes were staring at him rather intensely. Well, there was nothing wrong with a little motivation, Kakashi supposed.

"If you retrieve this cat and successfully complete a training exercise later, I'll ask the Hokage to give you a higher ranked mission." The silver haired man smiles at them.

"H-How high?" Hinata looks at him with worried eyes.

Kakashi smiles at her reassuringly. "Most likely a C ranked mission." The boys on his team probably wanted at least a B or A ranked mission, but Hinata was less sure of herself. "Don't worry. I'm confident that you can all handle it." C ranked missions were probably intimidating enough a prospect for her at the moment.

She nods at him. The girl was obviously trying to put on a brave face, but Kakashi had to give her credit for trying. Apparently, Sasuke saw through it though.

"If you can manage not to strangle Neji everyday, I think that you can handle a C Ranked mission." The raven haired ninja smiles at her.

Perhaps, it wasn't the most tactful way of comforting her, but it was apparently effective enough. "You're right." Because now, Hinata was smiling and Naruto had gotten the memo as well.

"You'll do great!" The bubbly blonde grins at her. "Believe it! It's like the bastard said, the three of us are one now!"

Naruto reminded Kakashi of Obito far too much sometimes. It was strange how things tended to go in cycles in this village. Still, Kakashi decides to savor the moment while it lasted because he knew the truth. All too soon, those three would be longing for the day when their most vicious opponent was a runaway cat.

* * *

Several hours later, Naruto hisses in pain. The good news was they had returned the cat to its owner. The bad news was, well the cat had fought back and viciously.

"S-Sorry." Hinata smiles at him. "I k-know that it stings, but this will make sure the scratches don't get infected."

The blonde knew that she was right about that, but man that freaking hurt. A lot. Of course, Sasuke had to be a bastard and put on his tough guy face when Hinata put the disinfectant on him.

"It's fine, Hinata." Sasuke smirks at the bluenette. "Naruto is just being a baby." He was not being a baby! That disinfectant hurt like Hell!

Kakashi chuckles as he flips another page of his book. "I have another page to read and then we'll get on with your chakra control training." What?! He was seriously going to make them wait just so Kakashi could finish reading his dirty books?!

Honestly, Naruto wasn't really sure how Kakashi was a Sensei. Yeah, he was a really cool ninja when he wanted to be and everything, but he was so lazy. He barely paid any attention to them unless it was to annoy them.

"Kakashi, if you don't put that book down, I will burn it." Sasuke hisses at him.

The CopyCat Ninja chuckles and shakes his head. "With a temper like that, Hinata is going to have her hands full with you." Wait. What was Kakashi saying about Sasuke and Hinata?!

Were they actually dating? Naruto thought they had some kind of brother-sister kinda relationship. Though that would explain a lot.

Sasuke always ignored the other girls in the Academy. Maybe, he was ignoring them on purpose though. If he already had a girlfriend, that would make sense.

"Bastard! You didn't tell me that you and Hinata were dating!" Naruto flails.

They were teammates. He should know this stuff about his teammates. This so wasn't right.

Hinata actually squeaks and blushes as red as a tomato. Was it safe for someone to turn that shade of red? Naruto wasn't sure. Maybe, she needed a medic.

"Hinata, are you okay?" Naruto looks at her with concern.

Sasuke twitches and swats Naruto. "She'd be fine, if you'd stop embarrassing her." Though it was more a warning swat than anything else. "For your information, we're not dating. Not that it's any of your business!"

Hinata was still read and watching them with anxious eyes. It was alright though. Naruto would just smack Sasuke around for being a Bastard and then everything would go back to normal.

"Alright." Kakashi chuckles. "I see that you've all still got a lot of energy to work out, so let's get started with your chakra exercise." He nods at them encouragingly. "Chakra control is very important. It's an overlooked skill, but it can mean the difference between life and death."

* * *

Later that night, Hinata blinks as she looks up at Sasuke and Naruto still struggling to climb the tree. The exercise was simple in theory, but apparently her teammates were having trouble with it.

"D-Do you want some help?" The Hyuga Heiress finally voices the question she should have asked ages ago.

Sasuke shakes his head quickly. "No, it's fine." He smiles at her. "I've got this. Though the Loser could probably use the extra help."

Boys, Hinata thinks to herself. Why did they have to be so stubborn? What was wrong with asking for help?

"Pft." The blonde rolls his eyes at his teammate. "We've been at this for hours and she's our teammate. Hinata already finished ages ago, maybe she can help us."

Those two fought like cats and dogs. She wasn't sure who Sasuke fought with more half the time, really. Neji or Naruto. Either way, Kakashi was right. Hinata really did have her hands full.

"I find it interesting that it's the female member of the squad who has the easiest time with a control exercise." Kakashi chuckles as he continues reading a second book that he had brought with him. "Perhaps, women just have a natural edge when it comes to such things. I should probably investigate this matter later on or it could just be that your both too hot headed to handle such a simple exercise."

Hinata gulps. Why did Kakashi have to go and say something like that? Didn't he understand that speaking in such a way would only make matters worse?

Naruto and Sasuke both shoot Kakashi their best respective death glares at that. "We can handle it!" If looks could kill, their Sensei would already be dead and buried.

"It doesn't seem as though that's the case to me." Kakashi chuckles. "Have it your way though." He goes back to reading as if he truly didn't care about the end result of their training, but Hinata knew differently. He was just egging the boys on.

* * *

A short while later, the boys finally managed to climb up the tree. How they figured out the trick was a bit of a mystery. Hinata was glad they had though. If she had helped them with it, they'd never let each other live that down. (Even if she had hoped, they would take her up on her offer).

"Well done." Kakashi nods at them. "You'd best head home. It's late and we'll ask the Hokage for another mission first thing in the morning."

Sasuke and Naruto both snort at that. Hinata was tempted to join them really. Kakashi and the phrase, 'First thing in the morning,' really didn't go together.

"Alright." Naruto shakes his head. "You better not be late though. I mean this is going to be our first real mission!"

Sasuke actually nods in agreement at that. Things were bad, when those two agreed on anything.

"He's right." The youngest Uchiha shakes his head. "I'm not sure how you ever became a Jonin when you couldn't be on time to save your life."

Kakashi just chuckles at that. He was probably used to such comments. To be fair, the man brought them on himself.

"I can be on time when my life depends on it." He winks at them. "Otherwise, I wouldn't be here. Still, you should all head home and get a good nights sleep." The CopyCat Ninja pauses for a moment. "Because you're going to need it." Well that sounded ominous.

"Whatever." Sasuke shakes his head as he walks over to Hinata. "Are you ready to head home?" He smiles at her.

Naruto was already ambling off and Hinata was only vaguely aware that Kakashi must have Flickered away because she no longer saw their Sensei. So it was just the two of them.

Hinata smiles. "Yes, I'm ready." It was good to see Sasuke smile again.

He probably felt proud of himself for mastering the exercise. Nevermind the fact that it had taken him all day to do so because he was so stubborn. Hinata wasn't going to mention that.

Sasuke had his pride. The pride of a ninja, the Uchiha Clan, and just the normal pride of being a twelve year old boy. All of that mixed together meant that it was only natural he was going to be stubborn and just had to do things the hard way.

"Good." With that being said, they walk off together.

It was something they often did. Walking together. Mostly, they walked to and from the Academy before they became Genin and now, they walked to and from training.

So Hinata was pretty use to the feeling of Sasuke's chakra and the sound of his nearly silent footsteps. Maybe, that was why she sensed something was amiss.

"Sasuke, did you sense something?" She looks at him in concern as they headed towards the Hyuga Estate.

Sasuke shakes his head quickly, but he looks at her in concern. "No, but that doesn't mean you didn't." He frowns. "You should activate your Byakugan."

Hinata nods at that and the veins around her eyes enlarge. It was now a familiar feeling. Activating the Byakugan. It had never let her down so far, but as she looks around the Hyuga Heiress didn't see anyone or anything amiss.

"That's weird." She shakes her head. "I guess I was just imagining things."

Sasuke nods in agreement. "It happens sometimes." He takes her hand in his own as they make the rest of the trek back to the Hyuga Estate. "It's been a long day."

* * *

Itachi chuckles once they were out of range The Hyuga Princess had good instincts. He had to give her that much, but apparently she hadn't seen through his Camouflage Jutsu.

"That was close." He sighs in relief.

Still, it was good to see that Sasuke hadn't pushed his childhood friend completely away. It was unexpected, but made Itachi happy nonetheless.

"She'll help him pick up the pieces after everything is said and done." He looks towards the Hyuga Estate as he sighs once again. "I suppose that it was all just too little, too late."

He really shouldn't be here, but his curiosity had gotten the better of him. Besides, his missions with the Akatsuki had taken him close to the Leaf. He could afford a small detour and Kisame usually slept like a rock.

Itachi would be back with the other Akatsuki Member before he woke up. "Good luck, my foolish little brother." Because he was going to need it. The path that Itachi set out for him wouldn't be easy, but it would make him strong and it would allow Sasuke a chance to start over.

That was all that Itachi could offer his foolish little brother now. His life and a fresh start. He couldn't bring back their dead family, but he could do that much at least and Hinata would apparently take care of the rest. At least, Sasuke would know peace. Eventually.


	10. Chapter 10

Love Never Dies

 **Author's Note:** Thanks for the reviews. Oh and please feel free to weigh in on the notation below or any other aspect of this story. Obviously, this is an AU story. So it will end up diverging radically from canon in the long run though. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter.

 **Chapter Notation:** The first part of this story intended to cover the 'most important' points of Part 1 of the series and to showcase how things would have been different, if Hinata had been placed on Team Seven. I'm curious about something though. Do you want at lot of detail in the Genin and Chunin Exam fights or would you prefer more focus to be given on character relationships? Happy reading.

Chapter 10

 _So far, their first real mission was off to a rough start._ Well at least that was the case in Hinata's mind anyway.

"I can't believe the Leaf sent three damn brats to watch me." Tazuna sighs and shakes his head. "We asked for ninjas to protect me. Not for children pretending to be ninjas." Hinata was used to dealing with such people who underestimated her, but his words were still hurtful.

He was a civilian though. Tazuna likely knew next to nothing about the kind of training required to become a ninja. That and the three of them were so young that it was bound to happen. Someone was going to underestimate them.

The bridge builder wasn't done with his admonishments though. "We're damn lucky that Kakashi was to defeat Zabuza and that Hunter-Nin showed up." Yes, that had been surprising.

The hunter-nin had appeared seemingly out of nowhere and just whisked Zabuza's corpse away. That was probably what made him such a good hunter-nin though. He wouldn't be very good at his job, if anyone could sense him coming. (Maybe, she should have kept her Byakugan activated for the entire mission in hindsight).

Kakashi glances at the elderly man and shakes his head. "They're fully trained ninjas and I'll have you know that Sasuke graduated at the top of the Academy, Hinata is the Heiress of the Hyuga Clan, and Naruto has more than enough energy to take on an entire army." The silver haired man chuckles at that last part. "All of which was aptly demonstrated when Zabuza attacked."

It had been a week since Zabuza's attack, but it was still burned freshly into Hinata's mind. They all could have easily died and they were only Genin.

"Yeah!" Naruto shakes his fist at Tazuna. "We're real ninjas. See our headbands?!"

Hinata softly sighs at that. Naruto was right, of course. Though she doubted his words were very convincing to the elderly, grouchy old man they were escorting.

"You're brats!" The civilian rolls his eyes. "Though two of you are brats with pedigrees, you're still just children. Sure, the Uchiha knows how to throw a weapon and the girl has fancy eyes, but you're all still brats."

Kakashi rolls his eyes at that. "They're young. That's true." He was likely used to dealing with difficult clients. "That doesn't change the fact that they're fully fledged ninjas of the Hidden Leaf and we're charged with protecting your life. Something you should remember before disrespecting them."

"You're right." Tazuna sighs and shakes his head. "I can't help it though. The blonde gets under my skin."

Kakashi chuckles and nods at that. For a moment, it seemed like everything was going to be alright. It didn't last long though.

"Everyone get down!" Hinata's Byakugan flares. "He's coming! He's alive!"

* * *

Naruto didn't know what was going on. One second everything was fine and the next, Hinata was yelling at them to get down. So he did what anyone would do in that situation. He got down and so did everyone else.

They were lucky that Hinata sensed him coming. "How's he alive?!" Zabuza's attacks would have likely killed the grumpy bridge builder otherwise.

"You see, he wasn't actually dead." Haku was also back. "I merely hit him with my senbon to make it seem as though he was dead." He smiles at all of them. "Zabuza has been recovering ever since, but as you can see…he's fine now."

How could Haku be helping that guy? That creep? Haku had seemed so nice when he was talking to Naruto not that long ago.

"You were working for him the whole time?!" Naruto could feel white hot rage flowing through him. "He's the guy you were talking about you?! This creep is your most precious person?!"

Haku nods at him. "Yes, I was and he is." The ninja smiles fondly at Zabuza. "He gave me a purpose again. If you leave now though, I won't kill you." Those doe colored eyes glance over towards Tazuna. "He's the one we want. Not you."

Haku probably thought he was being nice giving them a chance to run away. "Not a chance!" Like Hell was Naruto going to do that though. "I won't back down! That's not part of my Ninja Way!"

Kakashi was eyeing Zabuza warily. "Protect Tazuna!" The battle was about to begin it seemed. This time, Naruto would do way better.

Hinata nods as she, Naruto, and Sasukes stand by the bridge builder. If the three of them stayed in this formation, Zabuza and Haku wouldn't' be able to get an easy shot, but the battlefield was now covered in mist and making everything hard to see.

"Got it!" Naruto nods determinedly.

That's when Zabuza and Kakashi start clashing. They were moving so fast that Naruto couldn't keep up with them with his eyes, but they had bigger problems.

Haku was flying towards them. "Gentle Fist!" Hinata aims a blow at the 'hunter-nin,' but Naruto wasn't sure if it actually landed. It was enough to make Haku fall back though.

"I know those eyes." Haku was likely smiling behind his mask. "So you're a Hyuga and he's an Uchiha. If that blow had landed you would have locked up at least some of my chakra points." He looks at Naruto. "You're kind and none of you have to die. I'll give you an other chance to flee with your lives."

This guy was starting to get on his nerves. First, works with Zabuza and then he wants them to run away. Not a chance!

"I was about to say the same to you!" Naruto lunges at him.

* * *

Sasuke's eyes widen in horror as the blonde throws himself at Haku. "You're such an idiot." Haku uses some kind of Ice Jutsu and begins erecting mirrors around Naruto. Sasuke barely had time to jump inside with the blonde.

"Shut up, Bastard!" Naruto gives him a dirty look. "I'm not going to back down!"

The sounds of battle were still ringing outside. Kakashi and Zabuza. Haku was with them though. So that meant Hinata was safe from Haku for now, but Sasuke knew that Kakashi was really the only thing protecting her from Zabuza at the moment.

"Damn it!" He glares at Naruto. "We've got to finish him off quickly! Hinata's almost alone out there!"

She was the only one protecting the bridge builder at the moment. Which meant Zabuza would target her as soon as he could.

Naruto's eyes widen at that. "You're right." Thank goodness, it looked like some common sense was finally piercing through the blonde's extremely thick skull. He knew what they had to do now.

"That's sweet." Haku's reflection was shown in hundreds of mirrors. "You all truly care for each other. Wouldn't it be better to surrender now and live than to die over a bridge?"

There were way too many Hakus. It was hard to tell which was the real one. So that was the game. The other ninja might as well have made a hundred shadow clones.

"Naruto, be careful." Sasuke's eyes scan the entire prison. "One of those reflections is the real Haku." They couldn't tell which either.

"Very perceptive." Haku hurls senbon at them from all directions. "Though it won't help you. The only way you're going to get out of this is to surrender or die."

They couldn't surrender, but they couldn't die either. Not while Itachi was still out there, Sasuke thinks to himself as he tries to dodge the needles.

"Damn it!" Naruto growls in pain. "There are too many of them."

It was true. At best, they could dodge enough to avoid the needles hitting vital spots. If they were lucky. There had to be another way out of this.

* * *

Kakashi clashes with Zabuza again and again. They were too evenly matched.

"Your boys are dead." Zabuza smirks. "Haku's got them now and the girl will be next." He swings his sword at Kakashi.

The fact that the other ninja could wield the large weapon with such precision told the CopyCat Ninja everything that he needed to know about Zabuza. He deserved his title as one of the seven swordsmen.

"I wouldn't underestimate any of them." Kakashi grunts as he trades blows with the other Jonin. "Besides, you're facing me now. Not them."

He wouldn't let this bastard get anywhere near Naruto, Sasuke, or Hinata. Hinata who was standing in front of the bridge builder with her Byakugan activated and likely watching the boys fight while protecting Tazuna.

"It must be torture for her." He mutters under his breath.

* * *

He was right about that. Hinata watches in horror as Sasuke and Naruto try to fight Haku in his ice prison of sorts. The bluenette knew it had to be some kind of bloodline.

"They're going to get killed." She whispers.

Hinata hadn't even been sure if she actually spoke those words out loud or not, but she knew it was a very real possibility. It was nothing short of a miracle that those senbon hadn't struck vital spots yet. She had to do something.

"Help your friends." Tazuna looks at her. "I'll be alright. Zabuza is fighting Kakashi and Haku is going after them."

The Hyuga Heiress had never expected the grumpy bridge builder to actually say that, but she nods gratefully at him. She wouldn't leave him alone.

"Shadow Clone Jutsu!" She makes about a dozen clones and takes off running towards Kakashi and Zabuza.

She couldn't beat someone like Zabuza, but she could slow him down. A lot. All she needed was one good hit and maybe, just maybe she could tip the scales of the battle in Kakashi Sensei's favor.

Once Zabuza was dead, Haku would likely stop fighting. The other ninja was too attached to the swordsmen. As much as she wanted to help Sasuke and Naruto, the bluenette wasn't sure that she could get passed those ice mirrors. She could however, throw at least one shot at Zabuza.

"Haku is just playing with them." Zabuza smirks at Kakashi. "The fact that they're even still alive now amuses me. You can't save them."

"I'm quite certain they can save themselves." Kakashi fires off a blue attack that actually sounds like birds chirping. "Chidori!" Well a lot of birds, but still.

It was beautiful and it also makes Zabuza take a few steps back to dodge. "GENTLE FIST!" That was Hinata's opening!

She smashes into him. Her fist striking at his shoulder. She meant to get his heart, but he must have seen her coming at the last second because he semi dodged.

"I guess that was rather rude of me." He grunts and whirls around. "Where are my manners? Ladies should always die first!" She had locked up the chakra points in one of his arms, but it wasn't his sword arm.

"Hinata!" Kakashi flits towards them, but he wasn't fast enough.

Hinata gets grazed by the sword. Luckily, it was only her arm. She could feel blood well up from the injury, but it was more of a surface wound than anything. It could have been a lot worse.

"You're the o-only ones who needs to die today." Hinata darts back more to evade his blade. "You've only got one good a-arm now!"

* * *

Sasuke could see it now. He was getting slashed with senbon everywhere, but he was starting to notice a pattern.

"Naruto, listen to me." He glances at him. "We're only going to get one shot at this."

The blonde nods and comes closer. They were both filled with needles. The only reason why were alive is because Haku seemed to be going easy on them for some reason. Maybe, it was a guilty conscience. Who knew?

After whispering the plan, they leap into action. Unfortunately, it didn't go as planned. The needles were going right for Naruto's vital spots, but the blonde wouldn't be able to dodge.

Sasuke jumps in front of Naruto and slams him into the ground. "Ahhh!" He could feel the needles inside him and his vision was going blurry.

Was this what dying was like? No, he couldn't die. He still had to kill Itachi. Hinata was still out there fighting with Zabuza.

"Why?!" Naruto cradles him. "You idiot!" Sasuke was vaguely aware that he was being held, but everything was so blurry. It was hard to concentrate on anything, even the sound of the loudmouth's voice. "Why did you save me?"

Sasuke didn't know really. "I don't know." He had thought that he hated Naruto, but he had saved him. Sasuke might very well have given up his revenge to save the blonde. "I just moved without thinking." Because they were teammates.

Everything was moving so fast. Sasuke could see images in his mind. Memories. Mostly of Hinata, but Naruto was there as well. Memories of his family from before. Of Itachi's murderous eyes.

"You can't die!" Naruto screams at him.

Naruto's voice was still there, but it was growing fainter. His eyelids were so happy. He wasn't in any pain anymore. Was this what his family had felt in their final moments?

Maybe. All Sasuke knew was that he couldn't keep his eyes open any longer.

* * *

"YOU KILLED HIM!" Naruto had never been so enraged in his entire life.

He could feel the chakra lashing around him. The Nine Tail's chakra, but that didn't bother him. He was going to make them pay for what they did to Sasuke and he was going to help his Sensei and Hinata.

"He died well." Haku sighs. "He was worthy of the title of ninja."

To make matters even more insulting though, Haku sounded like he was actually sorry. Well he was going to be sorry alright.

Feeling the rush of power flowing through him and lashing around him, the blonde smashes through the mirrors. He had to do it. He had to save the bridge builder and his remaining teammates.

Everything that happened next was a blur. Naruto was aware that he was fighting Haku and he was winning, but he on autopilot. It was as if his body was moving without him consciously thinking about it.

"Kill me." Before he knew what was happening, Haku was on the ground and begging to die. "I'm of no use to anyone anymore." He looks over towards Zabuza who was still fighting Kakashi and Hinata.

Slowly, Naruto could feel his fury subsiding. It was just sad. Haku truly felt he had no purpose at all. Other than to serve that thug.

The blonde had been considering his request when Kakashi aims some kind of lightning attack at Zabuza. One that was going straight for his heart.

"Nooo!" Haku somehow summons the strength to move and throws himself in front of Zabuza.

"That's a good boy." Zabuza laughs. "Loyal to the last, eh? I knew that there was something special about you."

Haku had just been struck by Kakashi's Lightning Cutting and was going to die, but Zabuza didn't care. He keeps trying to cut through Haku to get to Kakashi. It made Naruto sick.

"YOU BASTARD! DIDN'T YOU CARE ABOUT HIM AT ALL?!" Naruto charges at Zabuza.

"He was just a tool." Zabuza shakes his head. "As we all are." This guy was insane! Naruto was going to prove him wrong.

"Don't you know how much he cared about you?!" Naruto wasn't going to let him off that easily.

* * *

Hinata winces as she looks at Haku's body and over at Sasuke's. He was really dead and Naruto was might end up that way as well if something didn't happen soon.

"We've got company!" Tazuna's voice rings out.

He was right about that. A man comes and treats Haku's corpse like trash. Zabuza didn't seem to care at first, but Naruto's speech must have gotten to him because that's when the "Demon' tries to charge at Gato.

"You see, you cost way too much money." He gestures towards all his thugs. "All of these men cost only a fraction of what you were asking for. It was simply a cost of doing business. Besides, three brats and one Leaf Jonin almost killed you." He grins at the Criminal Ninja coldly. "So you weren't worth your asking price anyway."

There were dozens of them and they were all attacking Zabuza as he charges towards the vile man. Hinata winces as she watches him get attacked from multiple directions and with almost every kind of weapon one could imagine.

Still, even while he was bleeding to death and had crude weapons stuck inside his body, Zabuza didn't relent. "There's a reason why they call me a demon!" He charges and charges, staggering with every step but determined.

"We should help him." Hinata whispers to Kakashi.

Kakashi shakes his head and sighs. "You would dishonor his last wish if you did, let him go out the way he wants." His gaze softens. "We can't save him now. His injuries are too severe anyway."

He was right about that, but that didn't make it any less horrific to watch. Zabuza manages to kill the creep, but he soon collapses. He was dying. There was nothing any of them could do to save him.

"You're right." Hinata could feel water sliding down her cheeks. "But we can still do something."

Zabuza was barely moving. He normally would have killed her for this, Hinata was sure but she manages to drag his body next to Haku. At least they could die together.

"Thank you." He actually smiles at her before turning his attention towards Haku. "Perhaps, we can go to the afterlife together after all." That was all he said before his eyes close for the final time.

"Is he really gone?" Naruto blinks.

He was just as stunned by the entire scene was Hinata was. That much was obvious.

Kakashi nods and sighs. "He's really gone." His attention was now on Sasuke's body. "Come, we need to at least give him a proper burial."

"I can't believe he's really dead." Naruto's face looks ashen and Hinata feels herself break down in sobs.

Her sobs even moved Tazuna. "I can't believe this." He looks at Sasuke's body as Hinata races towards it. "This isn't right. They're just kids." He looks at Kakashi. "How can you support such a system?"

Whatever Kakashi said to Tazuna in response, Hinata didn't hear it. All she could think about was the fact that Sasuke was dead. They had to bury him. She couldn't save him, but the very least she could make his body presentable.

"I'm sorry." She throws herself onto him, hugging his corpse as she begins removing the needles.

There were so many. It would probably take hours, but she'd do it. At the very least, he wouldn't look like a pincushion at his funeral.

She couldn't stop crying. It really would be the Land of Waves by the end of today. Her tears would likely fill an ocean by the time it was all said and done.

"Ah! S-Stop hugging me!" She hears Sasuke pleas and her eyes widen.

"You're alive!" Hinata hugs him tighter.

Sasuke nods as he looks at her and grunt. "Y-Yes, owe!" He was moving, but barely. "H-Hinata, I'm happy to see you to, but s-stop that! You're pushing the needles in f-further!"

Oh. Right. Hinata immediately moves away a few inches and murmurs a hasty apology.

"Bastard!" Naruto rushes over to them. "You're really alive?!"

Amazing, Sasuke had nearly died and Naruto was still insulting him. Honestly, boys! She'd never understand them!

"Obviously." Sasuke coughs up some blood. "I-Idiot."

Kakashi chuckles at that and shakes his head. "Well I suppose we should take that as a sign that Sasuke is fine." He glances at Hinata and Tazuna with amusement. "If he's feeling well enough to bicker with Naruto, he'll pull through."

That did turn out to be true. Not only that, but the people of Land of Waves finally stood up to Gato's man. By the time they left, truly seemed as if the Land of Waves would get their bride and maybe things would get better for them.

Though Hinata knew two things without a doubt. She knew what it was like to lose Sasuke and she never wanted to feel that way again. That and she was in love with him. Only love could explain why it had felt like her heart had stopped, when she thought his had.


	11. Chapter 11

Love Never Dies

 **Author's Note:** Thanks for the reviews. The 'votes' were pretty mixed. So I guess I'll just wing it. I did want to give a special shoutout to DarkCherry for their detailed list of suggestions. Oh and I do want you guys to know that I read all the reviews, whether they're from registered accounts or guests and I treasure all of them.

 **Chapter Notation:** As we get further into the story, you'll see more divergence from canon. For example, this is something of a bonus chapter. Oh and as for Sakura, well the jealousy scene suggestion was just too good to pass up. No bashing was intended. Happy reading.

Chapter 11

"S-Sasuke, I'm not sure if it's a good idea for you to go to the party." Hinata frowns at him. "You just recovered from our mission in the Land of Waves." Those beautiful lavender eyes were shining with concern.

Concern that to be fair, he knew was realistic. He had almost died on that mission. That didn't mean that Sasuke wouldn't attend the celebration tonight though.

Neji would never let him live it down, if he didn't. "Hinata, I'm fine." Sasuke smiles at her in what he hoped was a reassuring way. "The medics even gave me a clean bill of health and so did your father."

The bluenette looks less than convinced. It had only been a couple week since their last mission. So he couldn't blame her for being spooked.

"If you go, p-promise me that you won't fight with Naruto or N-Neji." Her lower lip quivers as she pleads with him.

Damn it. He hated the lip quiver. That and the bubble eyes. How the Hell was Sasuke supposed to say no to that?

That was just fighting dirty. "Alright." He sighs, feeling as though he had just lost a battle of some sort. "I promise that I won't fight with either of them." Though Sasuke had no intention of losing the war. "At least not tonight." He adds as an afterthought.

"My father was right." Hinata shakes her head at him. "Uchihas are stubborn."

Damn straight they were. He was going to prove it too by mounting Itachi's head on a pike one day.

So he couldn't really argue with her. "I guess we are." Sasuke gets off his bed and smiles at her. "Don't worry so much." He walks over to her and kisses her forehead. "I'll be fine."

 _ **THUD!**_ He probably shouldn't have done that because Hinata falls over onto her backside. Sasuke must have shocked her good with that affectionate gesture.

"Hinata, are you alright." He blinks as he offers her his hand.

The Hyuga Heiress quickly takes it and blushes the deepest shade of red that Sasuke had ever seen. "Y-You kissed me!" Well yeah…on the forehead.

Did Hyugas have some sort of taboo against forehead kissing or something, Sasuke wonders as he helps his teammate stand. Maybe, they did and he just didn't know about it. They could be a really strange Clan sometimes.

"On the forehead." Sasuke nods slowly. "Is that not allowed or something? It's no different than a kiss on the cheek."

He wasn't really sure why he'd done it. Hinata had just looked so cute and Sasuke wanted her to stop worrying so much. He'd be fine.

Hinata pauses as though not sure how to answer that question. "I d-don't think there is a rule against it." Hyugas and their ridiculously complicated rules on social etiquette were so damn confusing.

"Well good." Sasuke smiles at her. "Just stop worrying so much." He heads towards the door. "I don't plan on dying until after Itachi is dead and my Clan is restored and even then, not for a long time after that." She had to know that right?

He'd made that super clear. Not even Haku had been able to fully kill him. So Sasuke was feeling pretty confident about his odds of survival.

"T-That's good." Hinata's blush was still darker than even the reddest tomato. "Because I don't want you to die."

Sasuke nods at her. "That's good because I wasn't planning on it." He looks at her. "You should probably go and find Hanabi. She's going to track you down, if you don't." They both knew she would.

Hinata's younger was by far the more extroverted of the two sisters. Sasuke could easily envision it now. Hanabi kidnapping an unsuspecting Hinata and forcing her to try on dozens of kimonos before the party this evening.

"You're right." The bluenette laughs as she cross her arms. "She'll find me sooner or later, but r-remember your promise about Neji and Naruto." With that being said, the bluenette quickly scurries by Sasuke and down the hallway in the link of an eye.

"She really doesn't fight fair." Sasuke sighs as he heads downstairs to find Hiashi.

* * *

Hiashi would likely want some help planning the celebration. After all, the Hyuga Patriarch had offered to host a party for Neji's team and the Rookie Nine Teams at the Hyuga Estate.

Which could mean only one thing. The Hyuga Clan's pride was on the line in a big way and Hiashi Hyuga would no doubt want everything to go perfectly. Not that Sasuke could blame him. He would have done the same thing, if he was in Hiashi's position.

Neji Hyuga knew that as a Branch Member, it was his destiny to be subjected to the whims of the Main House. He'd accepted that long ago, but this was ridiculous.

"Are you sure that this is a good idea?" He looks up at his uncle, trying to plead mercy. "I'm not entirely sure that our home is the best place for all these people to celebrate. My team alone can be rather eccentric."

Maybe, Hiashi would show some mercy towards him. They were blood. He knew that his uncle was proud of him in his own way.

Hiashi raises an eyebrow. "I'm well aware of all the eccentricities that everyone is bringing to the table tonight." Damn it. "I'm also quite certain that we can handle anything that comes our way. We are Hyugas." This was one time when Neji wished that his Clan wasn't so damn proud. Things would have gone much more smoothly then.

"Yes, Uncle." Neji bows his head towards the proud Clan Head. "You're right. Of course, we can handle anything that comes our way."

Hell, Neji had even managed to handle Sasuke thus far. That damn Uchiha shouldn't even be here. He wasn't even a Hyuga and yet, Hiashi was treating him almost like a son.

"Do you need any help preparing?" As if merely thinking about Sasuke had summoned him, the Uchiha suddenly was striding towards them. "It's going to be a big turnout with all the teams coming alone. That's not even counting their families."

No. Neji did not need help from the Uchiha. Well at least not anymore than the young ninja needed a hole in the head.

He couldn't believe that all the Rookie Teams were actually competing this year. Chunins were supposed to be capable of leading squads and they were all barely out of the Academy!

Hiashi nods at him. "Yes, if you could help the Branch Members set the table, that would be wonderful." He sighs as he looks at his watch. "I'm afraid that I have to go and check on the elders." He looks at Sasuke and Neji. "Do try not to kill each other." With that being said, the other man waltzes off.

Things were bad when even his uncle had picked up for Neji's distaste towards the raven haired Genin. He couldn't help it though. The jerk had even insulted his hair and he was constantly all over his cousin. It was as if they were already engaged or something. Disgusting!

"Don't give me that look." Sasuke rolls his eyes at Neji, once Hiashi was out of earshot. "I already promised Hinata that I wouldn't fight with you tonight. So let's just try to make it through the evening in one piece."

As Neji was saying, it was disgusting. He could only hope that if the two did get married, he wouldn't be forced to attend the wedding. He probably would though. Neji had never been very lucky.

"Fine." He smirks at Sasuke. "Well you heard my uncle, go play fetch. Surely, even an Uchiha can handle such a simple task."

Sasuke had promised Hinata that he wouldn't fight with Neji. Which was a very good thing because it meant the lavender eyed boy could have some f un.

"I would say even an Uchiha could handle the simple task of castrating you with a fireball, but I'm afraid that I would need your Byakugan to see such a small target."

Neji twitches at that. Oh how he hated Sasuke Uchiha. He couldn't wait for the day when the other boy finally moved out of the Hyuga Estate. He quite simply didn't belong here!

* * *

A few hours later, Hinata knew that she was likely blushing as red as the roses on her kimono. She couldn't believe that Hanabi had made her wear this.

"Don't worry so much." Hanabi giggles at her elder sister while leading her outside. "You look great." Where everyone would be gathering soon enough.

Hinata wasn't so sure about that. She was wearing a pristine white kimono with red roses on it. Courtesy of her little sister's prodding. She didn't feel like a ninja.

"Thank you." Hinata sighs as she looks around. "W-Well it looks like some people are already here. S-So we should go and say hi to them."

The younger Hyuga girl grins and nods in agreement. "Yeah!" That was all the warning Hinata got before being dragged over towards one of the refreshment tables.

This one was being explored by Team Eight. Kurenai, Shino, Sakura, and Kiba. Sakura was kinda lucky in Hinata's opinion. She was the only 'Rookie Girl' who got a woman for a Sensei!

"I'm g-glad that you could make it." She smiles at them.

Kiba beams at her. "Thanks. Wow, Hinata you look amazing!" The compliment causes her to blush.

Not anywhere near as much as Sasuke's forehead kiss had, but still the Hyuga Heiress found herself blushing. Much to her mortification, the bluenette had long ago discovered that her face could turn red almost instantly and over the silliest of things.

"Why didn't you say that to me?" Sakura pouts.

Oh boy. Hinata could see where this was going and it wasn't anywhere good. Maybe, she should politely excuse herself.

"It was n-nice seeing you all again." She smiles at them. "But we r-really should go and greet our other guests."

Hanabi looks up at Hinata and pouts. "But I wanted to see the puppy." She points to Akamaru who was sitting on Kiba's shoulder as if all Hell wasn't about to break loose. It must be nice to be a puppy and not have to worry about such things, Hinata muses.

"You can see the puppy later." Hinata whispers, but it was too late.

Kiba shakes his head as he looks at Sakura. "Will you stop picking fights?" Hinata gulps at that because she could see Sakura was about to get really riled up. "I was just complimenting her! Not insulting you!"

That was a good point. Though Hinata could see why Sakura would feel slighted in this case. Oh and she really should be going. With that thought in mind, she tugs on Hanabi's arm lightly and tries to guide her sister off.

"Will you two stop fighting?" Shino shakes his head and sighs. "I have no idea how we're going to pass the Chunin Exams, if you keep fighting like cats and dogs."

That might have been the most that Hinata ever heard Shino talk. Of course, she had never tried to talk to him before either. Was it possible that the insect lover was shy?

"I'm really sorry about this." Kurenai sighs and smiles. "We're still figuring out our team dynamics, but they do work well together in the field."

Hanabi gives Hinata a dirty look. "I don't wanna leave yet." She smiles and goes over to pet Akamaru.

Well the bluenette could certainly understand that much. Kurenai brought up a good point there. Her own team was still struggling to balance Sasuke's and Naruto's personalities.

In some ways, the two boys couldn't be more different. In others, they were exactly the same. She certainly didn't envy Kakashi Sensei's job of trying to manage them all. Perhaps that was why he was late all the time.

"Oh. It's alright." Hinata smiles at them. "I completely understand."

Kiba grins wolfishly at her. "It's too bad you're not on our team." He glares at Sakura. "She's so much more easy going than you!"

* * *

At that same time, Naruto beams while dragging Sasuke outside. He knew that the antisocial bastard would be lurking inside until someone made him come out and interact with other people. So that's exactly what he was going to do.

"Will you stop being such a Loser?" Sasuke scowls at him as if it was Naruto's fault that Sasuke was an ice prince! "I can walk. You know?"

Wait. Naruto shouldn't have even thought that. It brought back way too many bad memories about the whole 'Haku Incident.' The blonde still had nightmares about it.

"Well then you should prove it." Naruto glares at him. "Look Hinata's over there! We should probably go and say hi!"

Honestly, it was the least they could do. Hinata was probably still frightened half to death about what happened on that mission and Naruto doubted Sasuke had made her feel much better about everything.

It was obvious he cared about Hinata, but he kept putting her at arm's length. Which was closer than he let other people get near him, but still that was no way to treat someone you cared about!

"I live with her, Idiot." Sasuke rolls his eyes at him. "I say hi to her and more everyday."

"Good." Naruto grins at Sasuke as he drags the Uchiha over towards the refreshment table. "Then you shouldn't mind saying hi now."

Of course, Naruto thought this was a great idea. Forcing Sasuke to socialize with people and all. It was for his own good, but that thought didn't last long.

No. It only took a couple minutes for him to get really, really angry. Kiba needed to buzz off and fast.

* * *

"So like I said, you should have been on our team." Kiba nods at Hinata.

Sasuke feels his fists clench at that. What was Dog Breath trying to do? Did he seriously think that Hinata should have been on his team?

"Excuse me?" He could feel his eyes bleeding red in anger.

At first, Sasuke hadn't wanted Hinata on his team. It was too dangerous for her to be so close to him all the time, but now things were different. Who did this mutt think he was? How dare he try to steal Sasuke's teammate away from him?!

Kiba blinks and looks up at Sasuke like a cornered rabbit or something. "Oh hey, Sasuke." This was not an 'Oh hey, Sasuke' situation!

"You don't to say that." Naruto was fuming now. "You don't get to greet Sasuke like that when you're trying to steal our teammate away from us!"

Damn right. For once, Naruto was in full agreement with the Loser. Hinata was a part of Team Seven. It really was that simple and anyone who said differently was to have a few (hundred) fireballs and clones sent their way!

Kurenai sighs and shakes her head. "Alright." She gives them all a disapproving look. "That's enough of this." Though it was soon replaced by a smile. "Why don't you all just go and enjoy the party. There is no reason to argue about who is on whose team."

Sakura nods and smiles at Sasuke. "Okay." She offers the Uchiha her hand. "Would you like to dance?"

Sasuke nods at her. "That's a good idea." It was rude, but he'd had enough of this and if he had to spend anymore time around Team Eight, he was probably going to start trying to Chidori people. "Hinata, would you like to dance with your teammates?"

He makes sure to glare at Kiba for good measure. The jerk deserved it for having the unbelievable gall to try to steal Hinata from them. Right under their noses too. Talk about disrespectful.

"I'd l-love to." Hinata smiles sweetly at them.

Sasuke nods and looks at the Hyuga Sisters. "Good. Hanabi, do you want to join us?" Appparently, that was really all he had to say because Hanabi throws herself at Sasuke and Naruto drags Hinata off with them towards where some people were starting to dance. Well that was easy.

* * *

Hiashi shakes his head as his head as he watches everyone arrive, even Kakashi. He shoots the silver haired man a rather disapproving look when he sees his daughter's Sensei had brought that ridiculous orange book of his with him.

Couldn't he put that thing down for a few hours? This was absurd. You would think that the man could at least pretend to exhibit a little decorum, but no.

"Hiashi, please stop looking at me like I stole your underwear." Kakashi chuckles as he strides over to him. "It's just a book and a damn good one at that. Here, I've got several copies." He smiles as he offers the Hyuga Patriarch the novel. "You can keep it."

Oh he'd keep it alright. "Thank you." Hiashi would keep that filth and he would burn it the second this party was over. 'Believe it' as Hinata's blonde teammate was so fond of saying.

Everyone seemed to be having a grand time. So far, Hiashi was quite confident that even the elders would consider this celebration a success. So he could overlook Kakashi's deviancy. For now anyway.

"Tell me the truth, Kakashi." He glances at the other ninja. "How are Sasuke and Hinata doing?"

The silver haired ninja would know far more about the subject than Hiashi. Sadly, he couldn't spend nearly as much time with his children as he would have wanted. Being the Head of one of the largest Clans in the Leaf could be quite demanding to say the least.

"Very well." Kakashi smiles at him. "If things go well, I imagine you'll be a grandfather by the time they're twenty."

 _ **THUD!**_ "That's not exactly what I meant!" Honestly, why did the man have to be such a lecher?!

Hinata was far, far too young for motherhood to be a possibility. Granted, he had been hopeful they would marry one day. Right now though, Hinata was still a Genin for goodness sakes.

"Oh I know." Kakashi smiles as he glances at the book. "I just figured it was a party and we should focus on more pleasant things for the time being. Like how adorable the children will be."


	12. Chapter 12

Love Never Dies

 **Author's Note:** Thanks for the reviews. Well I'm going to try a mix and match approach with the Chunin Exams. Some fights will be fairly detailed and others will be mentioned as passing. Oh and as I said, this story will eventually diverge radically from canon and you will see traces of that in this chapter. Anyway, I hope you all enjoy this chapter.

 **Chapter Notation:** This somewhat lines up with canon, but Hinata's role has definitely influenced the feeling of this chapter. I do view her reaction as being fairly IC because Hinata did throw herself in front of Pain to protect Naruto. So I decided to keep that vibe here. Oh and because this is an AU, you'll likely notice that certain events and abilities appear slightly out of order. That's done purely to make the plot flow more smoothly. Happy reading.

Chapter 12

 _Sasuke wasn't entirely sure how, but he had made it through the celebration without strangling or Chidoring anyone._ Sadly, he didn't get to pat himself on the back very long for that accomplishment.

"Alright, Hinata." He looks at the bluenette. "Your Byakugan gives us an advantage in this exam." She could see far and she could see through the scrolls to tell which were Heaven Scrolls and which were Earth Scrolls. "So let's try to get through this one quickly."

Their exams were off to a rocky start to say the least. First, there had been the Sand Siblings and then Neji's team had decided to mess with people. Oh and that was just the beginning.

Naruto glares at Sasuke in the Forest of Death. "Stop being such a bastard." He was not being a bastard! "You shouldn't put that much pressure on Hinata. It's not fair to her."

Sasuke sighs and shakes his head. It was a childish impulse and he knew that, but that didn't mean he wasn't going to indulge in it. "You're right." He smirks and looks at the Hyuga Heiress 'apologetically.' "I'm sorry, Hinata. I shouldn't have put that much pressure on you, but you're the only teammate I have who isn't a complete and utter loser."

It was fun to watch the blond sputter. Still, Sasuke knew the truth. That was only a temporary distraction. They were in the Forest of Death and they had plenty of dangerous ninjas after them. The time for games was at an end.

"Stop fighting!" Hinata half yells at them as she activates her Byakugan. "You're b-both being too loud. The other teams might hear us!"

They both sigh and nod. As much as the raven haired ninja didn't want to admit it, Hinata had a point. They had to be quiet.

"Sorry, Hinata." Naruto sighs as he watches Hinata scan the nearby area. "It's just he can be such a jerk sometimes. Anyway, do you see anything useful?"

The other Genin sighs in relief. "Yes, Gaara's team is pretty far away from us." Well that was something.

The red head wasn't normal. He was far more like an animal at this point than anything else and it was obvious the Sand Ninja saw Sasuke as his favorite prey of choice.

"Anything else?" Sasuke prods her.

Hinata's eyes were doing that veiny thing. Sasuke could tell she was searching far and wide for another scroll. She had a good range and it would only increase with time, but for now they would just have to make due.

"Too bad the Sharingan can't see long distances." Naruto leans against a tree. "That would make this even easier."

Sasuke twitches at that. "It has other applications." Applications that had saved Naruto's ass during the fight with Haku.

Which was the reason why Hinata was still looking at him as if he was some porcelain doll. Like she was worried he'd break in half at any moment.

"Yeah. Yeah." Naruto rolls his eyes. "I know, Bastard. You've been flashing those red eyes all the time."

He did not flash them all the time. Alright. Maybe, he had flashed them a few times.

"You would've flashed them more, if you were me and you know it." Sasuke scoffs at his blond teammate.

How could he resist flaunting his new visual prowess, especially at Neji? As far as Sasuke could tell, Hyugas were either born with their Byakugan's fully functional or they developed much earlier than the Sharingan and yeah, that had kinda made him feel a bit self-conscious.

"Whatever." Naruto laughs.

That's when Hinata tenses up. "Someone's watching us." She wasn't even talking at this point exactly. More like whispering. "The Grass Ninja with the long tongue."

That freak who had the kunai fetish, Sasuke thinks to himself. They'd have to be clever about this though. "Do they have the scroll we're looking for?" He looks at Hinata.

A quick nod told him everything they need to know. "Alright." He raises his voice more. "We'll need a password so we can tell who is really a member of Team Seven or not." This could work.

* * *

Itachi Uchiha was not pleased in the slightest. What was even more irritating though was the fact that even Kisame sensed as much.

"What's eating you?" The blue skinned man raises an eyebrow. "You look like you want to shove a fireball down everyone's throats or something. That's not like you." His partner did have a talent for stating the obvious. "You're usually all composed and shit."

The Uchiha tries his best not to twitch at that. His partner could be so crude sometimes. Mercifully though, Kisame was at least moderately less crude than Hidan. (Which wasn't a high bar, but still).

"I just think that we should be going to the Chunin Exams." Itachi nods at the other Akatsuki Members. "I know that at least two Jinchuuriki who will be there."

It was true. Gaara and Naruto would both be participating in the exams. Itachi knew that much for a fact, but it also the real reason why he wanted to return to the Leaf.

He'd done it more than once or twice. Itachi couldn't help it. Sometimes, the Uchiha couldn't resist the impulse to check on his foolish little brother.

Kisame grins at the other ninja. "Yeah." He nods at him as though envisioning something he found pleasing. "You're right. It would be fun to go, mess with all their heads, and grab us a couple of baby Jinchuuriki."

Itachi had never been a particularly lucky ninja, but it was fortunate Kisame rarely looked below the surface of anything. He was very much a literal animal. He couldn't see beneath the surface of things.

In some ways, the Uchiha envied his comrade for that. It must be nice to only think in simplistic terms. That wasn't to say Kisame was unintelligent. He was just a very direct individual and saw the world in a similar fashion.

"Yes, it would." Itachi shrugs gracefully. "Unfortunately, the exams are too heavily guarded to allow for such a thing."

A small mercy, the younger Akatsuki Member knew. If that wasn't the case, Itachi was quite certain they would have attacked the Chunin Exams in hopes of kidnapping Naruto and Gaara.

Kisame sighs and nods. "You're right." He smirks at Itachi as though trying to look on the bright side. "The boss would never go for it. I guess we just have to keep looking is all."

"That's right." Itachi manages to refrain from rolling his eyes. "For some reason, looking for answers in bars has yet to yield any concrete results."

Kisame grins at him in response. There were times when the other man reminded Itachi of a puppy that had just chewed on someone's slippers or in Kisame's case, a piranha might be more accurate.

"Well, we just have to keep trying." The former Mist Ninja smirks. "Besides, you need to loosen up. Have some fun once in awhile."

This time Itachi wasn't entirely sure, if he rolled his eyes or not. It didn't matter in the long run though.

"Being an Akatsuki Member isn't about having fun." Itachi sighs and shakes his head. "It's about getting results. Speaking of which, we should be going. Standing around here and conversing about unimportant topics isn't going to help us locate anymore Jinchuuriki."

Kisame nods in agreement at that and the two of them head off together. Something that did wonders for Itachi's mood. As long as he kept moving, he didn't have to focus entirely on the dark direction his thoughts often took since the Massacre.

"Yeah." The blue skinned man smiles at Itachi. "It's about getting results, but there's no rule that you can't have fun while you're getting those results." Touché.

* * *

Hinata wasn't really sure how much time had passed since Sasuke made up that ridiculously long password and between Naruto excusing himself to use the restroom. She did know one thing for sure, that wasn't Naruto who came back.

"You should be more careful." The bluenette smiles at him. "Wandering off to use the bathroom is dangerous."

He'd given them the correct password, but that just confirmed the ninja wasn't really Naruto. Naruto was a wonderful teammate and friend, but he'd never remember a password that long and they all knew it.

"Yeah." He grins at them. "I know." Rubbing the back of his head sheepishly.

That's when Sasuke throws a kunai at him. "Your Transformation Jutsu is so awful, even Naruto could see through it." That might be true, but the ninja in question was very agile.

He easily avoids the blade before returning to his true form. "What gave me away?" His long tongue trails over his lower lip and even onto his chin.

Hinata didn't like it. There was something wrong with the Grass Ninja, even if she didn't know what yet.

"Everything." Sasuke glares at him. "Like I said, you suck at Transformation Jutsus."

That's when the Grass Ninja comes flying at Sasuke and Sasuke darts back onto a tree. Hinata was about to jump after them when she notices something was wrong.

Sasuke wasn't moving. He looked like he was frozen in fear. Just for a moment though.

"Sasuke!" She jumps towards them, but her teammate had finally started moving again.

Whatever he had done, must have worked because the raven haired ninja narrowly avoids the attack. It didn't last long though. That freak actually bites Sasuke's neck!

"Get away from him!" The bluenette Flickers behind them and slams her fist into the ninja's back.

Surprisingly enough, he just laughs. "You're such an adorable little princess." It was as if he thought having some of his chakra points locked up was amusing. "Trying to save the prince, but I'm sure he's a big boy now and can make his own decisions."

Hinata goes to block more of his charka points, but the ninja just whirls around and grabs her arm. She was going free herself from his grip when the ninja whips her around and sends her hurtling towards the ground.

"Hinata!" Sasuke tries to jump down after her, but the snake like man stops him.

"That was terribly rude of her to interrupt our conversation." His tongue glides down his chin more as if he was actually salivating over being near Sasuke. "Wasn't it, Sasuke? As I was saying, I'm Orochimaru and I've marked you because I see marvelous potential in you."

Marvelous potential? What was he babbling about? Sasuke was talented, but that ninja shouldn't be anywhere near him.

"I don't care." His eyes narrow. "Chidori!" Sasuke charges at the man known as Orochimaru, but the ninja just dodges.

"So feisty." He chuckles and shakes his head. "Was it because I hurt the princess? She'll be fine." That bastard. "She wouldn't be much of a ninja if she couldn't handle a fall like that. Now would she?"

Like Hell was Sasuke going anywhere with that creep! Hinata tries to shake off her fall and to Flickers towards Orochimaru.

"You're right about that!" This time, she was going to get him. "Shadow Clone Jutsu!" Hinata makes three clones. "Gentle Fist!" Surely, at least one of them would strike him.

Orochimaru just laughs though. "She's very protective of you." Sasuke uses that as an opening to throw a lion's barrage at the Orochimaru.

His punches and kicks were fast, but not fast enough. How was the man able to move so easily while having some of his chakra points locked up? It didn't make any sense.

"Wonderful teamwork." He laughs and laughs. "Perhaps, I should Mark the Hyuga Princess as well." Orochimaru turns his head towards Hinata and locks his yellow gaze on her. "She does have potential. I wouldn't mind if she came with you to the Sound."

 _Bam! Crunch! Snap!_ That was too much for Sasuke. His Lion's Barrage was coming faster and more furiously than now.

"Leave her out of this!" He half snarls.

It was strange. Hinata could hear bones being broken, but Orochimaru didn't seem to be in any obvious pain. His pain tolerance was inhuman.

"Oh fine." He chuckles. "Perhaps another time. That curse mark I just gave you will give you power." Hinata doubted that. "The power that you need to kill Itachi, if I train you. I will send for you."

Just like that, Orochimaru disappears. It was almost as if he had never left in the first place.

"Sasuke, are you okay?" Hinata rushes towards him.

Her friend was about to say something, but he never got the chance. Suddenly, Sasuke begins to wobble and fall towards the ground.

It was nothing short of a miracle that Hinata caught him in time, but it looked like he was going to be okay. At least that's what she thought, until Hinata saw strange black markings spreading across his face.

* * *

Naruto rushes back to his teammates. He had heard the sounds of fighting, but he was too late. Something horrible had obviously happened.

"Hinata!" He runs towards her and stares at Sasuke. "What happened?"

How could this have happened in the few minutes since he left to use the bathroom? What had happened? What was wrong with Sasuke's face?

"He got bitten by a ninja who called himself Orochimaru." Hinata sighs as she checks Sasuke's pulse. "I think he's okay. We'll have to tell Kakashi Sensei about this, but Sasuke's pulse is strong." She bites her lower lip anxiously.

He frowns at that. "I don't know if we should try to move him when he's like this." Naruto didn't like the idea of waiting around either, but moving him could prove even more dangerous.

Who knew what was in that freak's bite? He didn't know if they should rush him to a hospital or if that would kill him.

"His pulse is stable." Hinata shakes her head again. "The other ninja wanted him alive. I know that much because he wants Sasuke to come to his village."

His village? This was getting pretty freaky. Still, it was good to know whatever Sasuke's attacker had done to him, it probably wasn't fatal.

The blond wasn't sure how long they waited for Sasuke to wake up. All he knew is that one minute he and Hinata were watching Sasuke and the next some creeps were attacking them.

"If you give us your scroll, we won't have to kill you." He laughs.

The guy was using some sort of sound attacks. Naruto didn't understand it very well, but he knew enough. It was bad news.

"Shadow Clone Jutsu!" He makes a dozen clones.

They would help to take out that jerk and protect Sasuke. Their teammate who still wasn't moving. This was bad.

"G-Go away!" Hinata rushes at them.

She was doing that weird technique her family was famous for. What did Hinata call it the Gentle Punch? No wait. The Gentle Fist.

It was a really weird name for an attack, but Naruto had seen what it could do. If she could land a hit. Unfortunately, neither he or Hinata were having very good luck doing that.

The guy's sound attacks just kept blowing them back and if they didn't watch it, they were going to get hurt. "Hinata, stay behind me!" Naruto smiles at her. "Don't worry, I'll protect you."

He charges ahead of her and towards their attacker. As he was fighting though, the sapphire eyed ninja notices a strange energy. It didn't take long to realize what or should he say, who it was.

"Are these guys harassing you?" Sasuke looks at Hinata.

His face was covered in strange black marks and he was surrounded by a ominous chakra. Naruto had never really been a Sensory Type, but just the feeling of that chakra was enough to make him want to rush Sasuke to a hospital. What the hell had that freak done to his best friend?

Hinata blinks and nods. She probably shouldn't have done that because Sasuke walks over to them and dislocates the guy's arms.

"AHHHH!" His screams were pretty brutal.

Naruto wasn't really sure if Sasuke had actually yanked his arms off. Tears were now streaming down Hinata's face and she was actually crazy enough to throw herself onto Sasuke.

It was a hug at first. Though she whispers something to Sasuke that Naruto doesn't catch and kisses his forehead.

The blond really didn't get the forehead thing, but it worked some magic. Slowly, the chakra and black markings receded.

"I'm sorry." Sasuke sighs as he looks at her. "Come on." He looks at Naruto. "Are you alright? We should get going. How long was I unconscious for?"

Naruto grins at him. "Way too long." He laughs as he points ahead. "We've gotta get moving, bastard. We can't wait all day for you to get your beauty sleep." Thank goodness, Sasuke was okay. "We are on a deadline. You know?"

Hinata looks at Sasuke with concern. Naruto didn't like how puffy her eyes were at the moment from crying. This just wasn't cool. Whenever he found the guy that attacked Sasuke, Naruto was going to kick their ass. Believe it!

* * *

Sasuke wasn't really sure how long it took them to get to the metaphorical finish line. All he knew was that they had gotten the scrolls they needed and made the rest of the journey quickly.

"Okay, so read the scroll." Naruto smiles at Sasuke.

Sasuke nods as he undoes it and reads it. "That's strange." He really didn't get what the point of all this was. It didn't make any sense. "What's any of that supposed to mean?"

They all frown for awhile. Each of them was pondering the riddle. It had to be a riddle of some kind. Sasuke knew that for sure.

"I think it means we're supposed to put the scrolls together or something." Naruto nods, after a few minutes.

Well, Sasuke didn't have any other ideas. "Alright." So he puts them together and out pops Iruka.

Their Academy instructor. What was the Chunin doing here? This day was just getting weirder and weirder.

"Congratulations!" He gives them all a giant thumbs up. "You've all passed." The older ninja rambles on proudly for what feels like an eternity to Sasuke. "You've all done it. You're moving onto the next phase of the exams."

Thank goodness for that. Well, they've passed the written exam. Which frankly was almost like a psychological warfare test in a way. They'd made it through the Forest of Death as well. Which could all only mean one thing.

"The matches." Hinata whispers. "We're all going to be fighting in the Arena soon."

Yes, they were. Sasuke still needed to see Kakashi about his curse mark though, but Hinata was right. The final part of the Chunin Exams was hurtling towards them and there was no going back now.

"You'll do amazingly." Sasuke smiles at her. "I know you will."

Of course, Naruto had to ruin the moment. "Hey! Why do you only say that to her?" Because he was Naruto and that was just what he did.

The other ninja had no sense of tact. Still, the raven haired ninja was glad that he had survived the exams as well. They were comrades, even if he had a ramen and orange fetish.

"Because you're a loser." Sasuke smirks at him.

Maybe, everything would be alright. They'd pass the exams. Sasuke would find Itachi, he would kill the monster, and then everything could go back to normal. First things, first though. He needed to talk to Kakashi.


	13. Chapter 13

Love Never Dies

 **Author's Note:** Thanks for the review. As always, this story continues to present many options for where it could go and challenges for pacing. I don't want it to develop too quickly or slowly. Anyway, I do hope you all enjoy this chapter.

 **Chapter Notation:** This is something of a highlight chapter of what I view as the main points of the Chunin Exams after the Forest of Death, but before Sasuke's fight with Gaara. Oh and since this is an AU, you're definitely going to notice some changes in timelines and at least one drastic deviation from canon. Happy reading.

 **Request Response:** To the guest reviewer who requested a female Menma x Sasuke story, I am planning on posting a fic with that pairing in late January.

Chapter 13

The Chunin Exams had always been brutal, but this was ridiculous. Kakashi was far closer to thirty than he would have liked and he'd never seen anything like this year before.

"Just do you're best." He smiles at his team. "You've all trained well and the fact that you got this far means that you're ready for this."

Already, a boy had nearly been killed by Gaara and Sasuke had been bitten by Orochimaru. Of course, Kakashi had sealed the mark. That didn't mean that he was sleeping easy at night though.

 _"This isn't a perfect seal." Kakashi warned Sasuke._

 _They were alone now and Sasuke was sitting down. His legs were crossed and his back was towards Kakashi. It was bare and that fact made the silver haired ninja wince._

 _He knew what he was about to do would be painful, but it was the only way he could protect his student. It had to be done before Orochimaru could sink his claws into Sasuke even further._

 _"Just do it." Sasuke frowned. "There isn't much time before the exams and I need to begin training as soon as possible."_

 _That was just like Sasuke. It wasn't that he was without fear, but he had a singular minded focus that reminded the CopyCat Ninja Far too much of Obito. Naruto was the most like him in personality, but Sasuke did exhibit his former teammate's stubbornness from time to time._

 _"Very well." He performed the seal and winced again as Sasuke cried out in agony. "This is linked to your mind. If you ever WANT the power he offered you, the seal won't hold." That part had troubled Kakashi the most._

 _Sasuke wanted revenge more than anything and Orochimaru had just offered him an easy way to get stronger. It would be akin to an itch that Sasuke wasn't supposed to scratch. It was almost inevitable that he would._

 _"AHHH!" Sasuke screamed as the seal took affect._

 _That bastard. Kakashi couldn't believe that even Orochimaru would sink so low as to play on a grieving child's feelings like this. Despicable._

The rest of the time between the second and third exam, Kakashi had spent training with Sasuke. He wanted to train with Hinata and Naruto, of course. He just couldn't.

Sasuke had the curse mark and he had Gaara gunning for him. The red head had nearly killed Lee. It would be a miracle if that boy ever recovered. Clearly, Sasuke was at greater risk and thus, he needed more attention.

"Thanks, Kakashi Sensei." Naruto grins at him.

That and he hadn't left Naruto and Hinata to find for themselves. Naruto had trained with Ebisu and Kurenai had trained Hinata. Kakashi was sure they had both benefited from the experience really.

"I'll t-try my best." Hinata smiles at him nervously.

Naruto had received one-on-one attention and Hinata had been around two other women. Kurenai and Sakura. Both of those things could only help them grow.

"Like I told you, you'll do amazingly." Sasuke glances at her. "It only takes you one good hit to disable your opponent with that technique."

Frankly, that was a relief to hear. Orochimaru may have gotten his hooks into Sasuke, but one thing was clear. His bond with Hinata was just as strong as ever and Naruto and Sasuke seemed to be growing closer as well.

"Maybe, that will be enough." Kakashi sighs.

"Did you say something, Kakashi Sensei?" Naruto looks at him in confusion.

He quickly shakes his head. The CopyCat Ninja really did need to watch what he was saying more closely. For now though, it was time for the next match to begin.

"Good luck, Hinata." He smiles at her. "It looks like you're up first."

They had already watched several inside matches. Now, they were out and ready to go into the Arena. Something that did make Kakashi feel more anxious than he really wanted to admit.

Hinata was a competent ninja. She had a lot of talent. The abilities were there, but she had yet to really use them because she was too skittish to properly sculpt the metaphorical clay.

"Thank you." Hinata smiles at him until she sees who she was up again and gasps. "N-Neji."

Sasuke frowns at that. "You can do it, but I wish I had been the one to fight him." Oh boy. Kakashi didn't like where this was going.

This was going to be a grudge match and at least three of them knew it. Kakashi wasn't entirely sure that Naruto was aware of what sort of atmosphere the Hyuga Estate had, but Sasuke certainly did.

"Okay." Hinata bites her lower lip as she makes her way to the stage.

It was probably a good thing that the youngest Uchiha wouldn't be facing Neji Hyuga. With the way Sasuke was glaring at Neji with ruby red eyes, it would have been a fight to the death.

* * *

Hinata's heart was racing as she strides towards Neji. He had always hated her because she was a member of the Main House and now, her cousin had been given permission to fight her. He wasn't going to hold back.

"I'm surprised that you made it this far." Neji shakes his head and smirks at her. "I know that you decided to participate because your teammates had their hearts set on doing so. You didn't want to let them down, but we both know the truth." His smirk only grows. "You were never cut out to be a ninja. If you surrender now, I won't have to humiliate you."

"THAT'S NOT TRUE!" Naruto's voice rings out. "DON'T LISTEN TO HIM, HINATA!"

Naruto was screaming at the top of his lungs and Sasuke was glaring at the top of his eyes. Well that wasn't really an expression, but it was true in the Uchiha's case. If nothing else, Hinata had the support of her teammates.

So she tries her best to meet Neji's gaze. "I might have signed up for that r-reason, but I still made it to the finals." His eyes were so similar and yet so different from her own. "So I d-deserve to be here as much as you and I won't back down!"

"So be it." Neji shakes his head. "If you wish to be disgraced in front of all these people, that's your decision. I thought that I would be kind and give you a chance to lose with some dignity, but I can see that you're not intelligent enough to do that."

The referee apparently didn't care about their words or maybe, he just didn't want to comment. "BEGIN!" Because he starts the fight without saying anything about Neji's taunts.

Not that it matters. Their fists would do the talking from here on out.

* * *

Sasuke watches the match begin anxiously. Neji had already started it out by taunting Hinata. That was just psychological warfare. His words were likely just as devastating as any attacks he could deliver.

"Do you mind if we stand next to you to watch the match?" A feminine voice briefly interrupts Sasuke's thoughts.

It was Kurenai. The Genjutsu Mistress that had trained Hinata while Kakashi was training him. He'd recognize those light red eyes anywhere.

Kakashi chuckles and nods. "Oh by all means." He smiles. "I assume that you're just as eager to see Hinata's progress as I am."

Was Kakashi flirting or being friendly? Probably the latter, but one never knew what was going on in that man's mind. He did wear a mask at all times and Sasuke wasn't only referring to the mask out of cloth.

"Yes, of course." Kurenai nods as she looks down. "It's such a shame that the Hyuga House System pits them against each other like this." Something glistens on the edge of her eye and Sasuke barely recognizes it as a tear before Kurenai wiped it away.

So she cared for Hinata then. That was good. Sasuke had felt guilty about 'hogging' Kakashi during his training, but it couldn't be helped.

Gaara didn't want a match. He wanted a battle to the death and Sasuke had to be ready for it or he would end up like Rock Lee.

"What do you mean?" Naruto shoots Kakashi a perplexed look as Hinata and Neji lunge at each other.

Kiba sighs and shakes his head. "It's not something they talk about a lot because it's messed up." That was putting it mildly. "The Hyugas have two branches. The Main House and the Branch House." How Kiba knew this was beyond him, but he was also from another Clan.

It was possible other Clans kept tabs on each other. Sasuke wouldn't know. He'd been too young when his family died to know much about the politics of Ninja Clans.

"Okay and what's that mean exactly?" The blond wasn't really getting it.

Shino sighs as Hinata narrowly avoids getting smacked by Neji's fist. "The Main House is essentially royalty by their standards and the Branch members are their servants and bodyguard class. Neji is a Branch Member and Hinata is from the Main House."

Apparently, Naruto was starting to understand now. Sasuke knew it because the look on his face was now considerably darker than it had been. It was the same look Sasuke had when he first began to understand the Hyuga Lifestyle.

"That's awful." Naruto growls.

Yes, it was. It was also the reason why Neji was brutally assaulting Hinata at the moment. Sasuke doubted there was really that big a gulf between them when it came to skill, but Hinata just didn't want to attack her family member nearly as much as Neji wanted to hit her.

She was at a disadvantage. "HINATA, DON'T HOLD BACK!" For once, he was going to have to take the Naruto approach. There was no other choice.

The fight was getting vicious now. The two of them were moving so fast that Sasuke could barely tell what they were doing, even with his Sharingan. He couldn't imagine how anyone else was keeping up.

"She'll be alright." Sakura looks at Sasuke. "They wouldn't let someone actually die in these exams."

Kakashi grimaces and shakes his head. "People have died in the exams before, but they have to stop attacking…if the other surrenders." His 'Sensei' wasn't helping him feel any better.

"YOU CAN DO IT, HINATA!" Naruto screams once again.

Sasuke knew that Hinata could hear them because she tilts her back at him. She'd been doing reasonably well at blocking or dodging most of Neji's hits and even landing a few of her own, but that was all the opening the other Hyuga needed.

"Know your place!" He slams his fist towards her heart and Sasuke's eyes widen in horror.

That was the kind of hit that could trigger cardiac arrest! Neji was trying to kill her! Sasuke was about to race towards the Arena, when Kakashi catches her.

"This is her fight." He looks at her. "You can't take it from her and she's still moving."

Sasuke looks down again and blinks. Hinata had stumbled towards her feet and she was now advancing towards Neji. Slowly and there was blood dribbling out of mouth, but she was moving.

His attack must not have hit fully or Hinata was actually trying to fight through possible cardiac arrest. What the hell was she thinking?!

"I won't b-back down!" Somehow the bluenette musters the courage to half run and half stumble towards Neji with a Gentle Fist attack blurred.

"YOU CAN DO IT, HINATA!" Naruto screams again.

Sasuke bites his lower lip anxiously as he watches Neji go flying a couple feet back. Hinata had been aiming for his hands to stop him from being able to use Jutsus, but the prodigy had semi managed to do in a strange contortion.

"Wow!" Kiba blinks as Neji slams into the ground. "She really socked him right in the chin."

That was true, but that clearly hadn't been Hinata's intention. She had been going for a more disabling shot.

"Damn you!" Neji snarls as he stumbles to his feet, but Hinata couldn't respond.

She had fallen over again and was now going through some sort of seizure or cardiac arrest. Sasuke wasn't sure.

All he knew is that one minute he was in the stands with his team and Team Eight and the next they were in the Arena. They had all moved so quickly, he didn't even register the movement, but Hinata was being carried away on a stretcher.

"Hinata!" Sasuke wasn't sure who yelled her name first.

Him, Naruto, Kakashi, or the people on Team Eight. She was struggling to breathe and a medic was attending to her. Sasuke wasn't sure if she was coherent or not, but he races alongside the stretcher.

"The winner of this match is Neji Hyuga and both contestants will receive medical attention before their next match." The announcer's voice blares throughout the stadium.

Naruto wasn't having any of that. "WHAT?! HE TRIED TO KILL HER! THIS WASN'T A DEATH MATCH!" Some of the audience was sharing his outrage, but the announcer wasn't having it. He just ignores the blond.

As Sasuke was racing along the stretcher with Hinata, he was only vaguely aware of the crowd's reaction. Somewhere in the back of his mind though, he did note what was being said.

"Which will be Naruto Uzumaki vs. Neji, assuming that Neji is able to fight again. If not, he will forfeit it." The announcer did throw a concerned look Hinata's way. "We also wish for the Hyuga Heiress's speedy recover as well."

Smart man. If he hadn't said that, Sasuke knew that Hiashi would have done something. He wasn't entirely sure what, but Sasuke knew without a doubt it would have been terrifying.

"That's it for the matches for now. Please be back here by eight for the beginning of the next round of matches." The announcer tries to calm the crowd down.

He was damn lucky that it somehow work. Perhaps, people were expecting things like this to happen to a certain extent. Sasuke didn't know. He didn't really care. All he knew was that he had to make sure Hinata was already and he hoped Naruto punished Neji in a suitably horrific fashion.

* * *

A short while later, Hiashi Hyuga sighs as he walks into the hospital room with Hanabi. The rest of Team Seven and Team Eight was also there.

"How is she?" He turns his attention towards Hinata's bed.

She was either sleeping or she had passed out. He wasn't exactly sure which was the case. Though he was tremendously relieved to see that her chest was still slowly rising and falling. She was breathing. Hinata had survived the match.

"She's extremely lucky." A medic smiles at Hiashi. "I don't think she's going to suffer any permanent damage from that attack. Neji's aim was off slightly or Hinata managed to dodge just enough to prevent that."

That was a major relief. Hiashi had two daughters and if Hinata was unable to continue being a ninja or too frail to be heiress, Hanabi would take her place. That didn't mean that Hiashi wanted that to happen.

"She hesitated at first." The lavender eyed man shakes his head. "That's part of the reason why she was so badly injured, but I'm relived to hear she'll be alright." He was going to have to speak with Neji. "What of Neji? There is much that I wish to discuss with him as soon as possible."

Sasuke twitches at that. "I feel the same way." Despite the situation, Hiashi couldn't help but feel his lips twitch upwards at that. He had absolutely no doubt that Sasuke's 'discussion' would be one of flying fists and not words.

As expected, Naruto was less than pleased by his assessment. The blond must have misinterpreted his words or something of that nature.

"It wasn't her fault!" His eyes narrow. "Neji is the one who came at her with the intention to kill her! It wasn't a death match!"

Oh yes, Hiashi had much to say to his nephew about his actions. For now though, he had to calm the loudest member of Team Seven down.

"I'm aware of that. I shall go and speak to him now." He gives Sasuke a stern look. "You're not to go near him. He needs to be disciplined." Hiashi sighs as he heads towards the door. "Not to be executed and Hanabi, you are to wait here with Team Seven and Eight until I return."

Kurenai nods at Hiashi reassuringly. "Don't worry." The Genjutsu Mistress offers him a soothing smile. "We'll look after her."

Sakura, Shino, and Kiba quickly nod their heads at that. Naturally, Sasuke and Naruto were still fuming, but Hiashi was confident Kakashi could manage them for now.

"I'll wait here, Father." Hanabi's lip quivers slightly. "If Neji doesn't listen to you, I'll fight him."

Hanabi was by far his bolder daughter, but Hinata had shown such determination today. Perhaps, she would grow into her role as a Clan matriarch sooner than he expected.

"Good." He nods and with that, Hiashi walks off in search of his nephew.

Things were getting out of hands. Neji was a prodigy, but this sort of behavior couldn't be tolerated. Not even from him.

* * *

Several hours later, Naruto was still furious. They had apparently managed to fix Neji's hand in time for the match.

"You're going to pay for what you did to Hinata!" Naruto snarls at him.

Neji was always going on about Fate. Well, Fate did have a twisted sense of humor. Of course, Naruto would end up fighting against the Hyuga Prodigy after he hurt Hinata.

"Don't look at me that way." Neji's eyes narrow. "I gave her the chance to back out of the match and she didn't take it. It was her destiny to lose that fight."

Naruto glares at Neji. "Stop talking about that destiny garbage!" He would make his own! "People make their own destinies and you're going to lose this fight!"

Neji comes rushing at him. The fight was brutal. Naruto couldn't get a handle on the guy forever, even with his Shadow Clones.

He wouldn't give up that easily though. Naruto just kept getting up. Every time Neji pummeled him into the ground, the blond would rise to his feet again.

"You can do it, Naruto!" Kakashi's voice rings out from the stadium.

Naruto knew that Sasuke wasn't going to leave Hinata's side until his own match. So it was nice of Kakashi to support him.

"Yeah!" He grins widely at the crowd. "I can do it! Believe it!"

Neji just smirks at him. "Look at you. You can barely stand." Alright. So Naruto was feeling more than a little beat up. "You can't defeat me and you think that you're going to be Hokage one day? That wasn't going to stop him.

Apparently, it wasn't going to stop Neji from running his mouth either. Man, was this guy ever going to shut up?

"You can't even defeat me and you think that you're truly going to become Hokage one day?" Neji actually snorts. "Do you know how many ninjas want to be Hokage? Do you actually think that just training hard is enough to become Hokage?" This guy was really pissing Naruto off. "All of those ninjas were destined to become Hokage from the start!"

So while he was yacking, Naruto sneak attacks him and lands a powerful kick to his chin. "My name is Naruto Uzumaki and I'm going to be Hokage. Believe it!" The other ninja goes flying. "I know that you've been dealt a pretty rotten hand by your family, but that is no reason to take it out on Hinata!"

Neji didn't get back up until after Naruto was declared the winner. The blond wasn't entirely sure that the lavender eyed boy took his words to heart when it was all said and done, but he did know one thing.

"He's damn lucky that it was me and not Sasuke." Naruto laughs as he makes his way over to Kakashi. "The bastard would have killed him for what he did to Hinata."


	14. Chapter 14

Love Never Dies

 **Author's Note:** Thanks for the reviews. I hope you all enjoy this chapter because it's going to wrap up the Chunin Exams.

 **Chapter Notation:** There will likely be some **major deviations** from canon in this chapter due. I put a light to moderate focus on the fights for this chapter. I also decided just to imply Orochimaru's fight against the Third Hokage.

 **Special Announcement:** If you're interested check out my profile for information about upcoming stories. I'm planning to release a bunch relatively soon. Happy reading.

Chapter 14

Sasuke sighs as he watches Hinata sleep. He wasn't really sure how long he'd been in the hospital room with her and the Uchiha didn't care. There was a clock in the room, but he hadn't even glanced at it once.

"Hey, Bastard!" A familiar voice startles him.

The raven haired ninja was far from a medic, but he didn't want to risk looking away from her. Not even for a second. What if she relapsed and he didn't notice immediately? He needed to be ready to call for help. Just in case.

Really, it was probably a good thing that Naruto was here. "Loser, what do you want?" If nothing else, his presence provided a much needed respite from the dark direction his thoughts were taking.

Sasuke had always hated hospitals. The white walls and the scent of disinfectant. The very air inside these places felt stiff as if death was just lurking around the corner.

"Stop being such a bastard." Naruto grins at him as if nothing was wrong. "I know that you're worried about Hinata, but she's doing a lot better and I so totally just kicked Neji's ass for what he did." Despite the situation, Sasuke finds himself smirking at that.

Hospitals were still evil, but the thought of Neji getting his ass kicked was a satisfying one. It was just too bad that he hadn't been the one to do it.

"That's good." Sasuke looks back at Hinata and sighs. "At least, he didn't get off lightly." Naruto had fought him and it was likely Hiashi had already given Neji the tongue lashing of a lifetime.

Naruto nods at that as he places his hand on Sasuke's shoulder. "You're match starts in an hour." What? Already? "So you should probably get going. I know that you don't want to leave her, but she's got the medics to look after her and I'll watch her too."

Finally, the Loser was good for something. Well, that and throttling Neji. The Bastard and his Princess hair really did deserve to be throttled though. It wasn't Hinata's fault that she was a Main House member and Neji was a Branch member.

"Alright." Sasuke sighs as he presses a kiss to her forehead and gives Naruto a dark look. "If you leave her alone, I'm going to kill you."

Naruto was well Naruto. "You kissed her!" Right, he was an idiot and thought that a kiss on the forehead was like getting married.

The blond would never let him live that one down. Oh well. Sasuke would deal with that later. For now, he had to focus on getting to his match.

"Loser, just shut up." Sasuke rolls his eyes at him. "It's not a big deal. I have to go and get ready for my match." With that being said, Sasuke heads off to face Gaara.

This wasn't going to be pretty, but Sasuke knew one thing without a doubt. If he wanted to get back to Hinata, he had to deal with the psychotic, homicidal red head from Hell.

* * *

A short while later, Hinata wakes up and looks around in confusion. She had no idea where she was at first, but then she saw Naruto.

"What's going on?" She fixes her gaze on the blond ninja.

Maybe, Naruto knew. Why did her chest hurt so badly and where were the others? Where were Sasuke and Kakashi? Shouldn't they be here?

Naruto smiles at her. "You and Neji fought. You gave him a pretty good hit there, but you needed to go to the hospital." Oh that was right. "Sasuke would be here, but the bastard's match is coming up."

That explained it. Sasuke had a match and Kakashi had likely gone to watch it. Why wouldn't he? She had a medical staff and Naruto.

"W-Well at least I landed a hit." Hinata sighs, trying not to feel too depressed about her loss. "W-Who is Sasuke fighting?"

She'd worry about that later. Sasuke had a match. It was more important to make sure that he was safe.

Naruto's face turns grim. "Gaara." What?! She couldn't have heard that right.

"They're still allowing him to compete?" Why? That didn't make any sense. "After what he did to Lee?!"

Hinata knew Lee in passing because he was Neji's teammate. He was very nice, even if his fashion sense left a little to be desired and she didn't really mind his fuzzy eyebrows.

The other ninja clenches his fists and nods. "Yeah." This couldn't be happening. "He's still allowed to compete and Sasuke is about to fight him, but don't worry." Naruto had to be kidding her. "The Bastard is tough. He'll do fine."

Sasuke was tough, but Gaara was psychotic. "I have to get up." Were the exam organizers trying to get people killed?!

Naruto shakes his head and places his hand on her shoulder. He was probably trying to comfort her, but all Hinata could think about was the Land of Waves. Sasuke had nearly died.

"You need to stay here." Naruto smiles at her. "Sasuke would kill me, if I let you get up after you suffered from that kind of attack."

He got lucky once. Sasuke came back to them, but what if his luck ran out? Gaara wasn't like Haku. He wouldn't hesitate.

Hinata shakes her head. "I'm going." Not even Naruto was going to stop her. "I'm sorry that Sasuke will get angry with you, but I can't just sit here in the hospital and not know what's happening to him!"

"Hinata, you really need to stay there." Naruto's eyes darken. "I'm worried about him too, but Kakashi Sensei is out there. Sasuke will be okay."

Kakashi was really strong. Hinata knew that. She'd seen him in action, but still Gaara was not normal. He was more like a wild animal that could talk than anything at this point.

She didn't know what had happened to make him that way. Something horrible, she was sure. Hinata just knew that he had no business being anywhere near her friends!

She nods at Naruto as she slowly stands up. "I know he'll be okay, but I have to see it myself." The bluenette bites her lower lip as Naruto tries to nudge her back onto the bed.

"Hinata, Neji almost killed you." Naruto shakes his head. "Just stay here and relax. Nothing bad is going to happen to Sasuke. He's a bastard, but tough."

The Hyuga Heiress knew that she'd likely feel guilty for the rest of her life for what she was about to do, but she didn't have a choice. Naruto wasn't going to let her go and she had to go.

"I g-guess you're right." She looks at him with sad eyes. "Do you t-think you could give me a hug? That would m-make me feel better." Sasuke always fell for the 'Sad Face' as he called it. Maybe, it would work on Naruto.

 _"Hinata, don't give me that look." Sasuke sighed._

 _Oh she gave him that look alright. She had to. Half the time, Hinata fully expected Neji and Sasuke to start brawling in the middle of dinner or something._

 _There was no getting around it. "I'm n-not giving you a look." She had to do something and that meant the Hyuga Heiress needed to resort to drastic measures._

 _"Yes, you are." Sasuke shook his head as he poked Hinata's forehead. "Stop giving me the Sad Face." He really liked doing that for some reason. "I'm not actually going to kill him, even if it is tempting. You know that I can't resist that face."_

 _Thus on that day, Hinata discovered the only weapon that even Sasuke was powerless to resist. The Sad Face. Every girl needed one to keep unruly Uchihas under control._

"Oh yeah." Naruto grins at her. "Anything you need." Hinata feels a stab of guilt deep in her chest when he wraps his arms around her.

He was so trusting, but really she was doing Naruto a favor. A ninja must see through deception. That's what all their Senseis had told them.

"Thank you." She smiles at him tearfully. "I'm sorry about this."

The blond looks at her in confusion. "Sorry about what?" He didn't clearly see her attack coming and that just made her feel worse as she leans in to return his hug. Pinching a nerve in his neck to knock him out.

"That." She whispers as she sets him down on the bed. "I'm so sorry, Naruto. I know that you were only trying to help, but I have to go."

She just have to apologize later. Maybe, she could buy him a lot of Ramen or something. For now though, she needed to focus on getting to Sasuke. With that thought in mind, the Hyuga Heiress races off towards the Arena as if her life depended on it because in a way it did. Sasuke's life might depend on it.

* * *

A few minutes later, Kakashi blinks and stares at Hinata in horror. Honestly, these kids were going to be the death of him.

"Hinata, what on Earth are you doing here?" The silver haired man knew her was gaping at the heiress, but honestly Kakashi couldn't help it.

She should be in the hospital. Hinata had almost died. There was a fine line between dedication to a teammate and just being reckless. Hinata had just crossed it.

The bluenette pants as she looks down at the Arena. "I had to be here for him." Dear Gods and Goddesses, Puppy Love was going to be the death of him.

"I'm worried about him too, Hinata." He shakes his head and sighs. "You still need to be in the hospital though.

She gives him a dirty look. "K-Kakashi Sensei, I'm not leaving him." The bluenette points down to the battlefield were Gaara's sand was whipping around. "Not against Gaara. I know what he's capable of."

Well, Kakashi couldn't really argue with her point there. That was one of the reasons why the CopyCat Ninja had trained so hard with Sasuke before the Chunin Exams in the first place.

"Alright." That look in her eye, said it all. "You can stay, but don't strain yourself and right after his match, you're going right back to the hospital." Hinata wouldn't budge, Kakashi would just have to indulge her a bit.

Hinata smiles at him and nods. It was such a cute smile. No wonder Sasuke always fell for the Sad Face. Yes, Kakashi knew all about that. Sasuke had mentioned it during their training sessions.

"Oh no!" Hinata watches with eyes wider than saucers.

Kakashi could see the reason why. Sasuke was now attempting to run circles around Gaara. That sand was just not going to go down easily though.

Thank goodness they had worked on his speed. The Uchiha was little more than a blur as he slammed his fist into the red head, sending him flying back a couple feet.

"It's going to be alright." Kakashi smiles at her cheerfully. "I trained him well." Which was true, but Gaara didn't see this as a match. Well not just any match anyway.

The red head's sand was flying everywhere in a fit of rage. It was obvious what the Sand Ninja saw this as. A death match.

Hinata nods uncertainly at him. "I know, but this isn't normal." The demonic look in Gaara's eyes and that voice definitely backed up the bluenette's point there.

"Damn it." Kakashi hisses. "He's made some kind of dome with his sand."

The CopyCat Ninja wasn't even sure that Sasuke could break through that, but apparently he was going to try.

"CHIDORI!" Sasuked rushes towards the dome and slams into it with the lightning attack.

The Chidori pierces through the sand and soon enough an anguished cry is heard throughout the stadium. Gaara was losing his mind. It was unlikely he was used to pain.

"They're getting him!" Hinata blinks as a blonde girl and boy wearing a black outfit flit down there and carry Gaara off. "Where are they taking him?"

Kakashi frowns at that. "I don't know, but I'm going to find out." He looks at Hinata. "You need to go back to the hospital."

The bluenette shockingly nods and heads towards the hospital. Well that was one small mercy. She knew not to argue with him in a situation like this. He'd handle it. Hinata didn't have to worry about dealing with someone like Gaara or so he thought.

* * *

Five minutes later, Naruto wakes up in the hospital room and looks up at Hinata in confusion. She looked really worried about something.

"Hinata, what happened?" He watches her anxiously.

His teammate sighs and crosses her arms while looking away. "I'm sorry that I knocked you out so I could watch Sasuke's match with Gaara, but we have to hurry." She did what?! "Sasuke is chasing Gaara and Kakashi Sensei already followed them."

Naruto normally would have been more outraged at the whole being knocked out thing. This was Hinata though. Mostly, he was just shocked.

"Right!" There was no time to get over that though. "We've gotta go." Hinata nods in agreement and they take off running.

"Hinata, use your Byakugan!" Naruto races along side her, but there was no need for that.

The bluenette had already done it. It was a damn good thing those eyes could see so far because it was saving them a lot of time.

"Follow me!" She races off towards them and the blond had no real choice, but to follow. "We're almost there. Kakashi Sensei and Sasuke are battling Gaara."

When they arrived, Hinata couldn't help but feel horrified. Gaara was half demon and half human. His sand was part of his body now and there was no word to describe it. Other than grotesque.

Sasuke and Kakashi were barely managing to dodge. "Damn it!" The raven haired Uchiha avoids being crushed to death by a fraction of a second.

It was obvious that they were running low on chakra. Gaara was just turning into more and more of a creature. So this was what a Tailed Beast actually looked like.

"Naruto, you're our only chance." Hinata bites her lower lip. "A Tailed Beast against a Tailed Beast."

She had only seen glimpses of it with Naruto. Those glimpses had been bad enough though. The bluenette would never forget the feeling of that feral chakra as long as she lived.

"Got it!" Naruto races towards Gaara and Hinata could already see his chakra flaring. This wasn't going to be pretty.

* * *

Sasuke's eyes widen as he notices Naruto's and Hinata's rival. "Hinata, Naruto!" They were going to get themselves killed! "Get out of here!"

Naruto wasn't listening though. That wasn't new for him. Sasuke looks at Kakashi in desperation.

"She was supposed to stay at the hospital." Kakashi grits his teeth as Naruto and Gaara slam into each other.

Sasuke rolls his eyes. "You actually thought that she was going to stay in the hospital?" Kakashi might as well have said that Naruto was going to stay.

Hinata was Hinata. She'd never rest while her friends were on the battlefield. It was both a noble and somewhat alarming trait.

"That's a good point, but I'll help Naruto." Kakashi gives him a dirty look. "Get Hinata out of here. It's a miracle she's walking." The silver haired man was right about that much.

"TAKE THIS!" Naruto snarls at Gaara.

Hinata had no business being on a battlefield where an entire forest might very well get mowed down. Not in her condition. He'd ask what she was thinking, but he already knew.

"DIE!" Gaara was like a wild animal. "MY EXISTENCE IS STRONGER THAN YOURS!"

This was a battle of demons. Unfortunately, it wasn't one that Sasuke was sure they could win.

Kakashi was apparently going to try though. Sasuke could already see him getting ready to hurl another Chidori. So he Flickers towards Hinata.

"Hinata, we need to get you out of here. Naruto and Kakashi can handle it." He could only pray that she wouldn't be stubborn, but Sasuke knew better.

He knew his luck and he knew Hinata. She was going to be reckless. He could already tell.

"I'm not going anywhere." She shakes her head. "We have to try. If Kakashi uses the Water Dragon Bullet and you use Chidori you can make an electrical attack." She bites her lower lip as if considering it. "I don't think it would stop him, but it might stun him or at least distract him long enough to give Naruto more of an opening."

That was genius. "Hinata, that's brilliant." He looks towards Kakashi and then at her. "Just get off the battlefield and we'll handle it."

That was probably the wrong thing to say. "No. I'll distract him." The Hell she would! "Naruto has the Nine Tails. You have the Chidori. Kakashi can do the Water Dragon Bullet Technique and I can be bait."

That made sense on paper, but that was a bad idea on so many levels. She couldn't possibly be serious.

"Hinata, you just got out of the hospital and you should still be there." He tries to grab her hand in his. "Don't do anything stupid." It was too late though, the bluenettte was already running off towards the middle of the battlefield and making sure she was visible.

He loved her, but he was going to kill her for this. He'd kill her and then revive her and then just tie her to that damn hospital bed.

"Damn it." Sasuke sighs as he runs towards Kakashi. "She's doomed." Everyone he had ever loved died. Hinata was now cursed.

* * *

Gaara had never seen this before. The blond was just like him. Naruto had a Tailed Beast and he was trying to talk to him.

"The only way I can prove my existence is by proving its stronger than others." It was all he had left.

That was why he kept clashing with the blond. He'd kill Naruto and then he'd finish what he started with Kakashi and Sasuke. It was the only way he could prove he belonged in this world.

"I could have been just like you." Naruto was now using the Nine Tail's chakra. "But I got lucky and found friends along the way. That made the difference!"

Over and over they clashed. Gaara was only vaguely conscious of seeing Sasuke and Kakashi move, but he had another problem. The blue haired girl was now on the battlefield and well, she'd do just fine for now.

"You're going to die!" If he could kill her that'd create an opening for Naruto.

He was lying. He didn't care. Gaara knew it.

Before he knew what was happening, there was the sound of water rushing towards him. "Water Dragon Bullet!" A roar of water smashes into his back and Gaara hears the sounds of a thousand bird's chirping and then, he was in agony.

"AHHHH!" He screams and screams as Naruto rushes him and they both but heads, dropping them both to the ground.

He was going to die if he couldn't get his sand to work quickly enough. "That's it." Kakashi walks towards him. "This fight is over."

It looked like the silver haired man might actually kill him, but the blonde reaches up and stops him. "Don't. He's just like me." Did the sapphire eyed ninja actually mean it? "I could have easily been him. Give him a chance."

The bluenette's eyes looked odd as she looks around and walks towards them. "We need to go." She looks at Gaara. "He's not going to be able to go anywhere and his siblings will likely find him. Konoha is under attack."

Yes, it was. He knew all about the plan, of course. Not that it had ever mattered much to him before. These people though, they had spared his life.

"We need to go." Sasuke's eyes linger over his teammate longer than Gaara though was normal. "How are they attacking?"

Hinata sighs as she continues looking. "With giant snakes and ninjas." How could she possibly know that? "The Third Hokage is engaging Orochimaru in combat."

Gaara had fully expected that, but what he hadn't expected was the compulsion to help the blond. "I can help you with that." Naruto had spared his life. He was like him. "I k-know exactly what they're planning." It was hard to focus on much, but finally there was someone out there that understood him. For that reason alone, Gaara couldn't let Naruto die.


	15. Chapter 15

Love Never Dies

 **Author's Note:** Thanks for the reviews. I was hoping to get this update posted sooner, but I got caught up with some of my other stories. Anyway, I hope that you all enjoy this chapter

 **Chapter Notation:** The actual invasion will only be lightly touched upon because I'm pretty sure most people are more interested in Sasuke and Hinata than that anyway. This chapter is also going to be a tearjerker, so I would advise having your box of tissues ready. Remember, I only do happy endings though.

 **New Hinata Stories:** For those interested, I have just posted _**Shining Armor**_ and _**In Another Life**_. The first is a Kakashi x Hinata story and the second is a Hinata x Madara (though there is a possibility it might get more exotic later).

Chapter 15

A few days later, Naruto had to admit that he was impressed by Gaara's rapid turnaround. It was obvious the red head was feeling rather disoriented about everything, but still he had helped them to defeat the Sound Village.

"I'm sorry that your Hokage got killed." Gaara looks at him warily.

Yeah. The old man hadn't made it. Something that still brought tears to the Naruto's eyes just thinking about it.

They had just gotten back from the funeral and the Leaf Village was still a sea of blackness for the most part. "It wasn't your fault." Everyone had chosen to wear black to Sarutobi's funeral, the color of mourning and few people had bothered to stop wearing it afterwards.

"I knew about the plan." Gaara shakes his head. "I just didn't care enough to stop it." That wasn't the red head's fault though. "I probably could have, if I really wanted to." He had been raised as if he was an animal. It was only logical that he acted that way.

Things were different now. Well, at least they were for Gaara. Naruto wasn't really sure what was going to happen between the Sand and Leaf Village in the future, but their friendship had to mean something. Right?

"It wasn't your fault." Naruto grins at him. "Besides, you helped us deal with those snakes and all the attackers. Your sand is awesome!" He pauses for a moment and tries to find the right words to reassure the Sand Village. "Hell, even Sasuke thinks so."

Gaara smiles at that. A real smile too. Naruto was still getting used to the red head not giving everyone a homicidal smirk, but obviously Gaara was happy to hear that.

The blond was pretty sure that Gaara respected Sasuke for landing a hit on him. "Good." Though it was a wary respect between two predators as far as sapphire eyed ninja could tell. "Speaking of the Uchiha, where is he?"

That was a damn good question. One that Naruto wished he knew the answer too, but he didn't.

"He's probably with Hinata." Which was true. "They live together, you know?" That and Sasuke was apparently in love with her or he wouldn't have done that forehead kiss thing!

Gaara tilts his head at that. "That's allowed?" Oh right. There were times when Naruto forgot how weird Sasuke's living situation was.

How could he possibly explain the Massacre and everything that followed to someone who was from another village? Apparently, he was going to find out now.

"Well, it's a really long story." Naruto rubs the back of his head sheepishly.

Gaara smiles at him again. "That's alright." Seriously, the blond was still getting used to seeing a normal smile on him. "I've got nothing, but time. It's going to take awhile before I can go back the Sand Village due to diplomatic negotiations."

Right. That was a fair point. Well, in that case, Naruto might as well start at the beginning.

"Well you see, Sasuke has a brother…" Naruto laughs nervously as he starts the tragic tale and Gaara nods at him encouragingly.

This was going to take awhile. It really was too bad that Kakashi Sensei wasn't here. He was better at explaining things like this. There really were days when Naruto wondered, if there was a giant KICK ME sign on his back or something. How else could one explain all his rotten luck?

* * *

People were busy rebuilding. It was the perfect time to leave, but that didn't mean Sasuke really wanted to. He just knew that there was no other option.

"Sasuke, are you alright?" Hinata walks over to him.

They were back inside the Hyuga Estate. It was late enough at night that everyone was either already asleep or about to be. Even the night owls shouldn't pose much of a challenge much longer.

He hated having to do this. "Hinata, I need to talk to you about something." He smiles at her. "Do you think we can talk in your room for a few minutes? It's something that's been bugging me about the invasion."

That wasn't _technically_ a lie. Orochimaru had invaded the Leaf and Sasuke was planning to join the Sound. So it was true, but that didn't make him feel any less guilty about 'lying.'

"Oh." Hinata nods at him. "Sure." She smiles and offers Sasuke her hand as they head to her room. "It's going to be alright though." Her trusting nature just made this even more difficult. "The Sand and Leaf are in negotiations. I think we can prevent a war."

Was it selfish of him to wish that was all they had to worry about? Preventing a war? Probably, but Sasuke couldn't help it.

He would like nothing more than to have his family back and to be able to stay with Hinata. "I think so too." He nods in agreement at Hinata's words as he silently bemoans his fate.

It wasn't fair. Things used to be so much simpler. Once upon a time, their families had been growing closer and they had been the best of friends. Not only that, but Itachi had been his beloved brother and now, well things couldn't be more different.

"Here we are." Hinata smiles at him as she opens the door and lets him in. "Don't worry. Almost everyone is asleep at this hour." Just as she had so many times before. "So y-you don't have to worry about being overheard."

Yes, Sasuke knew that. He'd spent almost half his life in the Hyuga Estate. He knew their habits almost as well as he knew his Clan's.

That was why had chosen to do this now. "I know." Sasuke sighs as he takes in the form of the girl he loved once more.

He didn't know how long he'd be away. If Sasuke was lucky, Itachi would be dead before another year had gone by. It didn't seem likely, but he would try to end that traitor's miserable existence as soon as possible.

"Sasuke, what's wrong?" Hinata's gaze was now anxious.

This was all Itachi's fault. Sasuke never would have done this to her, if Itachi hadn't killed their Clan. In the end though, this was as much for Hinata's safety as much as anything else though.

Sasuke sighs as he kisses her forehead. "A lot of things are wrong." How was her skin always this soft? "None of them have anything to do with you. This isn't your fault."

If he stayed, Itachi would eventually come for Hinata as well. Why not? He had taken everyone else that Sasuke had ever loved away from him. It was only a matter of time before the monster targeted Team Seven and the Hyugas, really.

"You're not worried about the Sand." Hinata frowns as the bluenette meets his gaze. "I know you aren't. So what's wrong?"

Her stuttering habit was slowly fading over time. Sasuke still thought it was adorable though, but it was at times like this where he could most easily see the difference between Academy Hinata and Genin Hinata.

She was coming into her own. One day, she'd make an excellent Hyuga Clan Head or an Uchiha Clan Head. Of course, that was assuming that she ever forgave him for what he was about to do.

"I have to go, Hinata." He sighs and caresses her cheek. "I will be back though."

He had to be. Itachi couldn't be allowed to live after everything that he had done. One day, Sasuke would return back to the Leaf. He'd return back to Hinata and maybe, they'd start a family together.

Hinata leans into his touch and looks up at him with tearful eyes. "You don't have to go anywhere." He wished that was the case, but they both knew it wasn't.

Idly, he notes that something wet was sliding down his cheek. Something wet and salty. Damn it. He was actually crying and so was Hinata.

"Yes, I do." He bites his lower lip. "I need to get strong enough to kill him and I can't do that here." If the Leaf could give him that kind of strength, it would have already.

He could see almost every emotion imaginable whirling inside those beautiful lavender orbs of hers. Love, anger, fear, sadness, confusion, determination, and just about everything between.

"Stay with us." Hinata shyly brushes her lips against Sasuke's and it was like lightning just shot straight through him. "Stay with me. We can find a w-way to beat Itachi together."

It was tempting. Her lips were even softer than her normal skin and he could see a river of tears streaming silently down her face. It was a dignified, but profound sadness and it was all his fault.

Sasuke sighs as he cradles her neck in one of his hands and returns the brush of lips. "I wish I could." It was nothing like what he expected.

He had wanted their first real kiss to be a happy one, but Itachi had taken even that away from him. There was nothing that monster wouldn't take from him. Nothing was sacred to someone who would butcher their entire family.

There were so many things that he wished for. That he wasn't the one who caused her to cry like this. That his family was alive. That their first kiss was happier. That he could stay. Everything.

He'd never be able to say all that though. "But I will come back." Maybe, Sasuke could express it though.

His father had always said that actions spoke louder than words. Hopefully, he was right about that much because Sasuke was out of other ideas. So he did what felt right.

"Sasuke, don't go." Hinata whispers.

Her words were soon swallowed up by the deepened kiss though. The electricity was back and only intensifies when Hinata begins to kiss back more seriously.

"I l-love you." They were only twelve, but Sasuke knew she meant that. "You don't have to go. You can stay with us and s-still find a way to punish Itachi."

He continues returning the kiss. Neither of them were very skilled. Neither of them really knew all that much what to do with their lips, their tongues, or even their teeth, but it was perfect all the same. All because it was Hinata.

They could work on technique later. There would be a later though. Sasuke would make sure of it.

"I love you too." Sasuke smiles at her as he caresses her face some more and tries to fight back his own tears. "I think I probably always have, even back when we first met and dealt with those bullies together."

He just had been too young to understand back then. Hell, most people would probably say that he was far too young now. Most people could go to Hell though. He knew what he felt.

"I f-feel the same way." She smiles through tearful eyes and rests her head on his shoulder. "I don't know what I would do, if I lost you." Hinata looks up at him so trustingly that it almost makes Sasuke wince. "That day when I thought Haku had k-killed you, it felt like my heart had stopped b-beating."

Sasuke nods at that. "You're not going to lose me because I will kill him and I will be back." He kisses her before she could protest his words and then does something that Sasuke knew would haunt him until his dying day.

All it took was a soft strike to the back of her neck. Just enough to knock her unconscious. Her beautiful skin wouldn't even have a bruise when she woke up, he thinks to himself as he catches her in his arms.

"I'm sorry." He was sorry for a lot of things, but that was towards the top of the list. "You'll be alright though." Sasuke gently lays her on the bed and tucks her in. "I have to go through."

Before he did though, Sasuke scribbles a quick note. Nothing he could ever say would take back what he just did, but he did hope to soften the blow. At least a little bit.

"I hope one day, you'll forgive me." With that being said, Sasuke quickly flits to his room where he had his pack ready and heads off on foot.

He couldn't Flicker out of the Hyuga Estate. Someone would have felt the chakra disturbance. So he settles on being very, very sneaky.

If nothing else, living amongst the Hyugas did have one benefit. Sooner or later, anyone would learn how to be stealthy. Something that Sasuke was going to make sure Itachi was well aware of soon enough, but for now he was heading towards the Sound Village.

* * *

A few hours later, Hinata woke up feeling rather disoriented and with a slight headache. Her eyes also hurt like she had been crying for a long time. Wait. That was it!

"H-He left!" The bluenette immediately rises to her feet.

It was difficult. The room was spinning slightly, but somehow Hinata found the will to keep moving. She had to because Sasuke had left and was likely on his way to the Sound Village right now!

"Father! Father!" Never before had Hinata's voice sounded so loud in her family's home. "Sasuke left!" She didn't care though. The Hyuga Heiress was far too worried about Sasuke to care about propriety.

Thankfully, her father was blessed with the keen senses that ninjas so often were gifted with or developed during the course of their training. "Hinata, what's wrong?" This was made evident by how quickly Hiashi heard her frantic cries and came running towards her.

The Hyuga patriarch was not a man who was prone to fits of emotion like this, but Hinata knew that he was just as worried as she was. Sasuke was gone and they had to find him before something horrible happened to him in the Sound!

"Sasuke and I were t-talking." For a few moments, Hinata had foolishly thought that everything would be okay. "Then he knocked me out and l-left!" The bluenette decides it would probably be wise leave out the love confessions. "I think he's gone to train with Orochimaru!"

"I'll inform the Council right away." Right. "The Hokage is gone and they haven't appointed a successor yet, so that's who we'll have to notify." The Third Hokage had been killed by the very same man that Sasuke now wanted to be his new Sensei.

Why couldn't he have listened to her? What was wrong with staying in the Leaf? Kakashi was a good Sensei and Sasuke could have been with her. He could have been with people who cared about him, but no. He had to run off and go train with some criminal!

"Y-Yes, Father." Hinata bows shakily.

Hiashi's eyes soften as he takes in her likely very haggard appearance. "Have people search your room and Sasuke's." A few seconds pass by before Hiashi determines that some clarification was necessary. "There might be some clues as to what route he's taking or how long he's been gone."

Hinata nods at him. "Alright!" Her father was an extremely capable ninja. "I'll go do that and someone should inform the rest of T-Team Seven."

Team Seven which now only had three members in the Leaf Village, if you counted Kakashi. The thought was heartbreaking, but Hinata knew she had to focus. If they were ever going to get Sasuke back, she couldn't afford to fall to pieces.

* * *

Jiraiya sighs. The news of his Sensei's death had hit him hard, but it was particularly jarring because he knew who had murdered the Third Hokage. Orochimaru. His former teammate.

"Tsunade, I know what you're going to say, but hear me out." Not only his former teammate though, but also Tsunade's. "I'm sure that even here, the news has reached you about what happened during the Chunin Exams."

He had hoped to reunite with her under better circumstances. Sadly, fate never seemed particularly kind to anyone who became a ninja. For once, he had thought that a Hokage might die of old age, but apparently destiny had other plans.

Tsuande rolls her eyes at him. "Alright, but you're paying my tab." Damn. She knew how to hurt a guy. "Including all the gambling losses that I've had for the evening."

It was a damn good thing that he was a world famous offer and made quite a bit of money as a ninja before 'retiring.' Otherwise, he never would have been able to agree to such a thing.

"Alright." He nods at her. "I'll pay off your debts for the evening, but you have to at least seriously consider what I'm about to say to you."

The Leaf needed a Hokage and if he had to dip into his savings, well Jiraiya was willing to do that. It was for the greater good. Without a Hokage, the other villages would see the Leaf as vulnerable and they would attack. Of that, he had absolutely no doubts.

Tsunade smiles slyly at him. "Alright, but you know I got the better end of the deal." She sits back in her chair and looks up at him through those soft cinnamon eyes. "You have to pay all that money and all I have to do is listen."

When she put it that way, maybe he should take over her title. Tsunade had many talents, but she also had an unfortunate nickname. There was a reason why she was known as the Legendary Sucker. The woman had the worst luck at gambling.

"I know." Jiraiya sighs at that. "Orochimaru killed Hiruzen and the Leaf is now without a leader."

Tsunade frowns at that. "I know." Good. The Toad Sage was frankly relieved that his suspicion about news traveling fast had borne fruit. "I'll miss him. He was a great ninja."

That was true. They would all miss him, but he hadn't come here to talk about the past. Well at least not specifically.

"They need you." Jiraiya smiles at her. "You're the granddaughter of the First Hokage, a skilled medic, and you served with distinction during the war." He needed to convince her somehow and the infamous author had no issue pulling out all the stops to do so. "You're the natural choice. If you don't do it, they'll be left to squabble amongst each other to determine who should replace him."

The words left a bitter taste in his mouth. Still, they were accurate. As much as he hated to admit it, their Sensei was dead. The Leaf needed a new Hokage and that Hokage would be the only female Sannin, if Jiraiya had anything to say about it.

"I can't be Hokage." Tsunade shakes her head. "My place isn't with that village anymore."

Jiraiya shakes his head. "I would do it, but you know that I'm not cut out for it." He'd rather travel the world and write his books. "You can do it though. You've always been smart. How about we make a little wager?"

That instantly got Tsunade's attention. The woman really did need to curb her gambling addiction. It wasn't healthy, but in this instance, Jiraiya was more than willing to work with it.

"What's the bet?" She raises an eyebrow.

Jiraiya grins at her. "I'll roll the dice." He shows them to her. "As you can see, it's perfectly normal. No tricks." Tsunade nods at that. "If it lands on an even number, you'll come back with me and become Hokage."

Tsunade pauses. Obviously, she was weighing the odds. It was a 50-50 shot in either direction.

"Alright." She nods slowly. "What do I get, if I win though?"

It was a dangerous risk to take, but Jiraiya was willing to do it for the sake of their village. "If it lands on an odd number, then I will pay off all your gambling debts." He smiles at her. "No questions asks. Seems like a pretty sweet deal, huh?"

Tsunade goes quiet for a moment before nodding. Good that meant that was going to agree.

"Alright." She narrows her eyes at him. "I'm watching you though. So don't try anything funny."

Jiraiya grins at her. "Oh don't worry, I wouldn't dream of doing such a thing." With that being said, he rolls the dice and it lands on number six.

Tsuande slams her fist into the table and growls. He should have expected that though. The woman had always been a sore loser.

"Damn you." There was something kinda sexy about her growling like an animal. "Alright. Alright. A deal is a deal." She sighs as she crosses her arms. "Just make sure to pay my tab for tonight and I'll go and tell Shizune what's going on."

It was nice to know that Shizune was still traveling with Tsunade. She needed someone constant in her life and the mousy brunette was definitely that. Constant.

"Alright." He winks at the busty blonde. "Just don't try anything funny. If you try to run away, I'll catch you."

Tsunade gives him a dirty look for that. "I'm a woman of my word." With that being said, she storms off towards the ladies' room in a huff.

Well, he felt a bit bad for winding her up. Still, one couldn't argue with the review. Tsunade might be over fifty now, but the woman was still drop dead gorgeous. Jiraiya should know. He was something of an expert when it came to the topic of gorgeous women.


	16. Chapter 16

Love Never Dies

 **Author's Note:** Thanks for the reviews. You guys inspired me to update sooner than I was expecting. **Fair Warning:** There is a silly scene in this chapter that contains very light yaoi references, but in this story both men are straight. I do have some yaoi stories though. Anyway, I will put warnings before and after that scene. So it's up to you, if you want to read it. Skipping it will not alter the plot.

 **Chapter Dedication:** This chapter is dedicated to my wonderful readers and to my friend, _**muzicaldove**_. For anyone interested, I recommend checking out her story, _**Hokage's Loss, Sensei's Gain**_. It's primarily a Kakashi x Hinata pairing, but _**SPOILER**_ Naruto cheats on Hinata and that's how they get together. Obviously, whether or not you want to read it is totally up to you. I understand that sort of story isn't for everyone. With that being said though, I hope you all enjoy this chapter. Happy reading.

Chapter 16

 _Three months._ It had been three months since Sasuke had left and no one had seen him since. The only proof that Hinata had that had ever actually lived in the Leaf were some pictures and that letter he left for her.

"Hinata, walk with me." Tsunade jolts Hinata out of her increasingly morbid thoughts.

The bluenette blinks and nods dumbly. "A-Alright." What else could she say? One didn't say no to the Hokage, especially when it was such a simple request.

The busty blonde smiles and offers the young ninja her hand. Hinata takes it without saying a word and allows Tsunade to lead her off. To be quite honest, the Hyuga wasn't sure what the legendary Sannin wanted with her.

"We'll go to my office." The other woman smiles at her reassuringly. "We'll have plenty of privacy there."

Hinata might have been terrified, if it weren't for the kind look in those eyes. The bluenette couldn't help, but be reminded of cinnamon rolls whenever she looked at them. Her favorite food.

Hinata nods numbly at the woman's words and follows her back towards the Hokage Office. "T-That's good." What else could she say or do besides that? Tsunade was Hokage!

"Here we are." She closes the door behind them and promptly sits down behind her desk. "You can sit, if you like. You're not in trouble, Hinata."

Softly. Tsunade was almost whispering to her at this point. No doubt, the medic was trying to soothe her.

Idly, Hinata wonders why she was being treated like a frightened rabbit, but she sits down nonetheless. "Thank you, Lady Tsunade." She still 'mourned' the loss of Sasuke everyday, but she had thought that she was keeping it together in public.

Maybe, the bluenette should ask her father for lessons about how to hide her feelings. Her 'honest face' did have a habit of getting her into trouble and it wasn't a lie, if you didn't say anything. Was it?

"I'm aware that one of your teammates has left for the Sound Village." Tsunade sighs and looks at her sympathetically. "I see no reason to beat around the bush at that. It'd be an insult to your intelligence." Well, that was accurate enough. "I know you were close to him and I know that you carry some letter with you at all times."

She knew about the letter, but how?! Hinata hadn't told anyone about the letter. The Hyuga Heiress had always done her best to keep it out of everyone else's sight.

"H-How did you know about that?" The Hyuga woman bites her lower lip nervously. "I never told anyone about the letter."

Tsunade just smiles at her again. "You didn't, but your teammates have noticed you with it." She pauses for a moment and then adds. "When you thought that they weren't looking at you. They have no idea what the contents of that letter are, but I find myself rather curious."

She wanted to see the letter? Hinata didn't know about that. The Hyuga Heiress respected her Hokage, but this was private. This was something between only her and Sasuke.

"Is that an order?" Hinata gathers all her resolve to stare at the Hokage. "B-Because it's a p-personal letter."

As the bluenette nervously takes in her surroundings, she didn't want the Hokage to think she was being defiant. Still, that was Sasuke's letter. It was sacred.

Tsunade sighs and places her hand on Hinata's. "It's not an order." It wasn't? "It's a request one woman from another. I have to admit that I found it strange that you didn't join any of the search parties." Now, it was Tsunade's turn to bite her lower lip. "Which struck me as odd as I've been told you two are quite close."

Those words brought back painful memories. The first night and morning, Hinata had tried her best not to scream as everyone looked inside the village and on the outskirts for Sasuke. By the time the Sun set, Hinata reluctantly retreated back to her room on her father's orders though.

That's when she found the note. "Yes, we're close." The note that she now never let out of her sight because it contained the those precious words.

The ones that had given her a fragile link back to her sanity. The bluenette knew she'd guard that note with her life, if it came down to it.

"Very close, it seems." Tsunade sighs and shakes her head. "I recognize that look and though you're far too young to have it, I won't tell you that you're feelings aren't legitimate."

What look? Now, Hinata's nervousness had given weigh to another emotion entirely. Confusion. What was Tsunade talking about?

"W-What do you mean?" Hinata didn't know how to respond to that.

Tsunade gives her a wistful smile. "The look of a woman who is in love and thinks she's lost everything, but it is trying to hold it all together." Why did it sound like the busty Hokage was speaking from experience?

Had something happened to the Fifth Hokage? Did she have a 'Sasuke' as well? Because that's what it sounded like to Hinata.

"Who was he?" The Hyuga Heiress scarcely recognizes her own voice as she dares herself to ask the question.

Tsunade sighs and points to a picture on her desk. "His name was Dan." There was a handsome silver haired youth. "He died during one of the wars and he was an extremely idealistic person who wanted to be Hokage more than anything."

That reminded Hinata of someone. "He sounds like Naruto." Though he had Kakashi's hair color and his hair style vaguely resembled Neji's. It was easy to see why a younger Tsunade had been smitten.

Tsunade laughs at that as she gazes at the picture fondly. To have died in the war, this man must have died years ago, but Hinata watches in astonishment as the blonde woman wipes a few tears from her eyes. It was obvious that while he had died, Tsunade's love for him hadn't.

"Perhaps." She laughs at that. "I'm told that Naruto also wants to become Hokage and the brat is now training with Jiraiya."

Yes, both her teammates were now gone. Hinata was confined to solo missions for now or helping out when another team was short a person. It didn't sit well with her, but she hadn't been able to stop Naruto from going.

"I'll show you the note." Hinata sighs. "You already know that we're in love anyway and maybe, at least you can understand." Naruto hadn't, but that was probably because Hinata had never shown him the letter.

Tsunade nods at her gratefully. "Thank you." She smiles as Hinata hands her the letter. "I assure you this will be kept in the strictest confidence."

Hinata nods in understanding. She never thought she'd have something in common with a Hokage, but apparently she did. They both knew what it was like to love and to lose someone. Though Hinata kept reminding herself that Sasuke would come back.

He wasn't like Dan. That man had been cut down before his prime in a war. Sasuke knew what he was doing and he had goals in mind. Unlike Dan, Sasuke would come back.

"Let's see here." Tsunade looks at the letter and begins to read out loud.

 _ **Dear Hinata,**_

 _ **The hardest things that I ever had to do was to continue living after my family was butchered by Itachi and to leave you. I know that it was a dirty trick to leave like that, but I promise you that I will come back.**_

 _ **You're the reason why I was able to remain sane after that night. Without you, I'm not sure what I would have done. You're also the reason why I'm going to come back to the Leaf.**_

 _ **Don't worry about me. I know what I'm doing. I'm going to come back. Please don't go looking for me. There's no need.**_

 _ **I meant what I said last night. I can understand if you never want to see me again after my deception, but I do hope to come back and to marry the girl I met with the ribbons so long ago.**_

 _ **I know that others will come looking for me. Naruto is an idiot. I know that you won't be able to stop him. Kakashi will probably be an idiot too. Since he's always late for everything though, I doubt he'll catch me.**_

 _ **As for the Leaf, I'm not worried about them. They couldn't catch Itachi. So I doubt they'll catch me.**_

 _ **I can dodge them all because I have to. I have to do this to keep everyone safe. If Itachi is capable of killing my Clan, what's to stop him from killing yours or anyone else's?**_

 _ **Please understand, that I didn't want to leave you. It was the only way that I could protect you though. Don't follow me. I can avoid the others. I can't avoid you.**_

 _ **Love, Sasuke.**_

Tsunade shakes her head. "Well I have to say this much for him, he's rather thorough in his letters." That was true, but Hinata already knew that. There was a reason why Sasuke had graduated at the top of his class, after all.

"Yes, he is." Hinata sighs and nods.

Sasuke had never lied to her before. He'd be back. Hinata knew it, but not going after him was still the hardest thing that she had ever had to do.

The busty Hokage laughs softly. "Well, I can't say that I approve of his rather dismissive attitude towards our village's capabilities, but it's obvious he does care about you and you're obviously a very loyal person." That was kind of Tsunade to say, but Hinata didn't see what that had to do with anything.

"Thank you." The Hyuga Heiress nods at her.

Her being loyal wouldn't bring Sasuke back. She'd have to trust him though. The alternative was to chase after him and then what?

What if Hinata did find him? She'd be stealing his dream from Sasuke, if he managed to come back. That and Sasuke was right. Itachi was capable of anything.

Tsunade taps on her hand again. "Which is why I'd like to take you on as my apprentice." Wait. What? "You're loyal, strong, intelligent, and every ninja should take on an apprentice eventually, anyway." She smiles at her. "That and well, it'd be better for you to learn medical skills than to waste your time chasing after stray cats."

"I'd b-be honored, but you'd have to talk to my father first." Hinata smiles at her shyly.

Tsunade laughs and nods. She had every reason to laugh though. It was highly unlikely that Hiashi Hyuga was going to turn down the chance for his daughter to be the Hokage's apprentice.

* * *

Sasuke was going to need a shower after all this. He didn't like the way that Orochimaru's eyes followed his every move. He might have been young, but he wasn't stupid.

"You're doing so well." Orochimaru smiles at him. "I knew that you'd be a natural swordsman."

The youngest Uchiha didn't have a problem learning how to use a sword. If anything, he thought it was a good idea. What he did have a problem with was the way that the Sannin was staring at him like he was some kind of piece of meat and Orochimaru was a starving dog.

"It's not good enough." Sasuke shakes his head. "I'm sure there were skilled swordsmen and women in my Clan." That didn't save them from Itachi.

True, it was another weapon he could use. It'd help, but they weren't progressing nearly as fast as he would like. He had to do better than this.

Orochimaru nods at him. "Well, that's true." He smirks. "Though it also increases your strength, endurance, and flexibility. Today, I'd like to work on making your Chidori more versatile."

That sounded interesting. Though Sasuke wasn't really sure how that was possible. It was lightning. There was only so much you could do with it.

"How?" Of course, he'd never let Orochimaru know he was interested in something.

That would give the creep entirely too much pleasure. Sasuke hated every second he had to spend in this village, but that was irrelevant. All that really mattered was killing Itachi and getting home to Hinata.

Orochimaru laughs. "So eager." His tongue glides all over his lower lip and his chin. "Well chakra can be shaped." The man was practically salivating and it was disgusting. "You can shape your Chidori into needles, a sword, a spear, or really anything that you'd like. You need only to have the chakra control to do it."

That made sense in theory. Of course, his chakra control had always been good. It wasn't as good as Hinata's though. Hers was exceptional.

It probably had something to do with her calm personality. She might be shy, but she controlled herself very well. Then again, that might just be a Hyuga thing. The Gentle Fist did require a lot of discipline to learn.

"Alright." Sasuke smirks at him. "Let's get started." It would be quite the fitting end to drive a Chidori sword straight through Itachi's heart.

A sword was the weapon that his traitorous brother had used against their own parents. Sasuke knew this because the bastard had made him relive the Massacre over and over again on loop.

"They were so brave in their final moments." Sasuke sighs.

Orochimaru gives him a confused look. "I'm sorry." Damn it. Sasuke must have said that out loud. "Who was so brave?"

Pft. He had agreed to train with the snake and to give him his body. Nothing else. Orochimaru wasn't worthy of knowing how his parents died.

"I was just talking to myself." Sasuke shakes his head quickly. "Don't worry about it." He steels his resolve. "So let's begin."

Fortunately, Orochimaru seems to take that at face value. "Very well." He smirks. "Let's try the sword first. I believe that should be simplest."

That sounded like an insult, but Sasuke was beyond caring. This freak actually thought that he was going to give the Sannin his body. Did Orochimaru not understand what Clan restoration meant?

He certainly wouldn't allow Orochimaru to that for him. Whatever. The man was insane, but powerful. It was his power that interested Sasuke and nothing else.

"Alright." Sasuke summons his Chidori and tries to focus on crafting a sword with it.

A blade that he could use to end Itachi's miserable existence. It would be a glorious sight to see his blood spill onto the ground and to see the light leave his eyes.

"Hmm." Orochimaru chuckles. "It's a start, but it's beginning to look more like a spear."

Right. Maybe, Sasuke had overdone it. Then again, he didn't care how he killed Itachi. Just that he did.

"What can I say?" Sasuke smirks at him. "I was always an overachiever."

* * *

Itachi sighs as he walks towards the tourist village that he knew Naruto and Jiraiya would be in. He had mixed feelings about this mission to say the least.

From what he had gathered, the blond boy was Sasuke's teammate. He was also a Jinchuuriki. Which could only mean one thing. His life was forfeit.

"You alright, Itachi?" Kisame looks at him with concern. "You're being even more quiet than usual."

Well, Kisame should learn from his example then. The man never seemed to shut up. Most of the time though, Itachi didn't mind. Better his idle, but disturbing chatter than to be left alone with his own thoughts.

"I'm fine." Itachi continues walking along his side. "I'm more than capable of completing this mission."

He was getting sicker and sicker. Thus far though, Itachi had been able to hide that fact from the rest of the Akatsuki. Though he suspected that Kisame had an inkling that something was wrong.

Kisame raises an eyebrow at that. "Alright." Scratch that. His partner almost certainly knew that something wasn't right. "Though if you're sick or something, you can tell me. Everyone gets sick sometimes."

For a moment, Itachi almost thought that Kisame was expressing something akin to normal camaraderie. He should have known that such a thought was foolish though. This was Kisame.

"That's surprisingly kind of you." Itachi actually finds himself smiling.

Kisame just grins at him. "Course, it is." Perhaps, there was some hope for his primal partner to become more civilized after all. "That just means more fun for me. So if you wanna take a backseat this time while I kick some ass, it's completely okay."

He just had to go and ruin it though. Why was Itachi always surrounded by idiots. Oh well. At least Kisame probably wouldn't tell the other Akatsuki members about his illness.

"We're supposed to capture a Jinchuuriki." Itachi sighs, feeling both the weight of his illness pressing on him and his annoyance at Kisame. "Not destroy a harmless tourist village."

 **Warning Silly Scene**

Kisame just rolls his eyes at that. "You're no fun." Pft. "You need to let your hair down now and then. Maybe, we should get you a lover."

Itachi twitches at that. He was really tempted to smack the pervert for that one, but it was beneath him. There were only three Uchihas left and if nothing else, he should at least honor his fallen Clan by conducting himself somewhat properly.

"Maybe, we should just get you a gag." Itachi clucks his tongue disapprovingly.

Kisame's eyes widen to the size of saucers. "T-That's not exactly what I meant when I said we should get you a lover." This idiot was going to be the death of him.

Did Kisame think that Itachi was flirting with him? Probably. Though Itachi didn't even want to know why the blue skinned man had jumped to that conclusion.

"I meant to shut you up." Itachi sighs in exasperation.

Kisame blinks and then nods slowly. "Oh that makes sense." The other Akatsuki sighs in relief. "I mean, I like you well enough and everything. I just prefer women." He grins at him. "You know what I mean?"

Itachi didn't know what he was going to do with his comrade. Kisame probably meant well in some twisted way, but he was slowly driving the stoic Uchiha even more insane than he already was.

"Yes, I know what you mean." He glowers at him. "I do as well and I'll have you know that I had a girlfriend!"

 **End of Silly Scene**

Kisame blinks. "Well, I didn't know you already had a girlfriend." He smirks at Itachi. "But you said had as in past tense, so we should get you a new one."

Itachi glowers at his partner. Honestly, the man just did not know when to quit. Which was probably why he was in the Akatsuki in the first place.

"We have a job to do." He'd simply have to assert more control over the situation. "You're supposed to help me capture the Jinchuuriki, not play matchmaker."

His partner just grins at him in response. "Well, there's no reason why I can't do both." Why him? Why couldn't he have gotten someone quiet for a partner?

This must be fate's way of making him suffer for his horrible deeds. Yes, that must be it. He should have asked for Sasori to be his partner or something. Honestly.


	17. Chapter 17

Love Never Dies

 **Author's Note:** Thanks for the reviews. I really appreciate all the support you guys have been giving to this story. Oh and we did have one reviewer raise an interesting point. It's most likely only going to be a small part of the story, but do feel free to weigh in on who Naruto should end up with. Anyway, I hope you all enjoy this chapter. Happy reading.

 **Chapter Notation:** This takes place approximately nine months after the last chapter. So Sasuke has been away from the Leaf for a year. Oh and I debated about Sasuke's personality, but he's had a different set of life experiences here. So I think he'd be different at least with Hinata. Though for those who enjoy 'cold/angry Sasuke,' don't worry. You'll get your turn. Eventually.

Chapter 17

Time was a funny thing. In some ways, the past year was the longest of Hinata's life. In others, it seemed like Sasuke had only left the Leaf just yesterday.

"Are you sure that it's safe for you to go on your own?" Tsunade tilts her head at her.

Still, it was nice of Tsunade to take her under her wing. While Hinata doubted she'd ever develop her Sensei's appreciation for gambling and liquor, the busty blonde had turned out to be a surprisingly good instructor.

Hinata finds herself smiling at the question and nods. "Yes." She wouldn't go far. "The waterfall is within hearing distance." If something happened, Tsunade would hear her.

Though after studying under Tsunade for the better part of the year, Hinata was feeling increasingly confident in her ability to defend herself. Tsunade might not know the Gentle Fist, but what she was teaching Hinata about medical Jutsus and strength was still extremely useful.

"Alright." Tsunade nods as she sits down at their campsite. "Well, I guess we all need a little time to ourselves and I'll just start sorting through these medicinal herbs."

The Hyuga Heiress nods in agreement as she sets off towards the nearby waterfall with her kunai pouch and other 'essential's' in tow, including a change of clothes.

"Hopefully, the water isn't too cold." Hinata smiles.

If worse came to worst though, she could always just use a Fireball Jutsu. It was fairly rare for a Hyuga, but her chakra natures were fire and lightning. Which was probably just another reason why she and Sasuke had always gotten along so well.

Hinata giggles as she remembers that was how they first really became friends. "He used a Fireball Jutsu on those bullies." She sighs wistfully and continues her short journey towards the waterfall.

It was just far enough to be out of Tsunade's direct line of vision, but her Sensei would be able to hear her. Which was probably the only reason why the blonde had let her go in the first place. The Fifth Hokage could be very overprotective sometimes.

When she got there, Hinata immediately stiffens. "It couldn't be." Could it?

It had been a year and Sasuke had only been spotted once and that was by Naruto and Jiraiya. She had to be imagining things.

"Don't scream." She hears a hiss. "Master Sasuke doesn't like it when people scream." Out of the corner of her eye, Hinata saw something purple and scaly.

The Hyuga Heiress only manages to dodge on instinct. "Byakugan!" Apparently, her current opponent was a giant, talking snake.

A Summon? Tsunade had a Summon and had shown her the talking slug before, but Hinata's only frame of reference for Snake Summons was Orochimaru.

"You're fast." The snake comes at her. "Not fast enough though." Damn it. Hinata has to tumble to avoid the reptile's next attempt at capture. "If you stop moving, I might not have to hurt you."

The Summon didn't sound like he was trying to kill her and he had said Master Sasuke. "Do you know your Summoner's last name?" The odds of there being another Sasuke who could summon enormous reptiles seemed incredibly low to Hinata, but she had to be sure.

Orochimaru had attacked the Leaf with snakes. Was it possible that he had taught Sasuke?

"Uchiha." The snake pauses as though confused. "You know my Master?"

Not as well as she would like anymore, but yes. "Yes, we're f-friends!" Old habits did die hard, it seemed. Though Sasuke had never minded her stutter all that much anyway.

* * *

 _This was nice._ The water was just the right temperature and for a rare moment, Sasuke found himself relaxing.

It didn't last long though. He could hear the tell tale signs of Aoda's mighty tail flailing around nearby. Obviously, the snake had found someone and was trying to capture them.

"If nothing else, Orochimaru does teaches useful Jutsus." Sasuke shakes his head as he prepares to investigate. "I don't see why he bothered with Manda." The Uchiha sighs as he quickly bolts towards his snake.

Aoda had been a little smaller than Manda last year during the invasion, but honestly, Manda was not worth a hundred human sacrifices every time he was summoned!

 _"I see that your confrontation with Itachi didn't go well." Orochimaru shook his head._

 _Rarely, had Sasuke ever felt as humiliated as he did in that moment. It was like the Massacre all over again. The only difference was now he was older, he was almost the same age that Itachi had been when he struck down the rest of their family._

 _The raven haired ninja had been tempted to ignore the Sannin completely, but he knew better. "You're not living up to your part of the deal." He knew better than that though._

 _Sooner or later, the criminal would get a response out of him. Sasuke had learned long ago, that it was best not to ignore the Sannin._

 _"Are you saying that it is my fault that you weren't strong enough to kill Itachi?" Orochimaru tilted his head to the side as if confused. "I've taught you many things, Sasuke. Perhaps, you're just not applying all of them."_

 _At that moment, Sasuke's hand twitched. He could felt the desire to rip Orochimaru's heart out burn brightly in the pit of his stomach. It took every ounce of willpower he possessed not to, but somehow the youngest Uchiha refrained from doing so though._

 _Sasuke glared at him. "That's exactly what I'm saying." He wouldn't back down this time. "So either teach me something useful enough to kill Itachi or find another vessel."_

 _"You are learning how to negotiate." Orochimaru had the audacity to laugh at him. "Very well. I suppose I could teach you how to perform a Summoning Contract."_

 _The raven haired ninja's eyes narrowed at that. He knew what meant and he was not using Manda._

 _"I'm not going to kill a hundred people every time, I want to use a Summon." Sasuke rolled his eyes. "If I Summon Manda, I'll be almost as bad as Itachi."_

 _Orochimaru just laughed more. "Oh I'm going to teach you how to Summon Aoda, specifically." He paused for a moment. "Though if you ever feel like graduating, the same technique will also summon Manda."_

 _No, Sasuke didn't need that snake. Whoever Aoda was would be fine._

 _"Anything that I should know about this Summon?" The last thing Sasuke needed was an eccentric or bloodthirsty Summon._

 _Orochimaru shook his head and just smiled. "He seems to have a soft spot for children and he's rather well mannered." Well that sounded promising. "He's a bit smaller and more simple than Manda."_

 _Sasuke glared at Orochimaru. "Well at least he's not a bloodthirsty beast like your favorite." So in that way, this Summon was 'smarter.' "If he can follow orders and hurt Itachi, that's good enough for me."_

 _Orochimaru nodded at that and the rest of the day passed quickly. Mastering a Summon Contract was never an easy feat. Not even for Sasuke, but eventually he succeeded in Summoning an enormous, but disturbingly friendly serpent._

"Aoda, what is it?" Sasuke follows Aoda's voice until he comes upon a sight that made his heart stop being for a moment. "What's going on?" It was Hinata and she was talking to Aoda.

* * *

Meanwhile Tsunade sighs as she sorts through the herbs. Perhaps, this was what being a mother was like. Hinata was a completely competent ninja and yet, the Fifth Hokage had a heart time letting the young woman out of her sight.

"I'm being paranoid." She shakes her head.

It wasn't as if Sasuke or Orochimaru were dumb enough to contact the Hyuga Heiress. Sasuke had said himself in his letter that he couldn't avoid her. As for Tsunade's former teammate, Orochimaru was likely far too busy salivating over the youngest Uchiha to worry about adding to his 'collection.'

Tsunade separates more herbs. "Where did it all go so wrong?" She could remember a time, when they had all been teammates and they were the Legendary Sannin.

That time seemed almost like a dream now. Jiraiya was out wandering world and peeping in entirely too many women's bathhouses and Orochimaru was a criminal.

"I hope Hinata gets a happier ending." The Fifth Hokage sighs to herself.

Sasuke might still be savable, but each day made Tsunade less hopeful about that. The bluenette was unwavering in her dedication. She might not say it explicitly much, but that look remained constant.

She finishes sorting everything and starts on dinner. "The more things change, the more they stay the same." Hopefully, this time the cycle of heartbreak could be broken.

* * *

"Sasuke?" Part of Hinata thought she was imagining it, but she could still feel the warmth of the snake's breath on her skin.

She wasn't imagining this. Her imagination wouldn't dream of an enormous talking snake, whose breath smelled like strawberries and sake for some reason.

It had to be him because he was staring at her like she was a ghost. "Hinata?" He was also well soaking wet and the only clothes he was wearing were a pair of navy blue boxers.

It looked like she wasn't the only one who had been planning on enjoying the waterfall. "Y-You're probably the only man I know who bathes with their boxers on." Despite the situation, Hinata finds herself giggling at that.

Sasuke blinks at that and then he frowns. Oh right. One shouldn't giggle at an Uchiha. They were a proud and stubborn lot.

"Master Sasuke?" Oh right. They weren't alone. "This woman says she is your friend." The poor creature must be terribly confused. "Is that accurate?"

Damn it. How could she have been so stupid? Sasuke must have had the Summon on guard duty or something of that nature. It was no wonder that the snake had a 'go' at her. Kinda.

"She's more like my girlfriend than a friend." Sasuke's eyes roam over her form as if trying to make sure that Hinata was actually real. "But yes, you're to protect her like you would me." Sasuke idly strokes some of Aoda's scales.

It was the strangest sight. Her 'boyfriend' was treating a serpent the size of a two story building like he was an overgrown golden retriever and yet, it made sense in some strange way.

Aoda nods and then looks a bit confused. "What do you mean by girlfriend exactly." Hinata feels her face burn bright red at that question.

"It means when we're older, we're going to get married." Sasuke looks at her almost apologetically. "If she's forgiven me for leaving." He sighs and walks over to her.

A year had passed since he left and that year had apparently been very kind to him. Very, very kind. Sasuke had never been 'scrawny,' but it was obvious that he was beginning to make a major transition. He was leaving boyhood behind him a lot faster than most of his peers.

"Married." Aoda nods knowledgably. "That's what humans call it when they mate."

This snake was really trying to make her faint. Hinata was now sure of it. The young Hyuga Heiress had never blushed this much in her entire life and that was certainly saying something.

"Y-Yes, you could say that." Hinata nods dumbly as she looks at Sasuke. "I shouldn't have laughed at your boxers. They're v-very nice." She smiles at him shyly and mentally winces at the direction this conversation was going in.

She should be telling him that she was never angry with him. Telling Sasuke what had happened since he was gone or that she would wait for him and instead, she was staring and stuttering like a complete fool.

"I'm glad you like them." Sasuke sighs as he moves closer. "I only wore them in case something like this happened." Oh. That made sense. "Fighting or running while naked isn't something that I plan on doing anytime soon."

N-Naked. He really shouldn't have said that word. Hinata was never going to stop blushing now.

She just nods quickly though. "G-Good idea." He was right to try to protect himself like that.

"You're still the same in so many ways." Sasuke shakes his head as he pulls her into his arms. "You're so embarrassed at having caught me bathing, that you can't even focus on my renewed marriage proposal." He kisses her forehead. "Most other girls would have hated me for leaving or would be begging me to come back, but you're still you."

Hinata wasn't really sure how to take that. Clearly, Sasuke meant it as a compliment though and this was nice. Being held like this was nice.

"So are you." Hinata sighs as she rests her head on his shoulder. "You're still you, but bigger and wetter." He even smelled the same. "You're not coming back yet. Are you?"

Aoda shakes his head disapprovingly at Sasuke. "You made your female sad." To which Sasuke glowers at him and the snake wisely shuts up.

If nothing else, he did appear to have survival instincts. Though that made sense. Snakes were a very successful species. They had been around for at least millions of years.

"I didn't do it on purpose, Aoda!" Sasuke hisses at his Summon before turning his attention to Hinata. "No, not yet anyway." He sighs and kisses her nose. "I meant what I said in the letter. I can't ignore you."

Well, that was good. She couldn't ignore him either. Still, Sasuke wasn't coming back. Not yet.

Hinata looks up at him and tries to blink back tears. "I won't make you come with me." She wanted to though. The Hyuga Heiress wanted nothing more than to take him back to the Leaf and away from that awful Sannin. "I know that you have to do this, but I miss you."

Sasuke sighs and kisses her. At first, Hinata allows herself to kiss back. Their first kiss had been charitably amateur, but it had meant the world to them. This time Sasuke seemed to have graduated from a Genin to at least a Chunin and he was even experimenting with his tongue a bit.

He'd probably seen that at the Sound, Hinata muses as she returns the kiss. "Mmm." She still liked it though. The bluenette liked it a lot, but she knew better this time.

She wouldn't allow herself to be tricked. So Hinata summons all her self-control and lightly pushes him away.

"You're not going to knock me out again." She sighs at him and caresses his cheek. "I'm smarter now and the Fifth Hokage is nearby. You should go before she catches you."

Sasuke nods at her and looks at her with mournful eyes. "I'm sorry." Before glancing at Aoda. "Leave. I'll Summon you when I have need of you."

The serpent disappears in a large puff of smoke. Maybe, Sasuke would be okay. He really wasn't Dan, after all. Dan hadn't had Aoda. (Well at least Hinata didn't think so, anyway).

"It's not your fault." Hinata smiles at him "Oh and to answer your question, the girl with the ribbons still wants to marry you. Now, GO!" With that being said, Hinata makes her way towards the waterfall.

"Good." Sasuke just smirks at her before Flickering off.

She had told Tsunade she was going to bathe. If she didn't come back with at least damp hair, the blonde would know she had lied.

"I can't believe all that happened so quickly." Hinata sighs as she sets her stuff in the cave behind the waterfall. "Next time, it won't be so short though."

* * *

A few hours later, Sasuke was back in the Sound Village. He had managed to keep his distance from Orochimaru for awhile, but he knew his luck would run out.

The Sannin was obsessed with him. Well more specifically, his body. He just wanted a vessel with a Sharingan though.

"He couldn't have Itachi." Sasuke rolls his eyes in his room. "So he wants me."

He didn't delude himself. Sasuke knew exactly what kind of village this was and he knew that he was literally in the serpent's den. It didn't matter though. All that mattered was killing Itachi.

Itachi had been right about one thing though. "I really am foolish." He could be back in the Leaf with Hinata.

They could be going for walks around the village, training with each other, eating with each other, and trying to make out in the Hyuga Estate without being caught. (Which he suspected would have been damn near impossible, but that was part of what would have made it exciting).

"Instead, I'm here." He shakes his head. "I really am foolish."

So caught up in the memory of Hinata's embrace was he that Sasuke didn't even notice the footsteps coming. Nor did he sense an approaching chakra signature until it was too late.

He did hear the chuckling though. "Oh I wouldn't call you foolish." Sasuke also knew who that voice belonged to. "Just young and impulsive."

"Kabuto." Sasuke grits his teeth as he jumps to his feet. "What the Hell are you doing here?"

Orochimaru had been rather good at honoring his request for privacy. Well at least away from the rest of the rift raft in this damn village. The only real exception was Kabuto and that was probably because he was his medic.

"You missed your appointment." Kabuto clucks his tongue at him disapprovingly. "Lord Orochimaru is rather concerned. Really, Sasuke, you'll have to take better care of yourself."

The implication was clear. Orochimaru wanted his body in top physical condition for when the transfer was supposedly going to happen and Kabuto would do anything that freak wanted.

"I was about to say the same to you." Something inside Sasuke just snaps.

He'd always reviled Kabuto. The man had his head shoved so far up Orochimaru's posterior that it was a wonder he hadn't gone blind yet, but he'd tolerated his existence.

Well at least until now. Sasuke lunges at Kabuto with a Chidori in his hand. The silver haired medic wasn't expecting that much because Sasuke was easily able to slam him against the wall.

"Y-You're going to be in a lot of trouble!" Kabuto coughs up some blood.

Oh he wasn't going to get in trouble. "You'll be dead and buried before anyone even knows what happened." Sasuke snarls at him. "Orochimaru wants my body and he'd do anything to make me his vessel, even feed you to Manda."

Actually, that did sound like a rather good idea. Though the snake would get food poisoning from eating rotten meat like Kabuto. That would be cruel, but at the same time Manda also deserved to suffer.

"Sasuke, we really have to work on that temper of yours." He hears a sigh from behind him. "It's going to get you into a lot of trouble one day." Orochimaru shakes his head. "Now, let Kabuto go."

Sasuke growls and reluctantly lets the other man go. "Fine, but tell him to stay the hell out of my room!"

He didn't that lapdog anywhere near him while he was thinking of Hinata. It was like blasphemy or something.

"Thank you, Lord Orochimaru." Kabuto grunts as he stands up. "You're timing is impeccable as always." Proving once again that Kabuto's head was still shoved firmly up the Sannin's posterior.


	18. Chapter 18

Love Never Dies

 **Author's Note:** Thanks for the reviews. As always, pacing is the biggest challenge in this story. I don't want to go too fast or too slow. So here we have another transition chapter and pretty large timeskip. With that in mind, I hope that you all enjoy this chapter.

 **Chapter Notation:** Hinata and Sasuke are both fifteen and Sasuke is still in the Sound. It's also going to explain what happened during gap and a new side pairing will be added. **You're also going to see some canon timeline divergence as well, but don't worry because I only write happy endings.**

Chapter 18

Time was slipping through Sasuke's fingers and he didn't like it. Not one bit. As he looks at himself in the mirror, he couldn't help sighing.

"I'm older than he was." Sasuke shakes his head at that as he takes in his appearance. "Itachi should already be dead."

His brother had slaughtered their entire Clan at thirteen and yet, Sasuke hadn't been able to kill him at fifteen. There was something seriously wrong with him. Sasuke needed to move faster.

Was there something wrong with him? "I've already made her wait years." He still hadn't avenged his fallen Clan and Hinata was still waiting for him.

It wasn't fair to her. Making her wait for him to do what he should have been capable of doing a long time ago. Why was he so weak?

He was far bigger than when he had left. Sasuke knew that he was stronger, but his last encounter with Itachi had not ended in his favor.

"I was a kid then." He wasn't now.

That would be the difference. All he had to do was train hard, kill Orochimaru, find Itachi, end him, and then Sasuke could go back to the Leaf. He could go back to Hinata and things would be better

"I better get going before those freaks come and find me." Sasuke sighs as he walks outside.

Orochimaru had said something about a test today. It didn't take very long to find out what that test was. Almost as soon as his foot stepped outside, he was assaulted by hundreds of ninjas. Possibly, even a thousand.

"I'm too busy to play with you." Sasuke's eyes narrow as his Sharingan activates.

Insects. Orochimaru had sent a swarm of insects to challenge him. That's all these people were, but they weren't Itachi. He didn't have to kill them to win.

"WHAT'D YOU SAY?!" He hears someone shout at him as likely thousands of weapons go flying at him.

Weapons only so far. It seemed that this might be something of an agility test. That or perhaps, they really were just that stupid.

Sasuke smirks as he forms some clones of himself. "I said, I don't have time to play with children today." It would be faster. "Lion's Barrage!"

He'd just knock them out. It wasn't their fault. They were all just mercenaries for hire or loyal followers of Orochimaru. Either way, it wasn't personal.

He wouldn't be like Itachi. Sasuke wouldn't kill innocent people. That didn't mean he wouldn't beat them into submission, if they didn't stand down though.

"I did warn you." Sasuke rolls his eyes. "You all should have listened."

Crunch. _Crack!_ _ **Snap!**_ He and his clones tear into the crowd. He'd only made about a dozen or so clones, but it was enough.

Their fists, feet, weapons, and Jutsus go flying. Sometimes, he used fireballs to scare them into running into each other. Other times, a Chidori was more effective.

"DIE!" It was hard to tell who screamed that at him.

It was more likely than not, that a bunch of them had. Not that that would slow him down. He just continues dodging and knocking more of them out. Sasuke hadn't been joking.

These people were insects. They weren't Itachi. This was a joke. One that Orochimaru would pay dearly for.

Sasuke just smirks at them as he radiates Chidori along his body just in time for the last of his attackers to jump on him. That didn't end well for them.

"AHHHH!" They all fall over, twitching.

Some had been knocked unconscious instantly. Others were rolling around and groaning. Either way, it didn't matter. They were no threat to them.

"Impressive." Orochimaru slithers over towards him with Kabuto by his side. "You managed to disable all one thousand opponents single-handedly and there isn't even a scratch on you."

Sasuke glares at him. "That's because zero times a thousand is still zero." His fingers were itching to form a Chidori.

Perhaps, he had simply learned all he was going to from Orochimaru. Was it time to kill him and go searching for Itachi on his own?

"I'm curious about something." Orochimaru shoots him an utterly perplexed look. "Why didn't you kill them?"

That was obvious. "I didn't need to." They were nothing to him.

Orochimaru might not have given him what he needed yet, but Sasuke was stronger than the scum the Sannin had sent at him. It was really an insult to his abilities that the snake thought these cretins could pose even a slight challenge to him.

"You're going to have to be able to kill without hesitation." Orochimaru's extraordinarily long tongue slides over his lower lip. "That is, if you still wish to kill Itachi."

Kabuto nods. Of course, he was nodding. It would be impossible for the silver haired medic to have a single independent thought that wasn't somehow connected to the Sannin as far as Sasuke was concerned.

"When I find Itachi, I won't hesitate." Sasuke glances around at all the unconscious ninjas he had taken out with ease. "These people mean nothing to me. Killing them was unnecessary and would have been a waste of time."

He'd need to find more intelligence on where Itachi was at and start planning. This place was rapidly out living it's usefulness to him.

Orochimaru smiles at him. "Good. You're l-learning." It didn't take him long to launch into a horrible coughing fit though.

The man was getting weaker every day. Sasuke might not be able to kill him today, but the day was coming. He just had to bid his time.

* * *

Meanwhile Naruto had finally made it back to the Leaf. It had been a long time, but it was good to be back.

"I wonder how everyone's changed." Naruto grins at Jiraiya.

Jiraiya just chuckles and shakes his head. "Well, it has been awhile." He winks at the blond. "So you might not recognize everyone at first. At your age, people change fast."

That's when Naruto notices a beautiful blonde girl and Sakura running towards them. Damn. The Pervy Sage was absolutely right. He had no idea who the blonde was, but she was gorgeous. Prettier than Sakura or even Haku!

"Whoa." He blinks. "Guess you're right." Naruto grins as he races straight towards them. "Hey, guys!" He was now beaming ear to ear. "Long time, no see."

The other girl had to be a ninja. She had a headband. Naruto had the strangest feeling that he should recognize her, but he just couldn't for some reason. It was really weird.

"Ino, look it's Naruto!" Sakura laughs as he makes his way over to her.

Whoa. So that was Ino all grown up. He hadn't expected that.

Jirayia beams at them. "Would either of you two lovely young ladies, like to be a model for my next book?" He pauses. "Pink hair is so rare and you do have a fine figure." He looks at Ino.

Immediately, he gets punched by both of them. Damn. Sakura and Ino had gotten a lot stronger than the last time Naruto had seen them.

"PERVERT!" Naruto quickly makes a mental note not to upset either of them ever again. "How you look at us like that?! What's next peaking in on women's bathhouses?!"

Well, actually Jiraiya did that like every other day. Of course, Naruto knew that it was probably best not to actually say that. That would only get Pervy Sage beaten up even more.

"Owe!" The Toad Sage groans as he rubs the rapidly swelling bump on his head. "Alright. Alright. Sheesh." He waves his hands in surrender. "I won't ask again. So what have we missed?"

Sakura smiles at them. "Well Ino is being trained to run the flower shop more and everyone's gotten a lot stronger." She pauses for a moment and winks at them. "Oh and I'm training to be a medic. So is Hinata."

Really? Well that made sense. Hinata had never really seemed to enjoy actual fighting so much. Which was odd for a ninja.

"That's great!" Naruto grins. "I'm sure that you'll both do amazing at that stuff! So where is Hinata?" It was so good to be back home. "I should probably go and see her."

Ino smiles at Naruto. "She's probably at the hospital right about now." Oh right. Of course. "You should stop by the flower shop sometime." She shakes her head as she looks at his outfit. "Oh and we have to get you some new clothes. At least what you're wearing now is better than before, but we can do better." With that being said, Sakura and Ino walk off together.

Yeah. That was definitely Ino. Well, a nicer version of Ino anyway.

"Did Ino ask me out?" Naruto tilts his head at Jiraiya.

Jiraiya chuckles and pats him on the back. "It was more like a pre-asking out, but something like that kid." He starts walking towards the hospital. "Come on. Let's go check on that cute little teammate of yours and maybe, we'll bump into Kakashi along the way."

Yeah. That would be good. It had been way too long since Naruto had seen any of his teammates, especially Sasuke.

"I still can't believe she didn't want me to bring him back." Naruto sighs as he walks alongside Jiraiya. "I know that she misses him too, but Hinata really tried to talk me out of it."

Jiraiya's expression softens as they continue bobbing and weaving through the fairly crowded streets. "She knows that he wanted to do this." He smiles at his student. "Different people have different ways of showing that they care about each other. Her relationship with Sasuke's is just different than yours and his."

Yeah. Very different. Naruto still couldn't believe that Sasuke had actually kissed her forehead during the Chunin Exams.

* * *

Hinata sighs as she walks down the hospital's hallway. Well one of them anyway. It was a pretty big hospital.

"Now, where did Tsunade say those extra bandages were?" The bluenette was now a trained medic.

Another hospital worker smiles at her, having overheard Hinata's muttering. "Oh they're just down the hall." It was nice of them to help. "Last door on the left, Hinata."

That's right. They had recently started on inventory and that meant everything had been moved around. She probably should have just used her Byakugan, but it was just one of those days.

"Thank you." She smiles at Aimya and scurries down the hall.

It was the anniversary of when Sasuke had left the Leaf. Hinata could barely find the will to get out of bed and work at the hospital. Let alone actually think properly.

Which was probably why Tsunade was taking pity on her. "Giving me simple tasks." Hinata sighs to herself. Like playing fetch the supplies.

It was probably for the best. The bluenette didn't really trust herself to do any official administration of medical care in this state, even though she knew herself to be capable of it. She'd done it before.

"Are you sure we won't get caught?" She hears someone ask. "Tsunade would probably flip, if someone saw us making out in the hallway." He was laughing.

The voice was young and as Hinata got closer, she quickly hides behind the corner. Though she did finally activate her Byakugan. Just to see what was going on. That's all.

Two people. One was a medic about Hinata's age, maybe a year older. The other was a Chunin boy that Hinata barely recognized. He was cute though.

The girl laughs and wraps her arms around his neck. "We won't get caught." She didn't hesitate to brush her lips against him. "Barely anyone comes down this hallway during inventory time." She certainly wasn't shy and apparently, neither was her boyfriend.

Mara. That was it. Hinata finally recalls the girl's name and smiles wistfully at the sight as the two begin to kiss more passionately.

"She's lucky." Hinata sighs as she watches the scene.

Her boyfriend was actually in the village. He wasn't training with an infamous ninja who wanted his body or off on a question to kill his brother.

If things were different, that could have been her and Sasuke. Sadly, Itachi had made that possible. Still, she could dream about his return.

 _Hinata was grabbing some supplies when she hears the familiar click-clicking sound of someone running down the hallways. People really shouldn't run in hospitals, but it still happened anyway._

 _She didn't think anything of it as she was fiddling around in the supply closet. "Hinata, I'm back. I did it." Someone pushes her against the wall and at first it confuses her. Well, at least until the words finally registered._

 _Sasuke was back! He had killed Itachi! Everything was going to be okay now!_

 _"Sasuke?!" She looks up at her most precious person. "You're home?" Almost in a daze._

 _Tears were streaming down her cheeks. Happiness and fear were combining in an almost dizzying combination._

 _"Yes, I'm home." He smiles at her and kisses her forehead. "I missed you so much." Then her cheek and over her jaw. "No more tears" She was about to say something, when he captures her lips with his own._

 _If he had been a Chunin last time, he'd graduated to Hokage. This was nothing like the mostly innocent kisses they had shared before. This was enough to make her moan and not care, if they got caught._

 _"I missed you too." She whispers between increasingly heated kisses._

 _Sasuke's hands weren't idle. He'd never been this bold before. They seemed to be everywhere. Touching her cheek, the curve of her neck, her chest, the curve hips, and finally resting on her backside._

 _"Good." He smiles at her. "You grew your hair out. I like it." He breaks the kiss in favor of covering her neck with them._

 _Well, it started off as kisses anyway. The kisses soon turned to playful bites and licks as she plays with his hair. How could hair this spiky, be so soft she wonders to herself._

 _"Good." She smiles at him._

 _Hinata was a bit breathless from all the kiss, but she didn't mind. Sasuke was back. Everything was going to be alright now._

 _"Yeah." He runs his fingers through it. "I came straight to you. I haven't told the others yet."_

 _She smiles at that and nods. "We can tell t-them later." For now, she just didn't want him to stop kissing her. "Do you s-still have those blue boxers? Maybe, we could go swimming later." After all, Ino had bought her a bikini as a gag gift. She might as well use it._

By the time Hinata snaps out of her daydream, the couple was already gone. The Hyuga Heiress sighs at herself and quickly grabs the bandages.

"I might as well get them to Tsunade before she starts wondering what happened." The bluenette shakes her head at that and starts off only to feel a familiar chakra presence nearby.

This time, it wasn't Sasuke. It was Naruto? Hinata blinks and runs straight towards him. Was it possible Naruto had brought Sasuke back, after all?

"Hinata!" Naruto runs straight towards her. "Boy, are you a sight for sore eyes!" He smiles and scoops her up in his arms and spins her around.

Hinata smiles at Naruto, but her heart sinks when she only notices Jiraiiya with him. There was no Sasuke. He wasn't coming today.

"Wow, you sure grew up." Jiraiya smiles at her. "Naruto's shown me a couple pictures of Team Seven."

Hinata nods and tries to stop herself from crying. Naruto was back and Jiraiya was a nice, if perverted person. She should be happy.

"Thank you." Hopefully, her honest face wouldn't give her away this time. "T-That's very nice of you to say."

Suddenly, Naruto's face grows more grim as he sets her down. "I'm sorry, Hinata." She was right. He didn't find Sasuke. "We haven't had any luck finding the bastard. He's really sneaky."

That was because Sasuke didn't want to be found. He wanted to kill Itachi before he came back. Hinata trying to tell people that, but they never listened.

"He'll come back, when Itachi is dead." Hinata whispers.

She knew he would. Sasuke had to. He promised.

* * *

Meanwhile Itachi was back at the Akatsuki's Headquarters and trying his best not to throw a fireball at Deidara. The blonde was so damn annoying sometimes.

"You're not better than me because of those fancy eyes of yours." Deidara still looked like a woman to Itachi. "Yeah?!"

Normally, Itachi wouldn't have even bothered to dignify that with a response. His sickness must be getting the better of him though because he was feeling rather petty today.

So he just smirks at Deidara. "Oh I know that." The fool had it coming. "I'm not better than you because of the Sharingan. I'm better than you simply because I am."

He probably shouldn't have said that. Now, Deidara was likely never going to shut up. Though Itachi did note that some of his fellow Akatsuki members were having a grand chuckle at that one.

"What did you say?!" Deidara was glaring at him. "Art is an explosion and it's going to get all over you. Yeah?!"

Kisame was outright laughing his blue ass off. Which was a disturbing though. Itachi still wasn't entirely sure why Kisame had blue skin.

Of course, he was curious about it. It'd be rude to ask and Itachi tried to refrain from being rude as a general rule. Deidara was an exception though.

"Tobi is a good boy and would never be mean to Deidara!" The masked member of the Akatsuki smiles.

Deidara nods gratefully at Tobi, but he was finding little other backup from anyone else. Though it was expected Obito would come to his partner's aid.

"That right there was some funny shit." Hidan nods at Itachi. "Didn't know you had it in you, Kid."

Itachi was about to tell Hidan off for both his foul mouth and calling him a child, but Konan gives him a dirty look. The bluenette did have a wonderful way of silencing even Hidan with her death glare.

"Quiet." She forms beautiful wings out of her Jutsu. "All of you be quiet now or I shall make you be silent. Pain is coming back shortly and I won't have you acting like a bunch of fools when he returns."

It was a miracle. Just like that, everyone fell silent. Everyone knew not to mess with the 'angel.'

Mostly though, Itachi was just grateful for some peace and quiet. He'd had precious little of that in his life and he doubted he'd get much more before his demise.

"What are you all fighting about now?" Pain walks into the cave and sighs. "We've got important work to do." Their 'leader' was thoroughly exasperated. "There are still more Tailed Beasts to extract. We've got the One Tails, but we need all of them."

Itachi still felt guilty about Gaara. Though at least, the Kazekage had been revived. It wasn't that he harbored any hatred towards Jinchuuriki. It was just that he had a part to play.

"We weren't doing anything." Zetsu smiles at Pain. "It was Deidara who was bickering with Itachi."

"Itachi held his own though." Kakuzu nods approvingly.

Of course, his relative had his role as well. The role of the fool. It was a part that he was disturbingly good at.

So Tobi just spins around stupidly and looks at Pain. "Tobi is a good boy!" Tobi was also about to get his teeth knocked out, if he didn't shut up.

Itachi honestly didn't know how much more of this he could take. It was for Sasuke though. So he couldn't give up. Not yet. Oblivion would come soon enough.


	19. Chapter 19

Love Never Dies

 **Author's Note:** Thanks for the reviews. Oh and I have been thinking about the war. I will touch on it, but I'm most likely going to shake things up with a few curveballs here and there. Mostly, this relates to who lives and who dies.

 **Chapter Notation:** This is an AU. So there are going to be some changes to the timeline. Usually, this just applies to how quickly or slowly certain events happened. In this case, Orochimaru didn't need the body swap in three years. He just needed it in four. Happy reading.

Chapter 19

"Itachi, you're not going." Kisame shakes his head at him. "You're in no condition to go anywhere like this. You and those freaky eyes of yours need to rest."

It was almost sweet in a strange way. His partner was concerned about him and unfortunately, it was wholly warranted. The former Leaf Ninja knew that he was only alive because of the medication he had been taking and because he was quite simply too stubborn to die just yet.

The raven haired ninja was about to tell Kisame as much when Konan glides over him. "Itachi requested permission to head towards the Sound Village." Her eyes narrow at the swordsman. "Our leader has seen fit to grant it and as we always travel in pairs, you're going with him."

There really was no arguing with Konan when she took that tone of voice. Quite honestly, in some ways the bluenette scared Itachi even more than Obito. It couldn't be easy being the only women living amongst the Akatsuki.

"H-How much did you hear?" Kisame pales at the sight of her.

Konan shakes her head and sighs. "While I admire the loyalty, I'm already aware of Itachi's illness." Her ethereal colored eyes glance at him with concern. "As he's still managing to perform his duties, I see no reason to bring it up to Pain. Now, go!"

It had surprised Itachi that the 'angel' was willing to keep his secret. Not that it would matter much in the end. Even he could only hide the fact he was dying for so long.

"Thank you." The words were spoken in barely a whisper, but Itachi was sure she heard them all the same.

She must have because Konan nodded at the two of them as they left the cave. Kisame was far from quiet, once they were out of earshot though.

This was hardly a new phenomena for his partner, of course. "So are you and Konan, screwing?" Though there were times when it did produce amusing results.

"Kisame, that's really none of your concern." He shakes his head and sighs. "You should have more respect for a woman's privacy and for my own."

That was apparently the wrong thing to say, since they were along and heading towards the Sound Village. Kisame was obviously going to misinterpret that.

"Whoa." He blinks at Itachi. "So you really are. I thought she and Pain were together."

Why did he always get stuck with such eccentric partners? Oh how he longed for the days, when he had been fighting alongside Shisui.

"No, Kisame." Itachi actually smacks him upside the head. "We're not lovers and even if we were, that is still none of your concern."

He was going to die soon, but perhaps he could teach the Samehada wielder some manners before he did. At least one good thing would come from his life, other than Sasuke finding peace and him adverting a war.

The other man grumbles at that. "Right." He laughs and smiles at him. "I should have known that. I mean you're not really in any condition to _perform_."

He did not just say that. Itachi was not in the mood to have his virility called into question. Seriously, even Itachi had his limits.

"I enjoy intimacy as much as the next man, but I have more important things on my mind." Itachi rolls his eyes as they continue walking. "If only your legs moved as fast as your lips, we'd already be there."

Kisame just laughs, but that was a Kisame thing. "So you've actually you know been with someone before?" Itachi feels himself twitch. "You're always wound up so tight. I'm not sure how you would have relaxed enough to actually, you know?"

His relationship with his partner was strange. Most of his other partners never would have dared to ask this sort of thing. Well, other than Kakashi. Kakashi was Kakashi though.

"Kisame, if you wish to live to see another day, I would sincerely suggest you stop talking." He might be half dead, but Itachi Uchiha was damn sure he could end Kisame's life. Assuming of course, he was furious and foolish enough to do so.

It would be rather annoying to explain why he'd killed his partner. Not that Itachi couldn't handle the consequences for doing so, it would just be annoying.

"Fine." Kisame rolls his eyes at Itachi as though he was the one being ridiculous. "So remind me again why we're going to the Sound Village?"

This was one question that the Uchiha didn't mind answering. "There have been rumors that Sasuke killed Orochimaru." He needed to see if they were true.

If they were, his foolish little brother would be riding high on his victory and believe himself strong enough to kill Itachi. This could all be over in a matter of days or weeks at most, if Itachi was fortunate.

"Oh." Kisame tilts his head at that and claps Itachi on the back. "Guess you must be proud of the brat."

Well, yes. Itachi actually was very proud of Sasuke. Not that he could actually tell his foolish little brother that.

"You could say that." Itachi sighs as they continue on their journey together. "Orochimaru was getting close the taking Sasuke's body. He has to perform the ritual every so often." Every few years. "So my foolish little brother must have made his move."

Whether or not, he was still in the Sound was less certain. That and for all Itachi knew, it could just be a rumor. He doubted it though.

"Got it." Kisame sighs as they walk alongside each other. "So you're basically running off in hopes of getting yourself killed." That was one way to put it. "Seems like a shame after all this time."

Itachi rolls his eyes at that. "You choose now, of all times, to get sentimental?" Honestly, the young Uchiha could live to be a thousand and he never would have fully understood Kisame.

* * *

Meanwhile in the Leaf Village, Hinata just blinks. She was still getting used to it really. Ino and Naruto were a thing.

"So what do you think, Hinata?" Ino giggles as she gestures to Naruto's new outfit. "Pretty cool, huh?"

That and for some reason the bubbly blonde did seem to love dressing her boyfriend up. A lot. Narurto didn't seem to mind much though.

Hinata just smiles and nods. "White and blue are good colors on him." Ino certainly had good taste.

The outfit vaguely resembled the Fourth Hokage's robes. The only difference was Ino knew enough not to make them TOO official looking. There was protocol to follow.

"Thanks, Hinata." Naruto grins at her as he looks around. "So Sai should be here soon and we should probably get going."

Right. The search team. Hinata was trying so hard to keep them from going, but no one would listen.

Tsunade didn't want to authorize it and the bluenette could tell that, but the demand for everyone else was just to high. Besides, Sasuke had left years ago and managed not to get caught.

The Hyuga Heiress sighs and nods as she crosses her arms across her chest. "This is another wild goose chase." Why couldn't they see that? "He doesn't want to be found and Sasuke is coming back."

Naruto frowns at that as the three of them head towards the meeting spot. "Hinata, we're going to find him!" That's exactly what she was afraid of.

Someone else could get hurt. As much as Hinata wanted him back in the Leaf, she knew better. This was Sasuke's dream and she wasn't going to make him give it up.

"I know." The bluenette shakes her head. "Let's just get going."

She didn't want to talk about this anymore. The Hyuga Heiress didn't want to wonder if Sasuke would let her dress him up like how Naruto did Ino. She didn't want to worry about whether or not, he was even still alive.

"It's going to be alright." Ino pats her on the back encouragingly. "We'll figure something out."

Hinata just nods. Her going with them, might be the only way to prevent a bloodbath. Who really knew what sort of tricks Orochimaru had taught Sasuke?

"There you guys are!" Lee beams at them. "Come on, the Power of Youth will never be defeated."

The others were already there. Some of them looked excited and others had clearly been dragged into this. Like Neji. Still, they were going and there was no getting out of this.

"Yes, it will." Hinata smiles at Lee.

He'd always been nice to her, but the man just didn't understand what was going on. Sasuke was going to come back. They were just all being impatient.

"Ready?" Kiba grins at Hinata reassuringly. "Don't worry. If anyone can track him, it's definitely Akamaru."

"Arf! Arf!" The dog barks excitedly.

Well, that settled that. Hinata just nods at Kiba in understanding and the team begins heading off. Shikamaru and Neji were obviously formulating some kind of strategy, but Hinata was only half listening.

He was going to be so angry that she followed him. "There's nothing that I can do about it though." Hinata sighs to herself. So much for a sexy hospital makeout session for their reunion.

* * *

Elsewhere, Sasuke was doing his best not to strangle Suigetsu. The guy's bloodline and sword skills were useful. The Uchiha couldn't deny that, but he was so damn annoying.

"Do we really have to go and get Karin and Jugo?" The swordsman's hands were now resting casually behind his back. "Jugo is okay most of the time, but he can fly off the handle for no reason and Karin is crazy."

Sasuke was good with crazy. That was why he had lasted so long in the Sound Village. Crazy might actually be a good thing in this situation because Itachi just wasn't normal.

So he just glares at Suigetsu. "I'm sure." Sasuke knew how to get compliance out of the idiot. "You'll be sure too, if you want that damn sword."

The other man wanted the Samehada almost as much as Sasuke wanted Itachi dead. If nothing else, Suigetsu was easy to understand and control.

"Yeah. Yeah." The violet eyed ninja keeps walking. "I get it. You want Jugo's strength and Karin's healing abilities, but I still say we should invest in some earplugs."

That last part might not be a bad idea. It was actually rather tempting, but Sasuke knew better. He needed all five of his senses on heightened alert at all times.

"You can get the earplugs if you want." He shakes his head. "I just need their abilities. I'm used to tuning out the useless chatter of others or else I wouldn't have brought you along."

Sasuke couldn't help, but smirk at that as he continues talking. Predictably, his traveling companion was now throwing a fit. Not that it mattered to Sasuke. He had important work to do.

"Hey!" Suigetsu fumes and Sasuke tries his best not to laugh. "What's that supposed to mean? My chatter isn't useless."

Oh yes, yes it was. They had a lot of ground to cover and Sasuke didn't need Suigetsu to fill the silence.

He'd much rather remember Hinata than listen to whatever random thoughts spilled forth from Suigetsu's lips. Speaking of lips though, Sasuke really missed her kiss.

"Yes, it is." Sasuke shrugs as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "Everyone knows that it is. So just shut up." So he could focus on a more pleasant memory.

 _"Oh and to answer question, the girl with the ribbons still wants to marry you."_ Those words had made him smirk back then, but now it was something he clung to like a holy person might cling to a sacred object.

That had been years ago though. Did she still feel the same way now? Sasuke didn't know. He could only hope that she did.

"Pft." Suigetsu gives him a dirty look. "So how'd you do it anyway?"

The memory of her kiss still lingered in his mind. It was burned into him like some kind of brand. Even Aoda had recognized that Hinata was 'his female.' Of course, the reverse was true as well.

They belonged to each other and had been ever since that day. When those stupid bullies had tried to corner an innocent Hyuga girl and he had tried to help her. Back when Itachi was a good person.

"Earth to Sasuke, how'd you do it?" Suigetsu tries again.

At least, that's what he thought. It had likely all been an act. Itachi had probably never cared about him at all.

Suigetsu waves his hands frantically in front of Sasuke's face. "HEY! WILL YOU LISTEN TO ME?!" Which gets a reaction out of Sasuke.

Naturally, he punches Suigetsu. "What is your problem?!" The idiot really shouldn't invade his personal space like that!

Suigetsu goes flying and well, there was something immensely satisfying about that. He deserved it. Seriously, who just got up in other people's faces like that? Well, other than Naruto.

"I asked you a question, but you were totally spacing out on me." Suigetsu glares. "So how did you get rid of Orochimaru?"

Oh. He had been? Damn it. That wasn't good. Sasuke really needed to focus, if he was going to take out Itachi.

"Right." Sasuke shrugs at Suigetsu casually. "Like I said, I'm good at tuning out useless chatter. It doesn't really matter how I did it." It was kinda fun to wind the other ninja up. "Just as long as I did."

Suigetsu was now fuming and Sasuke was trying his best not to laugh. Maybe, he really did have some sort of sadistic tendencies. It must run in the family.

"You're such a bastard." The white haired ninja snarls at him. "Whatever. Come on. Best not to keep the banshee and giant waiting."

Sasuke nods in agreement at that. If they hurried, they might actually be there before nightfall.

* * *

A few hours later, Kabuto couldn't believe any of this was really happening. Orochimaru was somehow 'dead,' Sasuke had left, and now Itachi Uchiha was standing across the room from him.

"I'll make this quick." Looking at him with those demonic eyes of his. "Did Sasuke kill Orochimaru?"

The man did have a talent for cutting to the heart of the matter. Which he should. The other ninja had slaughtered his entire Clan with relative ease.

Kabuto swallows hard at that thought. "In a manner of speaking, yes." Orochimaru wasn't _really_ gone. He had just been absorbed.

"Cut the abstract crap." Kisame grins at him, displaying his inhumanely sharp teeth. "Itachi isn't in the best of moods today and if you don't wanna end up being fed to his crows, you better start talking."

He'd do it too. Kabuto could see it in the other man's eyes. Itachi might have one foot in the grave, but he'd still tear him to pieces. Mentally and physically.

"Orochimaru tried to do the ritual, but somehow Sasuke got the upper hand." The legendary Sannin had obviously waited too long and the Uchiha had been too stubborn. "So Sasuke absorbed Orochimaru."

Itachi makes a small sound of disgust. "Well, I always knew that his obsession with my family would be his undoing." Sadly, Kabuto couldn't disagree with that. "Did he really think that Sasuke was going to hand over his body like that? It's always been his intention to restore our Clan."

A Clan that had so many talents, but was always followed by tragedy. That and Kabuto was damn sure the entire lot of them had been insane. All he wanted to do was find Sasuke. So he could rescue Orochimaru.

Somehow. The medic wasn't sure that such a thing was possible, but that wouldn't stop him from trying. Orochimaru had saved him in so many ways and now, it was his turn to the do the same for his mentor.

"Sasuke is indeed foolish, if he thinks that your Clan is worth saving." Kabuto somehow finds the resolve to stand up, despite his broken leg. "Even you knew they deserved to die."

Almost faster than Kabuto could blink, Itachi had grabbed him by the collar and thrown him into the wall. "You're not fit to make such judgments." Kabuto feel the entire room spinning now. "You were Orochimaru's lapdog and now, you have no master. You're worthless." A blade was soon pressed to his throat. "The only way you can save your miserable life is by telling us where Sasuke is going."

Yes, Sasuke had broken Kabuto's leg. Probably, to keep him from running and to preserve his medical knowledge.

"Itachi, I think something is wrong with his leg." Kisame raises an eyebrow. "Not that I care, but it looks like the brat got a hit in."

Itachi smirks at that as he looks over Kabuto. "He most likely did." The other Uchiha sighs and shakes his head as if Sasuke was a poorly behaved child. "My brother has always had an awful habit of letting his emotions get the better of him."

Perhaps that wasn't the best way to explain Sasuke's emotional nature though. It was a double-edged sword. Emotions were both a blessing and a curse, Kabuto muses to himself.

"That boy has Lord Orochimaru inside him." He had to get up. "He's looking for you now. You know that, right?"

Of course, Itachi knew that. Sasuke had been training for this for ten years. Now, the elder Uchiha Brother just had to find him first.

"He knows that." Kisame narrows his eyes at him. "Like I said, I'd start talking. Unless, you want to be crow food."

That was a good point. "He's likely gone to gather a team." That sounded like something Sasuke would do. "I've noticed a couple files were missing." Ones that were too important for all of them to have simply been misplaced. "Suigetsu, Karin, and Jugo. He's heading to the prison."

As much as Kabuto despised Sasuke, the medic couldn't doubt his intelligence. The man had a plan and had likely been thinking about doing this for awhile. Lord Orochimaru had simply gotten greedy and hadn't seen the warning signs.

"He's chosen well." Itachi sighs as he looks towards the door. "Those are all excellent, if risky choices for comrades." Before directing his gaze back at Kabuto. "Before I leave, you're going to stabilize me and Kisame will watch you do it. So don't even think of betraying me. We'll also need more medication for my condition."

Kabuto sighs and nods. It wasn't as if he could say no. Well, not if he wanted to live another day.

"Very well." Besides, Itachi wanted to die anyway. "I can manage that."

Kisame glares at the silver haired man. "Don't try anything sneaky because I'll know, if you do." Right because the bloodthirsty beast was just so well versed in medical procedures.

He didn't actually say that. Kabuto simply stands up and Kisame darts over. Probably, to support the silver haired Sound Ninja as they made their way towards one of the operating rooms.

"I'll need to prep him and sterilize the room first." He didn't want to be murdered for following standard medical protocols.

Itachi nods at him as though he wasn't worried about what was going to happen in the slightest. "Of course." Which he probably wasn't. "That's fair." The man had a death wish.


	20. Chapter 20

Love Never Dies

 **Author's Note:** Thanks for the reviews. I think I finally have a more firm idea about which direction this story will take as it pertains to the war. Though I'm always open to suggestions and requests. Oh and don't worry. The big reunion is coming up next chapter. Happy reading.

 **Chapter Notations:** Neji is Hinata's cousin, but she did call him 'brother' during the Chunin Exams. So that's why she refers to him as her brother in this chapter. There is also a section that squeamish readers may wish to skip. Doing so will not alter the plot. For those who choose to read it though, I do hope that you enjoy it.

Chapter 20

Seconds had turned into minutes. Minutes gave way to hours. Hours bleed into days and finally, days transformed into weeks. That's how long they had been searching for Sasuke.

"We'll make camp here for the night." Neji glances at Hinata. "I've already done a perimeter scan, but you might want to check again."

No one would listen to her. Well other than Tsunade, but even the Hokage had her limits to what she could excuse. Not searching for Sasuke was apparently one of them.

So Hinata nods her head and forces herself to smile at him. "Yes, Brother." She was doing a lot of that these days.

She was already seventeen and at the rate things were going, she'd be eighteen before Sasuke came back to the Leaf. He would come back though. She just had to be patient.

"Thanks, Hinata." Naruto grins at her as she takes off.

The team's spirits were rather mixed. Naruto and Lee were unwavering optimistic and Neji was pessimistic. Most people were leaning towards her 'brother's' view of thing though.

She smiles at the blond. "Of course." There were other murmurs of acknowledgement, but Hinata just continues on her way.

The bluenette didn't agree with this mission and she didn't have high hopes that they would find Sasuke, but she was a professional. "A mission is a mission." She sighs to herself while continuing her patrol.

They were in a forest somewhere and edging closer to what was thought to be the Akatsuki Hideout. A fact which was making the team nervous and Hinata couldn't lie, even she was growing more skittish.

"Byakugan!" Hinata's eyes take on the telltale signs of Byakugan activation as she checks the perimeter. "Hmm. No one is there." The veins surrounding her eyes had been enlarged to ridiculous proportions as was customary.

She had to make a show of it. While she hadn't sensed the chakra, her Byakugan had caught someone hovering on the edge of her vision. That had to be by design.

"I better hurry back to the others." Hinata turns around and half jogs towards the campsite again.

Had this been even a year ago, her Byakugan range wouldn't have noticed the shadowy figure on the fringes of her sight. They were clever, but not clever enough. Tsunade and her father had taught her well. She just had to make a grand show of this.

As predicted, Hinata had only made it about half a dozen steps forward before someone tried to swoop down and tackle her. The bluenette hadn't been expecting an aerial attack, but she was mostly ready.

"Gentle Fist!" Hinata slams her fist into the woman.

Definitely a woman. Hinata's fist struck into some cleavage. "Damn it!" She hisses as she jumps off and soothes her wings.

Yes, wings. The woman had wings that seemed to be made out of paper? That and she was wearing an Akatsuki cloak. Which meant there was only one person she could be.

"Konan." Hinata's eyes narrow.

They must have gone far too close to Akatsuki territory. The 'angel' probably wanted her eyes. Well, she wouldn't get them.

The criminal smiles at her. "I see introductions aren't necessary." Her stupid cloak must have shielded her somewhat from the hit, but Hinata could see she was moving stiffly.

While Hinata hadn't landed a direct hit, something had been hit. Hopefully, a chakra network.

"No, they aren't." Hinata reaches for her kunai. "Tell me where Itachi is and I won't have them kill you." Her hand was trembling slightly, but this was her best chance to find Itachi for Sasuke and she wouldn't ruin it.

Konan shakes her head and smiles at her. "I can see your hand shaking." Her eyes scan Hinata up and down. "You're not a natural killer. Your skill level seems adequate, but you wouldn't win this fight." How dare she?! "You'd hesitate to kill me and that would be the only opening I need."

Oh yes. This woman had spent far too much time around Itachi. The mind games were utterly infuriating.

"Or maybe, I'll just strike your heart and you'll go into cardiac arrest while you continue to babble." Hinata hisses at her.

Konan laughs and shakes her head. "A fair point, but I'm not here to fight you." She strides closer, still shaky on her feet and clutching her chest. "You and I have something in common."

They both had the unfortunate luck to have met Itachi Uchiha? Yes, Hinata supposed they did.

"Gentle Fist!" She charges at her. "For your sake, I hope that means you surrender."

The Angel manages to dodge and somehow flies up and lands on a tree branch. "We're both in love with someone who is a victim of circumstance." Hinata was tempted to jump up after her, but her words made her pause for some reason.

If she was trying to trick her, there were other ways to go about it. Tsunade had mentioned a look once and now, Hinata understood what she meant.

"What does that have to do with me and what do you want?" She could always kill the woman later, if she had to.

Konan smiles at her as if all was right in the world. "We both love an Uchiha." She pauses for a second. "Different ones, but still that does make us kindred in a way. The only difference is I know the full story behind the Massacre and you do not."

This had to be some kind of trick, but her eyes said otherwise. Hinata had already landed a somewhat disabling hit though. Logic told her not to believe a word out of this woman's mouth, but her heart said otherwise.

"What do you think you know that I don't?" She glares at the angel.

Konan nods at her sympathetically. "You're right in a way, Itachi Uchiha did murder most of the Uchiha Clan." Of course, he did! Everyone knew that! "But did you ever ask yourself why that was?"

What did she mean why? Itachi had told Sasuke that. How many nights as a child, had she heard Sasuke wake up screaming in the next room from his nightmares?

"He wanted to test his strength." Hinata spits in disgust, feeling bile rising in her throat. "Because he's a monster."

Konan shakes her head at her. "That's what he wanted you, Sasuke, and everyone else to believe." Why did she look as though she might cry? "In truth, he did it to prevent a war."

* * *

Weeks had passed since Itachi had his operation and he knew that he needed to get moving. First things first though, he needed a full report from Kabuto.

"I probably bought you at least a few months." The silver haired ninja nods at him. "Perhaps as much as a year, provided you continue taking the medication you were given." Good. That was more than enough time.

Kisame's eyes were following the medic suspiciously. Not that Itachi could blame him. Orochimaru's favorite follower didn't exactly inspire trust.

"That's suitable." Itachi nods at him.

In that time, he'd find Sasuke and his foolish little brother would finally know some peace. The sooner he left this life, the better things would be for everyone.

Kabuto smirks as though he was feeling terribly pleased with himself. "Yes, so I presume this means the two of you are going." That wouldn't last long.

He wasn't the only one smirking though. Out of the corner of his eye, Itachi saw that Kisame was as well and for good reason.

"Not quite." Itachi walks towards Kabuto and grabs him by the throat. "There's still one thing that I have left to do."

He had been brainwashed. Itachi knew Kabuto's story better than most, but that didn't excuse what he had done to Sasuke. What he had done to countless others in his bid to please Orochimaru.

"What are you doing?!" Kabuto tries to free himself from Itachi's grip.

It was to no avail though. The medic's procedures had worked wonders. Itachi was far from at his peak strength, but he was strong enough to end the likes of him.

Itachi slams Kabuto against the wall hard enough to make his head spin. "You know far too much about the Sharingan and be allowed to live." The medic struggles to rise to his feet, but Sasuke had already injured his leg. "That's in addition to your other crimes."

Kisame was enjoying this too much. Itachi could hear his words of 'encouragement.' The man could be such a beast sometimes.

"You wouldn't dare!" He tries once again to get up. "Without me, who will be there to tend to Sasuke? No one is better qualified than I."

That might very well be true, but that was only assuming Itachi trusted him. "You're not worthy to breathe the same air as my foolish little brother." He didn't. "I'll see you in Hell soon enough."

 **Warning Kabuto's Death Scene**

That was all the warning Itachi gave him before he slams his fist into the other man's chest. While he preferred Genjutsu, the Uchiha was more than strong enough to literally rip Kabuto's heart out.

"S-STOP IT!" The Sound Ninja was begging and pleading.

Itachi didn't have it in him to be merciful. If Sasuke was ever going to restore their Clan, he couldn't allow someone like Kabuto to live. He simply knew too much.

"I'm afraid, that I can't do that." Itachi shakes his head.

He could feel blood gushing around his hand. For a second, the Uchiha hesitates as he feels Kabuto's lifeblood come pouring onto his arm. Itachi didn't have the luxury of mercy though.

"YOU'RE A M-MONSTER!" Itachi couldn't help, but feel pity for the other man at those words. "LET GO OF M-ME!" Not that such a feeling would stop him from doing what ad to be done.

"I will soon enough." Itachi grimaces as crimson red liquid stains the floor around them. "Though considering what is waiting for you in the next life, I expect you'll wish that I hadn't."

There was so much blood. Would that floor ever be clean again? Would Itachi's hands ever be?

Perhaps such things didn't really matter in the end. Kabuto's screams grew more and more frantic, but he was now coughing up blood. There would be no escape for him.

"Go to H-Hell!" Kabuto sits at him.

Kabuto screams and tries to move, but Itachi's hold was firm. Too firm for the medic to escape. It would be over soon enough.

"Oh I will." Itachi smiles grimly. "Just not quite yet."

"Damn." Kisame shakes his head at him. "What was that about me being too sadistic?" Though it was obvious that his partner was positively delighting in the gore.

"You being sadistic and my being sadistic are not mutually exclusive concepts." Itachi rolls his eyes at the other Akatsuki member.

Inch by inch, Itachi continues pulling until finally he had it. Kabuto's heart was finally in his hand and the medic's body had gone slack. He would never be able to spill the secrets of the Uchiha Clan.

 **End of Kabuto's Death Scene**

"It was a fairly quick death." Itachi shakes his head. "More likely than not, it was a kinder one than the two of us will have one day." Neither of them deserved to die of old age in their sleep and they both knew it.

"I guess you're right." Kisame nods. "So what are you going to do with the heart?" That was a good question.

That and the body. "He was a puppet, but it wasn't entirely his fault." To some extent, everyone was. "We should at least have the decency to bury him before we leave."

After all, Itachi didn't actually know where Sasuke was. That and he had a lot of information to destroy or take with him. He had ripped Kabuto's heart out, but his research was still in the Sound Village.

"Pft." Kisame rolls his eyes at him. "I should have known that you'd turn into a softie on me."

He had his moments. Not that it mattered. Nothing truly mattered anymore other than finding Sasuke and ending all this. So why did an image of Konan flash in the back of his mind?

"Stop wasting time." Itachi scoops up Kabuto's body. "Let's just get this over with." With that being said, he walks off with his partner and tries to ignore the image as best he could.

Nothing else mattered. Whatever else might have happened, didn't. Which was really for the best. He was living on borrowed time anyway.

* * *

Sasuke was really starting to rethink this whole having a team thing, especially about Suigetsu. The idiot was well, an idiot. It was like Naruto and Kakashi had combined to form the ultimate annoying person.

"Seriously, every single time." Suigetsu rolls his eyes as he sips his water and some waitresses giggle in the background. "Why do all the chicks go for you?"

Sasuke shrugs. He didn't know. He didn't care. He didn't want a 'chick.' He wanted Hinata.

"Doesn't matter because I'm not interested." He never would be.

Speaking of not interested, Karin and Jugo should be coming back from finding them lodgings for the evening soon. Which was good. It meant Suigestu might shut up in the near future.

The violet eyed ninja raises an eyebrow at that. "Yes, why is that anyway?" That was really none of Suigetsu's business, but whatever.

"My Clan is a monogamous one." Very monogamous. "So I have no interest in those waitresses or any other woman that comes along."

His father might have been stern, but that was at least one area where Sasuke had never been able to find fault with him. Fugaku had been faithful and so had Mikoto. So had his grandparents and their parents. This could go on for awhile…

Sugietsu blinks and looks at him with wide eyes. "So wait monogamous means a one woman man, right?" Essentially. "So that means you've already got someone."

"Yes, Idiot." Again, it really wasn't any of Suigetsu's business.

Where were Jugo and Karin? They should be here any minute now and then Sasuke would haven't to endure this stupidity.

Speaking of Hinata though, it had been far too long since Sasuke had last seen her. He really needed to kill Itachi and then get back to the Leaf. Then everything could be normal.

 _Most women would hate him by now or be a sobbing mess. Not Hinata though. Sasuke knew that she wouldn't._

 _"You're back!" Hinata races towards him._

 _They were alone in the Hyuga Clan's training grounds. Something that shouldn't be possible given how big Hinata's Clan was, but it didn't matter. All that mattered was Itachi was dead and they were together again._

 _Sasuke pulls her into his arms and spins her around happily. "I told you that I would be back." He kisses her forehead and then over her jaw. "I'd never lie to you. Do you still have those ribbons?"_

 _"Yes." Hinata's voice sounds breathless as she leans into his hold. "Always."_

 _Soft and warm. Nothing like the Sound or the bloody battle that Sasuke had won. Holding her was like seeing the first flower bloom after a bitter winter._

 _He smiles at that thought and kisses her. "We should tell the others that I'm back and start planning." They were old enough now._

 _Young, but of age by ninja standards. He'd loved her since they were children. That wasn't going to change now that they were adults._

 _"Later." Hinata giggles at him. "I thought you wanted to see my ribbons." Well yes, but that was more symbolic. "I'll wear them again. Just for you though."_

 _That was sweet, but Sasuke didn't really understand why the ribbons were restricted. Well, whatever made her happy._

 _"Good." Sasuke smiles as he caresses her cheek._

 _Hinata seems to notice his confusion. "I'll wear the ribbons for you and_ _ **nothing**_ _else." Ohhh. "Don't worry about getting caught. Tsunade taught me how to do the Soundproofing Jutsu and my Clan wouldn't use their Byakugan's on someone's bedrooms."_

 _Sasuke suddenly liked where this was going. A lot. The thought of Hinata laying in a bed, wearing nothing but ribbons was a tremendously appealing one._

" _Good idea." The last Uchiha smiles at her as they lace their fingers together and Flicker to her room. "Actually, that's the best idea that I've ever heard."_

"I guess that explains why you space out so much." Suigetsu smirks. "She must really be something to get his Royal Iceness that hot under the collar."

Sasuke rolls his eyes and smacks his teammate. "Just shut up." The criminal ninja had horrible manners.

He should be allowed to daydream in peace, but oh no. Suigetsu just wouldn't allow that.

"Yeah. Really, really, something." Suigetsu just wouldn't stop smirking. "So what's this girl's name and what she look like? What level are you at?"

Sasuke probably shouldn't have asked, but he would anyway. Mostly, because Suigetsu wouldn't shut up otherwise.

"What do you mean by level?" The Uchiha knew he'd regret this as soon as the words left his mouth.

Suigetsu snickers as if that should be obvious. "Well you know, Academy Students just kinda giggle at each other. Genin is like tame kissing." Right. That made sense. "Chunin is kissing and getting a little frisky with the hands and so on."

Sasuke rolls his eyes at that. He was going to get eyestrain at the rate things were going.

"It's none of your business." Sasuke smacks him upside the head. "Stop being such a pervert."

Chunin was the real answer though. Not that he was ever going to tell Suigetsu that. That sort of thing was between him and Hinata.

"I was just making Guy Talk." Suigetsu whines.

Well, he should stop making it. "I'm not interested in Guy Talk." Sasuke watches as Karin and Jugo make their way over to him. "What I'm interested in is killing Itachi." That and then he'd work his way into Jonin territory and eventually, they'd go for Hokage Level with a full Clan Restoration.

Not that Sasuke was going to tell Suigetsu that. Uchihas didn't 'Kiss and Tell.' At least not with criminal ninjas who had sword fetishes, anyway.


	21. Chapter 21

Love Never Dies

 **Author's Note:** Thanks for the reviews. I know that in particular this chapter is the one a lot of people have been waiting for. So I didn't want to make you wait too long. Anyway, I hope you all enjoy this chapter.

 **Chapter Notation:** As I've said before, I'm going to be altering the timeline a fair bit. So with that in mind, this chapter takes place several months after the last one and it's obviously winter. There is a reason for that though. Oh and apparently, the original ending paragraph was a little unclear. So I went back and clarified. Happy reading.

Chapter 21

 _Frustrating._ It was already December and Sasuke was no closer to finding Itachi than he had been before. Every time he thought he was close, he just vanished like smoke.

"Master Sasuke, it's cold outside." A familiar hiss reaches his ear. "I will do as you ask, but I am cold-blooded."

Right. He knew that. His frustrating was starting to cloud his common sense. Of course, Aoda wasn't suited for this kind of weather.

He smiles at the snake and pats the serpent's cheek. "It's alright, Aoda." It wasn't the Summons' fault that his biology was working against him. "You can go. I'm sure I can handle waiting out a snowstorm."

"Do you wish for me to notify your teammates?" The reptile looks at him curiously. "I can, if you like. Though I'm afraid that may appearance would scare the villagers'."

Taka was residing in a nearby village, but Aoda was right. Most people wouldn't take kindly to the sight of a snake the size of a two story building, especially civilians.

"No, that's not necessary." Sasuke smiles at him. "I told them that if the storm hit, I'd take cover and be back as soon as I could." He had wanted to go on ahead in case Itachi happened to be nearby and the weather had bitten him in the ass.

Aoda nods and pauses for a moment. "That was very wise of you, Master Sasuke." Of course, it was. "Though there is something you should know."

Sasuke raises an eyebrow at that. There were times when it was difficult to tell when his Summon was going to make an amusing observation or state something important. This was just one of those times.

"What is it?" Which meant Sasuke should urge the snake to get to the point. "What's going on? Do you sense Itachi?"

The surprisingly mellow serpent shakes his head. "No, I sense your female though." Hinata?! "She's coming this way. So I believe she must have seen you with her special eyes."

Special eyes was just a generic term that his Summon tended to use for the Sharingan and Byakugan alike. Sasuke couldn't really argue with the accuracy of the terms, though it did amuse him to see the two bloodlines lumped together like that.

"Damn it." What was he supposed to do now?

Sasuke had never had the willpower to send her away even at the best of times, but it was winter. The snow was coming down fast and furious and he couldn't send her out in this without getting her sick.

"You can go now, Aoda." Sasuke sighs and shakes his head. "You did amazing work today and I'm fortunate to have you as my Summon."

The praise works wonders because the snake disappears in a puff of smoke, just as Sasuke sees a blue in the distance. Hinata was coming and there was nothing he could do to stop it.

* * *

Itachi Uchiha was not pleased. Konan had absolutely no right to do what she did. He knew it was her because she wouldn't meet his gaze.

"You told Hinata Hyuga the truth." His foolish little brother's girlfriend. "You betrayed me."

He shouldn't have been surprised at that. They were both criminal ninjas and to some extent, it was expected. Still, Itachi had foolishly thought the woman understood him.

She shoves him against a tree. "I didn't betray you." The sudden aggression blind sighted him and perhaps, that's why he didn't protest the show of force. "I'm trying to save you, that boy, and that girl a lot of unnecessary heartache."

She might very well believe that. Despite what many people might think, Itachi Uchiha was not actually a mind reader. He couldn't tell, but the woman sounded so sincere.

"If I had wanted your assistance, I would have asked for it." Itachi sighs.

He could have shoved her off of him. Itachi was weak, but not as weak as he had been before the operation. He could have managed that, but for some reason…well, he didn't really want to.

Konan kisses his forehead and looks at him with sorrowful eyes. "You didn't want my assistance, but you did need it." At the end of the day, he was as much a slave to primal instincts as anyone else. "You're just too damn proud to ask for it."

Her body was soft and warm, even underneath that damn cloak. It was a comfort thing and the scent of jasmine surrounded him. For a few minutes, he'd just allow the woman her delusions.

"That may be accurate, but a handful of lives does not outweigh tens of thousands." A war. That's what he had prevented. "You're not so far gone that you don't realize that."

Like him, she had been a victim of circumstances. Born into a world filled with war, Konan had done what she needed to survive and protect those she cared about. She wasn't like most of the Akatsuki.

"Who says that you have to choose?" A silent tear streams down her face. "You don't deserve this and Sasuke deserves to know the truth."

She might be right about that. Well at least some of that, but that didn't change what was going to happen.

"What someone 'deserves' and what happens to them rarely overlap." Against his better judgment, he allows himself to kiss her. "Though I am grateful to have met you and for your concern, even if it was misplaced."

One moment and then he would get going. Itachi needed to find Sasuke. Kisame was back at the Akatsuki Headquarters and sleeping. This was his chance.

Konan smiles sadly at that after returning the kiss. "That's true." He would have liked to stay with her, but it wasn't possible and they both knew it. "Do you think that we could have been happy together, had circumstances been different?"

Fate had a sadistic sense of humor. This wasn't the first time, Itachi had to answer that question.

"I like to think that we would have been." He forces himself to smile at her. "Don't mourn me. I made my choice." He caresses her cheek. "Be happy for me when I'm gone because it's what I want."

Konan kisses him again and smiles. "Alright." Really? "I won't mourn you and I will be happy, but not because you're gone." That didn't make any sense. "But because you lived. You're still far too proud to ask for help."

Itachi would have protested that, but he never got the chance too. There was a sharp pain to the back of his neck and everything went black.

"He actually thought I was going to let him play the part of a martyr." Konan sighs as she scoops him up and carries him back to the hideout. "He clearly doesn't understand women very well."

* * *

It had taken months, but Hinata finally done it. She'd finally found Sasuke. She could feel his chakra nearby.

"I have to make him listen." The bluenette sighs as she continues barreling towards the cave.

The cave which would be their shelter from the storm. Both that was sending snow crashing down onto everything and the storm that she knew was raging inside Sasuke's very soul.

"I thought you knew better than to come after me." A slight breeze and the feeling of his chakra surrounding her was the only warning Hinata got before Sasuke wraps his arms around her. "You really should know better, but let's get you inside."

He must have Flickered to her and now, they were Flickering back into the cave. Well, that was a start. There was a chance that he might actually be reasonable about this, it seemed.

Sasuke was still so warm. "We both should know better." Even in this horrific cold, he was like her own fireplace. "Sasuke, there's so much that you should know."

He didn't seem in a hurry to let her go. The letter that she still carried with her had been right. Sasuke couldn't hide from her anymore than she could hide from him.

"I know." He kisses her cheek and holds flush against him. "I've missed you too. More than you'll ever know, but you really shouldn't be here."

The blizzard might actually work to her advantage though. "I k-know, but I had to see you and it's dangerous to travel now." He'd always been so protective of her. Sasuke wouldn't want her to risk frostbite.

Sasuke snorts at that and kisses the top of her head. He knew exactly what she was doing, but it didn't look like he was going to protest.

"Your father would kill me if I allowed you to freeze your cute, little ass off." Sasuke shakes his head. "So you can stay until the storm clears."

Suddenly, it didn't feel cold in that cave at all. "M-My what?" She was never going to stop blushing now.

Hinata couldn't believe he had actually said that. Sasuke had always been rather gentlemanly when he talked to her.

"You're right." Sasuke shakes his head as mischief dances in his eyes and he squeezes her backside. "That wasn't accurate. It's gorgeous like the rest of you and it definitely isn't little."

Hinata wasn't sure how to take the fact that he said she had a big posterior, but he seemed to like it. "Oh." So she wasn't going to argue. Not when he was this warm.

Sasuke has the audacity to laugh at her as he leads her towards the fire he had made and the sleeping bag, he'd set out. She would have scolded him for laughing, but that fire did look inviting.

"You know the best way to stay warm in a situation like this is body heat." He gets under the sleeping bag and gestures for her to join him. "I promise not to do anything he wouldn't kill me for though."

 **Warning Lemon**

She bites her lower lip as her cheeks burn crimson red. "What if I don't want you to make that promise though?" Hinata could do this. She had loved him since she was a small child.

Sasuke tilts his head at that. It was hard to tell what was going on in his mind at the moment. Maybe, he was wondering just how many ways Hiashi would try to kill him for saying yes. Maybe, he was wondering if Hinata would change her mind at the last minute. Maybe, he was thinking of all there reasons why them becoming lovers right now was a bad idea. Who knew?

"I'd say that I know what I'm supposed to say." His eyes bleed crimson red. "That we should wait. That I should be a gentleman and not be with you that way until after we're married." Was he saying no?

Hinata winces at that. What had she been thinking? Of course, he wouldn't want to be with her until Itachi was dead.

"That we should wait until we're back in the Leaf or at least have a real bed." Sasuke shakes his head as he gestures for her to come closer. "That I want our first time to be special with each other, but Itachi was right about one thing. I am foolish and I can't say no to you."

The bluenette lets out a sigh of relief upon hearing those words. He wanted to be with her, after all. She didn't know what to do other than to scurry right over to him.

"I know that you're right." She playfully pins him to the sleeping bag. "We really should wait." That would be the smarter thing to do. "But I don't know how long it will be before I see you again and I want to make the most of tonight." She kisses him. "Besides, it is my birthday."

Sasuke smirks at that. "That's true." He kisses Hinata. "In that case, we can do anything you want."

Hintaa tilts her head. "Anything?" She blushes at that thought and Sasuke nods in confirmation. "Well, I still have those ribbons." She reaches into her pocket. "But first, you'll need to get out of those c-clothes."

She was adorable. Hinata was actually stuttering before they made love. "I can do that." Sasuke smirks as she slides out of his shirt slowly. He'd seen the way Hinata's eyes had followed him at the waterfall. "I can also do _**anything**_ else you want." She was clearly just as fascinated by his chest as he was hers.

Sasuke didn't waste any further time as he slinks out of his pants and boxers with equal ease. Hinata seemed to be having a bit more trouble though. Well more like she was bashful.

"G-Good." Hinata blushes as her eyes roam all over his body.

Sasuke felt like a bit of a peacock, but he was more than content to strut for her. Even if he was laying down, it still counted as strutting in his mind as he tugs off her jacket and shirt.

"Very good." Sasuke smirks as he admires the way the red silk contrasted against her creamy breasts. "The red flatters you, but I still want it off." He tugs on the bra lightly with his teeth over one of her nipples to make his point.

Hinata gasps and blushes, the exact same red as her bra as she quickly discards it. It didn't take her pants and panties to long to follow suit. She really was glorious.

"Is t-this better?" She kisses him shyly.

Sasuke wasn't feeling shy though. "Much better." He hungrily reacquaints himself with her mouth. "Perfect, actually."

He groans into the kiss as Hinata matches him. Their earlier kisses had been so damn innocent compared to this one, but now Sasuke was feeling far bolder.

He was delighted to explore her every curve with his hands. Soft and warm. It didn't even matter to him that they were in the middle of a freaking cave during a snowstorm. This was perfect.

"Almost perfect." Hinata grabs the ribbons and quickly pins Sasuke's hands over his stomach and ties them up. "T-That's better. It's my b-birthday so I should be in charge."

Sasuke blinks. He hadn't expected that, but he nods dumbly. Like he was going to argue with a damn thing the goddess straddling him said.

"Yeah." He nods again. "That works."

Hinata smiles at that as her hands glide over his chest appreciatively. She remembered the waterfall incident vividly, but the past few years had only sculpted him even more.

It was like warm ivory marble. "I'm beginning to really despise shirts." The heiress giggles as she kisses his neck and Sasuke sighs in contentment. "You should wear them less often."

"I was going to say the same thing to you." Sasuke smirks.

Hinata laughs softly as she kisses, licks, and sucks on his collarbone, reveling in her newfound ability to make him moan. Sasuke was with her for once and she was the one making him breathless for a change. It was exciting.

"H-Hinata, that's not fair." He groans and arches against her.

What really wasn't fair was feeling him against her core like that. "Ah!" This was new. So Hinata moves down and starts kissing and nipping at his chest as her hands grow bolder and drift towards his erection.

The moan emboldens Sasuke as he brushes his arousal against hers. She was positioned just a little too low for him to reach those mouthwatering breasts of hers. The creamy white mounds with the nipples that reminded him of rosebuds, but he could touch her still even with his hands bound and it felt so damn good.

"You're an evil tease sometimes." Sasuke pants slightly.

That's when Hinata shyly grasps his arousal in her hand and begins stroking him. "T-Tell me if I'm doing this right." She might have ignored his question, but that was alright.

Sasuke swore this his eyes were lulling to the back of his head in pleasure. She was _fucking_ perfect. It was all he could do to buck into her wonderfully soft hands that were driving him crazy.

"You're doing it very right, but I want to touch you too." His Sharingan was activated and Sasuke knew it, but it was impossible not to stare at this woman through ruby red eyes. "This isn't very fair."

Hinata actually giggles at that. "Where do you want to touch me?" More like where didn't he want to touch her?

Everywhere looked so inviting from those silky blue tresses to the curve of her hips and everything between. It was actually hard to choose.

"Everywhere." Sasuke whispers. "I want to kiss, lick, and touch every inch of your body."

Hinata smiles at that and moves up. "That's really good. Do you want to start with my b-breasts?" Fuck yes, he did.

"Yeah." He captures a nipple in his mouth and lavishes it with his tongue. "I do." The sound she made was enough to make his arousal throb in an almost painfully good way.

Hot. His mouth feels so hot against her breasts and the way he'd switch between them was driving her crazy. She was getting wet just from his hot mouth, talented tongue, and wicked teeth.

He never bit, but Sasuke would tug. "Nhh!" Which was more than enough to get her wet. "S-Sasuke, I need more. D-Do you want to try something new?"

"Whatever you want." His voice was thick with an emotion that she recognizes instantly. "It is your birthday." Lust.

Hinata blushes and nods as she repositions herself so that her center was by his head and her mouth was by his arousal. She had heard some of the other women of her Clan giggling about this once or twice. It was supposed to be immensely enjoyable, but Hinata had never thought that she would have the courage to try something like this.

"Y-Yes, it is." She takes a shy lick and then the tip into her mouth.

Sasuke groans and returns the favor a hundred fold. Soon, it was all Hinata could do not to scream in pleasure. Who knew that feeling someone's tongue there could feel that good?

She tasted so sweet and the way she writhed against him was driving him half insane. Not to mention the fact she was shyly making love to him with her mouth. He wouldn't last long like this.

"F-Fuck!" Sasuke hisses in ecstasy. "Feels so good." He bucks lightly against her mouth as he licks her faster and harder, focusing on her clit.

He wanted her to reach her peek first. That way he could stop her and maybe, gain some control over himself. He wanted them to be together when he completely lost control.

"Ah!" Hinata whimpers and squirms against him wildly. "S-Sasuke!" If it wasn't for these damn ribbons, he probably would have flipped them and just drove into her when she said his name like _that_!

Fortunately, it didn't take long to watch the most ethereal sight that Sasuke had ever seen in his life. "Beautiful." Hinata releases him from her mouth as she screams his name and orgasms.

"H-Hinata, you can untie me now." He watches as his lover's glorious breasts bounce as Hinata tries to catch her breath.

She shakes her head as she pants. "No, it's my birthday." She wiggles away from his mouth and then kisses him. "You c-can be in control next time."

This new bossy streak was as sexy as it was frustrating. Sasuke was thinking about trying to rip his way out of the stubborn ribbons. They were just ribbons. It shouldn't be that hard.

"Alright." Sasuke smiles at her. "Whatever you like." He wouldn't argue. Just as long as he got to be inside her.

"Good." Hinata smiles shyly at him and kisses him. "Because I like the thought of us being together in every way possible." She wasn't a natural seductress, but her innocent words were having the desired effect, Sasuke notes as she slides onto him and they both groan.

Hot, tight, and wet. This was heavenly. It took his every ounce of self-control not to just slam into her.

Hinata makes a quiet whimper into the kiss that they were sharing, but Sasuke waits until she begins rolling her hips. He wanted to touch her to help her through the stealing of her innocence, but Hinata was too stubborn for that. So their tongues battle for dominance.

He was so big. She could feel every inch of him inside her and at first, there was a tearing sensation. Hinata had expected that though.

"It's alright." She whispers between heated kisses. "We can be together now." There was nothing that could come between them anymore. Not even her 'flower.'

"Yes." Sasuke breaks the kiss in favor of nibbling on her ear and thrusting into her. "You feel so fucking good." She could feel the power in the body underneath her. It was better than even her most elaborate daydream had been.

The pain was gone and had been replaced by only him. The sounds Sasuke was making. The feeling of him buried inside her. His scent. Everything. There was nothing separating them anymore and every thrust made her want him more.

How was it possible for them to fight together like this? She was soft, where he was hard. She was small and curvaceous where, he definitely wasn't. Clearly, someone up there had decided to have some mercy on him to make them fit together like this.

"Hinata, I won't last much longer." He wanted to warn her, but apparently it wasn't necessary.

Hinata couldn't have held back her release, even if she tried. "T-Together!" She didn't want them to be apart anymore and apparently neither did Sasuke because he soon joined her surrendering to the sensation of them being together.

 **End of Lemon**

* * *

The rest of the night was spent in a whirlwind of passion and sensual exploration. At some point, Sasuke had burned the ribbons and decided to have his turn in control. Not that Hinata minded.

It didn't matter how they were together. Just that they were. Though by the time the morning came, she was a bit sore. Hinata didn't care though. It was just nice to be together.

"Hinata, I'm sorry." Sasuke sighs as he holds her tightly. "For leaving you alone all the time and being so careless."

The bluenette looks at him in confusion. "I understand the first part, but not the second?" He had been very gentle with her, considering how much she had teased him.

Sasuke looks at her with an almost panicked expression. What could possibly be scaring him this much?

"We didn't use the Jutsu." Oh. That. "I should have asked you to and now, you might be pregnant and that bastard is still out there."

The odds seemed incredibly low to Hinata that she'd gotten pregnant, but she couldn't lie. That was a possibility.

"Sasuke, it's not your fault." She smiles and kisses him. "I was the one who seduced you. Remember?" Kinda. "I love you and I know you love me and I'm not scared of Itachi."

Sasuke looks at her as though she had lost her mind. Perhaps to him, she had. Hinata would explain though.

"Hinata, he butchered an entire Clan." Yes, but not for the reasons Sasuke thought. "I'm should have made you use the Jutsu." He just looks so guilty that Hinata winces. "I want us to have children together. More than anything, but it's just not safe now."

It was a little late for that. They'd already made love several times. If she was pregnant, there was no going back.

"I want us to have a family together, Sasuke." She kisses his forehead. "I always have, but there's something that you need to know about Itachi."

How could she explain this to him? Hinata was going to have to try. She could only hope that her lover would actually listen.

Sasuke raises an eyebrow. "I promise you that he's as good as dead, Hinata." He probably wouldn't though.

"That's the thing." She bites her lower lip and tries not to stutter. "I still need to find the proof, but I will. I'm working on it in the Leaf Village."

The raven haired ninja's gaze was growing increasingly concerned and Hinata couldn't blame him. She most likely sounded half mad to him.

"Proof about what?" Sasuke stares at her unblinkingly.

This had to be done though. "That Itachi didn't kill your family because he wanted to." If anything, he had been forced to do it. "I've spoken with Tsunade about it and she's going to have me deliver messages to Danzo. I think that I can prove he made Itachi do it."

Sasuke goes silent for a few seconds. Those painful seconds bleed into agonizing minutes. Those minutes were enough to make Hinata wonder if her entire world was about to collapse right in front of her, but finally he spoke.

"Who told you this?" Sasuke clenches his fists and teeth. "I know that you didn't think this up out of the blue."

Hinata bites her lower lip. "Konan." She couldn't lie to Sasuke. "She's another Akatsuki Member. Apparently, tensions were brewing between the Uchihas and the rest of the Leaf for awhile."

The bluenette tries her best not to cry. This was perhaps the hardest thing that she had ever done, but she needed to do it.

"What are you saying?" Sasuke's eyes were like a wounded animal's at this point.

She couldn't stop now though. "Your family was plotting a coup to overthrow the Leaf." Hinata lets out a shaky breath. "Even if they had been successful, the Leaf would have been greatly weakened and other Ninja Nations would have taken advantage of it and it would have triggered another Great Ninja War."

Sasuke pales at that. It was clear that he was considering what she told him and Hinata didn't know how he'd react.

"There's a possibility that she was just lying to you." Sasuke snorts. "An Akatsuki member is hardly a trustworthy source, but I can see that you really believe that happened."

It seemed too elaborate to make it up. "Sasuke, I can get the proof." She caresses his cheek. "Just don't kill him until we know for sure. You can come back with me."

She could see that Sasuke was at war with himself. He wanted to kill Itachi, but he loved her and knew that Hinata would lie to him. There was also the chance she was pregnant.

"The storm hasn't let up yet." Sasuke sighs as he kisses her. "I love you, Hinata. I'm always going to love you and I will be there for our child, if you are pregnant." There was a but. "It's just a lot to take in. She might be lying to you."

She might be, but she also might not be. That was the terrifying thing. Hianta had no idea who to believe anymore. All she knew was that she loved the man who was currently laying next to her.

"If she's lying, Konan will die slowly and painfully." Hinata wouldn't show the woman any mercy. "But what if she's not lying?"

She'd never seen Sasuke look so pale before. "If she's telling the truth, I don't know what I'll do." That was fair, but not particularly comforting.

Of course, he didn't know what he'd do. If Konan was telling the truth, Sasuke's entire world had been built on a foundation of lies. Anyone would be confused after that.

"You'll always have me though." Hinata sighs as she kisses him. "I love you, Sasuke. I just need some time to figure out, if she was lying or not." The Hyuga Heiress had no real reason to believe her, but something was telling her that the female Akatsuki member hadn't been lying.

Sasuke returns her kiss and Hinata sighs in relief. He was still Sasuke. Confused, but nothing had changed between them.

He smiles at her and caresses her cheek. "I don't know what I'll do, if I find out that Itachi was forced to kill our Clan." He frowns at that thought. "I do know one thing though. I'll always love you." Good because she would always love him too.


	22. Chapter 22

Love Never Dies

 **Author's Note:** Thanks for the reviews. I hope that you all enjoy this chapter.

 **Chapter Notation:** Sasuke faces a difficult choice in this chapter, but don't worry. This story will eventually have a happy ending.

Chapter 22

By the time the snow had finally stopped falling, Hinata had fallen asleep in his arms. He should have woken her up immediately and Sasuke knew that. He just couldn't though.

"I'm an idiot." He sighs as he kisses her forehead.

She was so beautiful. So loving and trusting. So fucking perfect and he just kept hurting her. Again and again.

 _"You made your female sad."_ Aoda's words echo in his mind.

He was right. Sasuke was the one who had made her sad. It was Itachi's fault originally, but he was the one who kept leaving her behind.

If he really wanted, Sasuke could return with her to the Leaf. They could get married and start a family. Itachi would eventually come to him because he needed to capture the Nine Tails.

He brushes some hair out of her eyes wistfully. "It's too risky though." He could do that, but what if Itachi showed up while Hinata was pregnant?

What if that murderer targeted Sasuke's future wife or their children to get to him? Sasuke was strong enough to kill Itachi now and Hinata could more than hold her own, but children couldn't fight monsters like Itachi Uchiha.

"I know that from personal experience." Sasuke shakes his head as he admires the beautiful form of his sleeping lover. "I'd never let him near you or our children."

He didn't even know if Hinata was pregnant, but Sasuke knew his luck. Fate did have a sick way of mocking him. Not this time though. He wouldn't allow Itachi to take a second family from him.

Hinata's eyes slowly flutter open. "You're leaving again." It wasn't a question.

Sasuke hadn't fallen in love with a fool. He was the fool though. The fool who kept leaving behind the most wonderful woman in the world. The woman who might very well be carrying his child.

"I have to." He kisses her forehead. "Last night was the best night of my life and I want to stay with you." More than anything. "It's just I have to kill him first. I have to know that he won't hurt you or the baby."

Hinata laughs as she tries to blink back tears. "We don't know that I'm pregnant." Well, no. "Besides, I would be more worried about what Father and Big Brother would do to you than Itachi, if I am."

Sasuke shivers a bit that. The possibly pregnant ninja did have a point there. Of course, he could handle Princess Hair. Sasuke didn't have any doubts about that, but Hiashi Hyuga would have the righteous fury of a father on his side and there were few Jutsu stronger than that.

"I guess you're right." He smiles at her and caresses her face. "Either way, I'm coming back for you. I promise."

He was always making promises to her. Sasuke could only pray that he'd be able to keep them. Hinata had been so patient. So understanding, when few others would have been.

Hinata sighs and leans into his touch. "I know you will." She bites her lower lip. "But remember what I said, there is a chance that he was ordered to do it."

That was true and Sasuke had been thinking on that matter hard while she slept. "I will punish whoever is responsible for the Massacre." That was a promise. "If Itachi did it to prevent a war, I still don't know what I'll do about him though."

Sasuke would make certain Danzo died screaming and pleading for his worthless life, if Konan had told the truth though. That was still an if though. He didn't trust the woman as far as he could throw her.

"I love you, Sasuke." Hinata sighs as she sits up and kisses his cheek. "But I won't allow you to destroy the village based on the actions of a few people!"

Sasuke frowns at that. He hadn't said that he would do something of that nature, but the thought had occurred to him.

He'd be lying, if he said it didn't. "Then the village is blessed to have you as its protector." The Uchiha in question wasn't feeling particularly pleasantly disposed towards the Leaf at the moment. "I will slaughter those who gave the order though."

He might spare the village for Hinata. She was the woman he loved more than anything, but he needed to avenge his family.

"T-That's fair." Hinata kisses him and smiles. "Just don't forget who you are. Hatred is a poison, Sasuke." Oh he knew that better than anyone. "You're the man I love and the possible father of my child. You no longer have the luxury of s-surrendering to such things."

Sasuke chuckles at that as he takes in her beauty once more and the rather primal surroundings they found themselves in. "That was quite the speech." He kisses her once more. "I'll remember though." He stands up and gestures for her to do the same. "Follow me. I have a surprise for you."

Hinata shoots him a confused look as she realizes something. The woman was surprised that they were both fully prepared to go outside. Luckily, their clothing hadn't become a casualty of their passion for each other.

"A surprise?" The bluenette tilts her head at that. "Alright." Fortunately, Hinata was Hinata and she follows him without protesting any further.

Sasuke looks around to make sure they were alone. He would have to perform a Summoning here. He wouldn't leave her unprotected.

"Summoning Jutsu!" Aoda wasn't suited to the bitter cold of December. "Garuda, this is Hinata. You are to follow her every command as if she were me." His hawk would fair a bit better though and he had feathers that would help to keep the Hyuga Heiress warm during the flight.

Hinata gasps as she looks at the massive hawk. "He's beautiful." Not that Sasuke could blame her. Garuda was a rather inspiring looking creature.

Sasuke nods her assessment as he helps Hinata onto the bird. Garuda would keep her safe, where he wasn't able to. He knew it.

"Not nearly as beautiful as you, but yes." Sasuke smirks. "Garuda is and always will be impressive." He smiles and pets the bird's cheek. "Take good care of her, Garuda. Take Hinata back to the Leaf and keep her safe."

The hawk squawks and takes to the sky. His heart was flying away with one of his Summons, but Hinata would be safer in the Leaf.

"I love you!" Hinata's voice carries through the cold air of winter. "I'll see you again soon."

Not soon enough, but Sasuke nods. "If you need to find me, Garuda will take you to me." The Summoning Connection was a powerful thing. "I love you too! Stay safe!"

Hinata nods as the hawk flies her off. It took all of Sasuke strength not to run after them or call Garuda and Hinata back.

"It's for the best." Sasuke clenches his fists as something cold and salty slides down his cheek. "She'll be safer there." A tear. He was crying, but that didn't stop Sasuke from taking his frustration out on the nearest tree. "DAMN YOU, ITACHI!"

That bastard always took everything away from him, but not for long. Sasuke was going to kill him and then, he could start over with Hinata. Everything would be as it should be. All he had to do was find that Clan Slayer and make him pay for everything that he had done to him and their family.

* * *

Meanwhile back in the Leaf Village, Neji paces as he waits for permission to enter Hiashi's study. He had thought long and hard about this, but things had just simply gotten out of hand.

"You may enter." His uncle's voice booms behind the door. "I know that you've been waiting quite awhile for this Neji."

He was right about that. The Hyuga prodigy had been waiting for what seemed like an eternity and he didn't see a reason to wait any longer. So Neji does something rather undignified. He sprints into Hiashi's study.

"I worry for Hinata." There was no point in beating around the bush. "She's taken Sasuke's defection so hard and as of yet, he continues to elude every retrieval team."

Surely, his uncle would understand. "I'm aware of that." Hiashi Hyuga wasn't nearly as cold a man as many thought him to be. "It pains me to see her like this, but she has her mother's spirit."

Emiko had been a remarkably kind woman, but Neji didn't see what that had to do with the current situation. He didn't want his cousin to spend her entire life waiting for someone who may or may not come back.

"Yes, she has a beautiful spirit." The lavender eyed man couldn't deny that. "So beautiful in fact, that I have no desire to see it crushed."

How his cousin had remained so loyal to someone that she hadn't seen in years was beyond him. Well at least, as far as Neji knew Hinata hadn't actually seen him. He had his suspicions that might not be entirely accurate, but no proof.

"I understand." Hiashi shakes his head and laughs. "Neji, you're quite young. So I don't expect you to fully understand the heart of a woman yet." Wht was that supposed to mean? "Some women are fickle and others possess a timeless love. Hinata just happens to fall into the latter group."

Ah. So that's what Hiashi had been speaking of when he compared Hinata to Emiko. Sadly, that wouldn't get them anywhere and they both knew it.

"Big brother will come back." Hanabi darts into the office. "I know he will."

The Academy student was getting exceptionally good at sneaking up on people. One day, that would be a useful asset in the field. Today though, well it was annoying.

Hiashi chuckles at that and shakes his head. "It seems that Hanabi has also decided to follow in her mother's footsteps." Hanabi's chest puffs up with pride upon hearing that. "Though I don't quite recall Emiko ever being nearly as sneaky as her."

That second comment causes Hiashi's second born to blush crimson red. It was nice to see that Hanabi and Hinata did share more in common besides their last names.

"F-Father!" She bows her head apologetically. "I'm sorry. I just overheard and wanted to defend Big Brother. I know that Cousin Neji is worried, but he'll come back!"

The girl had been reading entirely too many fairytales. Neji had never liked Sasuke, but he did want the bastard to come back. For Hinata's sake, but he had his doubts that the Uchiha would or could come back at this point.

"That's understandable." Hiashi nods at her. "Why don't you and Neji prepare for lunch and I'll be along shortly?

This was the closet to 'babying' his daughters that Hiashi Hyuga was ever likely to get. Which told Neji all he needed to know. He wasn't the only Hyuga worried about Hinata.

"Yes, Father." Hanabi bows as she darts off with Neji in tow.

Sadly, there was nothing he could do about it for now. When he got his hands on Sasuke though, the bastard would be lucky not to get a Gentle Fist in some very awkward locations.

* * *

A few hours later, Hinata strides towards the Hokage Tower. She had already had Garuda drop her off in the Forest of Death and disappear to wherever Summons went when they weren't around her Summoners. (Hinata still wasn't entirely sure how that worked).

"Good evening, Lady Hinata." Someone smiles at her.

Hinata nods at Amira in acknowledgement. The same woman who had made her blush and stutter all those years ago, but in hindsight…she'd also been right.

"Good evening." Hinata smiles as she continues on her way. "I'm afraid that I don't have time to chat today. Very important business with Lady Tsunade!"

She was the busty blonde's apprentice. So no one really batted an eyelash at Hinata scurrying off towards the Hokage's office anymore. People expected it.

Umpf! Though some things never changed. "Sorry about that, Friend Hinata!" Lee grins at her and looks at the Hyuga Heiress apologetically. "I should be more youthful and watch where I'm going."

"That's alright, Lee." Hinata smiles at him. "I have to go." With that being said, she sprints the rest of the way towards Lady Tsunade's office.

She normally wouldn't mind chatting with her friends and other Leaf Villagers, but today wasn't the day for such things. She had to find out, if Danzo was really behind all this and Hinata had a good idea for how to do that.

"Are you alright?" Shizune blinks as she watches the bluenette come running down the hall. "Hinata, what's wrong?"

Hinata was about to explain herself when Tsuande walks out of her office and shakes her head. "It's alright, Shizune." She smiles at the other woman. "I'll handle whatever it is. Hinata, follow me."

The Hyuga Heiress quickly nods and darts inside. She didn't know how she was going to explain all this, but Hinata had to try.

"Soundproofing Jutsu." Tsunade sighs as she casts one of the most useful Jutsus known to ninjas everywhere. "I'll save you some time." The blonde's eyes trail over Hinata's neck. "I know that you saw Sasuke and yes, I can tell from those lovebites that something happened."

Hinata squeaks and feels her face burn hotter than she ever had before. It was that easy to tell? Damn it.

"Oh. D-Do you have a s-scarf?" The bluenette could only pray somehow that Tsunade wouldn't tell her father. " F-Father will be angry with us, if he finds out."

Tsunade chuckles and hands her a scarf. "You're hardly the first female ninja to have this issue." Oh good. "I won't tell your father. That's between you and him, but I want to know what has you running in here."

Right. She couldn't afford to turn into a blushing wallflower anymore. Hinata needed to focus.

"I have reason to believe that Itachi Uchiha was ordered to carry out the Massacre." Tsunade gasps and stares at her with wide eyes. "Possibly by Danzo Shimura and I need to find out, if that was what happened."

Years ago, Hinata would have never dreamed of speaking to the Hokage in such a way. Things were different now. She had to know the truth.

The blonde frowns at those words. "I'll admit that I have always loathed Danzo." So Tsunade was inclined to agree with her. "That is a serious allegation to make without proof though."

"I know." She takes a deep breath and tries to gather all her courage. "Which is why I need a way to spy on him."

Tsunade pauses for a moment. Likely because the other woman understood the gravity of the situation. If Danzo found out what they were doing, this wouldn't end well.

"I can have you deliver messages to him." She smiles at Hinata. "As my apprentice, that won't look out of place and you can use your Byakugan. You'll have to be very careful not to get caught though."

That was enough to make Hinata's heart skip a beat. This was a very dangerous assignment, but surely Danzo wouldn't be foolish enough to try anything against the Hyuga Heiress.

The Uchihas had in theory been isolated. An easy target for scapegoat, but Danzo didn't have that advantage this time.

"Alright." She nods at Tsunade. "I'll do it for Sasuke." For Sasuke and the child that she might be carrying.

* * *

It was amusing to see Itachi sulking like an angry ally cat. Obito had never quite seen anything like it.

"One has to admire the woman's dedication." He watches his relative with mischief dancing in his eyes. "So I see that Konan didn't allow you to leave her."

Itachi glares daggers at him. Which wasn't unexpected. In all fairness, Obito knew that he was provoking the other Uchiha. He couldn't help it though. A man did have to have some fun now and then.

Those crimson red eyes were glorious in their hatred though. "That's none of your concern." Oh yes, it was.

Itachi was trying to get himself killed by Sasuke. Once that happened, Obito would be able to swoop in and somehow use the younger Uchiha to help the Eye of Moon Plan along.

"Itachi, you wound me greatly." He smiles at him slyly from behind his orange mask. "We're family. Of course, I worry for you."

His relative looks ready to throttle him for that. "Family doesn't mean much when you didn't hesitate to cut down half of them." Well, that hurt. "To be fair, I did the same thing. I was ordered to though."

Yes, Itachi had no real choice. Either side with his family and risk a Great Ninja War or kill those who were closest to him. There were times when Obito truly pitied Itachi.

"Fair enough." He smiles at Itachi. "You know, it might be wise for you to accept what she's offering. Just in case your brother doesn't get around to Clan Restoration."

Itachi's eyes flash at that and Obito narrowly avoids getting a kunai shoved through his heart. Hmm. That was interesting. So the Uchiha prodigy was feeling feisty today.

"You do not get to speak about Sasuke." There was now venom in Itachi's voice. "You are not to go anywhere near him or so help me, I will find a way to haunt you from beyond the grave."

Well, that probably wasn't an idle threat. If anyone could do such a thing, it would be Itachi Uchiha. Not that that would stop Obito from doing what needed to be done.

* * *

Elsewhere Jugo wisely pulls Suigetsu away from Sasuke. He knew what had almost happened and he didn't want a bloodbath. The four of them were teammates and that had to mean something.

"You made it back." Jugo smiles at Sasuke.

Sasuke who was now adjusting the collar of his shirt and jacket. Yes, those were definitely lovebites. Hopefully, Suigetsu wouldn't see them though.

The gentle giant knew what kind of man Sasuke was. He knew what kind of man Sugietsu was. Which meant complete and utter chaos would have erupted, if Suigetsu saw those hickeys.

"Of course, he made it back." Karin scoffs as if the very idea Sasuke wouldn't was absolutely preposterous.

The Uchiha in question simply rolls his eyes. "For now, we're going to stay here." His eyes narrow at a thought. "I'm not certain yet, but there is a possibility that our mission could change soon."

Wait. What? That didn't make any sense to Jugo. Sasuke had always been unwavering in his goals. So what had changed now?

"I'm listening." Suigetsu nods as he shuts the door behind Sasuke and casts the Soundproofing Jutsu. "Karin, try not to start shrieking while Sassy explains what the fuck is going on though."

The red head wasn't happy to hear that. Suigetsu might not like shrieking, but he certainly caused a lot of it.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY TO ME?!" The bespectacled woman was furious now. "I don't shriek!" Jugo would beg to differ, but it really wasn't his place to say as much.

Sasuke smacks his forehead and groans. "Will you all be quiet?" It was becoming more and more apparent that their leader was frustrated about something. "There is a chance that Itachi was ordered to carry out the Massacre!"

Silence. It was amazing how one sentence could change everything. If that was true, then what would they do now? Would they still go after Itachi, punish someone else, or simply disband? Jugo simply didn't know and he'd be lying, if he said that thought didn't terrify him.


	23. Chapter 23

Love Never Dies

 **Author's Note:** Thanks for the reviews. Well, pacing continues to be one of the biggest balancing acts in this story. I don't want it to go too slow or too fast, but I don't want to have them separated for too long. So if you guys have any requests or suggestions, feel free to let me know.

 **IMPORTANT CHAPTER NOTATIONS:** I'm not certain if Danzo's 'Sharingan Arm' was common knowledge or not. I'm going on the assumption it wasn't though. I did look up how Danzo got his Sharingans, but I'm not certain if this information is accurate. It looks like Orochimaru gave Danzo, Shin's Sharingan arm. Does anyone know if that's true? Oh and Hinata's personality is a bit different than usual in this chapter. The reason why will be explained later. With that in mind, happy reading.

Chapter 23

 _She was slowly going crazy._ It had only been two weeks and yet, it was all Hinata could do not to run off and find Sasuke. She couldn't though.

"Ah." Danzo watches her enter the room. "I see you're back." Mild interest mixed with suspicion. "I suppose Tsunade is getting lazy in her old age, if she's sending her apprentice to deliver her messages."

Hinata had to find out the truth. Had Danzo ordered Itachi to do it and if he had, what were they going to do about that?

Kill him slowly and painfully, most likely. "Lady Tsunade is far from old." Her Sensei was no longer an Academy student, but the busty blonde was still a legendary Sannin and younger than Danzo. "She just has more pressing matters to attend to than to this."

In a way, Hinata was fortunate. Her upbringing had prepared her to deal with people like Danzo. Mostly though, her hands itched to slam her not so Gentle Fist straight into his chest and to rip out his treacherous heart.

"She's blessed to have such a loyal student." Danzo chuckles as he grabs the scroll out of her hands. "I'm afraid that's one area where I haven't been as fortunate as her."

Hinata could think of several _thousand_ areas where Danzo hadn't been as fortunate as Tsunade. She bites her tongue though. Losing her temper now wouldn't help her cause.

"Perhaps not, but you've lived about three times as long as the average ninja does." Hinata keeps her eyes fixed on him. "Which is no easy feat. So you shouldn't sell yourself short."

What was wrong with her? It wasn't like Hinata to lose her temper this easily. Sasuke must be rubbing off on her.

Danzo chuckles as he opens the letter and scans its contents. "That's very kind of you to say." It was also very kind of her not to drag him by his bandages straight towards the Interrogation Unit.

She bites her lower lip at that thought. On second thought, Hinata knew exactly why she was acting this way. Gods and Goddesses help her, but the bluenette actually believed Konan.

"Kindness has nothing to do with it." Hinata forces herself to smile at him. "It's the truth."

Tsunade had spoken of a certain look and the only female Akatsuki member had certainly had it. Whether what the woman had told her was true or not, didn't matter to some degree. Konan certainly believed what she was saying.

Danzo scans message up and down. "I don't understand why she bothered sending you here to deliver such a mundane message." Unlike Konan's eyes, Hinata couldn't find any redeemable quality in his.

Surely, there had to be something. Unless he really had ordered the Uchiha Clan's near extinction. That would explain why his eyes were so cold to her.

"She likes to give you personal attention." Hinata smiles at him. "She knows that you two have had your issues in the past, but would like to mend that." The Hyuga Heiress knew that she would have to really lay it on thick, if this was going to work. "She's too proud to say that herself though. So she sends me in her stead."

Danzo looks at her skeptically. "I see." He probably didn't buy it, but the man wasn't outright dismissing it either.

That was progress. Now, if only Hinata could find some proof. Danzo obviously wasn't just going to tell her what she needed to know and he certainly wouldn't allow her to use her Byakugan in his office.

"Mhm." Hinata nods.

She had figured this would happen though. That was why she was prepared. Well more specifically, she and Tsunade had come up with a plan.

 _"So it's a practice exercise?" Shino blinked at them._

 _Hinata didn't blame the other ninja for being surprised. It had to sound crazy, but Shino was a loyal Leaf Ninja. He never defied a direct order from his Hokage and that was what made him the perfect choice for this particular 'mission.'_

 _Tsunade nodded as if this was all perfectly normal. "Yes, ninjas must be able to react to unexpected situations instantly." The woman's poker face was astonishingly good for someone who kept losing at cards._

 _Shino paused for a moment. "That's true." Her former classmate obviously suspected something was off, but he didn't know what. "Very well." He bowed at the Fifth Hokage. "I will do as you ask."_

"Well then, you've delivered your letter." Danzo places the scroll in the trash bin. "You should return to Lady Tsunade." He smirks at her. "Time is a precious thing, Hinata. It's best not to waste it."

She was tempted to say the same thing to him, but that's when some of his guards start screaming outside. Perfect. Shino was right on time then.

"AHHHH!" The screams were almost deafening.

Who could fault them though? Shino had sent some honeybees to swarm the guards.

Danzo frowns and shakes his head. "Please see yourself out." He heads towards the door. "I'm afraid that my guards are due to be replaced."

"Yes, of course." She nods at him politely and waits until he was out of sight to activate her Byakugan.

It was incredible how far her eyes could see once her bloodline was in full swing. For example, she could see the honeybees were all over the guards and Shino had apparently even placed a hive on the building to make it more convincing.

"After all, bees wouldn't just attack without reason." She giggles to herself as she looks all over the room. "The hive had to be there and Shino did well choosing the location. Now, let's see if I can find any proof."

* * *

Sasuke didn't know what to do about any of this. Most of his life had been by two goals. To restore his Clan and to kill Itachi and now, at least one of those goals might have been unnecessary.

"You're serious about this." Suigetsu looks at Sasuke as the Uchiha ensure their room was locked and soundproofed. "You look as white as a freaking ghost and that's saying something, since you're pasty on a good day!"

The Uchiha tries his best not to Chidori his 'teammate' as he heads towards their mini kitchen to make breakfast. "I wouldn't joke about something like this!" Neither would Hinata. "Jugo, gag him before I kill him."

Mercifully, Jugo was Jugo. The mostly gentle giant didn't hesitate in the slightest to bind Suigetsu's annoying mouth with a gag made out chakra.

"Is that better?" Jugo smiles at Sasuke pleasantly.

Biology had dealt him a bad hand. If it wasn't for his dual personality, Sasuke doubted the quietest member of Taka would have even been a ninja. He probably would have just frolicked with the animals in a forest or taken a civilian job of some sort.

Sasuke nods at him and sighs while pouring himself a drink. "Much better." Orange juice. He couldn't help, but wish it was sake though.

"I've never seen you drink that before." Apparently, even his choice of beverage would be scrutinized by Karin. "Sasuke, you know that we're here to talk."

For a moment, Sasuke wavers. The red head sounded unexpectedly sincere about that. Perhaps her feelings might be deeper than just infatuation. He didn't know, but it didn't last for long.

The knock on the door that follows those words was enough to snap him out of it. "I'll get it." Sasuke shrugs as he goes and opens the door, only to find a kind looking made holding a scroll in her hands.

"Which one of you is Sasuke?" The mousy brunette smiles at them. "I have a letter for him."

They were really far from ninja villages, if his name didn't register with her. Then again, there was probably more than one Sasuke in the world. So maybe, she just didn't realize he was _**the**_ Sasuke.

He shrugs at that thought and returns her smile. "I am." There was no need to be cruel to some civilian who had no idea what was going on. "Thank you." Sasuke quickly yanks the letter out of her hands and replaces it with some money.

The raven haired ninja hears some strange noises coming from behind him. "He says that's a big fucking tip for delivering a letter." Jugo 'helpfully' translates for Suigetsu.

Sasuke was really going to have to explain the purpose of a gag to his 'shield.' What was the point of gagging someone, if you were going to tell everyone what they were trying to say?

"She deserves it." Sasuke smiles at the maid. "That's all yours. Just don't tell anyone that you saw us or delivered this letter."

The maid blinks at that and nods. "Must be ninjas." She shakes her head at that observation. "Ninjas are always so secretive." Well that was true.

It takes her about an additional ten seconds to realize that she might actually be in danger. The sudden transformation was rather stunning to watch.

"I w-won't tell anyone though." She nods shakily as she takes a few steps back. "I p-promise. I know when to keep my mouth shut." The maid must have seen Suigetsu's gag and noticed Jugo's enormous size and done the math.

Damn. If only, he was better at this. "I know you won't tell anyone." The only woman he'd ever really tried to reassure who wasn't related to him was Hinata. "You're too smart for that. Take the money and go." Sasuke smiles at her.

It was really an oversight on his part. There were times when such a skill as critical to the success of various missions. He'd have to work on it later.

"Yeah." Karin nods at her. "Buy yourself something nice!"

The maid nods as she darts off. Sasuke idly notes her nametag said Kara as she does so. He wasn't sure if they'd ever see Kara again, but he was grateful that she did have some common sense.

"What does the letter say?" Jugo looks at him with concerned eyes.

Hmm. That was a very good question actually. So Sasuke unrolls it and begins reading.

 _ **Dear Sasuke,**_

 _ **I know that you have no reason to trust me, but we are family. That's why I would like to help you. I was fortune enough not to be killed on that horrific night and I know the truth behind the events that lead to it.**_

 _ **If you like, I'll tell you everything that you wish to know. Just meet me at the location I have listed below. We'll need our privacy to speak to one another as family should.**_

 _ **I can help you to get the revenge you seek and to create a better world for you, your lover, and your future children.**_

 _ **Meet me at the Valley of the End, any time during the next two weeks. I'll be waiting for you. You may even bring your team with you, if you wish. Oh yes, I know all about them.**_

 _ **I'll be waiting, Madara.**_

Madara? Who the hell was that? Sasuke couldn't remember ever meeting someone in his Clan by the name of Madara before.

"It's not his real name." Karin frowns at that. "It can't be."

Sasuke raises an eyebrow. "How do you know that?" She sounded so sure of herself.

It wasn't as if Karin had his family tree hidden away somewhere. Was it? That'd be ridiculous.

One second though, she might. Gods and Goddesses only knew what sort of information Orochimaru had been able to get his slimy hands on before his 'death.'

"Madara Uchiha is famous." Uh huh. "Well, I guess infamous would be more accurate. He and the First Hokage were the ones who founded the Leaf Village." Oh. That might explain it then.

Sasuke had never really card much about history in the Academy. It wasn't something that he could use to kill Itachi. So he had just memorized the information for the test and just forgotten about it.

"Interesting." Sasuke frowns at that thought.

Jugo sighs as he places a hand on his shoulder. "We have no way of knowing who this person really is." That was true. "We do know that he's using a fake name or else he'd have to be over a hundred years old. He might very well be a relative of yours, but there's no way to tell."

Sasuke could understand why Jugo was so skittish about him going to meet some stranger. A stranger who was promising to solve all his problems. It sounded too good to be true.

He was still going though. "I have to go." If Sasuke didn't, the not knowing would drive him insane and this person would likely persist in trying to get his attention anyway.

There was some mumbling, but Sasuke ignores it. Suigetsu could stay gagged.

"He says it's a bad idea." Jugo sighs.

Not this again. "Jugo, there's no point in gagging someone, if you're going to tell me what they're saying anyway." Honestly, that heart of gold was going to get the gentle giant in big trouble one day.

* * *

A few hours later, Tsunade sighs as she meets Hinata at the hospital. She knew one thing without a doubt. Their 'Plan Bee' had either been a smashing success or a fantastic failure, but she was about to find out because the bluenette was walking straight towards her.

"Come in my office." Tsunade smiles at her apprentice kindly as she opens the door for her.

Hinata nods as she follows the busty blonde inside. So the moment of truth had finally arrived.

Tsunade's chest fast and furious at that knowledge as she watches her favorite student with wary eyes. "What happened?" The Hokage dares herself to voice the question on her mind because she had to.

"My Byakugan can see through walls." Hinata bites her lower lip. "So it can definitely see through bandages."

The older woman didn't like where this was going. It didn't take a genius to realize that Hinata had seen something that she wasn't 'supposed' to.

"What did you see?" Her voice was no more than a whisper, even to her own ears.

Hinata sighs as she clenches her fist. "He's got an entire arm full of Sharingans." What?! "Even if he didn't order the massacre, he's likely guilty of grave robbing."

Gaining an armful of Sharingans would certainly be a motive to order a genocide. Though that did raise more questions than it answered. If he wanted Sharingans for himself, what did he do for the others? There were far more Uchiha eyes than could have ever be fitted onto his arm and how did he get them without the village noticing in the first place?

"We'll need to investigate this matter." Tsunade frowns. "We can't have Leaf Ninjas harvesting the body parts of other Leaf Ninjas." A ninja's body was filled with all sorts of useful information in the case of Clans like the Uchihas, transplantable bloodlines.

Hinata nods. The poor woman was shaking and Tsunade didn't blame her. It was such a morbid way to gain additional power, but it was also something that Danzo would likely do.

"What should we do now?" She bites her lower lip anxiously.

That was a good question. "His influence is deep." Very deep. There was a reason why he had nearly been made Hokage several times. "We can't just toss out an accusation like that without proof and I know that he has loyal guards."

Blood would be spilled, if she tried to bring him in for questioning. There was simply no way around that.

"We can't let him get away with this." Hinata snaps. "He's wearing corpses as armor!"

Yes, it was sickening. Tsunade knew why the bluenette was snapping. Her lover's family was being disgraced postmortem.

"I know that we can't let him get away with this." She smiles at Hinata reassuringly. "I promise you, that he'll be punished for his crimes. Whether or not, he ordered the Massacre himself."

Her words seem to soothe Hinata. Well, for the moment at least. Tsunade didn't know how long that would last.

"Alright." The bluenette sighs as she looks at Tsunade. "I've got to tell Sasuke what we've found."

She just nods at her. "Of course." Hinata somehow had contact with Sasuke and apparently, it was fairly easy for her to get his attention.

So Tsunade would just go for it. It wasn't time for her to act like a Hokage. It was time for her to act as a friend, if a certain Uchiha wasn't going to end up leveling the entire village.

"Go to him, Hinata." Tsunade embraces the other ninja. "We need to talk to Sasuke and we need to come up with a plan. Preferably, one with as low a body count as possible."

Hinata forces herself to smile and returns her hug. "I'll do my best." She sighs as she heads off to find Sasuke. Tsunade could only pray that it wasn't too late to stop another Great Ninja War from starting.


	24. Chapter 24

Love Never Dies

 **Author's Note:** Thanks for the reviews. As we head into the 'War Arc', I find myself debating pacing. We're at the point where things might start moving very quickly or it could be a slow build. If you've got opinions on that, please feel free to let me know. Oh and do keep in mind, I've got at least a few curveballs in mind for this arc.

 **Chapter Notation:** I'm not sure if Summons can summon their contract holders or not. To be on the safe side, I'm going to say that they can't. I would love know if such a thing is canon though. Happy reading.

Chapter 24

He was the most stubborn man that Konan had ever met and that was certainly saying something. There were times when his determination was one of his most attractive traits, but then there were times like now. When it decidedly wasn't.

"You're not going anywhere." She shakes her head at Itachi. "Why must you always be in such a hurry to get yourself killed?"

Her life had not been an ideal one, but Konan couldn't do this. Watching him die to protect a village that didn't give a damn about him. He deserved better and so did Sasuke.

Itachi raises an eyebrow as he stands up. "It has to be done." His eyes narrow at her. "After your little chat with Hinata, I know that she'll seek him out."

He shouldn't be the one glaring. Itachi should be grateful that she was trying to save his life.

"Itachi, she's just trying to help." Kisame rolls his eyes. "Besides, don't you think that the kid should know what really happened?"

How or when Kisame became fully aware of the truth behind the Uchiha Massacre, Konan honestly couldn't say. In some ways, didn't matter. He had become an unlikely, but welcome ally in her cause.

Itachi slams his fist into the side of the cave, leaving a sizable dent in it. "If Sasuke believes Hinata, there is a good chance that he'll turn against the Leaf Village." Fine with her. Konan didn't necessarily have a problem with that. "Which means they all died in vain."

Konan sighs as she walks over to Itachi and kisses him. There had to be a better way and she would find it.

"They didn't die in vain, Itachi." She smiles at him and caresses his cheek. "You sacrificed everything to prevent another Ninja War. Believe me, I know what it is that you prevented and their deaths were honorable." Never again, would she allow such a thing to come to pass. "It's just that the village you're trying to save isn't worth it."

For a moment, he kisses her back. It might have only been a few seconds, but in some ways it felt like an eternity. In other ways, it was all too brief.

Time. That's what she craved most. "I'd be lying, if I said that I didn't love you." Sadly, they were running out of it. "Whether or not that village is worth saving though isn't for you to decide, Angel."

There was some snickering and Konan rolls her eyes. Kisame might have been her ally in this crusade of hers, but that didn't make him any less of an overgrown Academy student in some ways.

"Angel?" He was laughing at the pair of them now, but didn't matter. "I get that she can make wings out of that fancy paper of hers, but no one in this organization is an angel."

He might have a point there, but Konan didn't care. Itachi was going to get himself killed, if he didn't listen to her.

"Kisame, silence." Itachi shakes his head as he looks at Konan. "I have to go." Obito was already on the move. "I love you. Remember that."

Konan smiles at his words, but that was short-lived. Itachi kisses her forehead, but that wasn't all he did. It only took a fraction of a second for him to pinch a nerve that makes it hard for her to focus.

"That's fighting pretty dirty, Itachi." Kisame shakes his head.

Itachi glares at the blue skinned man as if this was all his fault. "She's the one who knocked me out first." He shakes his head and smiles at her. "You're stubborn, but I have to go."

Just a bit more pressure. That was all it took for the blackness to welcome her into its depths with open and loving arms.

* * *

Meanwhile Hinata runs and runs. She had to hurry before it was too late. Sasuke needed to know about Danzo.

"Garuda!" The best way to do that was with Garuda.

He was Sasuke's Summon. Well, one of them. He could also fly. If anyone could get her to her lover quickly, it would be him.

Thank goodness for the Forest of Death. It was vast enough that even a giant hawk could hide in it without being detected too easily.

As if to prove her point, Hinata hears a squawking sound. "There you are!" The massive bird was now flying straight towards her.

Unlike Aoda, Garuda couldn't talk. Well at least not as far as Hinata knew, but he did understand words. She knew that much for a fact.

"I need you to take me to Sasuke." She smiles at him. "As quickly as possible."

The hawk nods and descends from the sky and onto the ground upon command. He was a loyal Summon. That much was obvious.

He was going to let her ride on his back without complaint. "Thank you." The bluenette sighs in relief as she slowly gets onto his back.

After all, she didn't want to hurt him. Accidentally stepping on a feather the wrong way, would probably be painful.

"Please hurry." The Hyuga Heiress smiles as she strokes Garuda's feathers affectionately. "Sasuke needs to know the truth about Danzo."

The words Sasuke and truth seem to work wonders because before Hinata really knew what was happening, they were flying through the sky again. If only the Summoning worked in reverse, Hinata thinks to herself.

"That would be too easy though." She sighs as she looks down below them. "If Garuda could take me straight to Sasuke."

Well, at least the ride would be beautiful. There was something surreal about soaring through the skies on the back of a hawk that was larger than most people's homes.

"I really hope that our children aren't afraid of heights." Hinata giggles at the thought as she kisses the back of Garuda's head. "It would be such a shame, if they missed out on this experience."

It had only been two weeks. So it was still too early to tell, but Hinata knew that she had to operate on the assumption that she was expecting. It was better safe than sorry. Which was exactly why Sasuke had given her Garuda for the time being.

* * *

Everything was going exactly as it should be. Now, all Obito had to do was wait. Sasuke would be here soon.

"Hopefully, he's not foolish enough to bring his team with him." He shakes his head at that thought.

Zetsu laughs and shakes his head. "If he is, I'm certain we can handle them." It was a strange senation, speaking to someone who looked like a Venus Fly Trap given human form, but Obito had seen stranger looking people.

In the other Akatsuki member's case though, the Uchiha wasn't entirely sure that Obito was fully a person. As far as Obito could tell, Zetsu hadn't been born in any conventional sense.

"True enough." He nods at the other man. "Sasuke has put together an impressive team, but they're no match for either of us."

It would just be highly inconvenient to have to fight them. That was hardly the way to establish trust between himself and Sasuke.

Zetsu gives him a knowing look. "You don't want to fight them." Well, the man was many things, but stupid was not one of them.

So Obito nods. There was no point in lying about that. It was purely a strategic decision on his part.

"I want Sasuke to trust me." He smirks at the Akatsuki member. "So that he'll assist us in our Eye of Moon Plan."

He hadn't entirely figured out who his relative would help them, but Obito knew it would happen. Sasuke had numerous reasons to want to reshape the world.

If he could tempt him with the thought of having his family back, Itachi's brother would go along with it. Obito knew it and to sweeten the deal, he could point out how Sasuke could be with his lover in this new world.

"Of course." Zetsu nods. "Well, if he's anything like Itachi, I should be going. He'll be arriving quickly."

Obito couldn't argue with that. So he waves the Venus Flytrap knockoff away with a flick of his hand and the floral creature heads off.

Now, he just had to wait. "He's right." Sasuke wouldn't be able to resist verifying the legitimacy of the note.

* * *

Two days later, Sasuke sighs as he looks at Taka. They were probably going to be difficult, but that was fine. He'd deal with them.

"You can't seriously be thinking of going alone to meet this guy." Suigetsu looks at him like he was nuts. "It's not that I care or whatever, but yeah. This could get you killed and don't you have some girlfriend that you wanna get back to?"

Those were actually valid concerns, but Hinata wasn't his girlfriend. She was so much more than that. Not that someone like Suigetsu could fully understand the concept of love.

Sasuke rolls his eyes at him. "She's my fiancée." The woman was also quite possibly the mother of his child.

He did want to get back to her, but Sasuke had to make sure she was safe. If Itachi was out there, he would always be a threat or worse. What if Konan had actually told Hinata the truth?

"I still can't believe that you're engaged already." Suigetsu shakes his head like Sasuke was nuts. "Have you ever even dated anyone else."

Sasuke glowers at him. "I haven't and I don't need anyone else." As if some random woman was ever going to compare to Hinata.

He had been in love with her since they were children. Hell, Sasuke had been in love with her before he really even understood what romantic love was.

"Suigetsu, you might want to drop the matter for now." Jugo sighs, ever the peacemaker. "Sasuke is getting angry and you know what happens when he gets angry."

Well at least one of them, had common sense. Thank goodness for Jugo.

"He'll Chidori you." Karin supplies helpfully.

Right. The red head was right about that much. Anyone that would suggest he should look for another lover, would be Chidoried. Without any mercy.

Suigetsu sighs and places his hands behind his head. "You guys are way too serious." Uh huh. "Anyway, I still don't think that's this is a good idea. We don't know anything about this guy."

"We don't have another choice." Sasuke shakes his head. "If I don't follow up on this lead, I'm going to regret it." Speaking of regrets, he needed some peace and quiet or else, he really would go insane. "I'm going to take the first watch."

He didn't wait for their response. Sasuke didn't need to. He was the leader. Besides, someone had to make sure the perimeter of the abandoned house they found was safe.

"At least it's it's a decent sized house." He sighs to himself.

Having a team of four people in a tiny house wouldn't have been ideal by any stretch of the imagination. Ninjas were used to living in uncomfortable situations, but that didn't mean Sasuke had to seek them out.

There was a faint breeze nearby. It didn't seem natural. So Sasuke looks up and blinks. It couldn't be.

"Garuda?" Yes, it was his Summon and he wasn't alone.

Hinata was flying on his back. Sasuke didn't know whether to be overjoyed or terrified.

* * *

Hiashi Hygua considered himself to be a fairly patient man. Still, even he had his limits and this was one of them.

"I know that something happened." He tries his best not to glare at Tsunade. "Hinata has been missing for days and that was after she delivered some message to Danzo."

He had never liked Danzo, but Hiashi had foolishly thought that he could be trusted not to do something foolish. Foolish as in kidnapping his daughter or something of that nature!

Tsunade sighs as she pours herself a glass of sake. "It's not like that." Right. Well, Hiashi damn well wanted to know what it was like before he started destroying buildings. "Hinata delivered a message to Danzo because I wanted to know what he was up to."

Yes, the Hyuga patriarch understood that part. In some ways, he had to agree that it was a brilliant strategic move. In others, well he was furious. The Hokage had put his daughter's life in danger.

"Explain." He couldn't fly off the handle though.

No matter how badly he wanted to, Hiashi knew the truth. Tsunade was Hokage and if he was going to go up against her, he needed solid reasons as to why. Her assigning Hinata to a risky mission wouldn't be good enough in the eyes of the village.

Tsunade sighs and shakes her head. "Hinata received intelligence that indicates Itachi may have been ordered to carry out the Massacre." What?! "Naturally, we needed to verify these claims and to do that, I had Hinata deliver a letter to Danzo."

It was all starting to make sense now. So that was their game.

"What did she see with her Byakugan?" Hiashi knew that she saw something.

His daughter wouldn't just leave the village like this without any care for others feelings, if she hadn't. Hinata had seen something horrific.

Tsunade frowns and clasps her hands together. "Underneath his bandages, Danzo has several Sharingans on his arm." Hiashi was going to be ill. "Ten of them, according to Hinata. So I'm inclined to believe that Danzo likely had something to do with the Massacre."

Well, the motive was certainly there. Hiashi just had one problem with this. What about Hinata's safety.

"Did she say where she was going?" He growls.

Tsunade shakes her head and laughs. "She's far too smart for that." Damn it. "By the time, we found her…she'd likely already be back."

Sadly, that was a good point. There was nothing he could do, but wait. Hiashi had rarely felt as helpless as he did in this moment, but he could only pray that somehow Hinata would return safe and sound.

* * *

She had finally done it, Hinata had found him. "Garuda, take us down." The bluenette smiles at the huge hawk as he does as she commands.

"Hinata, what are you doing here?" Sasuke looks at her over from head to toe.

He probably was checking for injuries. That would be a very Sasuke response. Not that she could blame him.

The Hyuga Heiress sighs as Garuda lands and she gets off of him. "I had to tell you what I found out." He deserved to know and nothing was going to stop her from telling him the truth.

"What did you find out?" Sasuke rushes over to her and pulls her into his arms. "I've also got some new developments to report."

New developments to report? Since when he Sasuke gotten so formal? He must be worried, if he was speaking like a police officer.

Hinata allows herself a brief moment to cuddle against him before continuing. "I went to deliver a scroll to Danzo for Tsunade." He was still so warm. What she wouldn't give to just be able to sink into his embrace again. "I saw something horrific."

How could she explain this in a way that would ensure the complete destruction of the Leaf Village? Hinata didn't know, but she had to try.

"Hinata, whatever it is, you can tell me." Sasuke kisses her forehead.

Why couldn't they just be together without worrying about massacres and genocide? Why did everything have to be so complicated? Probably, because they were ninjas.

Ninjas who were out in the middle of nowhere and underneath a starry sky. It would have been romantic, if Hinata wasn't worried about Sasuke going into a homicidal rage.

"I think Konan was right." She bites her lower lip. "He never said the words and I don't have written documents, but what I saw proves it." At least it did to her. "But I don't want you to lose yourself to this. We'll punish him, but don't punish innocent bystanders."

Sasuke's jaw clenches at that. He had heard her loud and clear. Her lover was also attempting to brace himself.

Hinata doubted that anyone could prepare themselves for something like this though. "Noted." Even Garuda was looking rather tense. "Now, please tell me what you saw."

"Danzo wears bandages on one of his arms." She bites her lower lip. "He never takes them off."

Sasuke raises an eyebrow. "I'm aware of that, but I'm not sure what that's supposed to prove." Right. She was getting to that part.

The hard part. This wasn't going to be pretty, but she'd come too far to turn back now.

"I can see them because of my Byakugan." Her bloodline was a powerful thing. "He's got ten Sharingans on his arm."

Sasuke's eyes bleed ruby red almost instantly. The transformation was rather stunning in its swiftness and intensity. Gone was the concerned lover for now. He had been replaced by something else entirely.

A killer. "So he took advantage of the distrust between my Clan and the rest of the Leaf." One that she needed to get under control. "After that, he grabbed as many Sharingans as he could get his filthy hands on and used them to boost his own power."

Hinata couldn't disagree with that assessment. While it was possible that wasn't what happened, she couldn't come up with a more plausible explanation.

"It looks like it." She whispers as she caresses his cheek. "For the sake of us and our family though, we have to be smart about this." Hinata couldn't allow him to fly off the handle.

Sasuke sighs and kisses her hand. "I'm going to make him pay for this, but first you're going back to the Leaf." He shows her a note. "I don't want to risk taking you with me, but I have to go."

Hinata quickly scans the contents and blinks. Madara Uchiha? Why did that name sound so familiar?

"Sasuke, do you even know this person?" She tries her best not to gape at him.

Sasuke shakes his head quickly. "Probably not, but I know that's a false name." How? "Madara helped to found the Leaf Village. He'd have to be dead of old age by now. So that's an alias and if I don't go and see him, he'll likely track us down eventually anyway."

Alright. That was a fair point. There was just one problem with Sasuke's idea.

"I'm coming with you." She smiles at him.

Sasuke looks at her as if she had lost her mind. "No, you're not." Oh yes, she was.

Hinata would fight dirty if she had to. So that's exactly what she does as she places his hand on her stomach.

"We're coming with you." She couldn't lie to him though. "I don't know if I am or not yet, but this concerns the fate of our family. I'm going to marry you which will make me the next Uchiha matriarch." She had a right to be there.

Sasuke snorts at that. "I love you, but I never realized how stubborn you were until now." Well, one did learn something new every day. "Alright. You can come with me, but you're not going to fight him. If it comes to a fight, you're going to Flicker off."

Hinata didn't want to promise that, but it was the only way to make Sasuke see reason. "I won't fight, unless I absolutely have to." So a compromise would have to be reached.

Sasuke seems to find that an acceptable answers though because he nods his head and gently leads her back to a house. So this must be where Taka was hiding out for the time being. Interesting. This was going to be one crowded house.


	25. Chapter 25

Love Never Dies

 **Author's Note:** Thanks for the reviews. I hope that you guys all enjoy this chapter and as always, I welcome all suggestions or requests. I may or may not be able to incorporate them, but at the moment nothing is really set in stone for this story. With that in mind, happy reading.

 **Chapter Notation:** Feel free to weigh in on whether you believe Obito should live or die. His fate could be decided soon or not for many chapters to come. It all depends on how the story unfolds.

Chapter 25

A short while later, Sasuke was trying his best not to kill his teammate. Suigetsu was well, Suigetsu. As if bringing his possibly pregnant lover along with them wasn't bad enough, now he had to deal with the violet eyed friend's inappropriate comments towards her.

"So I'm starting to get why Sassy is all monogamous and shit." The criminal smiles at Hinata. "Damn. That's one hell of a body."

Sasuke twitches and smacks him upside the head. "I can also introduce you to one hell of a Chidori." Why wouldn't he just shut up?

Wasn't it bad enough that Sasuke didn't fully know what had happened to his family? That they were rushing off to meet some liar who claimed to be Madara Uchiha in hopes of finding out something important? Now, he had to put up with Suigetsu's mouth?

Hinata's face turns as red as tomato as she half hides behind Sasuke. Gone was the stubborn goddess of earlier. She had been replaced by a sweet, shy kitten.

"T-Thank you?" There it was.

The stutter was back. It was still adorable. Though Sasuke knew that Hinata found her habit to be rather humiliating.

Karin smacks Suigetsu for good measure. "We're going to have to gag you at this rate." That wasn't a bad idea. "Until you learn some manners."

Jugo laughs softly at that and Sasuke was pretty sure he hears the gentle giant muttering something under his breath. Something that sounded distinctly like, 'That will never happen.'

"You guys are way too uptight." Suigetsu groans as he rubs the bruises forming on his head. "Anyway, now that she's here, maybe Sasuke will remove that big stick he's got shove up his a-" This time it was Hinata's turn to swat him.

Maybe, the goddess wanted to play again. Admittedly, the bluenette's swat was extremely mild compared to what he and Karin had done, but still. This was Hinata.

"I'd p-prefer it, if you didn't think about my fiancé's backside so much." She gives him a disapproving look. "We'll s-set out in the morning." Hinata doesn't wait for an answer as she drags him off.

This was new. Sasuke couldn't help but feel a bit like a rag doll at this treatment. Not that he could blame Hinata. Suigetsu's mouth was enough to send almost anyone running for the hills.

"Are they always like that?" The lavender eyed goddess looks at him after shutting the door behind them.

She really shouldn't be here and Sasuke could already envision the sorts of comments that would be made about them sharing a room. At the moment though, well he just didn't give a damn.

Sasuke snorts as he takes her into his arms. "Yes, they're always like that." He hadn't chosen them to be his team because of their award winning personalities. "Jugo is fine when he's not in a rage, Karin is annoying and smart, and Suigetsu is mostly just for muscle." He sure as hell wasn't keeping that guy around for his intellectual capabilities. "We really should get that gag."

He was such a sucker. Holding her like this. If Sasuke was smart, he'd have her taken back to the Leaf.

"Don't even about think it." Hinata kisses nose. "I'm not leaving." Though such an endeavor would likely be pointless. "I can already tell that you'll try to t-talk me out of staying, but it's not going to work." She was onto him.

Sasuke sighs as he caresses her back with one hand. "It's the smarter move, but I won't make you." He doubted he could make her, even if he tried. "I missed you too much for that and I know that you would just follow us, if we did leave you behind."

 _Rap!_ _ **Rap!**_ A few raps at the door briefly interrupt his thoughts and Sasuke sighs as he goes to open it. Surprisingly enough, it was Jugo.

"What is it?" Hinata tilts her head at the gentle giant.

Jugo smiles at them. "I just figured that it'd be a good idea to remind the two of you to use the Jutsu." Well, it was a little late for that.

 _ **Thud!**_ It was also a good thing that Hinata was so close to the bed. Otherwise, she would have fallen on the floor.

"That's very considerate of you, Jugo." Sasuke sighs as he looks back at his lover. "Though I think you might have overwhelmed Hinata. Thanks though."

Jugo looks guilty, but he nods and scurries off. The man knew better than to stick around. Lest he risk becoming the subject of Sasuke's ire.

"What am I going to do with you?" Sasuke snorts in amusement as he gets on the bed and wraps his arms around the bluenette. "So shy and sweet one instant and a tigress the next. It must be a Hyuga thing."

Well if nothing else, Sasuke knew he could enjoy the feeling of having his lover in his arms again. At least for tonight. They'd head off in the morning to see 'Madara.'

* * *

Running. Itachi was always running towards or away from something. Whether it was his own death or towards Obito.

"She'll never forgive me for that." He shakes his head. "I had no choice though."

What else could he have done? Konan meant well and Itachi knew that, but everything had been laid out for him.

Fate wouldn't be denied just because he had done something foolish like falling in love. Konan seemed to think that it would be though.

"I'll just have to make this quick." The only way that he was going to be able to stop this. "She just had to do the unforgivable thing and try to save my life."

Itachi had lost track of how long he'd been running. All he knew is that he knew Obito. The man certainly had a twisted sense of humor. Which could mean only one thing.

The ill Uchiha knew exactly where he would find his relative. "The Valley of the End." It would appeal to his sense of irony and it was such a fitting name.

That was where he was going to kill Tobi, Obito, and Madara Uchiha all wrapped into one. Honestly, even Itachi was beginning to have trouble keeping track of the man's many identities.

"He has more names than he has pairs of sandals." Itachi rolls his eyes at the thought. "Though I suppose it entirely without reason."

That's when Itachi ducks because a series of kunais comes hurtling towards him. "How kind of you to make such allowances." Obito.

He must have known that Itachi would figure out where he had gone. The man was clever that way.

"It's not out of kindness." The younger ninja whirls around to face him. "It's more a statement of fact. You know that you're never going to make it to the valley alive."

The only way to ensure Sasuke would never know for sure was to kill Obito and then Danzo. While they had both kept their end of the bargain, Itachi wouldn't particularly mourn either of them.

"I'd say that you're wrong about that." Obito smirks. "Itachi, you're lucky to be alive at all. Stand down." He would not stand down. "This isn't a fight that you can win and the fact you're here means you know that Sasuke's aware of the truth anyway." Itachi didn't like where this was going. "Nothing will be gained from fighting me."

In some distant corner of his mind, Itachi knew that Obito was speaking the truth. "I suppose that our family has always been filled with powerful and foolish people." For once, he wasn't going to go with the smarter option.

Itachi was going to follow his emotions and make the ground run red with the blood of his kin. Once again. Why did this keep happening to him?

"I suppose that's true." Obito sighs and shakes his head. "Very well. I promise you that I'll care for him and we'll bring about a new world together after your death."

That comment makes Itachi's eyes bleed red. So it had come to this. Uchiha against Uchiha once again.

* * *

Meanwhile Neji sighs as she watches Hanabi try to reassure Lord Hiashi. It was a futile battle though.

"They'll be back." The feisty girl smiles at him. "I know they will."

Neji could only hope that was the case. Hinata certainly knew Sasuke well and as much as he _loathed_ the man, it was obvious the Uchiha cared for his cousin. Maybe things would work out.

Hiashi shakes his head and briefly embraces Hanabi. "The world would be a far better place if it was ruled by the whims of children." Hanabi makes a face at being called a child, but it was true.

Perhaps, there really was something to be said for all Gai Sensei's and Lee's babbling about youth. Who could really say? Fate could be just as strange as she was cruel sometimes.

"Indeed, it would." The young prodigy finds himself nodding in agreement. "What should we tell the rest of the Clan?"

Surely, they would ask where Hinata was at some point. She was the Heiress for the entire family. Someone was going to notice her absence sooner or later.

Hiashi furrows his brows. "We shall just say that she's on a mission for Lady Tsunade." Never before had Neji seen the other Hygua look his age so much before.

He was worried. Hiashi might be putting on a brave face, but there was no denying that fact now. Unfortunately, Neji was at a complete loss as to what to do about that fact.

"Very well." He bows to his uncle. "Do you have anymore orders?"

He shakes his head. "Continue as you are and try to keep Hanabi out of trouble." To which his youngest daughter giggles and Neji tries his best not to snort.

That was an impossible take. The man might as well have given him an S Class mission.

"I shall do my best." He smiles at his cousin. "Come, Hanabi. Perhaps we should get some training in before the hour grows too late."

That was all Hiashi's youngest daughter needed to hear because she bounds over to him almost quicker than Neji could blink. Well, if nothing else, her speed was exceptional.

"Alright." She smiles at him as the two of them walk off together. "Don't worry, Big Sister and Big Brother will be fine." Neji sighs and nods in forced agreement.

What else could he do in a situation like this? To argue with Hanabi would have been too cruel. So for now, he'd just 'fake it until he made it' as the saying went.

* * *

About two days later, Hinata shivers. Not from the cold though, but from the feeling in the air. It was thick with chakra.

"Something isn't right." Karin frowns. "This is the way to the Valley of the End, but I'm sensing a lot of chakra nearby."

Who couldn't sense the chakra? Hinata was almost positive that even a civilian could have felt it.

Sasuke pulls her closer to him. "There are black flames in the distance." He looks overhead. "That's not normal, but we know one thing for sure now."

Suigetsu frowns. That was a bad sign. If Suigetsu was being serious, then this situation was dangerous.

"What do we know?" Jugo looks at Sasuke curiously as they cautiously move closer. "What do the black flames have to do with anything?"

Sasuke sighs as his grip on Hinata tightens. "I thought they were just legends, but it's said that the Mangekyo Sharingan is sometimes capable of creating something known as the Amaterasu."

Legends. That usually didn't end well. Whenever legends came true on the battlefield, a high body count generally followed.

"What's that mean?" Suigetsu's eyes narrow. "Just how screwed are we?"

Very. Those flames weren't natural. It was one thing to see a massive fireball. It was another to see one that was black and Hinata doubted the color was the only thing unusual about that fire.

Sasuke sighs as he watches the flames warily. "My father told me about them once." That didn't sound good. "Those flames won't go out for seven days and nights, unless the user voluntarily dispels them."

"Very." Hinata looks at Suigetsu. "We're very screwed."

Karin shakes her head. "Well, if it's from the Mangekyo Sharingan, it's gotta be from Itachi." One would think that, but there was another possibility.

There was a chance that this 'Madara' was another Uchiha who had escaped the Massacre. How that was possible, Hinata didn't know. But she couldn't discount the theory either.

"Maybe." Sasuke kisses Hinata's forehead. "Flicker off. Someone is fighting."

She was not going to Flicker off. "I'm going with you." Her abilities could come in handy. "I can block up their chakra, if worse comes to worst!"

Sasuke looks ready to argue, but he never got the chance because suddenly the black flames go out. Damn it. They'd been spotted.

Two figures were rushing towards them now. One of them Hinata recognizes instantly, but the other was wearing an orange mask and Akatsuki robes.

"Ah. I'm so glad that you were able to join us." The masked man smirks from behind his accessory. "I suppose that I should have anticipated that you might bring the Hyuga Princess with you in addition to your team." He glances towards Itachi. "Eh, Itachi?"

Itachi was furious. If Hinata had any doubt in her mind as to his innocence or guilt, his next actions banished them. The elder Uchiha brother lunges at "Madara' only to have him disappear for a moment and reappear behind them.

How had he done that? Hinata was almost certain that Itachi's blow had landed and yet, it had gone right through this person.

"SILENCE!" Itachi's voice sounds like a lion's roar at the moment.

She'd never heard him speak that way before. It was true then. There was no denying it anymore.

He wasn't the only angry Uchiha though. "I'd ask you to confirm what Konan said, but it looks like I don't need a confirmation." Sasuke's Sharingan activates. "But I still demand an explanation and who is this freak?"

The masked man feigns being hurt. "That's so cruel, Sasuke." Anyone could see that his feelings weren't actually hurt though.

Taka's reactions were still mixed. Jugo watches the entire scene with wary eyes with Karin standing by him. Suigetsu was obviously looking for an opening though.

"What's more cruel is taking on the name of a dead man to gain an audience." Hinata hears ice in Sasuke's voice.

It was glacial. The Hyuga Heiress couldn't entirely suppress a shiver. How could her affectionate lover sound so venomous?

The other man shrugs as if this was all perfectly normal. "I have my reasons, which I will be glad to explain to you." He was insane, Hinata decides.

"You will not." Itachi glares at him.

The elder Uchiha brother must have been trying to capture the 'Madara' in some kind of Genjutsu. It didn't look like it was going to be particularly successful though because he Flickers behind Itachi.

"I would much rather us all work together towards a better world as a family." He really was an Uchiha then. "But if you're so eager to die, that's your decision. Sasuke knows the truth now." He smirks at the youngest Uchiha. "The Leaf ordered the slaughter of our Clan and couldn't even be bothered to do their own dirty work."

He was delighting in this too much. It wasn't natural. Hinata charges at him with her Gentle Fist ready.

She was just so angry, that she wasn't thinking straight. Which is likely why she fell straight through him one moment and the next she had a kunai pressed against her neck.

"Let her go!" Sasuke snarls at him.

He might have sounded venomous before, but now there was very little difference between the raven haired ninja's snarl and that of a wild animal. For all their differences, there was no denying that Sasuke and Itachi really were brothers.


	26. Chapter 26

Love Never Dies

 **Author's Note:** Thanks for the reviews. Sorry, I normally update this one sooner. There were some technical glitches and I just wasn't sure where I wanted to go with this chapter originally. Thankfully, I now have some inspiration. So hopefully, you guys enjoy this chapter.

 **Chapter Notation:** In a weird way, we're going to meet the newest member of the Uchiha Clan. Kinda. Oh and Suigetsu is Suigetsu.

Chapter 26

"I have no desire to hurt her." Madara as he liked to call himself holds the kunai at her throat. "I merely want to talk." He presses the kunai further against her throat. "I'll start with the basics then. My real name is Obito Uchiha."

"I don't think anyone gives a flying fuck what your name is." Suigetsu glowers at him. "Stop with all this freaky shit and let the hot chick go!"

Well, Hinata most certainly didn't. She also didn't want to be held a hostage either. Sasuke's gaze might be murderous, but the bluenette's was equally so as something unexpected happened.

Karin's eyes had yet to leave her. The red head might not exactly like her, but it was clear that she knew what would happen if Hinata died. Sasuke would lose it and that wouldn't be good for anyone.

Speaking of her lover, Sasuke's body tenses as he prepares to lunge and his eyes had changed somehow. "If we bother to give you a headstone, that will be good to know." The pattern was more intricate. Was this the Mangekyo Sharingan?

Jugo watches Sasuke with concern. It was pretty clear that he was thinking about intervening, but he never got the chance.

"AHHHH!" Suddenly, Hinata feels warm and Obito starts screaming. "DAMN IT!"

She was wrapped in a blue light of sorts. One that sounded like birds chirping and apparently, it was shocking Obito. A Chidori Current?

"I didn't realize you could project that to someone else." Itachi blinks as he looks at Sasuke utterly perplexed.

Sasuke looks just as confused. "I can't." He stops the lunge he was planning as he just stares at her. "At least, I don't think that I can."

That wasn't it though. Hinata knew Sasuke's chakra almost as intimately as her own. This was similar, but different.

"I don't think it's you." Karin gasps as she looks at Hinata.

The Hyuga Heiress didn't have time to ask the Sensory Type what she was actually seeing. They had more important things to worry about. They'd likely only get one shot at this.

"Sasuke, be ready!" The words left her lips before she could even fully process them.

Jugo bites his lower lip as he forms an ax of some kind made out of chakra. It was nice to know that the giant was willing to fight for them, but it apparently wasn't necessary.

Hinata had no idea how, but suddenly some of the black flames came hurling towards Obito. They slam him into him and push the man off of the Hyuga Heiress.

"Did that just happen?" Suigetsu blinks.

Yes, it did and the sounds of Obito's screams were intense. Sasuke had always good at improvising though because as soon as Itachi shut the flames off, he slams into Obito and wraps ties it around Obito's eyes.

"That should negate him from using the Kamui." Itachi watches him with wary eyes.

"Should?!" Karin sounds anything, but reassured by the Uchiha's words.

That didn't sound particularly promising to Hinata either. Itachi wasn't sure and he was supposed to be sure about these sorts of things. This was Itachi. He had always just somehow known everything.

She glares at Obito as Sasuke rolls around with him. The two were exchanging a flurry of punches and Obito was trying to undo the improvised blindfold.

"You don't actually think such child's play is going to stop me?" Child's play might be a good term for it. "There is going to be a new reality soon. We can make a better world together."

Itachi fumes as the battle rages on. "Foolish little brother, knock him out." That was good suggestion and shockingly enough, one that Sasuke complies with almost immediately.

That wouldn't solve everything though. Itachi's behavior had certainly solidified well everything. There could be no denying the true circumstances behind the Uchiha Massacre anymore.

"Done." Sasuke gets off of him. "Hinata, lock up his chakra points."

She smiles at him as she makes her way over. "I told you that I could lock up chakra points in the worst case scenario." Which is precisely what she did.

Karin immediately darts over. Hinata wasn't sure what she was more interested to see Obito or her stomach.

"You're pregnant." The red head blinks in wonder.

Suigetsu was less about wonder and more about concern. "Sasuke, you let her go near that freak while she was pregnant?" He shakes his head. "You're out of your mind. I mean I'm not all about the baby craziness and stuff, but that was a bad idea." This wouldn't end well. "What he hell were you thinking?"

Sasuke twitches and promptly Chidoris Suigetsu. He should have seen that coming really. The white haired ninja had to know what Sasuke's temper was like and he had walked into that one.

"I didn't let her do anything." Sasuke rolls his eyes at the now dazed swordsman. "I tried to discourage her from coming, but Hinata can be surprisingly stubborn."

Well, she couldn't entirely argue with that label. It was too accurate to do so. So Hinata just nods at that.

"He knows how to do Sharingan transplants." Itachi looks almost afraid to meet Sasuke's gaze, but he did. "If he does that, you'll be much stronger and as long as his chakra is locked up…we should be able to handle him." He pauses for a moment as if gathering his resolve. "You have the Mangekyo Sharingan. This procedure is almost a necessity now."

Hinata wasn't entirely sure about that. "Is that safe?" She didn't doubt that the 'freak' as Suigetsu called him had the skills to do it. "We got lucky this time, but we might not next time."

Jugo smiles at here serenely. "It seemed that I was a little late to warn you about the Jutsu, but in the worst case scenario…" He scoffs at Obito. "I'm certain myself and Suigetsu could handle him. Though I might advise breaking one of his legs or something of that nature so he can't run off."

Who knew that Jugo of all people could be so sadistic? Hinata certainly hadn't.

"While your skills and Suigetsu's are impressive, I'm not sure that would be enough." Itachi smiles at Hinata almost apologetically. "I'd also rather not risk endangering my niece or nephew, so I will contact Konan and Kisame."

Hinata a short while ago, wouldn't have found that particularly comforting. It was now though. Konan loved Itachi. She'd do whatever it took to protect him and Kisame, well he obviously felt some sense of camaraderie towards his partner.

"That will work." Sasuke meets Itachi's eyes. "If anyone hurts Hinata or our child though, you'll wish I had sent you straight to hell earlier though."

Itachi chuckles at that and nods. "I don't doubt that for a second, my foolish little brother." There was more than a little fondness in his eyes. Maybe, everyone would be alright.

* * *

Danzo paces. He didn't know why, but he had an awful feeling about well everything. It was all connected to that heiress.

"I don't think there is really any reason to worry." Sai smiles at him. "It's only natural that Tsunade would send her apprentice off on a mission." That creepy smile that never failed to make even Danzo feel uneasy.

Of course, he had only himself to blame really. He was the one who put Sai in ROOT. Still, creepy smile or not, his skill were invaluable and that was really all that mattered.

"I want you to spy on Tsunade." He glances at Sai. "Your artwork is excellent at gathering information."

He was tempted to send him on another mission to find Sasuke Uchiha. Unfortunately, Tsuande would notice his absence. He would have to be careful about everything. That much was for certain.

Sai nods at him and bows. "It will be done." Good. He was a well trained puppet. "As always, the roots will hold the tree up."

Yes, that was the purpose of ROOT. They would do what needed to be done to protect this village, even slaughtering a Clan.

"Good." He glances at his still bandaged arm as if to assure himself that what he had done was right. "You may go now."

There were times when he felt a flicker of guilt. It wasn't fair that Itachi had been forced to be the one to do it, but it was the best way forward. Being a ninja was never an easy task, but someone had to do it.

Sai nods quickly and departs. Once again Danzo was left alone with his thoughts and he couldn't entirely dispel the panic rising in his chest. He just wish he knew the specific reasons why.

"I should have had that brat killed when I had the chance." He sighs.

* * *

Two days later, Sasuke didn't know how to feel about this situation. Any of it really, but he knew one thing. Konan was in love with Itachi.

"So you want to have this man give me your eyes and you would take mine?" He wasn't entirely sure about that. "I have the Mangekyo Sharingan now."

It had apparently activated when Obito put that kunai to Hinata's neck. Which was good because in theory it was going to give him even more power. It also came at a cost though.

 _"Every Jutsu has a weakness Sasuke." Fugaku looked at him. "Great power always comes at a price."_

 _He had only just learned how to make a fireball. Sasuke might be a child to most people, but now he was an adult. At least in the eyes of his Clan. His father had finally acknowledged him. What could be better than that?_

 _He looked at the Uchiha patriarch in confusion. "What do you mean by a weakness?" That didn't sound good._

 _"There's always a drawback." He sighed as he looked at Sasuke. "Should you ever obtain the Mangekyo, it comes at a cost."_

 _A cost. What cost? Hopefully, it didn't cost too much money. He had been saving his allowance for awhile, but that sounded expensive. Maybe, that was why Itachi had told him to always manage his money closely._

 _Sasuke tilted his head. "What kind of cost?" It was probably better to listen closely. This sounded important._

 _"Overusing the Mangekyo Sharingan, causes one to go blind." Ohhh._

 _That was horrible. Sasuke couldn't imagine going blind!_

Itachi nods at him. "I realize this procedure requires a great deal of trust." Damn right, it did. "You haven't had any reason to trust me until now for a very long time, but sooner or later it has to be done."

Having his eyes ripped out and being completely defenseless wasn't an appealing thought. Sasuke would have to rely on Hinata, Taka, and two Akatsuki members to keep him safe while he recovered.

"You're right." Sasuke sighs. "I've had no reason to trust you, but Father told me this was a possibility."

He could say no and then risk going blind later or Sasuke could do it now. It was a strange band of misfits, but for some reason he mostly trusted them.

He looks at Hinata. "I want you to Flicker off immediately with Jugo if it looks like something is wrong." Jugo was the best bet to protect her.

Hinata shakes her head and kisses him. "If it will make you feel better, that's what I'll do." He smiles and returns the kiss.

He'd do anything for her and their super baby. That had to be what happened. Why else would Karin instantly know about her pregnancy?

Sasuke had no idea how their child was controlling chakra from the womb, but he was grateful they could. It might have saved Hinata's life and thus their life. Not to mention his sanity.

"Alright." Suigetsu glares at Obito's sleeping form. "He should be waking up soon, but I still don't trust this guy." Neither did Sasuke, but right now he was all they had.

* * *

Back in the Leaf Village, Neji punches some training posts with his team watching him. They were worried about him and it was painfully obvious why.

"Are you alright, Neji?" Tenten blinks at him.

He normally had better control over his temper than this. Unfortunately, the situation was getting to him and others were beginning to notice.

Lee smiles at him. "Yes, Friend Neji." Even Lee. "Tell us what's wrong because the Power of Youth will always be here for you."

He still didn't have the faintest clue what that was actually supposed to mean. Whatever. It was best to indulge Gai Sensei and Lee. They meant well and they were few people who were nearly as loyal as his team.

"I'm just worried about Hinata." He shrugs.

He didn't need to divulge the details. If the Hyuga Prodigy was extremely lucky, they might very well leave it at that.

Gai chuckles and claps him on the back. "Don't worry so much." He grins at his most somber student. "Lady Tsunade personally handpicked Hinata to be her apprentice. She's a lot tougher than she looks."

Well, yes. That was true. That didn't meant that Neji wanted her rushing off into whatever she was rushing into though!

"I know." He sighs.

Lee gives him that bright smile that the lovable idiot always had. "It'll be alright, Friend Neji." Everything was right with his world.

Neji hoped one day, he'd be able to smile like that. It didn't seem too likely, but one never knew what the future might hold in store for them. Naruto taught him that.

* * *

A few hours later, Obito sighs as he tries to feel his chakra only to find that he couldn't. Not that he expected to.

"You just had to go and find yourself a Hyuga woman for a lover." He shakes his head in amusement at this turn of events.

Sasuke glares at him. "Damn right, I did." The man probably would have killed him, if Itachi hadn't told him about the Mangekyo Sharingan requirements. "Though who I love is none of your concern. You really should be more worried about yourself."

He did have quite the temper. That was a family trait though. Obito had it himself.

"I would perform the surgery perfectly, if I were you." Konan looks at him. "We've never been friends, but we were colleagues."

That was true. Obito couldn't honestly say that he hated the woman. He just hated this world for what it had taken from him and so many others. Wasn't that the reason why Sasuke was standing before him today? Him and Itachi?

"I'm his shield." Jugo walks over to him. "So if you want to keep living, you should do as she says."

Such loyalty. It was inspiring, but it probably get him killed one day. This world tended to punish those with the purest of hearts. Like Rin.

He chuckles at that. "Very well." He looks at Sasuke and Itachi. "Well, my chakra points are blocked and I can't move one of my legs." That wouldn't last for long. "I'm a fast healer though. So that shouldn't be a problem."

"We could always rip off your kunai instead." Suigetsu grins at him. "That might take awhile longer to heal."

Sasuke's friends were utterly psychotic. Which was probably why he traveled with them in the first place, Obito muses.

"Yeah." Karin pushes her glasses up the bridge of her nose. "Don't try anything funny either. You're out number."

Kisame was there as well. He was standing in the background with his giant sword slung behind him as always. Interesting.

"The brats aren't kidding around." He smirks. "So you better fix their freaky eyes up good."

Well, how could he say no to that? It seemed that he would have a lot of work to do. That was fine though.

Obito merely shrugs. "I understand." He smirks at all of them. "So let's get started. You'll be in some pain no matter what I do when you get up." Facts were facts. "You'll also need some time to get used to your eyes, but let's not waste anymore time." Surely, when he fixed their eyes they would see what he did. That this world wasn't worth saving.


	27. Chapter 27

Love Never Dies

 **Author's Note:** Thanks for the reviews. Sorry that this one took awhile to update. Real life is keeping me busy. I'm still hoping to update this one at least once every two weeks though.

 **Chapter Notation:** We're going to veer from canon somewhat here due to recovery rates, timeline, and things of that nature. In particular, I decided to bring in a certain character sooner than he likely appeared in the anime. Happy reading.

Chapter 27

 _Pain._ Perhaps unsurprisingly, getting your eyes ripped out and replaced wasn't a fun process. Still, Sasuke had never imagined it to be this agonizing.

"Sasuke, keep those bandages on." The sound of Hinata's voice comforts him.

Well that and the fact he was currently sprawled out in her lap and his head was resting by her chest. Who needed pillows when you had a fiancée like her?

He normally would have snorted at someone telling him to keep bandages on, but this was Hinata. "Alright." That and her chest was ridiculously comfy. Sasuke didn't really need to see now anyway.

"Good." Hinata laughs softly as she runs her fingers through his hair.

She was truly an Angel of Mercy. What he had ever done to deserve someone like her in his life, the youngest Uchiha wasn't sure. He was just glad to have her in it.

A quiet chuckling from nearby alerts Sasuke to the fact that Itachi was also awake. Awake and greatly amused by his foolish little brother no doubt.

"You two are ridiculously endearing." He was likely smiling, even if Sasuke couldn't see his face. "You've always been that way, but you've only grow more so with time."

He'd argue with that, but he couldn't. Not on the grounds of accuracy. Speaking of time though, Sasuke wasn't entirely sure how long they had been recovering from surgery.

"Whatever, Itachi." He shakes his head.

He supposed it didn't really matter yet. Hinata was still fairly early into her pregnancy, but he could swear that her stomach was just slightly softer now than it had been before.

Konan shakes her head in amusement or at least Sasuke imagine she does. "Boys will be boys." He was slowly becoming more familiar with her mannerisms, even while blindfolded. "Itachi, you should rest. You're beyond fortunate to be alive as is."

Yes, apparently Itachi had been far sicker than he had ever let on. It was just one more secret that the man had kept from him.

Sasuke may not have known it as a child, but secrets were the foundation of the Leaf Village. The foundation of the Uchiha Clan and even the foundation of his relationship with Itachi.

"I'm fully aware of that." Itachi chuckles.

Suigetsu snorts at them. "I'd just let the blue chick play doctor." Oh boy. "I mean she's hot in a freaky sorta way. You might as well have some fun."

Three. Two. One and SMACK. Karin's Taijutsu could be formidable. Well at least that was the case whenever she was angry with Sugietsu.

"YOU'RE SUCH A DAMN PERVERT!" The red head seethes with rage.

One didn't need to have their eyes open to 'see' that much. The medic might not be a particularly powerful combat ninja, but her chakra was still flaring rather impressively at the moment.

"Do they ever stop fighting?" Kisame blinks at Jugo.

Jugo laughs. The Gentle Giant was used to this question. "No." That and the answer was obvious, but whatever. "They never stop fighting. Suigetsu does love to wind Karin up for some reason." Sasuke imagines Jugo smiling serenely at the thought. "I'm just not sure why."

Sasuke had a pretty good idea why that was. He wouldn't say it out loud though. He might not be able to see currently, but that didn't mean he wanted to go deaf.

"I think I know why." Hinata laughs softly at that as she continues playing with Sasuke's hair. "It doesn't really matter now though."

Their son or daughter was lucky to have her as their mother. Her gentleness was a balm on his soul and it likely would be the same for their child as well.

"No, it doesn't." Sasuke would have rolled his eyes, if the action wouldn't have resulted in complete agony. "They're just idiots."

Sooner or later, they'd get together. Hopefully, they wouldn't have a child though. If they did, Sasuke knew that his eardrums would never be the same again.

Itachi shakes his head or at least, Sasuke was pretty sure that's what he was doing. "Foolish little brother, if this is how you treat your friends… how do you treat your enemies?" That was a good point.

Sasuke smirks at that thought. "When we're well, you'll find out." Danzo's days were number.

He would die screaming and begging for mercy. Of course, none would be granted. The bastard didn't deserve it.

* * *

Madara to say the least wasn't entirely pleased about what was going on. Obito was proving to be somewhat of a disappointment.

"Don't worry." Zetsu smiles at him. "This is only a temporary set back."

The White Zetsu. The one that was easiest to deal with in his opinion. Of course, that was of little importance currently.

The Uchiha sighs and crosses his arms. "Well, they might prove useful as far as the Eye of Moon Plan goes." It would be fortunate to have more Uchihas involved, but Madara still didn't like unforeseen variables.

"Perhaps." Zetus nods as if to pacify him.

Itachi was certainly one of those. Sasuke was easier for Madara to understand. Probably because the boy was his reincarnation.

Madara just shakes his head again. "We've got to begin planning in earnest." Without Konan, Itachi, Obito, and Kisame, the Akatsuki ranks were thinning far too quickly.

That wasn't even counting Sasori and Deidara. Things were simply not going there way. They had to move quickly.

"Yes, of course." The White Zetsu smiles at him. "What would you have me do?"

Well, that was a very good question. It was also one that was extremely simple to answer.

Madara begins walking alongside Zetsu. "We need to collect all the Tailed Beasts." The sooner the better. For now though, they didn't have any time to waste.

If his sources were accurate and the Hyuga Heiress really was pregnant, that might actually make Sasuke more dangerous than Itachi. Gods and Goddesses help the fool that came between an Uchiha and their child.

* * *

Meanwhile Hinata smiles as she plays with Sasuke's hair. It was foolish and she knew that, but she couldn't help but be content for the moment.

"Owe!" Suigetsu squirms and tries to dodge Karin's punches. "Owe! Will you chill out?!"

Despite how loud Suigetsu and Karin were being, that was mostly just background noise to her at the moment. She was here with Sasuke. That's what mattered most.

"Yo, Princess." Kisame looks at her with amusement. "You look disturbingly happy for someone whose boyfriend just got their eyes ripped out."

He was a strange one. Hinata didn't really know what to make of Kisame. Though she supposed, there must have been something good inside him. Lest Sasuke wouldn't have allowed him anywhere near her and their child.

Hinata smiles at him. "That's because we're together again." She smiles down at Sasuke. "That and we're going to have a family."

Sasuke nods at that and squeezes her hand. "Exactly." Her father would be furious of course, that she got pregnant this early on.

"Don't worry about Hiashi." Sasuke smiles at him. "He'll be angry at first, but only at me and he'll calm down after we marry as is proper."

Suigetsu snorts at that. "Really?" He shoots them both incredulous looks. "That's what you're worried about? Not the fact that you have a super baby who can fry someone while in the _**fucking**_ womb?!"

Alright. Maybe, Suigetsu had a point about that. Still, her father could be extremely intimidating when he wanted to be.

"Suigetsu, just shut up." Sasuke rolls his eyes and then grunts in pain. "Damn it!"

Hinata winces and holds him closely. "Try not to do that again." She didn't like seeing him in pain, but she knew that the surgery had gone well.

Well, as well as any surgery like that could go. Fortunately, it didn't look like Obito had tried anything. Hinata would be lying, if she said she wasn't worried though.

"Got it." Sasuke sighs.

Itachi shakes his head and chuckles. "He's still as foolish as ever." Even if it was a minor insult, there was no malice in his words.

There was still a chance that somehow those two might reestablish a normal brotherly bond at some point. It would just take time. At least that's what Hinata hoped.

"He's not the only foolish one in your family." Konan caresses Itachi's cheek. "I believe we both know that."

Kisame and Sugietsu burst out laughing at that declaration. Hinata couldn't blame them. It was hard not to giggle right along with them.

It was hard to imagine Itachi Uchiha being foolish, but Konan didn't strike her as the type of person who would 'lie' about such things. Which was strange really. She was part of the Akatsuki.

"Konan." Itachi glares at her.

Hinata could see it though. His cheeks were burning a bright shade of pink. Itachi Uchiha was actually blushing.

"Sorry, Sasuke." She smiles and runs her fingers through those dark tresses that she loved so much. "I know you can't see this, but Itachi is blushing. I thought you should know that." To which the man who she adored more than anyone else just smirks. That was Sasuke for you.

* * *

Danzo was clever. Tsunade had always known that, but sending Sai to spy after her was a stroke of genius.

"You're welcome to stay in our estate for as long as you need." Hiashi nods at her. "That damn viper."

Which was why she had gone to the safest place in the village to avoid Sai's artwork. The Hyuga Estate. After all, with so many Byakugans, it'd be almost impossible to slip any artwork in there without someone noticing.

"Thank you." She smiles at him. "You've very kind and you don't need to worry about Hinata."

Of course, the busty blonde knew that was easier said than done. Hiashi was a father. Worrying was engrained in his DNA at this point. Some things were just unavoidable and this was one of them.

He shoots her a look of complete and utter disbelief. "You can't possibly expect that to actually work." No, but it was worth a try.

"Well, you can't blame a woman for trying." She smiles at him reassuringly. "In any case, why don't you give me a tour of your lovely home? I should probably speak with Neji as well."

Hiashi sighs and nods as he shows Tsunade around. There were so many Hyugas and as much as she knew it was wrong to say, she could scarcely tell them apart. They were all disturbingly alike.

"Good evening, Lady Tsunade." Someone bows at her before continuing on their way down the hallway.

They even sounded alike. It was like walking into a hive of talking bees or something of that nature. Both impressive and eerie, really.

She nods at them. "Good evening." Still, spooky or not, they were being polite. So she would respond in kind.

It would be unprofessional to do any less, Tsunade observes as she follows Hiashi. Hiashi with his disturbingly exceptional posterior. How old was this man again?

"Have you ever been inside the Hyuga Estate before?" Hiashi glances back at her.

It was an awkward attempt at conversation. "No. It's beautiful, if a little cold." Though she appreciated it all the same. The man was trying and well, there was no reason to throw his good efforts back in his face.

He shakes his head in amusement as he leads her further down until they come upon a room. Tsunade didn't have to ask whose room it was because the door opens almost as soon as they were standing in front of it.

"Lady Hokage, Lord Hiashi, what can I do for you?" Neji bows to them.

Hyugas were big on bowing, even more so than standard ninjas. Which was certainly saying something.

Tsunade sighs as she walks into Neji's room with Hiashi. "We need to figure out some sort of plan." She bites her lower lip. "Hinata has been gone for far too long and I must confess that I'm worried about her."

This wasn't supposed to happen. She should have been home by now. So why wasn't she? What had gone wrong?

Neji frowns at that. "We could always send some of our Clan members on a scouting mission." Yes, that's exactly what she was thinking. "If you believe that such a venture is wise."

Hiashi places his hand on Tsunade's shoulder. It was likely supposed to be a gesture of comfort, but mostly she was just amazed at the fact his hand could cover that much of her skin.

"I would see to it that only exceptionally trustworthy members of our Clan were selected for such a mission." He smiles at her.

Yes, Tsunade didn't doubt that for a minute. What she was a little less certain about was how they'd find them.

"Good." She nods at them. "That's exactly what we'll do." They would though. "Begin organizing such a party at once." Because they had to.

Hinata was her apprentice. Tsunade wouldn't abandon her in her time of need. She just hoped that it wasn't too late.

If nothing else, the bluenette had almost assuredly found Sasuke by now. She was likely just too worried about interceptions to send her a message of some kind.

"That's fine though." She sighs. "We'll come to her."

Neji looks at the blonde in concern. "I'm sorry, Lady Tsunade." Damn it. "I'm afraid that I don't understand."

Hiashi chuckles at that. There was a knowing look in his eyes. One that could have been gained only from experience.

"Neji, never interrupt a woman when she's talking to herself." He shakes his head in amusement. "It will never end well for you." Damn right.


	28. Chapter 28

Love Never Dies

 **Author's Note:** Thanks for the reviews. Sorry, that this one took awhile. I'm still hoping to update this one at least once every two weeks, but we'll see what happens. My real life schedule, technical glitches, and other stories are keeping me busy. Anyway, I hope you all enjoy this chapter.

 **Chapter Notation:** This chapter is basically setting up for a big battle next chapter. So expect plotting and fluff. Happy reading.

Chapter 28

He was being ridiculous. "Sasuke, you really shouldn't push yourself." Hinata looks at him with concern. "You just had an eye transplant."

Her lover was of course, well Sasuke Uchiha. His name might as well have been Stubborn Uchiha though. Why wouldn't he listen to reason?

"I had a transplant three weeks ago and the bandages are off." He shakes his head. "Itachi is going to teach me how to use the Mangekyo Sharingan and then we're going to kill that son of a bitch."

Right because he wanted revenge. That had always been the thing that stood between them.

She sighs and kisses his forehead. "Danzo isn't going to harm our baby." Hinata bites her lower lip, uncertain who she was trying to convince more.

"I hope he's not dumb enough to try anything, anyway." Suigetsu shakes his head. "Sparky will fry them otherwise."

Hinata twitches at that. She considered herself to be a forgiving woman, but even she had her limits. Suigetsu had just crossed them.

Itachi shakes his head as he lays in Konan's lap. "I would apologize immediately for that informal term of endearment." Which was now where he spent the majority of his time. "The Gentle Fist is not nearly as gentle as the name would lead one to believe."

"He's just bound and determined to get himself killed." Obito snorts.

Hinata wasn't happy about it, but she privately admits that the eldest Uchiha had a point there. Suigetsu just had zero survival instincts outside of battle.

The swordsman rolls his eyes. "Oh come on." He smirks at everyone as though he had just figured out some great secret of the universe. "It fits him. I mean the Chidori sparked the hell out of Obito."

Well, maybe the nickname wasn't inaccurate. Whatever though. Hinata wouldn't allow Suigetsu to nickname her son that easily.

Konan laughs softly as though she found Suigetsu's annoyingness to be delightfully entertaining. "What makes you think that the child is a boy?" She glances at Hinata. "She's not that far along yet. One can't be certain of his or her gender this early on."

"I have a feeling it's going to be a boy." Hinata smiles. "I guess we'll find out eventually."

Sasuke wraps his arms around her protectively. "That's why I want you to stay here and be safe with the others." He frowns. "I can handle Danzo. I don't want you or our child put in danger because of him."

It was sweet how worried he was about them. Really, it was. Though as logical as his pleas were, Hinata knew the truth.

"If I didn't go with you, I'd be worried sick." She whispers and leans into his embrace. "At the very least, I should send a clone and be nearby."

Hinata needed to be there. Otherwise, she'd go insane. She knew that and the bluenette could only hope that Sasuke did as well.

Itachi chuckles and stretches in Konan's lap. "For once, my foolish little brother is being practical." There was mirth dancing in his eyes, now that they were no longer bandaged. "A clone is likely the best compromise that we'll get in this situation, but we wouldn't leave her unprotected."

Jugo nods at that. "I will stay with her and the baby." She really should have seen that coming.

Sasuke shoots his shield a grateful look. "Thank you." He pauses for a moment before looking at Itachi. "You will stay with them as well." He sighs. "Karin is needed on the battlefield and I'll take Suigetsu with me."

Obito frowns at Sasuke's orders. Whatever his other faults may be, it was obvious that the man wasn't a simpleton. He could do the math and it simply wasn't in his favor at the moment.

"What about me?" He raises an eyebrow. "Where will I be in this scenario?"

That was a good question. Hinata doubted that Sasuke trusted him alone with her, but could Obito be trusted to fight alongside the others?

Sasuke's eyes narrow at him. "I'm tempted to knock you unconscious again." He smirks. "Or to have our child do so, but you'll work well enough as a human shield."

Konan smiles and kisses Itachi. "I'm beginning to like your little brother." The elder Uchiha Brother eagerly kisses her back. "It seems that the two of you are more alike than you are different with your sadism and appreciation cleavage."

Hinata squeaks at that and blushes at least ten shades of red. She couldn't believe that the other woman had actually said that. Had she no sense of decency?

"Yes, that is true." Itachi smirks at the thought. "Though it is difficult not to appreciate such things when one has a lover with such a wonderfully feminine form."

On second thought, forget about Konan. Itachi, if anything, was worse.

* * *

Their team had been looking for Hinata and Sasuke for days. Everyone was worried and Neji could see it. Some were even suggesting that they should turn around, but the lavender eyed man wouldn't hear it.

"We must press onwards." Hinata had been gone for far too long. "We've got another week before we're supposed to head back." They would have to make the most of that time.

There were some resigned sighs and grave nods. "Yes, Lord Neji." Despite his Branch Member status, they all knew of his abilities.

So whenever the Main House wasn't within earshot, they tended to refer to him that way. It was a nice balm on his soul, but that wasn't what mattered at the moment.

"Wait!" A smile of pure joy graces his face. "I believe I sense Lady Hinata's chakra."

That thought spurs him on. Neji didn't even bother to tell the others to follow him. He was racing towards his beloved cousin.

She was alive. He could feel it. He had to get to her.

"Lord Neji!" The others dart after him. "We're coming!"

Faster and faster, he went. His feet were barely touching the ground as the young Hyuga makes his way closer and closer towards their Heiress.

A few moments later, he skids to a complete halt. "Stop!" He didn't like the feeling of this.

Hinata was there and she wasn't alone. That was only to be expected. Neji had fully anticipated that Sasuke would be with her, but not all those other chakra signatures.

"Byakugan." They couldn't just charge in without any sort of plan.

Mercifully, he was a Hyuga though. They were born to deal with this sort of situation and just about anything else that life had to throw at them. Other than being a Branch Member.

He wasn't the only one activating his bloodline though. Almost everyone else did at the same time. The collective gasps that follow from this action were unsettling to say the least.

"Lord Neji, what are we to do now?" He hears a horrified whisper.

To be fair, his Clansman had every reason to be terrified. One of the people inside was Itachi Uchiha. What on earth was going on here?

* * *

Sasuke laughs at Itachi's lewd joke. Who would have thought that his brother was capable of such a thing? For most of his life, Itachi had either been a saint or a demon. Now, he was…almost human.

The thought was all at once an amusing and perplexing one. "Guess you're right about that." He laughs again.

It had been such a long time, since he had genuinely laughed. Sasuke had thought Hinata and their child were the only people capable of making him laugh anymore, but Itachi had proven him wrong.

"Something's wrong." Karin frowns as she looks towards the exit. "I can sense a lot of chakra signatures nearby." She bites her lower lip. "Dangerously nearby, but they aren't charging in."

Jugo stands up and strides towards the door, forming an ax made out of chakra in his hand. "I shall go and check." He briefly looks over his shoulder at them. "I'm Sasuke's shield. So I will protect him and his family."

Idly, the younger Uchiha Brother wonders if that included Itachi or not. Did he want it to? Life could be so strange sometimes. He still didn't now how to feel about Itachi or much of anything, other than Hinata and the baby.

"Thank you, Jugo." Hinata smiles at the giant as he dashes outside.

As the seconds turn into minutes, Sasuke concludes that a battle wasn't particularly likely. They would have already fired shots by now, if that was the case. So what was going on?

"Hinata, use your Byakugan." He smiles at her.

It was the best way to determine what was going on. Did Jugo need help? Was he just having a polite chat with someone over tea and rice balls? They'd never know unless someone checked or Hinata used her bloodline.

She nods at him. "Byakugan." That's when Hinata gasps. "It's Neji!"

* * *

Whatever Jugo had been expecting, this certainly wasn't it. There were so many lavender eyed people.

"Hinata's family." He tilts his head, uncertain of how to proceed. "I know that this will come as quite a shock, but Hinata is safe with Sasuke."

He had no idea how to even begin to explain this. Then again, perhaps he didn't have to. The giant understood the basics of the Byakugan. They likely already knew at least some of what he was going to say.

Neji nods at him. "Indeed." Hinata's cousin seems just as baffled as he did. "Considering that Itachi appears in a state of rest and Sasuke hasn't cut off his head, I'm quite certain there is a fascinating reason as to why that is."

That was one way to put it. Feeling at a loss for words, Jugo simply nods. "Come with me, but do not fight." He shakes his head. "We have a pregnant woman in our care."

Could the Byakugan tell if a woman was pregnant? It was an interesting thought to consider, but Jugo couldn't quite muster up the courage to ask.

"Hinata is pregnant." Neji blinks. "How is that possible?"

Jugo blinks right back at him. "I thought that such things would have been covered at the Academy." He tries his best to smile warmly at the other man who was clearly far too sheltered. "You see when a man and a woman love each other very much…" He trails off, wondering what would be the most tactful way to say what obviously needed to be said.

Neji scowls at him. Oh. Perhaps, that was just a question asked out of astonishment and a 'legitimate' one.

"I already know that." He shakes his head and gestures for the others to follow him. "Come. We must see to Lady Hinata's welfare!" With that being said, they all walk inside together.

* * *

Itachi stares in confusion as a flock of Hyugas come filing in. They were either a flock of swans or a hive of bees in his mind. Well, perhaps it didn't matter what they were. What mattered most was that they were here.

"Hinata!" Neji rushes over to her and embraces his cousin. "I'm so glad that you're alright. You are alright." He looks her over from head to toe with his Byakugan blaring. "Aren't you?"

Sasuke glares at him for that question as though Neji had just personally insulted his honor. "She's more than alright." Which in a roundabout way, the Hyuga probably had. "She's with me and we're expecting our first child."

Itachi wanted to laugh at Sasuke's expression. He was both like a proud peacock and a wet cat all at once. His foolish little brother had always had the most wonderfully expressive face.

"Yeah." Suigetsu nods at them. "Whatever you do, you don't want to piss Sparky off."

The Hyugas understandably were rather bewildered by that statement. "Sparky?" To which, Itachi could only rub his head sheepishly.

Fortunately, Karin must have decided it was vital to step in. That was odd to say the least considering how often she yelled at the infamous swordsman. Be that as it may, Itachi couldn't help but feel relieved by her decision.

"That's just what he calls Hinata's and Sasuke's baby." She shakes her head. "He's an idiot. So you'll have to go easy on him."

Konan laughs at that and runs her fingers through Itachi's hair. "Yes and to answer the questions that are no doubt on your mind, Itachi carried out the Massacre on Danzo's orders to prevent a coup the Uchihas were planning and the eventual Great Ninja War that would have eventually followed."

Kisame's jaw drops at that. It wasn't hard to see why though. Konan was Konan. She truly was an exceptional woman.

"Damn you're good." The other Akatsuki truly resembles a gaping fish at the moment. "How the hell did you explain all that so quickly?"

Obito rolls his eyes at Kisame. "She's the only female member of the Akatsuki." Indeed. She was. "The woman is also one of the few reasons why our organization exists at all." Without her, they likely would have killed each other off ages ago.

Speaking of women though, what were they going to do about Hinata? Of course, the clone idea was a wise one. Itachi knew his future sister-in-law better than that though. Sooner or later, she was almost certain to join the fray.

"Yes, I apologize for the abruptness." He smiles at them. "It seems that my foolish little brother wants to kill Danzo though. Seeing as you're all here, perhaps you'd like to stay with Lady Hinata and a few others to ensure her safety while we engage him in battle."

He had to fight along Sasuke's side. It was the least that he could do really. Itachi had so much to make up for and he scarcely could even begin to imagine how he was going to go about doing that. He had to try though.

"This is a lot to take in." Neji sighs as he looks at Hinata. "You can't be that far along yet. You're not even showing, but Lord Hiashi will be highly displeased."

Sasuke glowers at Neji as if he had just committed some unforgivable sin in his eyes. "I will marry her as soon as we're able." His brother was practically spitting bullets at this point.

The other Hyugas shake their head. Clearly, they knew better than to get in the middle of this. Say what you want about that lot, but they weren't that reckless.

"We'll come up with a strategy." Obito smirks at them. "Itachi has been instructing Sasuke on how to use his newly acquired Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan for the past few days. With your assistance, we shall most assuredly emerge victorious."

Itachi really didn't care for the way that his kin was smirking at the Hyugas. He could already see those wheels turning, but there was no going back now.

"First, we'll kill Danzo." His eyes narrow at Obito. "Then we'll discuss everything else. Now, let us commence battle preparations."

After all, he had a foolish little brother, future sister-in-law, and a niece or nephew to protect. In light of that, Danzo didn't stand a chance.


	29. Chapter 29

Love Never Dies

 **Author's Note:** Thanks for the reviews. Sorry that this one took so long to update. I got sidetracked by my schedule, technical glitches, and other stories. I have no intention of abandoning this story though. Oh and please do feel free to weigh in on the War Arc. Let me know if you have a preference for action vs. an unconventional take on it? Either way there will be at least some action. With that being said, happy reading.

 **Chapter Notation:** If you notice anything of 'order' for who got what ability when or any applications of particular Jutsus you didn't see in the show, this was done for the sake of the plot and to make the story flow better. In particular, I am going to get very creative with one Jutsu. I'll probably elaborate more on that in the next chapter.

Chapter 29

To say the least, it was all a rather interesting affair. "Lady Hinata, you're pregnant." Dividing up the troops and fighting alongside criminals to defeat one of the Leaf's most well-respected ninjas was certainly not something that Neji had ever envisioned himself doing, but that's precisely what he was going to do.

It was hard to believe what had happened underneath everyone's noses, but Neji had no reason to doubt his cousin. If Hinata truly believed Danzo was responsible for the Massacre, he was.

"The father of my child is going to be fighting against a man who believes in genocide." The bluenette apparently wasn't going to see reason any time soon.

Not that Neji could entirely blame her as some of the Hyugas and Jugo all settle into the cave with Hinata. They had been planning for days, but it was time to put an end to all of this.

Jugo rests his hand on Hinata's shoulder. "It's going to be alright." He smiles at her. "If Sasuke can kill Orochimaru, I'm quite certain he can manage to kill an elderly man with as much help as he's taking."

In most situations that would be a perfectly logical point. Unfortunately, logic didn't necessarily apply today. Despite his advanced years, Danzo was still a formidable opponent.

"You know what he can do with those eyes." Hinata sighs at Jugo. "For ten minutes, he's unbeatable."

Yes, for ten minutes. "The grave robber won't list much longer than those ten minutes." He was severely outnumbered and by people who knew what he was capable of. "This will be a slaughter in short order. Of that much, I assure you."

Hinata sighs. Finally, it seemed as if his cousin was going to relent. Thank goodness for the child that grew in her womb, Neji thinks to himself. If it wasn't them, the expectant mother likely wouldn't have.

"Alright." She nods as looks around with wary eyes at her family and Jugo. "I'm still going to send a shadow clone to watch the battle."

Neji wouldn't deny her that. It was her right to know the outcome of the battle, but it was alright his right to protect her.

"That's an agreeable compromise." He smiles at her.

No sooner had the words left his mouth than Hinata forms a shadow clone. It leaves almost faster than he could blink with the few Hyugas who had decided they would join the Uchihas and Akatsuki members in the fight.

"Fate has never been particularly kind to our family." Neji shakes his head as he embraces Hinata. "Or to Sasuke's, but we'll get through this somehow." That and if all else failed, perhaps 'Sparky' would just electrocute Danzo.

* * *

Itachi sighs as he looks around. "Remember Sasuke, discretion is the better part of valor in this case." Time was of the essence. "The longer we can distract him, the better our chances."

In other words, he couldn't allow Sasuke to do what he was so want to do. Charging in without any sort of plan. It wasn't that his foolish little brother was incapable of being strategic, he was. It was just that possessed the same fiery temperament that most of their Clan had.

"I understand that." He rolls his eyes at Itachi before retreating to his hiding spot.

Itachi scans the area once more to ensure that everything was safe. He idly notices one of the Hyugas giving him a thumbs up sign. Their Byakugan was active.

"I have to admit there are some benefits to fighting alongside Hyugas." He allows himself a quiet chuckle before summoning a crow. "It certainly does make scanning an area easier." With that being said, he has the crow fly off to find Danzo.

Kisame was nearby and Itachi hears him. "Do you really think that he's going to come running just because of a damn bird?" Oh Itachi didn't think that Danzo would come running because of a bird, he knew that he would.

"It has a Sharingan." Obito scoffs at Kisame as if he was annoyed by the other man's stupidity. "There can be no mistaking who that bird belongs to and believe me, nothing will make him come running straight towards us faster than that." Indeed.

* * *

As if to prove his point, Danzo emerges in the forest only a few moments later. Just seeing the fossil was enough to make his blood boil.

"Itachi to what do I owe this pleasure?" The man immediately begins pulling the bandages off of his arm. "I'm afraid that Sasuke has become a liability now."

Sasuke feels his eyes bleed red at Danzo's words. He was the liability? How about the man who forced a thirteen year old boy to commit mass murder to save his own wrinkly posterior?

The elder Uchiha frowns at him. "We had a deal, Danzo." He shakes his head. "A ninja really shouldn't go back on their word. It is what separates us from animals." Itachi wasn't shouting, but Sasuke could feel the change in his chakra and it was as if the very air had gone cold at the other Uchiha's words. "Wouldn't you agree?"

"Normally, I would." Danzo glances at his arm as if for reassurance. "Though I'm afraid that it has come down to a choice between the world or your brother's life. Which do you choose?"

For once in his life, it wasn't Sasuke who lost his temper first. It was Itachi. The black flames that he launches at Danzo were proof of that.

"I choose neither." He watches as they consume the elderly man.

Those flames should have killed him, but Sasuke knew they wouldn't. So did their allies on the field.

He couldn't see where the Hyugas were hiding, but with their eyes they could certainly see the shifts in chakra patterns. A few tense seconds tick by with agonizing slowness until Danzo reappears behind Itachi.

"I am sorry that it had to be this way." He slams his kunai into Itachi's back only for it to explode and 'kill' him again.

Itachi actually smirks from his position in the tree. "You didn't actually believe that it would be that easy to kill me." An explosive shadow clone was clever trick, Sasuke observes.

It was also even more clever because Itachi had stalled for enough time to make one eye close. One down and nine more to go it was then.

"I should have seen that coming." Danzo flits up the tree as he pulls out a blade. "I'll make your death easy and quick, Itachi. You deserve at last that much."

A pale green chakra was pulsing around the weapon. So this was it then. The vacuum blade that Obito had mentioned.

"AHHH!" Itachi cries out in pain as the blade stabs into chest, but not the heart.

He had done that on purpose, Sasuke smirks to himself. "Chidori Sharp Spear!" His brother had allowed the attack to land to buy him time for a distraction.

"That's the spirit, Kid!" Kisame was no doubt grinning like an idiot somewhere as Danzo gets speared.

In hindsight, that probably hadn't been his smartest idea. Danzo reforms and sends the taller ninja flying with a mighty kick. He could have that victory though because a second eye had closed.

He turns towards Itachi as if disappointed. "Must you consort with such filth?" He clearly didn't know who he was dealing with though.

"I might be filthy, but at least I'm going to live to see tomorrow." Kisame smirks at Danzo as a shark comes 'flying' at him.

Which was rather ironic all things considered. Sharks swam. They didn't fly, but Sasuke digressed. There was something extremely satisfying about seeing Danzo's eyes widen in fright as a third eye closes and he disappears.

* * *

Meanwhile Hinata arrives on the scene. Immediately, the expectant mother actives her Byakugan and looks at Danzo. Seven more eyes to go. Seven minutes.

"Filthy leech!" Danzo reforms and appears behind Kisame. "I'll end you."

Her fellow Hyugas were on the case though. Almost immediately, two Flicker over towards Danzo and several more charge at him. A flurry of bone and organ crushing Gentle Fists was enough to make short work of him that time.

"I can't believe we're helping a member of that deplorable organization." One of them sighs.

A second shakes his head. "It's for Lady Hinata." Their eyes were now on full alert and it was a good thing they were because Danzo reforms and Summons a giant tapir like creature.

"BAKU, END THEM!" He roars with rage.

Hinata's eyes widen as horror as the creature attempts to suck her family members into its giant mouth. It didn't work out that way though.

"GARUDA!" Sasuke Summons his massive hawk. "Stop him!"

The hawk didn't need to be told twice. There was something beautiful about watching it blitz through the sky and slam its talons into the other Summon. Blood was drawn and it flew everywhere, but at least her family members hadn't been eaten as a fourth eye closes on Danzo's arm.

"Another Summon?" Danzo smirks. "That's actually quite clever, but it won't save you."

The butcher takes a deep breath and launches a giant sphere of wind at Sasuke. Wind that was clearly designed to cut him to ribbons.

"AHHH!" Obito throws himself in front of Sasuke and gets slashed in the back by the wind. "Damn it!"

Blood. Hinata could see it pouring onto his back, but he seemed to be healing at an inhuman rate.

Danzo's eyes narrow with fury. "Another Akatsuki." Fortunately, he didn't notice a fifth eye closing. They were halfway there.

* * *

Yes, Danzo was right about that. He was another Akatsuki. He was also an Akatsuki who was going to end him.

Oh Obito had helped Itachi killed most of their Clan that night, but he had no great love for him. "You'd best say your prayers now." He smirks. "You should consider yourself privileged to have lived to such an old age as a ninja. I've known far better ninjas who have died a much earlier death than you." Like Minato.

"I was about to say the same to you." Danzo smirks as he unleashes serial waves at Obito, but it didn't harm him. "Baku, assist me!" The Kamui was perhaps the most useful tool Obito's entire arsenal.

He was likely going to use the creature's suction to make his attack stronger, but Konan was having none of that. Wings form on her back and she forms spheres as well.

Well, there was a reason why she was the only female member of the Akatsuki. The woman was more than capable of holding her own in any battle, Obito notes with pride.

"I may not care for him much, but Obito is still my comrade." She forms spears made out of paper and slams them into the elderly ninja. "And for that and your other crimes, you will die on this day."

Itachi's lover could be quite dramatic, he muses. Once again Danzo disappears and he reappears behind Konan.

"Then you'll die with him." Danzo hurls a wind blade at Konan.

It was like something out of a nightmare. Her beautiful wings were slashed. "DAMN YOU!" The angel was falling towards the earth as she struggles to regain control of her body. Gravity could be just as deadly as any Jutsu.

He never got the chance to though because Itachi catches her in his arms before she makes contact. "Are you alright?" He looks at her with concern.

She nods and Obito smirks. Somewhere in that chaos two more eyes had closed. Seven of Danzo's Sharingans were gone and only three remained.

* * *

Sasuke watches with wide eyes as the Hyugas launch another assault on Danzo. They must have noticed what he had. Victory was closer than ever, but they still had to run out the clock.

"GENTLE FIST!" Ever like the hive of bees that Sasuke had likened them to so long ago, they act as one unit.

Alone they were formidable, but no match for someone like Danzo. Together though, well that was another matter. Sasuke smirks as he Flickers in front of Danzo and drives his fist into the other man's chest. Narrowly avoiding having the traitor do the same to him.

"Die!" It was all a distraction though.

Sasuke knew that their opponent would fade and reform, but he had won something valuable. Time to cast a Genjutsu.

"Sasuke, it's time." Itachi nods at his brother and Obito.

He didn't need to tell him twice. The Uchihas in question all form their Susanoos. It was a painful sensation. Every cell on his body felt like it was going to burst, but he'd bare it because he had to.

"So it seems that you've all got Mangekyos." Danzo's eyes narrow. "Impressive, but it won't save you."

Sasuke was pretty damn sure it would though. "One of the advantages of this technique is it can discern intentions." He smirks.

Which meant one thing as Danzo's eighth eye closes. Though he'd only think it was the seventh. They could attack him while being shielded.

"We'll see about that." Danzo looks at Baku. "Assist me!" Try as the tapir might though, Baku had his hooves full with Garuda.

Now, there was an interesting thought. "Aoda! Stop him!" He'd just have his two Summons deal with Baku for the moment. It wasn't the Summon's fault it had such scum for a master.

"I'd rather not have to kill him, but I won't show you any mercy." Sasuke glares at Danzo. "GO!"

It was a glorious sight really. Waves upon waves of sharks were the first to emerge. The Hyugas were throwing their kunais and other weapons at Danzo. Konan with her deadly paper attacks wasn't left behind either. Itachi moves his Susanoo's arm to swing at him and Sasuke unleashes the Amaterasu all at once.

"Aren't you going to help?" Konan glares at Obito.

Obito just chuckles. "If I did, Itachi and Sasuke would be rather crossed with me. This is their victory." Damn right, it was. Obito was just for defense.

An explosion of sounds and colors. The various jutsus and weapons were mixing together in a deadly symphony and try as Danzo might to get an attack in, there were simply too many prongs. He was being overwhelmed.

After what seemed like an eternity, the ninth and tenth eye finally close. Though Danzo didn't realize this of course. That's when Hinata did something that makes Sasuke want to scream in frustration. Her clone approaches Danzo.

* * *

"If you've come to plead mercy for your lover, I'm afraid that time has long since passed." Danzo pants as he looks at Hinata.

He still thought he had another eye left, Hinata muses. A minute to end her most likely without any concerns. He was wrong, but he could think that for now.

She shakes her head. "No, I just think that it's fitting that the youngest member of the Uchiha Clan will be the one to send you straight to Hell." She could feel it in her body.

The lightning was flowing through her and she was vaguely aware that she was glowing. Wrapped in the strangely protective light of the Chidori.

"You've gone mad, but the fact your lover taught you how to use his attack means nothing." Danzo pulls out a vacuum blade, but Hinata was faster.

She slams her fist into his stomach and forces him to open his mouth. "You didn't notice it, but my lover cast a Genjutsu." Which creates the only opening she needed to shove her fist inside it. "You don't have any Sharingans left to save you this time."

Hinata wasn't entirely sure how her child had done it, but he or she had copied her by making a shadow clone of themselves of sorts. A shadow clone within a clone. Which meant unfortunately for Danzo, even her clone could now perform the Chidori.

The screams and the scent of burning flesh would likely haunt her for all of her days, but Hinata wouldn't let up as she ponders that thought. She channels the lightning attack and slams it inside Danzo's body. The Chidori Current was burning him alive internally.

"Is this really happening?" It was hard to tell who asked that, but Hinata knew it was one of her fellow Hyugas.

It was really happening though. Danzo's death was a gruesome one. Hinata's Byakugan could see his insides actually being liquidities by the heat, but even in his final moments the bastard had to be sneaky.

A seal of some kind activated. "Hinata run!" It was sucking everything inside its range.

While she was only using a clone and this wasn't her real body, the Hyuga Heiress decides to heed Itachi's warning. She runs straight into the Susanoo and watches with grim satisfaction as Danzo performs his last Jutsu.


	30. Chapter 30

Love Never Dies

 **Author's Note:** Thanks for the reviews. I was planning on updating this sooner, but I got sidetracked by my other stories and schedule. April is turning out to be a really busy month for me. I have no intentions of abandoning this story though. So don't worry, if it takes me awhile to update it.

Chapter 30

Hinata sighs in relief as Sasuke scoops her up into his arms. She would never tire of feeling the warmth of his embrace wrapped around her like this.

"Someone should inform the others of what took place." Neji watches her with concerned eyes. "As complicated as this all undoubtedly is, you need your rest and it would be best to do so in your own bed."

The bluenette bites her lower lip at that. She knew what Neji was saying, but Sasuke was going with her. She wouldn't leave him behind just to have her old bed back. A bed which would be disturbingly cold without him.

Konan sighs and shakes her head at that. "Neji should be the messenger and Sasuke can just take on Neji's appearance for the moment." She uses a Transformation Jutsu to look like a Leaf Ninja. "I'm certain the rest of us can handle coming up with passable disguises that will get us to the Hyuga Estate."

It was becoming more and more clear why Itachi was so attached to this woman. She was beautiful in a strange way, but Konan was also highly strategic. Something that was bound to appeal to someone like Itachi Uchiha.

"You've got it." Kisame winks at them as he follows Konan's example.

Suigetsu sighs and nods as he also assumes a 'generic Leaf Villager's form.' He looks so put out at doing so though, that Hinata couldn't help but giggle.

"Oh come on." The sword lover groans. "This stuff is just not funny."

Sasuke shakes his head in amusement. "We'd better get going." Though he watches warily as Obito assumes his disguise as well. "Don't try anything funny or we will kill you." With that being said, their strange procession splits into two groups.

Those who would be going back to the Leaf immediately and those who were going back to the cave to inform everyone of what had happened.

* * *

A short while later, Hiashi was having tea with Tsunade in his study. Thus far the exchange had been pleasant, but apparently that was about to end because he could hear someone knocking on the door of his study.

"Lord Hiashi, Lord Neji has returned and he has brought Lady Hinata and others with him!" He sighs in relief at that as he jumps to his feet.

Perhaps he had been wrong. Hinata was home. That was most wondrous news.

"Send them in." He smiles at the guard as he opens the door.

It was peculiar watching Neji carry Hinata was if she was his bride or something of that nature. That was until they shut the door behind them and the Transformation Jutsu is broken.

"Sasuke?" He stares in shock.

Tsunade was clearly of a similar mind. "What on earth is going on?" Not that Hiashi could blame her. He had no idea what was happening either.

Perhaps most disturbingly of all though was the fact Hinata was fast asleep in Sasuke's arms. Why wasn't his daughter awakening? Had something happened to her? His blood runs cold at the very thought of such a thing happening.

"It's a long story." Sasuke gazes down at Hinata with a look that Hiashi recognized _**all**_ too well. "We've killed Danzo. The man responsible for the Uchiha Massacre and Itachi and I now have the Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan."

Well, that was one hell of a dramatic entrance. It was truly a rare occasion that Hiashi Hyuga found himself so dumbstruck.

"Killing him means you have no proof that he did it other than your word." Hiashi frowns at that thought. "That and you're fortunate that my grandchild will need a father or else I would have murdered you for behaving so improperly towards my daughter outside of the confines of marriage!"

Hinata was fast asleep, but Hiashi could see it. While it was still subtle, there was a certain softness to her belly that hadn't been there before.

"She's pregnant?" Tsunade gasps.

Sasuke nods at that. "Itachi can have his mind probed by Ibiki." He smiles down at Hinata and kisses her forehead. "For now, she needs rest. We'll figure out something in the morning. Konan, Itachi, Kisame, Obito, some other Hyugas, and my team will be coming along shortly to join us."

Hiashi raises an eyebrow at that. Sasuke was certainly taking quite a few liberties. He just expected that the Hyugas would welcome all those criminals into their home?

"I can't say that I approve of this." He tilts his head. "Though I vaguely recall Obito. I haven't the faintest idea how he is still alive, but everyone may come." The Hyuga patriarch smirks as a thought occurs to him. "It's not as if anyone can keep any secrets from me in this estate."

The Byakugan could truly be such a beautiful thing. Let Obito or any of those bloodthirsty brutes try to make a move against the Leaf or his family. They would all fall before the might of his Clan.

Sasuke nods at that. "Tsunade, do you think you can look her over a bit without waking her up?" Indeed.

That would be ideal. His poor daughter needed her sleep. Being pregnant was far from an easy thing.

"Of course." The Hokage walks over and begins looking at Hinata.

There were many benefits to having a Kage with medical experience. Honestly, it was a bit strange that such a thin hadn't happened before. Well, at least not to Hiashi's knowledge. Surely, he was forgetting about someone.

Perhaps it would be best to read some history scrolls tonight. It would give him something to do besides focusing on what was sure to come next. A bloodbath because Hiash Hyuga knew one thing for certain, Sasuke would not be satisfied with only Danzo's death.

* * *

Hinata wasn't sure how long she had been asleep, but when she wakes up she realizes something very important. She was no longer in the cave and she wasn't alone.

"We've already explained everything to your father." Sasuke smiles at her.

She was also currently snuggled up to her fiancée. "Good." There were so many question she wanted to ask, but Hinata also didn't want to ruin the moment.

Finally, they were safe. Of course, there was still more that had to be done and there was also Obito to continue, but she'd be foolish not to take advantage of the temporary reprieve that had been offered to them.

"Does he know?" She watches Sasuke warily.

He probably didn't know. Her father would have tried to not so Gentle Fist Sasuke, if he knew that she was pregnant. Neji was right about that much.

Sasuke smirks and places a chaste kiss on her lips. "He knows." What?! "He's got good ideas, but Hiashi also knows that he can't kill me unless he wants his grandchild to grow up without a father. So I'm safe."

That was a relief, Hinata thinks to herself as she playfully pins the other ninja underneath her. "Good." The look of surprise in his eyes was priceless to say the least. "Then let's just deal with everything tomorrow." Tonight could belong to them.

 **Warning Lemon**

Sasuke nods dumbly in response. It was hard to think of anything particularly profound to say when Hinata was straddling like that.

"Whatever you want." He smiles and pulls her down for a heated kiss.

For now they were safe and it felt so good to have her in his arms again. Though Sasuke knew it would feel even better once those annoying clothes were gone. She was home now.

It wasn't like she couldn't get more of them. "Sasuke!" Mercifully, he was pretty damn sure that Hinata's room was still soundproof to ensure the Hyuga Heiress had her privacy and if it wasn't, well he didn't mind giving her family an earful. "I c-can't believe you just burnt my shirt off."

"You have others and I'll buy you as many as you like." He smiles at her as he runs his hands over her soft curves appreciatively. "Besides, I'd never let the flames actually harm you. You know that."

How was it possible for anyone to be this wonderfully soft and warm, he wonders to himself? That and since when had lavender lace become this erotic. Still, that bra was in his way, it was going to have to go.

"I know." Hinata blushes as she pulls his shirt over his head with a deliberate slowness. "It just surprised me is all." Whether that was form shyness or she just wanted to tease him, Sasuke wasn't sure.

He just knew that the rest of her clothes were coming off as quickly as possible. So with that thought in mind, he firmly yanks off her pants and the matching set of panties in one fell swoop. He was nothing, if not efficient.

Sasuke rolls a perky pink nipple between his fingers. "Well, I've got a lot of surprises in mind for you." Causing his lover to gasp in exactly the way he liked. Sasuke decides at that moment, he wouldn't tell her Itachi had given him one or two useful tips.

"Can't wait to see them." Hinata leans down so her now bare breasts were pressed against his chest. "I know you can be very c-creative when you want to be." She pants lustfully into his ear as she begins licking at it.

It was a wanton move, but Hinata couldn't help it. It felt like an eternity since they had last been together. So she didn't hesitate to yank his pants and boxers off.

"That's because you inspire me." Sasuke's hands roam over her back and the curve of her hips before settling on her ass. "More than you'll ever know." Which he squeezes before sliding one hand between her legs and rubbing her womanhood.

Hinata couldn't help, but moan at the attention. So she lets go of his ear in favor of covering his neck with kisses and lovebites. Her hand wasn't idle though.

Two could play that game, she decides. With that thought in mind, she begins stroking him. "H-Hinata!" Revealing in his heated groans and the way Sasuke would stutter and buck into her hand.

It was nice to know that she wasn't the only one who stuttered and that she could drive him into this state. "I love you." It was even more nice when he rubs her clit and a familiar euphoric ache forms between her thighs as she grows wetter with her desire for him.

She leans up slightly to get a better grip on his arousal. That was a 'mistake.' Sasuke saw his opening and he took it.

Soon she was moaning and her toes were curling from the sensation of his hot mouth wrapped around her sensitive breasts. His tongue, lips, and even teeth were lightly teasing her while rubs her faster.

"I love you too." He briefly lets go of her breasts, prompting Hinata to whine quietly in protest. "Especially like this." He brushes his arousal against her entrance in a seductive tease that had Hinata seeing stars. "But I want to show you those tricks."

It was then that Hinata realizes his Sharingan was active and suddenly, she was aware of the sensation of being caught in a Genjutsu. This was definitely a far cry from the kind she had seen on the battlefield though.

Instantly, her senses are enthralled by a series of images. Images, sights, sounds, sensations, and even scents. One after another.

 _Sasuke was kissing her and she wraps his legs around him. Her back was to the wall, but she certainly didn't seem to mind it._

 _Another flashes before her mind and suddenly she's bent over a bed. Sasuke was behind her. She could feel the warmth of his skin against her own and was surrounded by a scent that uniquely involved her lover._

 _Yet images appears before her mind. They were in a cold shower, but the cold water droplets couldn't compete with the sensation of them joining as one._

"I have to admit that Genjutsu still isn't my natural affinity, but it does have its uses." Sasuke smirks as he kisses her.

The kiss swallows up her scream of pleasure as she climaxes. He wasn't done though. Almost before she could blink, Sasuke nudges her onto her hands and knees.

"You're beautiful." Sasuke places a few gentle kisses to the back of her neck and takes a few seconds to admire the splendor that was his wife's naked form before sliding into her. "Tell me if it hurts."

Hinata gasps and moans as she bucks underneath him. Her now softer belly jiggles slightly along with her breasts, but that only added to the eroticism of the moment for him. She was perfect in his eyes and they're family would be perfect as well soon enough.

"It doesn't." Hinata's voice sounds breathless.

Likely from the sensual Genjutsu he had just put her through. "Good." Sasuke smiles as he lightly bites down on her collarbone and begins to move. "I love you."

He'd already said that, but it was impossible not to say it again. Not she fit against him so perfectly. Hot, tight, and wet.

It took all his self-control not to spill his release right then and there, but he doesn't. Sasuke bites his tongue lightly and slowly moves in time with his wife. (Really, the actual marriage was a formality to him).

"Nhh!" Hinata whimpers underneath him in bliss.

It was a wonderful assault on the senses. His warmth, the feeling of his teeth against her neck, of him being inside her, and even the taste of his kiss that still lingered on her lips.

She didn't bother hiding her screams and desperate pleas. The room was soundproof anyway and the Hyuga Heiress doubted she would have cared all that much, if it hadn't been.

"So g-good!" She tries to mold her form against his own.

Hinata was doing everything to get more of his touch. It was too much and yet, not enough all at once. A magnificent sensual series of contradictions that leaves her begging for more as the bed begins to shake underneath them from the force of their lovemaking.

Sasuke growls in satisfaction as he watches his wife come undone. Glorious. There was simply no other word for it and moves faster.

His body and mind were at war. His body wanting to go faster and faster and his mind wanting to be gentle, but Hinata didn't seem to mind as their lovemaking grows increasingly more vigorous.

"Together." He nips at her ear playfully. "Always together."

"Always." Hinata moans in agreement.

The beauty underneath him seemed to be of a similar mind because it didn't take either of them long to surrender completely. Then again, why would they want to resist in the first place?

 **End of Lemon**

The rest of the night was wonderful. It passed by in a blur of passionate caresses and heated kisses. Tangled limbs and heated moans.

"I really wish the Sun hadn't come up." Hinata yawns the next morning as she snuggles into her lover.

Sasuke sighs and nods. "Yeah." He didn't waste any time kissing her forehead. "We should probably shower and get dressed before your father sends a search party after you."

Hianta couldn't help, but giggle at that thought. Mostly because it was true.

"Good idea." The bluenette smiles as they proceed to do exactly that.

* * *

Meanwhile Tsunade shakes her head at Hiashi while breakfast begins. "Calm yourself." Honestly, the man had to know what was going on. "I imagine they'll be down soon. It's not that late."

Hiashi actually sulks at her. "It's passed eight already." Why was he saying that like it was some kind of crime. "We always eat at seven." Ah. So that was why.

Now, Tsunade could easily understand why the Hyuga Clan could come off as rather grumpy at times. Who the hell wanted to get up that early, if it wasn't for the sake of a mission.

"You're all a strange lot sometimes." She smiles at him fondly. "Don't worry though. He loves her." Anyone could see that. "It would have been preferable, if they had married first…but circumstances intervened is all."

The medic had no doubt that those two would walk down the aisle at the first opportunity. Their devotion to each other was ridiculously sweet. Perhaps she and Dan would have been the same way, had the other ninja lived to see all of this.

"You're right." He sighs as he pours himself some tea. "That doesn't mean that I have to like it though, but there is still the matter of dealing with Sasuke's comrades."

The word comrades certainly was an odd choice, but Tsunade didn't know what else to call them either. Taka and the Akatsuki. Apparently, Sasuke could never do anything the easy way.

"We'll figure something out." She smiles at him. "We always do."


	31. Chapter 31

Love Never Dies

 **Author's Note:** Thanks for the reviews. As I said, April is a pretty busy month for me. So I haven't been able to update as often as I like. Rest assured this story is not being abandoned though, even if it takes awhile to be updated.

 **Viewers' Choice:** Feel free to weigh in on how you think the 'war' should go. The first option is that everyone unites to deal with Zetsu and Madara isn't revived because Kabuto is already dead and thus can't summon him. The second option is Pain/Nagato revives Madara and we go with a more unconventional 'Uchiha Family Reunion' style ending. **Majority will rule.**

Chapter 31

Two weeks later, Sasuke Uchiha knew that he was a man on edge. Today would be one of the most important days in his life and in the history of his Clan.

"It's going to be alright." Hinata smiles at him. "I promise. Lady Tsunade knows what she's doing."

He didn't doubt that, but luck had never been on his side. Still, one way or another everyone would know the truth. What would happen afterwards was anyone's guess.

It was only natural that he was nervous though. "You're right." It wasn't just his life or even Hinata's he had to worry about anymore.

Their son's future would also be shaped by this day. Sasuke knew that much for a fact and quite honestly, that didn't seem particularly fair. Despite Arashi's many abilities, he hadn't even been born yet.

"It's just that he's completely helpless." Sasuke sighs as he kisses Hinata's forehead. "Arashi is just a baby." Well, technically he was a fetus, but Sasuke didn't feel like quibbling over such _scientific_ distinctions when it came to his son. "If something goes wrong, he's the one who will really suffer the consequences."

Itachi was right. He was foolish when it came to his own life, but not Hinata's or Arashi's. A man had to draw a line somewhere.

"I know." Hinata sighs as she caresses his cheek. "We've got to be going though." Her gentle touch was an anchor in the sea of turbulent emotions that was raging inside his heat. "The announcement will start at noon and it's already half passed eleven as is."

That was true. Well, everything else had gone well so far. Maybe all would be well soon enough. Just as it had been with Itachi's mind probing.

 _"Well, Ibiki, how did it go?" Tsunade raised an eyebrow at the seasoned interrogator._

 _The man had been at it for hours. Sasuke privately admitted that he had a newfound respect for the grumpy ninja because of this day. He'd probed Kisame's, Itachi's, Konan's, Obito's, and all of Taka's minds in a single day._

 _Perhaps it wasn't surprising that Ibiki looked like he had just emptied out the contents of his stomach several times. That was a lot of chakra to use in a short amount of time and Gods and Goddesses only knew what sort of horrible things, the man had seen while he performed his duties._

 _"After the trial, I'm retiring as soon as you can find a suitable replacement." He crossed his arms and looked away from Tsunade. "No one should see the things that I have on this day, but it appears that Sasuke told the truth about Danzo and the Uchiha Massacre."_

 _Oh Sasuke had known that much. It was just a matter of confirmation. His reputation wasn't the best in the village and even Hinata's word would have been dicey._

 _Everyone was aware that they had grown up together. It was only natural that the bluenette would be perceived as biased. Hence why they had enlisted the help of Ibiki._

 _"Good." Sasuke smirked._

 _No one would dare to accuse him of favoritism, Sasuke thought at the time. That was just another reason why he smirked really. In that moment, everything went according to plan._

 _Tsunade shook her head. "We'll organize the announcement as quickly as possible." The busty blonde looked at Ibiki with a great deal of regret. "I'm sorry to see you go, but I can't blame you. It was a brave thing you did today."_

 _Extremely so. Sasuke didn't even want to know what went on in his brother's head anymore and that was before you added his 'friends.' Kisame's and Konan's minds likely weren't much less horrifying than Itachi's._

 _"Thank you, Lady Tsunade." He bowed while still looking green around the gills. "Permission to take my leave until the trial begins?"_

 _The medic actually looked at him with pity as she nodded. Well, Ibiki didn't need to be told twice. He darted off like a bat out of Hell._

 _"Huh." Sasuke tilted his head in amazement. "I never knew that Ibiki was actually faster than me."_

 _"Terror is a powerful motivator." Tsunade chuckled._

Sasuke nods and heads off with Hinata. She was right. They had to get going.

"How are you feeling?" He wraps his arm around her as the two of them head outside the Hyuga Estate. "This can't be easy on you and Arashi."

She was pregnant. Hinata should not have to deal with things like trials, but there was nothing he could do about that. Danzo's followers had to be punished before their son was born and Sasuke would make sure that happened.

Hinata smiles as she looks around. "I'm alright." It didn't take long to realize why as more Hyugas make their way outside. "You don't need to worry so much."

"Every decent man worries for their wife during her pregnancy." Hiashi snorts.

That was true. Though technically they weren't married yet. Still, that was more a formality than anything else. Once everything was safe, Sasuke wouldn't hesitate to make their relationship 'respectable.' (Well at least in Hiashi's eyes anyway).

"Of course, Father." Hinata just smiles at him sweetly though.

Neji rubs the back of his head sheepishly. "We really should be going." That was right. "The trial is about to begin." With that being said, the Hyugas and Uchihas quickly make their way towards the center of the Leaf Village where the 'trial' would begin.

It might technically be an announcement, but it would take the place of a trial. After all, Sasuke Uchiha fully intended to be the judge, jury, and executioner of everyone who played a role in the Massacre.

* * *

A short while later, Obito couldn't help but be impressed. The Hokage had certainly rallied everyone quickly.

"I know that you're all wondering why you've been called here today." She was standing in the middle of a quickly constructed stage. "The answer is simple. I believe you all have a right to know the truth behind the Uchiha Massacre and why three Uchihas are being brought back into this village."

The gasps, cries of outrage, and stunned expression were priceless. Even the most stoic of ninjas couldn't hide their emotions on this day. Obito makes a quick note of as many faces and reactions as he could.

One never knew when that sort of information would come in handy. He was no fool though. Tsunade was only bringing him back into the village because she didn't want to risk him not being there.

"What is the meaning of this, Lady Tsunade?!" Obito didn't recognize who was shouting, but it didn't matter. "Itachi Uchiha butchered his own family and how is Obito alive? Sasuke also deserted this village when he was a boy!"

That probably wasn't the wisest thing that the man had ever said. Tsunade slams her fist into the ground and creates a crater that nearly makes him fall into it.

"I will explain everything." Her eyes narrow. "Don't speak to me in that fashion again. I am your Hokage and you will treat me as such." She looks around. "Ibiki has screened all their memories and we now know the details of the Massacre. It seems that amongst others, Danzo ordered Itachi Uchiha to eliminate his Clan."

Stunned silence. It could be a beautiful thing sometimes. Though his kin were not idle while everyone else gapes at the busty Hokage.

"We'll display some of Itachi's memories." Sasuke clenches his fist so hard that Obito notices a few drops of blood fall onto it from where his fingernails dug into his skin. "So you can all see for yourself what happened."

He was lucky. It seemed that no one was going to reveal his identity as the second killer. Good.

"Obito assisted me." Itachi glances at him. "You all deserve to know that as well, but he did so for the same reasons that I carried out the Massacre. If I am to be forgiven, so is he."

That was a lie. Obito had other reasons, but it was touching. Obito feels something wet slide down his cheek.

Itachi had apparently forgiven him for everything. If he could and Sasuke could, perhaps there really was a chance to start over.

"What?!" There were more gasps, but no one moves to stop Tsunade as she shows the memory on the screen behind them.

It was like something out of a movie theatre, Obito muses. Actually, he was almost positive that was indeed where the screen had come from.

 _"You know it has to be done." Danzo looked at Itachi. "Whether the coup is successful or not, the Leaf will fall into civil war and the other ninja villages will take advantage of it."_

 _Itachi grimaced. Even watching it was pained Obito and he had thought he'd lost most of his ability to feel, well anything._

 _"If I do this, Sasuke has to be spared." Itachi gave him a hard look. "He's young and had nothing to do with the coup. He'll kill me later on and my secrets will die with me."_

 _Danzo paused for a moment. It was obvious that the fossil was debating if such a condition was worth meeting._

 _"Very well." He looked at him. "Though you had best be quick about it and know that you will be hunted until the day that you die."_

 _Itachi sighed. He looked like a man who knew he was marching towards his own execution. "Very well." Which was fitting because it was true._

Sasuke didn't waste any time speaking. "Those involved will be executed." He looks at Tsunade. "Isn't that correct?"

Tsunade shakes her head and nods. The crowd was staring in horror. No one said a word, except those foolish enough to attempt escape.

They didn't get far. In a village filled with this many ninjas, why they had even bothered trying was beyond Obito.

"It seems it is not a mystery who is guilty." Hiashi raises an eyebrow. "Only a guilty party would run upon hearing those words. You were partially responsible for the Uchiha Clan nearly being erased from existence, you will not get a second chance to treat our Clan in a similar fashion."

* * *

Hinata watches as the fleeing ninjas were captured and sighs. So that was that then. They would be taken to the prison and likely all die horrific deaths.

"This announcement is over." Tsunade gazes at the crowd. "You may all return to whatever you were doing before and know that justice will be served quickly in this matter."

Her words were like magic. Hinata could only hope that one day she would have even the fraction of the authority that her Sensei could convey with just her voice.

The crowd parts almost instantly. Hinata didn't have long to dwell on this impressive feat though because Sasuke grabs her hand in his own and teleports them home.

"They'll follow us soon." He smiles at her.

The Body Flicker Technique was indeed a most useful one. It was such a time saver in times like these. Pun fully intended.

"Yes, I know." Hinata giggles. "Though when they come back, we will need to commence planning our wedding."

Her father would accept anything else at this point. She was already pregnant. The fact he hadn't murdered Sasuke for that alone yet was nothing short of a miracle.

Hinata wasn't about to push her luck further. The sooner they were wed, the better chances Sasuke were of actually seeing their son born.

"Yes, our wedding." He smiles and kisses her.

It was a beautiful moment. Hinata truly thought that would be the end of it. Everyone knew the truth and Sasuke was back. She really should have known better because suddenly there was a knock on the door.

"May I come in?" Hinata didn't need to use her Byakugan to know who was on the other side. "I'm afraid that it's rather important."

Obito. When the man had learned manners, she wasn't sure. Still, the bluenette sighs as she breaks her kiss with Sasuke. Nothing could ever be easy for them, it seemed.

"You may." She burrows into her lover for warmth and comfort.

It didn't take a genius to realize whatever Obito was about to tell them, likely wasn't good. They'd just have to deal with it though. They were together again and nothing was going to keep them apart.

Almost as soon as she gives consent, Obito wanders into their room and smiles at them. "We still have to deal with the Eye of Moon Plan." He crosses his arms and sighs. "Though we are here, there are still others who believe in the vision of the plan."

"Is that your way of saying you no longer do?" Sasuke raises an eyebrow. "Why should we trust you?"

That was a good point. The man had slain his family in cold blood, but he had also performed their eye transplants without any underhandedness.

"Sasuke, you can see because of him." She kisses his forehead. "We should at least hear him out."

Obito chuckles at that. "You've chosen well, Sasuke." He smirks at him. "Which is a good thing because Itachi is right. You can be foolish sometimes, but that is something of a family trait."


	32. Chapter 32

Love Never Dies

 **Author's Note:** Thanks for the reviews. Sorry, that this one took so long to update. I got caught up with my schedule, other stories, and felt a bit intimidated about gearing up for the war arc. Anyway, I don't know how fast or slow updates on this one will be. I have no intention of abandoning it though. Happy reading.

 **Chapter Notation:** This takes place one month after the previous chapter.

Chapter 32

"Neji, are you sure you want to do this?" Hinata smiles sweetly at him. "It's kind of you to offer, but you really don't have to."

A month had passed since the trial and now, the wedding planning was almost over. Which could only mean one thing. Hinata Hyuga had to pick out a wedding kimono to wear and quickly.

Her cousin snorts at her in amusement. "Of course, I'm going with you." The man had scarcely let her out of his sight, except at night and that was only because Sasuke wouldn't allow her cousin to intrude on their 'family bonding time.'

Her pregnancy was moving along quite nicely. It was also the main reason why she had put off getting a dress for as long as possible. The wedding would be in a couple days. Surely, her belly couldn't expand too much in that timeframe.

"This will be fun!" Hanabi giggles. "We'll pick you out a beautiful kimono, Big Sister."

Her sister was positively giddy at it all. Hinata vaguely wonders if the young woman truly understood what was likely going to happen at this wedding. She doubted it.

"Well, let's get going." Tsunade nods. "I'm surprised that Konan wanted to join us. Let's try not to traumatize the shopkeeper."

The other bluenette has the decency to look sheepish. It was nice that Konan was trying to fit in though and touching that the former Akatsuki was willing to go wedding shopping with her.

"I'll try my best." She shrugs gracefully. "Though I can't make any promises. Most are still terrified of me."

For good reason. The Akatsuki had quite the reputation and anyone who was stubborn enough to love any Uchiha was someone to be feared. Hinata should know.

With that thought in mind, she laughs and leads them towards the shop. "Don't worry." Things were settling down now, but Hinata recognizes that for what it was. "I'm sure that this shopkeeper won't faint on us. He has a very good reputation." The calm before the storm.

"That would be nice." Konan nods.

Obito had already told them all about the Eye of Moon Plan. The only difference was now they had one of their own.

* * *

Pain paces back at Akatsuki Headquarters with Zetsu. It was heartbreaking that Konan had turned on them. He could overlook Kisame to a degree, but Konan's and even Obito's betrayal stung deeper.

"If you revive him, that will be enough." Zetsu smiles. "There will be a grand wedding in a few days and the Leaf will be completely unsuspecting."

That was true. It would be the perfect time to strike. Once the Leaf was taken out, the other Ninja Villages would band together and they would all be sitting ducks for the Eye of Moon Plan.

Still, he feels a flash of pity for his childhood friend and even Itachi. They had both been through so much, but soon enough the Akatsuki Angel would be a real angel and so would her lover.

He nods in agreement. "You're right." It was for the best though.

Whether or not they survived the initial attack, both of them deserved better than this world. Over and over again, many people had tried to make peace reign in it, but it was impossible.

It was up to them to carry out Madara's wishes and for that to happen, he would need to revive him. It was a shame that Obito wouldn't be assisting them, but he still liked their odds.

"Obito is good, but nothing beats the original." He chuckles at that thought.

Now, the only thing left to do was to revive Madara Uchiha and wait for the big day. Once the wedding was winding down, they would strike. After all, Pain had always been something of a romantic.

Zetsu smirks at that. "Good." It was clear that the Black Zetsu was in control at the moment, but that was fine with Pain. The most important thing was ensuring the plan's success. Everything else was secondary, even his feelings for Konan.

"Wouldn't it be better to strike at the beginning of the wedding though?" He raises an eyebrow.

The orange haired man finds himself shrugging in response. "Perhaps, but it won't change the fact we'll succeed anyway." Besides, the least he could do was let the poor kids say, 'I Do.'

* * *

Sasuke eyes the figures in the distance warily. At this range, he couldn't hear what they were talking about, but body language could reveal quite a lot.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" The youngest Uchiha glances at his brother warily.

Itachi nods at him and smiles. "If the village can forgive me for everything that I've done, then I believe Kakashi and Obito can find a way to do precisely that as well."

Sasuke wasn't sure this was a good idea, but he wouldn't argue further. Everything had been going surprisingly well for awhile. Too well actually.

"I hope they don't kill each other." He shakes his head. "If they do, I'm blaming you."

During the past month, Obito had opened up to them. Enough so that Sasuke got the general idea what had happened between him and Kakashi. He could read between the lines, they were all screwed.

"Well, I'm not too worried about that." Itachi pokes his forehead playfully. "Foolish little brother that will be somewhere between my one thousandth and ten thousandth sin. After awhile, one stops keeping track."

Sasuke groans at the forehead poke and glares at him. "Why do you always do that?" Honestly, one would think his brother would have outgrown the annoying habit by now, but no. This was Itachi.

Itachi just laughs at him. Some things would never change it seemed. Hopefully, that wouldn't be the case with Obito and Kakashi though.

"It's how I show affection for my foolish little brother." He shakes his head in amusement. "Who is about to become a foolish little father."

That was true. It was hard to process that he was actually going to become a father before Itachi on so many levels.

It was even harder not to panic because they all knew why they were hosting this wedding so quickly. "Tsunade says her pregnancy is going well." Both because Hinata was pregnant, but also to lure Pain out of 'hiding.'

Any information that Konan, Kisame, and Itachi could have given them about the Akatsuki was now horribly outdated. By now, Pain had likely figured out what had happened.

"It is." He smiles at Sasuke. "Don't worry about that and this will work, Sasuke." He pokes him again. "I promise."

The Akatsuki 'leader' must have changed headquarters by now. He would have to be stupid not to have done so and they all knew it. So it was better to lure him out in the open than to chase him all over the place.

"I hope so." Sasuke sighs, but he didn't feel nearly as confident as Itachi.

* * *

Obito still couldn't believe that not only was he back in the Leaf Village, he was speaking with Kakashi. Well more specifically, he was about to speak to the other man. It seemed that neither of them knew what to say.

"Why didn't you come back?" The silver haired ninja looks at him with sadness.

He had been prepared for almost everything, but that. Obito could have handled rage or shock, but sadness was something that he hadn't expected.

Was it possible that Kakashi actually felt guilty on some level? "You should know the answer to that question." For what he did to Rin. "She'd still be alive, if it wasn't for you. So many people have died to protect this village who didn't have to."

That even included their beloved Sensei. How far had he descended into the sweet embrace of madness before he slowly began clawing out of it? Extremely so apparently because not even Minato had been spared from his body count.

"That's because they knew that it was worth protecting." Kakashi stares at him as if he had seen a ghost. "Obito, if we had known you were alive, we would have brought you back."

Oh. He knew that. It was just hard to reconcile the fact Rin had to die to protect this place.

Still, he had his family here. "As you know, I've been granted the ability to stay here." Something that Rin would have wanted for him. "So you will assist us in dealing with Pain's plan."

If nothing else, Kakashi was a skilled ninja. Once upon a time, Obito had been a naïve boy who had competed with him over everything. Those days were long gone, but Kakashi's skills weren't.

"I'm not asking you to do it for me." He smiles grimly at the CopyCat Ninja. "I'm asking you to do it for her."

* * *

On the other side of the village, Hiashi shakes his head as he places some flowers by his wife's grave. Today was a special day. Hinata was off shopping for her wedding dress and Sasuke was off doing, Gods and Goddesses only knew what Uchihas did the week of their wedding.

"You should see her." He smiles at the headstone. "Hinata's fully grown and about to start a family of her own."

A family that should have waited until _**after**_ the marriage, but it was too late for that. Hiashi also knew that Emiko would have been overjoyed just the same.

His wife had always adored children. "You would have made an excellent grandmother." She still did, even if she wasn't here. "I know one day you'll meet the child. He's always using chakra from the womb." A most impressive feat to be sure.

Hyugas and Uchihas probably should have merged bloodlines sooner, but the risks had just seemed so great. No one really knew which bloodline was dominant or if they would have just merged to create a new trait.

This time though, they would find out. The results were bound to be interesting, but mostly Hiashi was just looking forward to being a grandfather. Well that and putting an end to this Eye of Moon Nonsense.

"They're in love." He smiles. "Just as much today as they were when they were in children."

How many people had that, he wonders to himself. How many people found the one they were destined for when they were that small? Not many, Hiashi decides.

That was something rare and beautiful. The fact that Sasuke Uchiha was obviously a deviant of the highest order didn't negate that. Then again, could he really blame the boy for that?

"After all, one doesn't have Kakashi for an instructor without his improper behavior having some sort of influence on them." Hiashi sighs heavily at the thought.

It seemed that every ninja who was powerful, had some major character quirk. Eccentricity just came with the territory. Perhaps his wife had been correct when she speculated it was just a coping mechanism.

"Ninja lives have always been hard." He nods at her. "We each must do what we can to survive."

Which is what he would tell himself when that child began his Terrible Twos and started throwing fireballs everywhere. Most Uchihas didn't start throwing fire around until at least the Academy, but Hiashi already knew that Arashi Uchiha without a doubt would be a prodigy.

That thought makes him both proud and mildly terrified. Who really knew what his grandson would be capable of once he emerged from Hinata's womb in just a few short months?


	33. Chapter 33

Love Never Dies

 **Author's Note:** Thanks for the reviews. I apologize in advance. I can't promise how quickly or slowly anything will be updated at this rate. I've got an unexpectedly busy schedule coming up and a bad case of writer's block. Anyway, I just want you to know that I have no intentions abandoning this story as of now. Oh and if you're interested, feel free to check out my profile for information about updates and to make future story requests. Happy reading.

 **Chapter Notation:** Feel free to weigh in on whether your more interested in an unconventional war arc or you're more interested in a big battle.

Chapter 33

 _This wasn't really what Sasuke expected when he envisioned their wedding._ Having almost the entirety of the Leaf Village and the Kages and their respective body guards turn out for it wasn't what he had in mind.

"Stop shaking so much." Naruto grins at Sasuke. "You've been planning this forever."

That was true, but Sasuke hadn't really expected Hinata to already be pregnant on the day of their wedding. Not to mention the fact they all knew this was a trap for 'Madara.'

So Sasuke just rolls his eyes at his best friend and he takes in the sunny blue skies and everything else. "I'm not shaking." Thousands, if not tens of thousands of people and mountains of food were piled high on nearby tables.

The music that was playing in the background was beautiful. Probably something composed by nearly forgotten members of the Hyuga Clan. The classical and lilting tones of the songs did seem like the sort of thing that Hinata's family might come up with for special occasions.

"You're a bad liar." Neji shakes his head at Sasuke. "Which is surprising given how long you managed to evade capture."

Maybe Neji had a point, but Sasuke didn't have time for a rebuttal as he hears several awes. So that was it then. Hanabi and Mirai were making their way down the red carpet.

The little girl and Hyuga woman were throwing flowers everywhere. Sasuke was far from an expert when it came to botany, but she had quite the mixture in that basket. An explosion of colors.

"Kid is cute." Suigetsu nods.

Yeah. She was, but as Sasuke's eyes scan the crowd and find Konohamaru. Yeah. He was the ring bearer. Sasuke wasn't entirely sure that had been their best idea, but Naruto had insisted.

"Got it, Boss!" He skips over towards them and deposit's the ring in Sasuke's hands while looking at Naruto with nothing less than hero worship.

Whatever. That wasn't his concern at the moment. Hinata was. The woman who was now walking down the aisle with her father at her side.

"How did you manage to get him not to kill you?" Kakashi looks at Sasuke with open amusement.

That was a good question, but Sasuke finds himself rather tongue tied at the sight of Hinata in that ivory cream silky wedding kimono. It was hard to tell the difference between her skin and the kimono when it came to hues, but Hinata's was one or two shades lighter, he decides.

"He didn't want his grandchild to grow up fatherless." Sasuke shrugs.

Her long midnight blue hair was swaying in the light breeze and the sunlight causes the fabric to almost shimmer underneath it. She was also clutching onto her bouquet for dear life.

Most would have thought it was just Hinata's wedding jitters, but he knew better. The fact of the matter was Hinata had ended up buying two gowns because that one would likely be blood red by the end of the day. Red with Pain's blood hopefully.

"She truly is a vision." Itachi smiles at Sasuke.

Yes, she was. So was the fact Itachi was actually standing next to him. For so long, he had wanted his brother dead more than anything. Now, Sasuke felt guilty mostly.

Itachi had been forced to make an impossible choice and had almost lost his life over it. Despite that, he was now in some sort of strange, but loving relationship with Konan and had helped him keep Kakashi and Obito from killing each other. Well at least for now anyway.

"Yes." Sasuke nods at that as he glares at Suigetsu. "Keep your mouth shut." If anyone could ruin the moment, it would be him.

Jugo chuckles at that and smiles at Sasuke reassuringly as he covers the other man's mouth. "Don't worry." That right there was why the normally gentle giant was such an effective shield.

* * *

Hinata takes a deep breath a few minutes later when she and her father stop at the alter. Sasuke was dressed in traditional wedding clothes for a male ninja, but well traditional could look quite extraordinary apparently.

"Don't make me regret this." Hiashi rolls his eyes at Sasuke.

Sasuke doesn't dignify that with a response as he takes Hinata's hands into his own. "Glad you made it." She almost didn't.

Her friends and family had driven her half to madness. If she wasn't pregnant, she doubted they would have let her have a moment's peace.

"I wouldn't miss it for the world." She smiles at him.

That's when Tsunade shakes her head in amusement. "We're gathered here today to celebrate the long overdue union of Sasuke Uchiha and Hinata Hyuga." There were some chuckles from the audience. "If anyone has any reason why these two should not be wed, speak now or forever hold your peace."

Karin glances at the crowd and that's when Hinata just knew what was going to happen. Someone obviously had to make an embarrassing comment. It looked like the red head had decided to step up to the plate so to speak.

"I wouldn't recommend it." She shakes her head. "Unless you wish to die an early and painful death."

That was a good point though. Hinata was quite certain that Sasuke would actually kill anyone who protested and if he didn't, Itachi or Jugo certainly would.

There were a lot of nervous laughs at that as Tsunade sighs and continues on. "Do you Sasuke Uchiha take Hinata Hyuga to be your lawfully wedded wife? To love, honor, and cherish her for all your days? In sickness and in health? In good times and in bad? Do you pledge to forsake all others until death do you part?"

The only thing that surprises Hinata about Sasuke's reaction was how loud he was. "I do." He was practically shouting.

She laughs softly as the crowd roars with approval. Even the Kages look remarkably less grumpy than usual. Including Onoki and the Raikage.

"Do you Hinata Hyuga take Sasuke Uchiha to be your lawfully wedded husband? To love, honor, and cherish him for all your days? In sickness and in health? In good times and in bad? Do you pledge to forsake all others until death do you part?"

Hinata smiles at her. "I do." There had never been a doubt in her mind as to what her answer would be.

Tsunade returns the gesture. She was blessed to have such an understanding Sensei and thankfully, Tsunade wasn't nearly as lecherous as Jiraiya or as repulsive as Orochimaru. She had gotten the better end of the deal when it came to being taught by a Sannin.

"Then by the power vested in me, I pronounce you man and wife." She smiles at Sasuke. "You may kiss the bride."

Sasuke certainly wasted no time in doing exactly that. Much to the delight of the crowd and mortification of her father. Even Hinata finds herself blushing as she returns his kiss.

"I suppose we should throw the bouquet now." She smiles at him shyly after pulling away. "Oh and the garter belt."

Sasuke nods at that and has her sit down. Perhaps it was only to be expected, but Hinata didn't miss the way that her new husband sends the lacy garment flying straight at his elder brother's head.

"You did that on purpose." She laughs.

Sasuke nods and smirks. "Of course, I did." He had no sense of shame whatsoever when it came to his plotting.

Hinata laughs once more as she sends her bouquet flying. Well, two could play that game. So she sends hurls it straight at Konan. After all, Itachi deserved some happiness after everything she had been through.

* * *

Everything was going so well, which could only mean one thing. Pain was coming, Obito thinks to himself. Even Kakashi was behaving reasonably well for the ceremony.

"You're worried." Kakashi's voice was barely more than a whisper.

It was of course being drowned out by the happy crowd. So they could speak relatively freely.

There was no need to censor his thoughts. "I'd be worried, if I said no." He looks around. "While I don't particularly care about most of these people, the carnage will be immense."

Pain wouldn't care about bystanders. In his mind, he was doing this to help people and Obito had thought that as well. Hell to some degree, he still thought that, but things had changed.

"We've already taken that into account." Kakashi smiles at him as if thise were all perfectly normal. "Those who are most vulnerable are located towards the closest exits."

Ah. That was brilliant. There would still be causalities, but they might be able to avoid a bloodbath. Possibly.

"Good thinking." Obito nods as he pours himself a stiff drink.

He was not dealing with all this while he was sober. He'd never been a heavy drinker until now. For once, he'd indulge in the impulse.

Kakashi nods at him and sighs. "This will work." Hopefully. "It has to. You know everything there is to know about Pain."

That may be true, but there was something they had to worry about. Well more specifically, two someone's besides Pain. Zetsu and the actual Madara.

"Let's hope that Pain hasn't managed to revive him." If that was the case, the village and the entire world would be lucky to remain standing.

His psychotic ancestor had been gone for awhile, but would likely be revived in his prime. Something that Obito knew all too well would be a formidable challenge even with his own powers.

"At least he doesn't have all the tailed beasts." Kakashi smiles at him. "We have Naruto."

That was true, but Obito wasn't entirely sure it would be enough. Still he finds himself smiling as he watches Hinata and Sasuke cut the cake. In a better world, that could have just as easily been himself and Rin or even Kakashi and Rin.

The bastard always denied liking her, but Obito wasn't blind. Kakashi might have been blind to himself, but they had been romantic rivals.

"That's something at least." Obito nods.

His instinct told him to have Hinata run. It was a bit odd. Considering what he had done on the night of the Uchiha Massacre, but still. The woman was pregnant. She shouldn't be anywhere near the battlefield.

"We'll get her out of here." Kakashi smiles at him as if sensing the direction of his thoughts. "Pain doesn't really have a reason to target the bride more so than anyone else first."

Other than to create the most panic in the least amount of time possible? That seemed like a good reason to Obito.

"Gods and Goddesses." Obito blinks. "It seems that we're about to find out if you're correct or not."

He could feel Pain's chakra nearby, but he wasn't alone. He wasn't even with Zetsu. In Obito's mind, he was with someone far worse. Madara.

"They're coming too quickly." Kakashi frowns as he sounds the emergency alarms. "EVERYONE FOLLOW EVACULATION ORDERS NOW! THERE'S NO TIME TO EXPLAIN."

In times like these, ninjas villages knew who would run, who would go to protect the weak directly, and those who would face the threat. The plans of the different Hidden Villages varied, but there were always some similarities.

Some of their strongest ninjas would go with the weak to protect them, but most would fight. They might now know it yet, but they were all in for the fight of their lives.


	34. Chapter 34

Love Never Dies

 **Author's Note:** Thanks for the reviews. Well, we've arrived at the battle chapter. I hope that you all enjoy it because even I'm not entirely sure where I'm going with this. Sadly, I can't promise or how quickly updates will come due to my schedule. Though I have no intention of abandoning this story.

 **Chapter Notation:** I'm quite proud of this battle chapter, but certain liberties had to be taken for the sake of the plot. So if you see something 'wrong' about a Jutsu's applications or think of a reason why something 'wouldn't work', that was probably done on purpose. Happy reading.

Chapter 34

"Go!" Sasuke looks at Hinata. "Run! We'll take care of him."

Hinata had never been more torn in all her life. Her instinct as a Leaf Ninja told her to join the fight, but her maternal instincts were telling her to get out of there.

"You know, I have to admit, I don't think that I've ever seen this before." Madara laughs from a few hundred feet away. "A Hyuga woman marrying into our Clan. Though it does raise some interesting possibilities."

Running was looking more appealing, but Hinata wasn't foolish enough to believe that this distance would be enough to save anyone. The only thing that would save people was the luck of the draw, if Madara truly felt like starting a slaughter.

Zetsu rolls his eyes at Madara. "Capture the Nine Tails!" It was the Black Zetsu.

Obito had told them all about the different Zetsu. This was the one that they most had to worry about.

Madara smirks as he explains a sea of flames from his mouth. It was so large and hot that it went almost everywhere. The screams were almost enough to sink even the best trained ninjas to their knees.

"AHHH!" Again and again, they ring throughout the wedding venue. "SOMEONE HELP!"

The stench was makes Hinata want to wretch, but she somehow manages to keep running on her feet. A feat which was not as easy as it should have been. Her pregnancy was growing more obvious these days thanks to an increasingly soft belly.

"Kisame!" Hinata hears Itachi's voice echo throughout the village. "NOW!"

Before she had a chance to ask what Itachi meant by that, Hinata feels herself get scooped up into the air by her husband and Garuda. How Sasuke had managed to summon the hawk so quickly was anyone's guess, but it was a good thing he did.

"Got it!" Kisame smirks as he expels a huge wave of water from his mouth. "All you other amateur water style users had better fall in line after me!"

Oh. So that's it. The former Akatsuki was going to try to put out the fire. Quite clever.

"Not bad." Madara chuckles. "Though I'm afraid that you'll all have to do better than that." He looks around. "The Nine Tails will be mine and we will continue with the Eye of Moon Plan."

He smirks at them as he creates chains and they hurl themselves straight at Kisame. "Sasuke, we can't." She couldn't just let Madara capture Kisame in those chains.

Whatever they were, it was obvious that they weren't normal ones. Hinata Flickers herself near them and hurls seemingly every kunai in her arsenal at them to knock them off target. One thing was sure, she didn't want to touch them.

Click. _Clang._ _ **Boom!**_ It worked though and sends the chains flying back, but in hindsight it wasn't her wisest move.

"Well, you're a brave one." Madara laughs as he forms a mighty fist made out of chakra. "It's such a shame to kill the bride on her wedding day, but if you insist." The Susanoo's fist goes flying at Hinata, only to be blocked by another one.

"Damn it!" This one was purple and from Sasuke. "Hinata, he could have handled himself. You shouldn't have put yourself in harm's way like that!"

Right. Her lover also had the Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan now. Sasuke could make a Susanoo, but would it be any match for Madara's in the long run?

"I'm sorry, but he's got the strongest affinity for water on our side!" Which would come in handy against the likes of Madara Uchiha. "I had to."

Suigetsu fumes at that. "Excuse me?" Right. Well, she'd apologize to Suigetsu later, if they made it through the way. "I know you didn't just say that fish face was stronger than me!"

That's when he does something reckless. He charges straight at Madara with his sword drawn and his arm expanded beyond all reasonable limits.

"Paper Chakram!" It was Konan who likely saved his life by blocking him. "You wouldn't survive attacking him directly. Almost no one would."

"Sasuke, add to your Susanoo." Itachi looks at him. "We can provide protection for our comrades." As if to prove his point, Itachi conjures a great beast made out of orange chakra and the other Uchiha brother nods.

Obito chuckles and shakes his head. "The kids are making me look bad and I can't have that. Kamui." He teleports to Madara and engages him with his fists.

The suicidal nature of the move must have shocked Madara, Hinata muses. They didn't have much time though. They had to do something to stop Madara and there was still Zetsu to consider.

"Sasuke, I need you to get me close to Black Zetsu." Hinata looks at him.

* * *

Faster and faster, Obito pounds his fists into Madara and tries to avoid the other man. It was probably only the fact that he had charged at the elder Uchiha in such a stupid fashion that was keeping him from unleashing his more deadly Jutsus.

"I won't let it happen again." Obito is only vaguely aware of Kakashi's voice in the background as he fights for his life.

That's when leaves start swirling around his opponent and Obito blinks. Kakashi was helping him. The Death Mirage Jutsu. Kakashi was making Madara see his greatest fear.

A simple technique as far as power went, but an effective one from a psychological standpoint. Obito could only wonder what exactly Madara was seeing that was causing his eyes to widen like that, but he didn't have long to ponder it.

A flash of blue out of the corner of his eye told him that the Hyuga woman had decided to strike. Lion shaped chakra was now surrounding Hinata's hand as she strikes Black Zetsu.

"So that's her game." He chuckles. "She wants to drain his chakra."

It seemed there might be benefits of having a Hyuga woman in their Clan after all. She was hardly alone though. The other ninjas were now joining the fray, particularly her family. All of them coming at Zetsu at once must have surprised him.

"Take this!" Jugo's arm suddenly stretches and becomes a chain, wrapping around the Black Zetsu's neck.

A fact causes the other man's head to be severed from his body. "He can survive being bisected!" Obito knew that Jugo needed to be warned.

Indeed. That's exactly what happened as Black Zetsu uses his will to turn their comrades against each other. Jugo once more becomes a slave to his bloodlust.

"You need to cool the hell down!" Suigetsu fires off two water guns. "All of you!"

One aims at Jugo and the other at Madara. Clearly, the former was intended to shock the normally gentle giant back into his senses. The later though was vicious. It blasts part of Madara's face off.

The gruesome result was enough to stun even Obito. Seeing that much blood and the muscles of his face without skin was disturbing, but Madara's healing rates were inhumane and he was still trapped inside that Genjutsu. Kakashi had always been a clever one.

* * *

It was complete and utter chaos. So naturally Naruto had to go and be stupid. "Kurama, give me a hand!" At some point, he must have summoned his Nine Tailed Fox because he was now charging straight to the pieces of Zetsu. Yes, pieces.

"Obito, can you seal him in the Moon?" He looks at the other Uchiha hopefully.

Obito nods grimly at that. "I can, but Naruto will need to get him there." Well, that was good. If there was one thing the blond was good at, it was overdoing it.

Naruto was already in Sage Mode and Kurama apparently didn't mind helping him in the slightest. What they didn't count on was the White Zetsu appearing out of nowhere.

"I won't let you hurt him!" He looks at the Black Zetsu. "Tastes my spores!"

Sasuke had heard about that technique, but it was too late to avoid it. The spores went flying and he could see the white substance attaching to several people. Once his chakra was severed though, that wouldn't be an issue.

"Naruto, let Hinata get a strike in!" So that's exactly what happened.

The idiot moved out of the way and Hinata put those twin lions of hers to good work. She slams them straight into both of their chests and afterwards, Kurama and Naruto send them both flying straight to the Moon with one final strike.

"SEAL IT!" Sasuke glares at Obito. "Now!"

So that's exactly what he did. That was one problem down. The white substance was even beginning to recede. Now, they just had to figure out a way to kill Madara Uchiha for once and for all.

Speaking of which, it looked like he was slowly coming out of the trance Kakashi put him in. "You bastard!" He glares at him. "How dare you make me see my brother's death again!"

That was as low blow, but Sasuke breathes Amaterasu into the air. He was going to have to take him out with one strike while the other man was raging or at least that was his plan.

Madara was too smart for that and jumps in front of him only for his eyes widen in horror. "Izuna?" He must have been dazed and confused perhaps. Was the family resemblance really that strong?

"Brother?" Sasuke blinks.

He couldn't believe he was doing this, but it might be easier to kill him this way. Madara looks around and stares when his eyes settle on Hinata's stomach. Alright. Sasuke wasn't exactly sure how he felt where this was going.

"This was your wedding and your wife is pregnant?" He looks genuinely horrified. "Can you ever forgive me?"

Itachi makes his way over to them almost faster than the eye could see. "He might." He shakes his head. "I won't though. Tsukuyomi!"

Gods and Goddesses only knew what his brother was making Madara see. Whatever it was, it didn't really matter though.

"Everyone get out of the way." He grimaces. "This time there won't be anything to resurrect!" Sasuke would make sure of that much.

They all do precisely that, even Hinata. Good. He could do this with a clear conscience. There was no need for anyone to go with Madara straight to…wherever he had come from.

Sasuke didn't want to believe it was actually Hell. His affection for 'Izuna' had been sincere, if nothing else.

He summons the Kirin. "It's time to end this!" The Amaterasu flames had created the perfect clouds to make his lightning strike. One that hurtles towards the ground almost faster than Sasuke's keen eyes could follow.

The shape of a dragon was visible for the briefest of moments as he strikes straight into Madara. The boom that sounds throughout the village was enough to make Sasuke wince as every trance of the other Uchiha was wiped out by lightning.

"He lived like a dragon." He shakes his head. "So he died like a dragon."


	35. Chapter 35

Love Never Dies

 **Author's Note:** Thanks for the reviews. I really appreciate all of you who have stuck with this story despite the fact that the updates have lagged more than usual and I'm not entirely sure when they'll go back to their regular pattern, but I will finish this story. Anyway, I hope you all enjoy this chapter because I know it's the one a lot of people have been waiting for.

Chapter 35

A few days later, Sasuke sighs in relief as he and Hinata arrive in the Land of Tea. It had taken that long to deal with the aftermath of the battle against Madara and to get there. It didn't matter anymore though. They were finally here.

"I'm sorry that our wedding venue became the sight of a battlefield." He shakes his head as their carriage finally stops. "I promise that that things will get better now. He's gone."

The carriage ride had been Itachi's idea. True, it would have been much faster to ride on Garuda's or Aoda's back, but his brother had been right that carriage rides were more romantic. Hinata had seemed to like it well enough, if her burrowing against him so sweetly during it was any indication.

His wife just laughs and shakes her head. "The wedding was perfect before he showed up and it'll make a fine story to tell our children and grandchildren later."

Sasuke likes the way she said that. Children and grandchildren. Plurals were good. Very good.

"Yes, it was and you're right about that." Sasuke smirks as he gets out of the carriage, before carefully scooping his wife into his arms.

The fact she had to fight at her wedding while pregnant was something that the young Uchiha was still kicking himself for. Now, that it was over though well, Sasuke wasn't going to allow that to happen again.

Hinata giggles as she snuggles against him and the driver chuckles good nature-naturedly. Sasuke didn't particularly care. He had to know they were on their honeymoon and to have been expecting such a display to some degree.

"Even without the wedding attire, one can always tell the newlyweds." He smiles at them. "You said two weeks?"

Sasuke glances down at Hinata and smiles. "Make it three." The bluenette looked far too irresistible for a mere fourteen days to be enough time. "We'll send word to the Leaf that we're extending our honeymoon, so don't worry about that."

The driver shakes his head and shoots them a knowing smile before heading off. Well, that was one thing done. Now, Sasuke just had to get Hinata to that charming little cabin he had rented for just the two of them.

"You ready?" He smiles down at her.

Hinata laughs and nods. "I've been ready for awhile." She smiles up at him. "The scenery was beautiful, but Aoda or Garuda would have been faster."

Oh he knew that. Still, she had liked it and it wouldn't take them long to reach their final destination. So that was all that really mattered in the end.

"Yeah, but Itachi was right." He smiles as he carries Hinata towards the cabin. "We're only going to get one official Honeymoon, we might as well do it the right way."

* * *

Scarcely ten minutes later, Sasuke had already given her a thorough tour of the cabin. It wasn't particularly large, but it had a romantic fireplace and a comfortable couch in the living room that she was quite certain they would put to good use later and that was only the beginning.

"The bedroom is glorious and the kitchen is cute." She giggles. "Though that has to be the most elegant bathroom that I've ever seen for a cabin."

Sasuke smirks at her as he lets her eyes travel the length of said bathroom. It was proportionally larger than it should have been and it's elegant ivory white walls and porcelain white tub and shower were spacious to put it mildly.

"Only the best will do for you." Sasuke smiles as he reaches for the sash of her kimono.

Hinata laughs softly as she leans back into him. "The bubbles and roses were a very nice touch too." She wasn't entirely certain how Sasuke had gotten the bath prepared with her noticing, but she suspected he had paid someone in advance to make the place ready for them. It would be such a Sasuke thing to do.

There were even scented candles lighting the room. Mercifully, he had the good sense not to put those too close to the water or the edge of the bathtub though. At least, they wouldn't get knocked over, but the glow of the fire was romantic. Itachi would have been impressed by Sasuke's planning, Hinata thinks with a giggle.

 **Warning Honeymoon Lemon**

"Yes, I thought so too." Sasuke smirks as he presses as soft kiss to the back of her neck.

Her quiet sigh of contentment and slow shimmer out of her wedding kimono were music to his eyes and a feast to his eyes. His wife hadn't bothered wearing anything underneath it.

Hinata smiles as she turns around and begins disrobing him. "Where would you be without me? It seems you can't even undress yourself quickly without my help." Her fingers moved quickly and with an elegant ease that made even the simple action of untying his sash seem erotic.

"Completely lost." Sasuke kicks off his boxers almost as fast as Hinata strips him. "It's a good thing that I have you to undress me."

It didn't take him much longer to get into the water and to assist his wife with joining him One could never too careful when the love of your life was expecting, he muses as he gently pulls her into his lap.

"Mmm good." Hinata smiles between passionate kisses. "Just as long as you know that, I think we'll manage just fine."

Her lips were soft and warm against his own. Prompting him to respond in kind as his hands begin to roam over her elegant back and the seductive curve of her hips.

"Believe me, I know." Sasuke caresses and squeezes her backside. "More than you'll ever know."

There was something almost magical about the way the candlelight flatters her already handsome husband's face and the feeling of the water caressing her body as Sasuke's hands did the same.

The scent of roses and playful sensation of bubbles kissing her skin in the way only bubbles and Sasuke could was enough to make her feel almost dizzy with desire as she leaves a trail of hot kisses along his jaw line and his throat.

"I love you." She smiles as Sasuke's breath immediately hitches at her administrations. "So much." His neck had always been so wonderfully sensitive. Almost as wonderfully as his chest muscles were sculpted, Hinata muses as she glides her hands over the length of said chest.

"I feel the same way." A quiet growl was her only warning before one of Sasuke's hands darts to her breasts and gently squeezes and that's when he takes a nipple into his mouth and Hinata lets out a lewd moan that certainly wasn't befitting of a former Hyuga Heiress.

Sasuke smirks at the moan as he lavishes the rosebud with his tongue and lightly tugs on it with his teeth. She had always been so responsive when he did that, but he suspected her pregnancy only made her even more susceptible to this sensual style of 'attack.'

There was something glorious about the way her pale skin would flush a charming shade of pink and she would arch against him. It was enough to make his blood run hot and the lower half of his body roar to life.

"Good." Hinata laughs softly as she leans over and nips at his ear.

He squirms at the playful feeling of her teeth against his skin, It was only a distraction though. Before he knew what was happening, Hinata had already taken his arousal into her hand was masterfully stroking him.

"Fuck!" A strangled combination of a moan and groan releases from his lips after he releases wonderful breast from his mouth. "That was sneaky."

Hinata giggles at him as she strokes him faster and faster. "Maybe, but you like it." She glances down at his arousal as if to prove her point. "There's really no denying that, especially when the evidence of how much you like it is so **hard** to overlook."

She was pulling a tiger by its tail and Hinata knew that and yet, she couldn't stop. It was fun to see his reactions. He was now openly gaping at her, but that didn't last long.

His hands were soon stroking the full length of her body. Everywhere he could touch, Sasuke did. Her breasts, her hips, her legs, her backside, and even that secret place between her thighs.

"I can't deny that, but I can't deny you like it either." He covers her mouth with his own as he hungrily devours her in a possessive kiss that had Hinata's head spinning. "I doubt the water is the only reason why you're soaked."

Soft and warm. Everywhere he touched was just so inviting it was driving him half mad with lust.

"It's not." Her voice was little more than a whisper, but he hears it all the same.

She really had no one, but herself to blame as he rubs that paradise between her thighs. Sasuke makes sure to pay extra attention to that hidden jewel as well.

"Ah!" Hinata bites her lower lip in pleasure as she arches against him wantonly.

She lets go of his arousal and wraps her arms around his neck in a desperate bid to urge him on. Rubbing womanhood against him without any sense of shame.

"You're impatient today." Sauske smirks as he kisses her and moves his hand away. "That's alright though. I could never deny you anything."

He didn't waste anytime in proving that either as he buries himself inside her with one swift thrusts that makes them both moan. Gone were the days were they had to be as careful as they once were when she was still an innocent; they were now perfectly in sync with each other.

"G-Good!" Hinata moans as she rocks against him.

It was better than good, but his vocabulary had been greatly reduced by the feeling of being inside his lover. The way she moved in time with him was nothing short of breathtaking.

Faster and faster, they both writhe against one another. Despite to be as close as possible.

"Beautiful." He kisses her as he watches her breasts and rounded belly jiggle with every thrust. "So damn beautiful."

He'd never get enough of her. The way her hair swayed as they danced a timeless dance of love and passion. How she'd cling and moan so sweetly for him and then there were her hips. Those were perfect the way she slid up and down him as if it was truly nothing of her to take all of him into herself.

Hinata was about to say the same to him as she matches his pace. The way his red eyes were watching her with such adoration and lust was enough to make her shiver as she rode him.

The water was everywhere now. Splashing both of them. The bubbles were slowly dying, but still hugged them along with the rose petals. They smelled so sweet, but were no match for Sasuke's natural scent.

"You feel so g-good!" She was screaming now, but Hinata didn't care.

She doubted Sasuke did either was he growls something incoherent at her and claims her faster. Hinata couldn't help, but respond in kind as she sees stars in her eyes.

"Sasuke!" That was the only word on her mind as she reaches her climax.

Her lover wasn't far behind her. "Hinata!" Her name was on his lips just as his has been on hers and she suspected that it would stay that way for all their days.

 **End of Honeymoon Lemon**

* * *

The rest of their honeymoon passed by in the blink of an eye. They said that time flies when you were having fun and now, Hinata most assuredly belived it.

"I think that's everything." Sasuke smiles as he caresses her cheek. "Do you think we forgot anything?"

She highly doubted there was a single spot in the cabin they hadn't thoroughly celebrated their Honeymoon on. Sasuke had made sure of that. Not that she minded. Quite the contrary, she had loved it.

She shakes her head and smiles. "No, I think that's everything." She kisses his cheek. "It will be so good to see the others again, but I'm going to miss this place."

A place that was entirely of their own. No one had bothered them for the entire twenty-one days, but they had promised the driver they'd see him in three weeks and a promise was a promise.

"So am I." He shakes his head as he scoops her up into his arms once again. "We should be going though. The driver will be waiting and I don't think we should chance staying out here for too long."

Hinata nods in agreement as Sasuke carries her off. "It's still too early yet, but you're right." She was heavily pregnant and Arashi would likely be making his grand debut soon enough.

After all, their child had used chakra from the womb. Goodness only knew what he'd be capable of, once he was out. Still, Hinata couldn't wait to hold their son in their arms all the same.

"I'm mildly terrified of what he'll be capable of during his Terrible Twos, but I'm sure we'll manage." Sasuke smirks at Hinata as if he had sensed the direction her thoughts were taking.

Hinata nods at him. "If all else fails, we'll have Itachi poke him in the forehead until he settles down or something." That suggestion prompts gales upon gales of laughter from her husband.

He didn't dare argue with her logic though. They both knew it was true. No Uchiha would argue when faced with forehead pokes.


	36. Chapter 36

Love Never Dies

 **Author's Note:** Thanks for the reviews. I hope that you all enjoy this chapter.

 **Chapter Notation:** This chapter takes place several months after the previous one. This is not the last chapter.

Chapter 36

Sasuke had been so sweet to her throughout her pregnancy and he would make a great father. It would be wrong to kill him, Hinata thinks to herself as she grits her teeth through yet another contraction.

"You're doing amazingly." Tsunade smiles at her. "It's going to be alright."

Of course, Hinata wasn't a complete idiot. She had always known that childbirth was a dreadful process. She just hadn't realized how dreadful until her contractions started hitting her without mercy.

It was all she could do not to Gentle Fist everyone within reach. "Lady Tsunade, please don't patronize me." That's what her Sensei was doing. Surely, that had to be it.

"I'm not." Tsunade sighs as she checks her vitals. "You really are. No one gets through childbirth without screaming Hinata. It's just impossible."

Her pride was the last thing she was worried about at the moment. It was the most peculiar sensation to want Sasuke by her side and to want to kill him at the same time.

Well at least, he had indulged her strange food cravings and pampered her during her pregnancy. That was something. So she wouldn't kill him. Maybe.

 _"It's a wonder there are any cinnamon rolls left in this village." Itachi chuckled as Sasuke walked inside their home._

 _Sasuke just shrugged as Hinata watched him from the living room. "I guess Arashi has a sweet tooth and it's not like I'm going to say no to her, even if she wasn't pregnant." He hadn't seen her, which just made it all the more sweet._

 _They'd gotten back from their Honeymoon only a few days before. Hinata's feet scarcely ever touched the floor anymore. Sasuke would probably cart her back to their room once he saw her, but Hinata didn't mind that at all._

 _Mostly, she was thrilled with the attention. For far too long, they had been kept apart by everything. So if her husband wanted to lavish her with attention, Hinata certainly didn't mind indulging him._

 _"Mmm. Are all Uchiha men this overprotective?" Konan laughed as she walked over to Itachi and wrapped her arms around his neck. "If so, I think I might enjoy a child or two of our own."_

 _Hinata blinked at that. For some reason, it had never crossed her mind the former Akatsuki member might be maternal, but apparently she was._

 _Itachi looked just as shocked as she felt. "That might be negotiable." he smiled and kissed her forehead. "We're just not going to let Kisame anywhere near them until they've graduated the Academy at the very least. The same applies to Suigetsu."_

 _That was a good point. Kisame and Suigetsu would probably put a sword in the kid's hand as soon as he or she could walk. They meant well, but yeah. There were limits. Even for the children of ninjas._

 _"Hey!" Suigetsu's whine echoed throughout the house. "What's that supposed to mean?"_

 _Karin rolled her eyes as she smacked him upside the head. "Quiet. You'll wake Hinata." For whatever reason the female member of Taka had decided to play the part of Hinata's unofficial nurse._

 _Which was fine with the bluenette. It eased Sasuke's worries and frankly, she was just relieved that Karin had gotten over her crush on Hinata's husband._

 _"Speaking of quiet, it's a little too quiet here." Itachi's eyes scanned the living room and kitchen with practiced ease. "Where are Kakashi and Obito?"_

 _"They're out training in the Forest of Death with Gai." Jugo smiled. "Those three have a tendency of overdoing it, so Kakashi thought it would be safest to train there."_

 _Hinata shook her head at that as she made her way over to the others, giggling. That was putting it mildly. Those three could easily level the village by themselves._

 _"That's one way to put it." She smiled at Sasuke. "Thank you for getting the cinnamon rolls."_

 _He raised an eyebrow. "Hinata, you're eight months pregnant. What are you doing out of bed." Oh right. That._

 _It was time she reminded him of something very important. She was pregnant. Not crippled._

 _"Sasuke, it's perfectly safe for me to walk down the stairs." Massive belly aside, Hinata thought to herself._

 _"Uh huh." Sasuke rolled his eyes as he scooped her up. "Then it'll be perfectly safe for me to carry you up them."_

 _Hinata giggled again at this as the others watched in amusement. Oh well. It didn't matter. She could indulge him this one time. If Sasuke wanted to play the part of an overprotective father, who was she to argue?_

"Ahhh!" Another scream rips through her lips.

How had her grandmother ever managed to have twins, she wonders to herself. This was nearly impossible. She'd rather be fighting another war.

* * *

Meanwhile Itachi watches with more than a little amusement as Sasuke paces in the waiting room. It was as amusing as it was concerning really.

"Sasuke, she's going to be alright." He pokes the other man's forehead affectionately. "Tsunade is the best at what she does. There is no cause for concern."

Kakashi shakes his head as he flips another page in his book. "I'd be more worried, if he wasn't concerned. It just means he cares." He smirks at Sasuke. "God only knows how long he's been waiting for this day. They were such adorable little Genin. I knew it would happen eventually."

Obito rolls his eyes at that and smacks Kakashi upside the head. "It's a wonder that Sasuke and Hinata ever learned anything from you." The action causes Itachi to chuckle. "Did you even stop reading those lecherous books for two seconds to train them?"

That was a good question. Sometimes Itachi did wonder that himself. Still, they had more important things to worry about than a trip down memory lane. His Sister-In-Law was in the process of giving birth.

"It's a good thing that Neji, Hanabi, and Hiashi are with her." Itachi shakes his head at all the commotion. "They're far calmer about this sort of thing than everyone in this room is."

Everyone including himself, Konan, Kisame, Taka, Sasuke, Obito, and Team Seven. It was quite the impressive gathering really and Itachi privately marvels at the fact that they all fit in one waiting room.

"Yes." Sasuke sighs as he shakes his head. "I wish she hadn't told me to leave the room, but she's pretty scary when her Gentle Fist goes flying."

Itachi nods sympathetically at his brother. Gods and Goddesses help him, when Konan went into labor. His angel could be far from angelic when she got angry enough.

"It'll be fine." He smiles at Sasuke reassuringly. "Her pregnancy has been perfectly normal. There's no reason to suspect that her delivery will be any different."

Suigetsu smirks at that. "You mean besides the whole fighting to the death while pregnant thing?" Goodness, Suigetsu was an idiot sometimes Itachi observes.

"I'd probably stop talking now, Suigetsu." Jugo rubs the back of his head sheepishly. "Uchihas can get pretty violent when annoyed."

Ah finally. It was good to see that occasionally, at least some of Taka displayed some form of survival instincts.

The sound of footsteps interrupts the Jugo's warning, a few seconds after a loud cry is heard. "Yes, I've noticed that too." Hanabi laugh softly. "Sasuke, you might wish to visit your wife and son before this zoo gets in there."

Of course, Itachi had always known that his foolish little brother was fast. He just hadn't realized how fast the other man was until that moment. Damn. Sasuke might actually have moved faster than the Fourth Hokage on this day.

* * *

It only took a few seconds or even less for Sasuke to reach that delivery room, but they were the longest ones of his life. Mercifully, when he got there Sasuke was treated to the sounds of his newborn son's cries and the sight of Hinata looking exhausted, but otherwise no worse for ware.

"It's alright." Tsunade laughs and shakes her head. "They're both fine. Hinata is obviously exhausted and I don't think she's feeling up to other visitors just yet, but you have a healthy baby boy."

Hinata nods at that as Sasuke darts to her side. "You're amazing." He kisses her forehead. "Don't worry. I'll keep the zoo away."

Hiashi and Neji chuckle at that as Hanabi darts into the room after Sasuke. Though he barely takes note of them. All that mattered really was ensuring that his wife was indeed alright and catching his first glimpse of his newborn son.

Who was currently squirming underneath a white blanket and apparently none too pleased about getting his vaccinations. Sadly, Sasuke couldn't prevent that. A few moments of discomfort could prevent untold suffering.

"Here." Tsunade smiles as she places the newborn in Hinata's arms. "Your son is all ready for you now."

Hiashi snorts in amusement. "Well, you've caused us no end of trouble, but I have to admit that you do help sire beautiful children." His Father-In-Law looks at him.

Sasuke would have issued a witty retort at that, but the moment he saw Arashi's face, well everything else didn't matter. He truly was adorable with his chubby cheeks, creamy colored skin, Hinata's ears, Sasuke's raven black hair, and Hinata's lavender eyes. His facial features leaned more towards the Uchiha side of the family tree, but he could see Hyuga in him here and there.

"That was more Hinata's doing than mine." He smiles as he looks down at the bundle in Hinata's arms in wonder.

Hinata frowns and nods at that. "Yes, I was." Clearly, his wife hadn't entirely forgotten about the pain she had just endured. "I had better be pampered after this. Ridiculously so."

Sasuke laughs and shakes his head. As if he was going to do anything else. Though he notes with more than a little mirth that Arashi was already trying to nurse.

Not that he could blame him. The newborn was hungry and obviously, hew as going to be ridiculously spoiled.

"I think we can manage that." He sighs. "Though we'll be needing a lot of earplugs to deal with everyone visiting him, once you're more rested. Gods and Goddesses only knows that Naruto is going to be loud enough to shatter everyone's eardrums alone and he's only the beginning."

There was the Hyuga Clan, Team Seven, Konan, Itachi, Kisame, Taka, and even more people who would undoubtedly be eager to catch a glimpse of the newborn. Oh and did Sasuke mention his Summons?

Aoda and Garuda would want to see little Arashi too. That was fine though. Sasuke was more than in the mood to show his beautiful son off to the whole world. Though Hinata would need her rest first of course.

Hinata laughs and nods. "Yes, we'll be needing many earplugs." She smiles at him. "Though I'm glad that it looks like things have finally settled down."

"It's going to take awhile for everyone to truly process what happened that night." Neji crosses his arms. "Though I think it's safe to say that the Uchiha Clan should be safe this time. Only a complete fool would go up against the likes of Sasuke, Itachi, and Obito, and that's not even factoring in their association with our Clan now."

That was true. Sasuke smirks at that thought. There would be no more Itachis. No more children forced to wipe out their families because the Leaf's power players couldn't be bothered to do their own dirty work.

"You're right." Hinata nods. "Well, he's just as cute as Sasuke. I just hope he doesn't inherit his father's temper."

Sasuke didn't even bother to argue with that. He did have a temper, but it was only because there were a lot of idiots and cruel people in the world. None of which would be allowed to get within a thousand feet of his son, if he had anything to say about it.


	37. Chapter 37

Love Never Dies

 **Author's Note:** Thanks for the reviews. Well, it's been a long journey, but we're finally here. We've reached the grand finale of Love Never Dies. I hope that you all enjoy it and for those interested, feel free to check out my other stories and/or to vote on the poll on my profile.

 **Request Response:** To the Guest Reviewer who asked about a Sasuke x Hinata werewolf fic, I might do something like that in the distant future. I'll add that option to my poll.

 **Chapter Notation:** This takes place fifteen years after the previous chapter.

Chapter 37

"I never thought I'd see the day when a giant snake was considered a good babysitter, but Sasuke has proven me wrong." Obito chuckles as he looks at Kakashi.

Kakashi nods in agreement as he shuffles the cards. They were in the Uchiha District and playing poker with Gai. Fortunately, he was winning.

"The Power of Youth is beautiful!" Gai beams as he eagerly waits for his cards.

An amused chuckle sounds as Itachi walks into the room with his wife at his side. They weren't the only ones though. Taka, Neji, Hiashi, and Tsunade were there as well.

The busty blonde smirks. "Yes, it is." She looks over the cards with interest. "Deal me in."

"That's not a good idea." Kano's laughter sounds throughout the room as he darts inside. "You know you've never had much luck at gambling, Lady Tsunade."

Kano was Konan's and Itachi's only child. The boy was also hurtling straight towards his fourteen birthday and while he did possess his mother's and eye color, he looks exactly like his father in every other way.

"Pft." Tsunade rolls her eyes. "Brat. I know exactly what I'm doing."

Hiashi shakes his head and places a comforting hand on his wife's shoulder. "The boy does have a point." Yes, those two had been married for years. Obito was still trying to process that one.

Love did seem to be in the air though. Even Suigetsu and Karin had paired off. Luckily, they hadn't sired any children though.

"Yeah." Suigetsu grins. "You might want to bow out of poker. It won't end well for you, but you can deal me in."

Karin swats him upside the head. "You're such an idiot." Their relationship was an odd one, but who was he to judge? "Gambling is a sucker's bet."

Tsunade and Hiashi glare at the red head for that, but Jugo steps in. The gentle giant was marvelous at keeping the peace. Obito honestly didn't know how he did it.

"That's enough." He smiles. "Let everyone who wants to play, play. It' sjust a friendly match. It's not as if there is any money riding on it."

Gai laughs at that and shakes his head. "No, we're betting." He gestures towards the large pile in the center. "A lot. The Power of Youth won't let me be defeated by Kakashi." Again with this youth nonsense, Obito wonders to himself.

Neji shakes his head. For a moment, Obito though the prim and proper Hyuga was going to protest the gambling, but the prodigy soon surprises him.

"You may as well deal me in as well, if that is the case." Neji smirks.

Well, Obito thinks to himself. It was always the quiet ones. Neji was just full of surprises it seemed.

* * *

Hinata smiles as the children play with Aoda. Though she wasn't entirely sure she could apply that label to Arashi anymore. At fourteen and a Jonin, most would consider him a man by almost any metric.

"Again!" Chiko laughs as Hinata snuggles into Sasuke's embrace.

She was their second child and had inherited Sasuke's raven black hair, though she wore it all the way down to her waist. Her face was nearly identical to Hinata's save for Sasuke's trademark smirk.

The snake didn't mind allowing the twelve year old to slide down his back again. If anything, it looks as though Aoda was quite content to encourage her.

"When are they going to make you a Jonin?" Dai grins at his sister. "You graduated the Academy. You've got the skill and they already made big brother one."

Sasuke shakes his head as he strides over to Dai and pokes his forehead. "Don't be in such a rush to grow up." A fact that never ceases to annoy their youngest child and make Hinata laugh.

Their children worshipped the ground that hey walked on, but Dai had so much in common with Sasuke. The similarities were almost eerie.

All the way from his hair style, which was the same as Sasuke's as when he had been a Genni, right down to their nearly identical facial features. Though he had a lavender and a onyx colored eye and blue bangs. Dai was by far their most colorful child.

"Father, you know that Chiko is Jonin level." He sulks. "It's not fair to hold her back and it wasn't fair to make Arashi wait either."

He was just as stubborn as his father too. Though Sasuke smiles at him and shakes his head. He was used to his son's impulsiveness by now. His Will of Fire certainly burned brightly.

Chiko giggles. "I don't mind waiting." She smiles at her younger brother. "Besides, Lady Tsunade already agreed to enroll me in the medic program and you're graduating the Academy next year anyway."

"There." Sasuke smiles at her. "See? She doesn't mind waiting." He ruffles Dai's hair. "Besides, I know that you're probably going to graduate first in your class. You can show them all how it's done when you do."

Dai was well, Dai. A proud little peacock, he was. It was the Uchiha blood running through his veins, Hinata decides. Her birth clan wasn't anywhere near this vain. Was it?

"I'm not probably going to graduate first in my class." Dai smirks. "I will graduate first."

As if to back him up, Garuda squawks in agreement. The giant hawk then descends straight to them and offers them all a ride on his back. Perfect.

"Let's just take this ride home." Hinata smiles at them. "We can have a lovely family meal together. Everyone else is probably already there."

The children nod and join them on the back of Garuda as Aoda disappears with a loud poof. After all, he was a smart snake. He knew when to come and when to go if he wanted to get his treats later. He was very well-trained.

* * *

A short ride later, they all arrive back at their house. It was the largest in the Uchiha District. It kinda had to be since he and Hinata had three children.

"We leave you all alone for a few hours and you're playing poker?" Sasuke raises an eyebrow.

Sometimes it was hard to believe that these were some of the most powerful ninjas alive. They acted like children half the time.

Speaking of children though, Mei and Akira were walking in as well. That's right. Gods and Goddesses only knows how, but Obito had spawned.

"Oh there's nothing wrong with blowing off a little steam." Mei smiles slyly at Sasuke as she kisses Obito's cheek. "So what'd I miss?"

Their thirteen year old daughter was looking far too eager to get on the action for Sasuke's liking. Honestly, kids should be allowed to be kids outside of training. He didn't want whatever deviancy was going on to rub off on his…well, whatever Akira was to him.

All Sasuke knew was that the girl was another Uchiha. She was blood, even if she looked a lot like Mei. The only difference being she had Obito's skin tone and dark hair instead of her mother's more exotic tresses.

"Just me about to beat Kakashi at his own game." Obito smirks.

Naturally, Sasuke's daughter and Akira decide to play peacekeeper. That did seem to be their role in life, though it was Chiko who snuck in first. "So father, mother, you never really told us the whole story of how you knew that you were the ones for each other."

Wonderful. His daughter was old enough to be a romantic. That could mean only one thing. The village boys were about to get really, really annoying. Oh well. It probably wasn't anything that a few well placed Chidoris couldn't fix.

"Oh that's a very long story." Hianta giggles.

It was amazing how she could still giggle like an Academy student sometimes. That and ridiculously endearing. Actually, that summed up how the Uchiha in question felt about his wife most of the time really.

Arashi rolls his eyes at that as he gets some cards. "Well, we know that." Sasuke shoots his son a dirty look for that comment, so their eldest tries to save himself. "I mean you've been married for fifteen years and knew each other long before you were married. So it's gotta be a long story. That's just common sense."

Kisame laughs as he walks in, carrying a lot of sushi. "Nice save, Kid." Indeed. It was a nice save. Nice enough that Sasuke feels rather proud of his son for making it up on the spot.

Fortunately, Arashi has the good sense to at least look embarrassed. His acting skills weren't bad. He'd do well on undercover missions, Sasuke thinks to himself with a smirk.

"Yeah!" Dai laughs as he smiles at his big brother. "Nice one, but I still want to hear the story too."

Sasuke rolls his eyes at that. "Well, let's just be happy that the loser is out training with Sakura or else, we'd never hear the end of this." That or Gods and Goddesses forbid, Sai.

That artist just didn't know when to shut up. How he had survived this long as a ninja was a bit of a mystery to Sasuke, but whatever. The man was gifted at what he did and Ino had bene helping him at least pretend to be normal(ish).

"We met as children." Hinata smiles at them. "Sasuke helped me when some bullies decided to torment me."

Sasuke nods at that and soon enough, the dam bursts. Hinata was far from the only one between the two of them that remembered everything. He spared only the most intimate details of their relationship from their children. After all, there was no reason why they should be subjected to the details of say their Honeymoon.

Hinata laughs likely an hour or more later when Sasuke finally helps her to finish the tale. She silences him with a heated kiss.

Even after all these years, there were few things that could compete with the feeling of his wife's lips on his own. So Sasuke lets surrenders to Hinata's kiss for a moment before their children make some rather disgusted sounds.

"That still doesn't answer the question." Chiko makes a face. "How did you know? That tells us how you got together, but not how you knew."

Hmm. That was a good point. Sasuke glances at Hinata for some assistance. After all, they husband and wife. They were a team and it was really just easier to let her handle it.

His wife was a lot tougher than most people gave her credit for. The woman had survived childbirth. Three times. A feat that Sasuke had no hope of competing against really.

"I think that I probably loved him even when we were children." Hinata smiles. "Before I really understood what romantic love was. Even after everything that happened, when he went rogue and was lost in his grief, I still loved him." She kisses Sasuke's forehead. "Because love never dies."

Sasuke smiles at that and wraps his arms around her. Ignoring the catcalls of the more adult members of their celebration and Hiashi's good-natured eye roll.

"That's true." Sasuke smirks. "It doesn't." Though he glances at Chiko and Akira pointedly. "Though you can all confirm that when you're older. _**Much**_ older." His comment prompts groans from the younger female members of his family, but Sasuke didn't care. It had to be said.

Besides, it was late. With that thought in mind, Sasuke scoops Hinata up in his arms and begins carrying her upstairs as everyone prepares to leave or head to their respective rooms for the night.

"Good night." He waves at all of them as Hinata giggles.

Jugo smiles helpfully. "Don't forget to use the Soundproofing Jutsu." Well, Jugo would always be Jugo. He meant well.

Still Sasuke couldn't help, but roll his eyes at that. "Jugo, I'm a father of three children." He smirks. "Believe me, I'm more than an expert in that Jutsu by now."

Naturally, his three children cover their ears and pretend not to have heard all that. Ah. It was truly the little things such as embarrassing your children and loving your wife that made life worth living, Sasuke decides as he whisks Hinata away for what he was sure would be a most enjoyable night.

After all, Hinata had loved him since she was a child and he returned her affection with equal passion. Hinata was right about one thing. Love never dies.


End file.
